Amor extraño
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: A Naruto le ha dejado su esposo pero desde el principio desde que se casó cambió radicalmente, pero en su vida vuelve a entrar un varón que siempre se burló de él, Sasuke Uchiha, por que el Uchiha le trata de esa forma? es por que le odia de verdad o es que esconde algo que no quiere aceptar desde que era un niño?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador

Capitulo 1

Entró a la mansión que compartía con su esposo, su actitud era deprimida como hacía muchos años atrás, subió las escaleras lentamente, no había nadie en el hogar, su hijo varón de catorce años ese día se quedaba en casa a dormir con su novio Doncel y su esposo seguramente llegaría tarde, eso ya no le preocupaba por que siempre fue a si desde que se casaron, entró a su gran habitación que compartía con su esposo y encendió la luz ya que había empezado a oscurecer, iba a quitarse la ropa para entrar al baño para darse una refrescante ducha, al dejar mirar la cama inmediatamente miró extrañado ya que vio un sobre bien doblado en ella, se acercó lentamente y cogió la hoja bien doblada, se sentó en la cama con un suspiro y desdobló la hoja, inmediatamente reconoció la letra, era de su esposo y comenzó a leer

 _Como sabrás no soy bueno en expresar mis sentimientos, me gusta ser directo y es lo que voy hacer en esta carta_

 _Sabes perfectamente que nos casaron obligados, ninguno de los dos estábamos enamorados y ni siquiera nos sentíamos atraído del uno del otro, me casé contigo por que en ese momento no sentía nada por nadie y por eso no puse ningún impedimento para que se celebrara nuestro casamiento, cosa que tú si podías haberte negado, pero como sabrás eso es algo que te concierne a ti, sabes que siempre he sido directo contigo desde la noche de bodas por eso te digo y se que sabes que siempre te fui infiel como seguramente tú lo fuiste, pero voy al grano, encontré a la persona indicada para mi, por cosa de la vida me la presentó mi amigo, él es el que hace latir mi corazón y por eso lo dejo todo para formar la familia que siempre quise con él, se que el hijo que tenemos en común, Takeshi no tiene nada que ver, pero nunca hice de padre con él por que no lo veía como un hijo por que como sabes nuestros padres fueron quienes nos exigieron en tener un hijo, hablé con Takeshi ayer y lo tomó bastante bien, seguro que nunca me vio como un padre, por eso no tienes que decirle que me voy a desentender de él_

 _Si nos volviéramos a ver que seguro que es que si, comportémonos como dos conocidos como lo hacíamos cuando convivíamos juntos_

 _Dentro de unos días te llegaran los papeles del divorcio, haz tu vida, encuentra el amor que seguro te hará feliz por que te lo mereces, aunque no lo creas te tengo cariño y deseo que estés bien al igual que Takeshi_

 _Subaku No Gaara_

 _PD. Ocúpate de la empresa, se que eres capaz_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, dejó la hoja en la mesita y se levantó, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y fue al baño como si estuviera mas liberado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-entonces ya lo has hecho?-dijo un varón de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, dejando el vaso en la mesa ya que acababa de beber licor y miraba al frente con los ojos entrecerrados

-si-dijo un pelirrojo que también era varón que miraba al frente y su expresión no mostraba nada-él sabía que lo haría si encontraba a la persona que me enamorara-el azabache sonrió de medio lado

-a pasado muchas mujeres y Donceles por tu cama asta que encontraste esa persona, Gaara

-él también ha tenido varones en su cama-dijo el pelirrojo de lo mas normal-cogiendo su vaso de licor y bebió un pequeño sorbo para luego mirar el líquido ya que empezó a moverlo-nunca creí que te tendría que dar las gracias por algo, Sasuke-miró de reojo al azabache que este no contestó-deberías de dejar de mirar a tu próxima presa-sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo-deberías de ir por él-el azabache le miró serio

-por que debería hacerlo?

-por que lo amas-dijo sin mas Gaara y el azabache rió sin ganas

-muy buen chiste-dijo Sasuke-pero no entiendo el por que dejar de lado a tu hijo

-no me gusta que me obliguen hacer una cosa, y por eso no puedo verlo como un hijo, aunque se que me arrepentiré en un futuro al ser tan duro

-me gustaría conocer a tu hijo-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-has tenido oportunidad, pero como sabes que es la copia de la persona que odias no lo has querido conocer -Sasuke cerró los puños-sabes, en el fondo te envidio, tú pudiste tener una buena relación con la persona con la quien decidieron que te casaras

-por que sabíamos que era lo correcto por los apellidos que llevábamos y de generación en generación, los Huyuga, los Uchiha, los Subaku No y Namikaze se han comprometido entre ellos aunque ahora en estos tiempos no se lleve eso

-yo nunca haría eso con ningún hijo mío-dijo Gaara

-no recuerdas que querían comprometer a mi hijo Doncel con tu hijo cuando nacieron?

-lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo con enfado Gaara-Naruto no dijo nada, pero yo me opuse

-Hinata y yo también, mi hijo estará con quien quiera, nadie le va ha obligar a que se case con alguien a quien no siente nada

-tuviste suerte con Hinata-dijo Gaara-una buena chica, que pena que murió a los tres años de nacer Sora

-nos intentábamos llevar bien-dijo Sasuke

-no la fuiste infiel, señal que la respetabas-dijo con diversión Gaara y Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros-pero después de su muerte, cada día una o uno diferente-hubo un silencio unos segundos-quería que me pidiera el divorcio pero nunca lo hizo, siempre fuimos dos extraños en nuestra propia casa

-la vida es dura-dijo Sasuke volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos y se bebió el contenido que le quedaba del vaso de un trago levantándose sin quitar la vista a una chica de pelo rosa, Gaara se dio cuenta de eso-mañana te vas de viaje?

-si, mi nueva vida-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa ya que sabía las intenciones de su amigo a parte que él ya conocía a esa chica

-no lo estropees con Sai, es un buen chico, es raro pero un buen chico

-no soy estúpido para estropear lo que tengo con él

-si él se entera que lo dejas todo y eso quiero decir a tu hijo por él se enfadará

-los Donceles son demasiado sentimentales-dijo Gaara levantándose viendo como la chica que miraba su amigo de la infancia le miraba con lujuria-que te lo pases bien amigo, es buena en la cama-le puso la mano en el hombro y se fue, Sasuke solo se dirigió a la chica de pelo rosa con intenciones de pasarlo bien con ella

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, era pronto cuando Sasuke despertó, estaba en la habitación de un hotel, lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse una ducha sin mirar a la chica que dormía, cuando salió de su ducha se vistió y miró la hora, su mirada se dirigió a la chica de pelo rosa que dormía y sonrió de medio lado

-no estuvo mal-susurró y solo pudo pensar en que hizo bien en darla su número de teléfono para repetir lo que hicieron, ya que no solía dar su número de teléfono a sus conquistas, ya que no solía repetir aunque a la chica la dejó en claro que solo era sexo y parecía que la chica eso entendió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Miró su reloj de muñeca varias veces, estaba nervioso por lo que le diría a sus padre, sabía mas o menos como reaccionarían, tocaron a la puerta y suspiró fuertemente para coger valor, fue con tranquilidad a la puerta y abrió, allí estaban una pelirroja de pelo largo y un rubio de ojos azules que le miraban extrañados ya que no era normal que les llamara tan temprano, fueron a la sala y se sentaron, hubo silencio que eso hacía que los padres se pusieran nerviosos, la pelirroja frunció el ceño

-que pasa, Naruto?-el nombrado la miró ya que miraba al suelo, la mujer frunció mas el ceño si es que se podía ya que su hijo no solía ser a si, pero también sabía que desde que se casó cambió radicalmente, de ser una persona alegre y movida cambio a ser una persona vacía y eso a ella como a su esposo le dolía y se sentían culpables-Naruto somos tus padres, que es lo que pasa?

-le pasó algo a Takeshi?-dijo el padre

-mama, papa-dijo con un hilo de voz Naruto-Gaara me dejó, no quiere saber nada de mi-volvió agachar la cabeza, los padres se miraron entre si para luego mirar a su hijo

-Kushina yo sabía que tarde o temprano Gaara le pediría el divorcio a Naruto

-yo también lo creo Minato-dijo Kushina-es que parecías mas unos amigos que un matrimonio. la mujer intentó sonreír

-éramos compañeros que solo compartían la casa-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, tú lo amabas?-dijo Kushina y su hijo solo se mordió el labio

-lo mato-dijo Minato levantándose con enfado

-no-dijo Naruto-yo nunca lo he amado, nunca he sentido nada especial por él-Minato miró a su hijo y volvió a sentarse lentamente-lo que me duele es que deje de lado a Takeshi-Kushina como Minato fruncieron el ceño-no os enfadéis con Gaara yo sabía que esto pasaría como que también sabía que a Takeshi no le quería como aún hijo, él nunca quiso tener hijos conmigo, nos exigisteis tener un nieto y nosotros os lo dimos, me di cuenta que Gaara suele odiar lo que le suelen exigir-Naruto miró a sus padres con una pequeña sonrisa-Takeshi estará bien y yo me ocuparé de todo

-pero Naruto me dijiste que planeabais tener otro hijo, no entiendo su actitud-dijo Kushina

-yo le dije de tener otro hijo por que me sentía solo, Takeshi tiene catorce años y tiene novio-sonrió forzadamente-su novio es un buen chico, Gaara accedió y no se por que, puede que me viera solo-suspiró Naruto-Gaara se enamoró de alguien y entiendo lo que ha hecho-su semblante cambió radicalmente a tristeza -hay personas que logran enamorarse y estar con la persona que aman, como vosotros, y Gaara, otras no pueden por que saben que es imposible-Kushina al ver con tanta tristeza a su hijo se acercó para abrazarlo

-Naruto eres joven, puedes encontrar a esa persona que te haga feliz-Naruto puso su frente en el hombro de su madre y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules-mi niño allí a fuera está ese hombre que haga que tu sonrisa vuelva-Minato solo miraba a su esposa e hijo con tristeza

-me conformo con ver a Takeshi feliz-dijo Naruto separándose de su madre y quitándose sus lágrimas con su mano

-Naruto-dijo Minato serio-perdónanos-Naruto solo lo miró sin comprender y luego miró a su madre que esta miraba al suelo con tristeza-nosotros fuimos los culpables de tu desdicha

-no tengo que perdonaros nada-dijo con sinceridad Naruto-si no me hubiera casado no hubiera tenido a mi hijo y él es mi felicidad

-Naruto, arréglate que te vamos a invitar a comer-dijo Kushina y Naruto negó con la cabeza

-hoy tengo visita-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Takeshi va enserio con ese chico y quiere presentarme a su padre

-tengo ganas de conocer a ese chico-dijo Kushina

-lo conoceréis, pero Takeshi quiere que conozca al padre de Sora y luego que conozca a la familia-dijo Naruto

-entonces te dejamos-dijo Kushina y Minato se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó

-te quiero-susurró en el oído de su hijo-cualquier cosa puedes decirme-se separó Minato de su hijo-y también a tu madre

-lo se y también os quiero-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-mañana me ocuparé yo de la empresa-Minato solo le miró sorprendido-no tengo practica pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda

-por lo menos estarás entretenido-dijo con una sonrisa Kushina y Minato también le sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su mansión acabando de arreglarse, se miraba al espejo, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a conocer al padre del novio de su hijo, pero por su hijo haría cualquier cosa aunque no le gustase

-papa-Sasuke se giró y vio a su hijo, sonrió con cariño, era igual a él-deja de arreglarte tanto, es una cena informal, Takeshi me ha dicho eso un montón de veces ya que su padre no suele hacer cosas formales o algo a si

-creía que iban a estar sus dos padres-dijo Sasuke y vio a su hijo que miró con tristeza el suelo-pasa algo?

-te contaré luego, Takeshi me contó esta mañana y está un poco raro, pero para eso estoy yo para animarlo-dijo feliz Sora

-espero que ese para eso estoy yo no valla con segundas-dijo serio Sasuke y vio un pequeño sonrojo en su hijo Doncel de catorce años

-papa, prométeme que no vas a decir algo para que se sienta incómodo el papi de Takeshi

-por que lo dices?

-es que el papi de Takeshi es un Doncel especial, él me agrada mucho, pero noto en su mirada desde que lo conocí una gran tristeza-Sasuke solo miraba a su hijo

-lo mejor es que me quite la corbata-dijo Sasuke quitándose la corbata para parecer un poco informal

-tú siempre te ves muy atractivo-dijo Sora sonriendo

-no digas tonterías-dijo con diversión Sasuke revolviendo los cabellos azabaches de su hijo-vamos o quieres que lleguemos tarde

-no-dijo Sora-el impuntual es Takeshi y no quiero que piense que estoy cogiendo sus mañas

-me alegra que ese chico te haga feliz y te quiera-Sora se sonrojó-pero-frunció el ceño Sasuke-si ese chico te hace llorar lo mataré

-lo se papa-dijo Sora-y eso también lo sabe Takeshi, a veces le das miedo

-eso me alegra-dijo con diversión Sasuke

-va monos -dijo Sora

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-creo que todo está bien-Naruto miró a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa-le dije a Sora que era informal pero conociendo a su padre-miró de reojo a Naruto observando como iba vestido, unos pantalones algo anchos al igual que la camiseta, negó con la cabeza su padre Doncel podría vestirse mucho mejor pero no lo hacía no sabía el por que pero lo mas seguro es que se había dejado tanto que le daba igual su apariencia, a parte que estuvo a punto de decirle a su novio de cancelar la cena por los acontecimientos que había pasado pero decidió que no para que su papi se distrajera

-como es el padre de Sora?-dijo Naruto ya que su hijo se había quedado en silencio, no miró a su hijo solo arreglaba algo de la mesa que para Takeshi ya estaba arreglada

-es muy elegante-dijo Takeshi-como papa-Naruto miró a su hijo, durante un segundo frunció el ceño ya que su hijo no se parecía en nada a Gaara era clavado a él, el pelo corto de color rubio, ojos azules, sin las marquitas, la piel bronceada, era bastante enérgico pero con un toque de seriedad, ahora que pensaba en eso entendió un comentario de Gaara cuando Takeshi tenía unos cuatro años _, no parece mi hijo_ , Naruto suspiró fuertemente

-Takeshi, espero que no te importe de que hoy no hablemos de Gaara

-papi, no hablaré de él, pero quiero que sepas que a mi no me importa que no esté con nosotros-Naruto lo miró serio durante unos segundos ya que no era normal eso, volvió a suspirar e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-ahora toca esperar-dijo Naruto caminado hacia una estantería y cogiendo un álbum de fotos, Takeshi solo le miraba serio, siempre miraba ese álbum de fotos de cuando su padre y Naruto eran adolescentes, Takeshi solo lo miró una vez por curiosidad y solo vio la primera ojo y supo que era de la adolescencia, solo pudo pensar que echaba de menos esos momentos

-papi, tú te arrepientes de haberme tenido?

-no-dijo Naruto mirando detenidamente una de las fotos de ese álbum, Takeshi se dio cuenta por haber echo memoria que siempre hacía lo mismo, que siempre que miraba el álbum se quedaba embelesado en algunas fotos-tú siempre serás lo mas importante para mi-Takeshi sonrió y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Takeshi fue corriendo abrirla y Naruto cerró el álbum, se levantó y se dirigió ha dejarlo en su lugar, cuando lo hizo se mordió el labio inferior, no se encontraba bien, como siempre que miraba las fotos, su vida no era feliz y muchas veces solo pensaba en largarse y desaparecer pero inmediatamente recordaba a su hijo y esos pensamientos se esfumaban, Naruto escuchó unos murmullos y cogió aire para poder aparentar como solía hacer siempre

-papi, quiero presentarte al papa de Sora-dijo Takeshi y Naruto se giró y lo único que hizo es abrir sus ojos azules al ver esos ojos negros que le miraba de la misma forma pero rápidamente cambió y Naruto sintió en esa mirada frialdad e indiferencia-papi, el es Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke él es Naruto Namikaze

Continuará …..

Primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero que os haya gustado … no odies a Gaara él tiene sus razones para actuar a si con Naruto …. comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los dos mas jóvenes miraban a los dos adultos ya que estos se miraban sin pestañear, Sora y Takeshi se miraron sin comprender asta que Sora miró a su padre

-papa?-dijo Sora-papa ocurre algo?-Sasuke dejó de mirar a Naruto y miró a Takeshi recriminando el gran parecido que tenía con Naruto y no darse cuenta de su parentesco pero luego mirar a su hijo

-no pasa nada-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto para comenzar a caminar hacia él, cuando lo tuvo cerca extendió su mano-que tal, Namikaze?-Sora como Takeshi no entendieron esa confianza pero sobre todo ese tono de voz de Sasuke al pronunciar el apellido de Naruto, en cambio Naruto seguía mirando a Sasuke unos segundos mas asta que negó con la cabeza con rapidez, miró la mano extendida y la agarró sin mucho ánimo

-bien Uchiha-dijo en un susurro Naruto y separaron las manos asta que Naruto recordó algo de la nota que le escribió Gaara, _encontré a la persona indicada para mi, por cosa de la vida me la presentó mi amigo,_ Naruto supo en ese momento que el amigo de que hablaba Gaara era Sasuke ya que ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos, no pudo evitar enfadarse y cerrar los puños con ira, no pudo contenerse y sin poder evitarlo le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke

-papa-dijo asustado Sora Takeshi solo abrió sus ojos sorprendido ya que no se esperaba eso de se papi, nunca le había mostrado ese lado de él, Sasuke por el golpe recibido en la mejilla dio unos pasos atrás y miró al rubio con seriedad asta que sonrió de medio lado, ya que ese rubio no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de agresivo como en la adolescencia, algo que le gustaba de ese Doncel desde que eran unos niños de pañales, quien eso viera desde fuera creería que le gustaba masoquismo, se puso su mano en el lugar golpeado

-sigues golpeando duro, Namikaze-dijo con diversión Sasuke, Sora se iba acercar pero Takeshi lo impidió le causaba mucha curiosidad la forma de mirarse y tratarse esos dos, Naruto iba a volver a golpear a Sasuke por que ese varón siempre desde que eran pequeños le molestaba asta que le hacía llorar, y eso continuó en la adolescencia pero al ser en ese momento mas mayor podía contraatacar, pero ahora era diferente, estaba seguro que el Uchiha fue el que convenció a Gaara para que le dejara y se fuera con otro para hacerle sufrir por que Sasuke sabía que no le gustaba estar solo por que le odiaba y no sabía el por que y siempre se le preguntó, iba a volver a golpearlo pero el puño no llegó al destino que quería el rubio ya que fue agarrado por la muñeca con fuerza por Sasuke, pero Naruto al tener el otro brazo libre lo alzó para golpear a Sasuke con ese puño pero Sasuke también lo atrapó y sin saber como estaba estampado en el mueble de los libros y a Naruto como a Sasuke le vinieron un recuerdo pasado por la forma en la que estaban, Naruto estampado en un mueble y las mansos agarradas con fuerza a la altura de su rostro por Sasuke y sus rostros muy cerca

-papa-dijo preocupado Sora acercándose a su padre, Sasuke solo soltó al rubio sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad y se alejó unos pasos, Naruto seguía con el ceño fruncido y acarició una de sus muñecas sabiendo que en las dos una marca roja aparecería

-bastardo-susurró Naruto tan flojo que no escucharon pero Sasuke supo lo que le dijo por que miraba los labios del rubio

-papa, que pasa?-seguía preocupado Sora

-es una forma de saludo entre él y yo-dijo sin mas Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a Naruto que este le miró con odio, Sora miró a Takeshi que estaba desconcertado

-si es eso lo dejaré pasar-dijo Sora mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido y se alejó de su padre para ponerse al lado de Takeshi y le cogió de la mano y salieron un momento de la sala, Sasuke al ver que los mas pequeños no estaban se acercó al rubio

-ahora entiendo por que Gaara te dejo-dijo con malicia Sasuke mirando de arriba abajo al rubio, a parte que le extrañó su forma de vestir ya que el rubio por lo que recordaba solía vestir bastante bien o como le decía Gaara en el pasado que se vestía a si para demostrarle a él que no era feo ni un orangután ya que eso le solía decir todo los días, ante esas palabras de Sasuke Naruto agachó la cabeza y se miró, y aceptó por primera vez que Sasuke tenía razón cuando le decía que era feo, un orangután y mil cosas mas, _aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda,_ eso le vino a la mente una de las frases que le decía Sasuke, Naruto con la cabeza gacha pasó por el lado de Sasuke y salió de la sala, en ese momento entraron los dos mas jóvenes

-papi-dijo Takeshi y salió detrás de su padre rubio preocupado, Sora se acercó a su padre con preocupación

-que le pasó?

-ni idea-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y se dirigió a la mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas, Sora se acercó a su padre y se sentó a su lado

-no se que tipo de relación tenías con él pero el abuelo Fugaku, la abuela Mikoto y la amiga de la abuela siempre me dicen que a los Donceles como a las mujeres siempre se les tiene que tratar bien-Sasuke le miró-por su forma de actuar ante ti, me da la impresión que no le tratabas bien y eso no se hace-Sora comenzó a jugar con uno de los botones de su camisa-no te has fijado en su mirada?-Sasuke no contestó-su mirada solo hay tristeza y soledad, cuando sonríe parece que lo hace forzadamente, pero eso no es de ahora que le ha dejado su esposo por otro, si no de siempre, Takeshi siempre ha visto esa mirada de tristeza y dolor en Naruto-Sora miró a su padre-la tuya es igual pero tu sabes esconder esa mirada tratando a todos con frialdad e indiferencia-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-pero cuando me miras a mi puedo notar cariño hacia a mi, pero se que yo no soy suficiente para que ese dolor y tristeza se valla de tus ojos

-Sora no sabes lo que dices-dijo serio Sasuke y Sora sonrió-yo estoy bien como estoy

-no quieres darte cuenta del dolor que expresan tus ojos-dijo Sora y Sasuke iba a contestar pero Takeshi apareció y se sentó en frente de Sora-que ocurre Takeshi?

-ahora bajará-dijo Takeshi cruzando sus brazos en el pecho con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke se levantó

-dime cual es su cuarto, Takeshi-dijo serio Sasuke

-no creo que sea conveniente-dijo serio Takeshi y a Sasuke le recordó esa mirada a Gaara

-la buscaré yo mismo

-debería decirte lo mismo que me dices tú cuando voy hacer la tarea con Sora a su cuarto-Sasuke le miró con enfado

-no te preocupes, niño, ni al que fuera el último Doncel de la tierra le pondría una mano en cima-Takeshi se levantó con enfado ya que a nadie le permitía que le faltara a su papi

-papa-regañó Sora

-mire señor Uchiha-Sora miró a su novio angustiado ya que no era normal que Takeshi usara ese tono de ira y desprecio hacia nadie, pero lo peor es que le hablaba con respeto y eso a Sora le dolió-me he dado cuenta que usted y mi papi no tenían buena relación por eso no voy a permitir que usted se acerque a él y estar a solas con él, por que usted le hace daño-Sasuke solo miró con enfado al adolescente pero escuchó un pequeño sollozo que provenía de su hijo y lo miró y suavizó sus facciones, miró a Takeshi que seguía mirándolo con seriedad y supo que ese niño podría querer mas a su padre que a su propio hijo, volvió a mirar a su hijo y vio el sufrimiento de él, no quería enfrentarse al novio de su hijo por que sabía que el que acabaría sufriendo era su hijo y eso él no quería, suspiró fuertemente

-solo quiero tener una cena tranquila, por que ese es lo que quiere Sora, por que él lo que quiere es que no haya conflictos entre tú y yo, por eso te acepté y si tengo que aceptar a tu padre lo haré por mi hijo-dijo Sasuke serio y olvidándose de su orgullo por su hijo, Takeshi solo miraba serio a Sasuke para luego mirar a Sora que tenía la cabeza gacha

-lo siento Sora, pero no quiero que nadie le haga daño a mi papi, ya ha tenido bastante con mi padre-dijo Takeshi y miró a Sasuke-no quiero que otro varón le siga haciendo la vida miserable-Sora miró a su novio que este volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa triste-aunque mi papi diga que he sido lo mejor que la pasado se que es mentira-Sasuke no se esperaba eso que pensaba Takeshi

-Takeshi no digas eso-dijo Sora

-mi padre me dejó y me dijo que los obligaron a tenerme por el bien de las familias-dijo con tristeza Takeshi-se perfectamente que mi papi piensa lo mismo que mi padre, ninguno de los dos quería que naciera, pero quiero que mi papi sea feliz, nunca le he visto sonreír con sinceridad, quiero hacer eso por que se lo debo-hubo un silencio incómodo, Sasuke no sabía que decir y se quedó pensativo, Sora solo cogió la mano de su novio para darle apoyo, escucharon un carraspeo y los tres miraron, Sora separó su mano de la mano de Takeshi

-perdonar por dejaros solos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada-Sora por que no te pones al lado de Takeshi?

-claro-dijo Sora levantándose y caminar para sentarse al lado de su novio

-traeré la cena-dijo Naruto

-te ayudaré, Naruto-dijo Sora

-ni se te ocurra-dijo Naruto-yo puedo solo-Naruto se fue a la cocina y Takeshi negó con la cabeza

-se cree que somos mancos-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke sonrió para levantarse y fue hacia la cocina y cuando entró se acercó al rubio

-oye-el rubio al no esperarse que alguien vendría se asustó

-por que no haces mas ruido, Uchiha-dijo serio el rubio

-siempre he sido sigiloso-dijo de lo mas normal el azabache-déjame que te ayude

-no

-Namikaze estoy intentando no pelear contigo, y lo hago por mi hijo-Naruto lo miró encarándolo

-por un Doncel?-dijo Naruto sin creerse eso-sabes que tu hijo es Doncel?

-lo se perfectamente

-no eras tú el que decía que desgracia de tener un Doncel como hijo? Ese es el Karma

-por que no dices la frase completa? Y a mi no me importa tener un hijo Doncel

-lo he dicho como me lo dijiste

-la frase exactamente era que desgracia al tener un hijo Doncel como tú-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y Naruto le dio la espalda

-me las puedo apañar solo-dijo Naruto

-he dicho que te voy ayudar-dijo serio Sasuke

-y yo he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda-dijo también Naruto serio

-por que eres tan terco-dijo Sasuke y el rubio no contestó y pasó unos segundos y el azabache se iba a ir a la sala

-por que me odias tanto?-susurró Naruto y Sasuke paró al escuchar eso-que es lo que te he hecho?-el azabache no supo que decir y decidió ir a la sala y le dijo a su hijo que ayudase a Naruto y Sora fue

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente solo con comentarios de los adolescentes, cuando acabaron de cenar Takeshi ayudó a Naruto a quitar la mesa y cuando volvieron a la sala siguieron con conversaciones triviales y en ningún momento Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron la palabra, a la hora de marcharse Sasuke y Sora se despidieron, Sora se fue al coche de su padre con una sonrisa, en cambio Sasuke esperó a que Takeshi entrara a la mansión para hablar con el rubio

-Namikaze-dijo serio Sasuke este le miró-quiero que se acaben las discusiones entre nosotros, y lo digo en serio

-a que se debe eso?-dijo extrañado Naruto

-por mi hijo y me imagino que por tu hijo harías cualquier cosa-el rubio se encogió de hombros

-si es lo que quieres a si será-dijo sin ánimos Naruto

-dame tu número de teléfono-ordenó Sasuke

-por que haría eso?

-si no me lo das tú se lo pediré a Sora-Naruto rodó los ojos

-está bien-dijo el rubio-dame tu teléfono-Sasuke sonrió y le entregó su teléfono y Naruto comenzó apuntar su número de teléfono

-quieres salir mañana por la noche conmigo?-el rubio miró al azabache extrañado por la petición

-me estás pidiendo una cita?

-ni loco-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado

-toma-dijo Naruto-ya tienes registrado mi número de teléfono-suspiró con desgano el rubio-aunque me lo suponía-el azabache le miró-por que quieres salir mañana por la noche?

-como sabes Gaara se fue y no tengo compañía-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-que te jodan-dijo con enfado Naruto

-vale te seré sincero, me gustaría ir a tomar unas copas contigo para conocernos o llevarnos mejor por el bien de nuestros hijos

-que tramas

-nada, por que piensas eso

-por que tú una vez me invitaste … -Naruto no siguió hablando por que iba a meter la pata a parte que Sasuke le miraba sin comprender

-sigue, no se de que hablas

-olvídalo-dijo Naruto

-vienes o no-el rubio lo miraba serio-te prometo que te traeré a casa sano y salvo

-no soy una niña desvalida

-eso significa que vienes?-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-de acuerdo, pero como sea alguna jugarreta tuya te juro …

-ya no somos unos adolescentes para que haga que las personas se reían de tus humillaciones-Sasuke sonrió divertido y Naruto lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-mira si te sientes incómodo me lo dices y te traigo a casa

-no hace falta que me traigas por que se volver a casa solo

-como quieras, pero quiero ser un caballero-Sasuke sonrió por su ocurrencia-sería difícil tratarte con delicadeza ya que nunca lo he hecho a parte de que tú de delicado no tienes nada-Naruto le dio la espalda al azabache para que no viera que le había dolido esas palabras-vendrás o no? A parte que creo que para que se quite ese genio que traes necesitas un buen polvo, alguien que te haga gemir de verdad-Naruto abrió los ojos y se sonrojó y dio gracias al estar dando la espalda al azabache-por que me da que Gaara no hacía eso-Sasuke al notar que el rubio no decía nada rodó los ojos-que dices, vienes o no?

-iré para no escucharte mas, anormal-gritó esto último Naruto mirando al azabache sonrojado, Sasuke en cambio solo se le quedó mirando al rubio ya que le pareció bastante sexy ese sonrojo en el rostro del rubio ya que nunca le había visto sonrojado y sin darse cuenta eso le calentaba todo el cuerpo-llámame para decirme el lugar y la hora-y sin mas el rubio se adentró a su hogar cerrando la puerta, Sasuke se quedó unos segundos asta que dio la espalda a la puerta y comenzó a caminar asta su coche

-no puedo creer que me calentar con solo verle sonrojado-se dio un golpe en la frente-ese estúpido me calienta como cuando éramos adolescentes-negó la cabeza-lo que siempre he querido de él era fallármelo y aún sigo con lo mismo, eso es , te quieres follar a Namikaze Sasuke Uchiha

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó rápido, Naruto cuando se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue ducharse y vestirse formalmente con un traje, ya que él se tenía que encargar de la empresa ya que Gaara se había ido, cuando desayunó con su hijo los dos se fueron, uno a la escuela y otro a la empresa

Cuando entró al gran edificio todos miraron al rubio, este no le dio importancia ya que entendió que era raro ya que él no solía pisar la empresa, lo hacía a veces cuando era un adolescente para visitar y ver a su padre ya que él siempre le causaba tranquilidad, entró a su oficina pero antes saludó a la secretaria y quitó de la puerta el nombre de Gaara, se sentó en la silla de piel y miró al techo, moviendo con sus dedos el metal que decía el nombre del que era su esposo, miró el bote de basura y lanzó el metal sin lograr encestarlo al bote

-joder, antes era bueno encestando-dijo de mala gana Naruto levantándose para coger el metal y meterlo en el bote de basura para luego volver a su asiento-he perdido practica-susurró para luego suspirar-nunca me gustó ese deporte y solo lo hice para demostrarle que era bueno en eso-con su dedo pasó la tapa del portátil-que asco de vida, todo lo que hacía era por él y lo único que conseguía es que se burlara de mi-miró la mesa cada objeto que había-ni una mísera foto-rodó los ojos-deberé llamar a la secretaria para que me ponga al día-cogió el teléfono para decirle a la secretaria que entrara al despacho y le explicara todo ya que él no tenía ni idea que hacer aunque haya estudiado para dirigir una empresa, al ver a la secretaria la miró y solo pudo pensar que era atractiva y a parte de eso parecía feliz por la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina mirando con seriedad unos papeles, escuchó su teléfono personal y lo miró ya que le enviaron un mensaje, lo cogió y leyó el mensaje, bufó de mala gana al saber que el mensaje era de la chica que conoció y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dado su número de teléfono ya que la chica no paraba de enviarle mensajes para volver a quedar

-Sakura me está fastidiando pero es buena en la cama-sonrió de medio lado ya que la iba a responder para quedar en la noche pero recordó que había quedado con Naruto y decidió escribirle al Doncel rubio un mensaje diciéndole la hora y el lugar para verse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, tenía al lado su secretaria que la agradó mucho, supo que se llamaba Ino y era muy agradable, cogió su teléfono y miró el teléfono, el número no lo conoció pero supo de quien se trataba al saber el contenido del mensaje, frunció el ceño Ino se dio cuenta de eso

-ocurre algo, señor Namikaze?-dijo la rubia de cabello largo de color rubio

-Ino te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre-la chica sonrió

-pasa algo, Naruto?-el rubio la miró-has cambiado tu semblante, no te agradado lo que te han enviado?

-es que-el rubio no dijo nada mas por que no sabía si era lo correcto de contar algo privado a una persona que acababa de conocer-esta todo bien-el rubio sonrió forzadamente e Ino lo miró con seriedad ya que había notado desde el momento que empezó a conocer al nuevo jefe que ese Doncel escondía algo y su mirada era vacía como si nunca hubiera sido feliz

-Naruto-dijo seria Ino-se que nos hemos acabado de conocer, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos confianza y asta me atrevo ha decirte que fuéramos amigos-el rubio no dijo nada solo la miraba como pensando en sus palabras-podríamos quedar algún día después del trabajo, para despejarnos del estrés del trabajo, tengo amigos muy agradables y mi esposo te agradará-la chica le sonrió con cariño, en ese momento sonó el teléfono del rubio y este miró a la pantalla, sonrió

-discúlpame Ino y sobre lo que me has dicho será agradable conocer a tus amigos-la chica sonrió ampliamente ya que quería conocer a ese rubio y si hacía falta le ayudaría, Naruto se levantó y tocó la tecla para contestar la llamada-hola Sakura

- _Naruto por que no me dijiste lo de Gaara?-_ el rubio rodó los ojos por el tono de reproche de su amiga, su única amiga

-no he tenido tiempo

- _soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes contarme todo_

 _-_ Sakura estoy en la oficina

- _déjame que te cuente algo mas-_ Naruto sopló ya que seguro su amiga le contaría algún nuevo ligue- _conocí al hombre de mis sueños y a este no lo dejaré pasar_

 _-_ me alegro por ti

- _parece que no te alegras-_ dijo Sakura- _es bueno en la cama_

 _-_ al igual que los anteriores?

- _pero este es diferente, es al que siempre quise y por fin se fijo en mi, no voy a dejar a nadie que me lo quite y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para que sea solo mío y mi futuro esposo-_ Naruto se desconcertó ya que por el tono de voz de su amiga parecía que lo estaba amenazando, pero lo dejó pasar ya que a él no le interesaba nada sentimental con nadie, tenía asumido que siempre estaría solo y él no era una persona de estar en cama en cama, como el que fue su esposo y Sakura

 _-_ entonces te felicito y espero que consigas tu propósito-dijo Naruto-te dejo Sakura tengo mucho trabajo

- _que te valla bien Naruto-_ el rubio colgó y miró un momento su teléfono pensativo para luego dirigir su mirada a Ino que esta le miraba preocupada

-seguimos-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-claro-dijo Ino sin quitar su mirada en el rubio ya que ese chico le causaba ternura y ahora entendía el por que Gaara le dijo que lo ayudara en todo a Naruto y que le pusiera al tanto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó en taxi al lugar acordado con Sasuke, miró el letrero del bar y suspiró, no estaba acostumbrado a ir a bares ni a sitios de ocio, entró y miró el lugar asta que vio en una de las mesas del local a Sasuke, se dirigió hacia él sabiendo que nadie le prestaba atención ya que era para él algo normal que nadie le mirara

-hola Uchiha-dijo sin ánimos Naruto y el azabache le miró

-Namikaze podrías a ver venido mas presentable-Naruto frunció el ceño

-adiós Uchiha-se dio la vuelta para irse el rubio

-parece que no me conoces, mi diversión es burlarme de ti, deberías de saberlo-Naruto suspiró fuertemente

-no estoy de ánimo de aguantar tus burlas-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo, no diré nada de tu apariencia tan desarreglada-dijo Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su vaso con licor-siéntate y divirtámonos -el rubio se sentó con mala gana y arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado estar con el azabache-pedí esto, seguro que todo lo que tengas en esa cabeza hueca se irá-Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido-no bebes alcohol?

-no suelo beber, prefiero otra cosa

-solo falta que pidas agua, que decepción-Naruto se enfadó por ese comentario y cogió la botella de alcohol y echó en su vaso, y se lo bebió de un trago, dejó el vaso en la mesa dando un golpe y miró al azabache con una media sonrisa de superioridad, pero se enfadó ya que el azabache no le miraba solo miraba al frente como si eso fuese mas interesante, el rubio volvió echarse el licor en el vaso y volvió a bebérselo de un solo trago pensando que esa noche sería desagradable para él

Pasó unas horas y los dos no se dirigieron muchas palabras, Naruto no solo se bebió una botella si no que iba por la segunda, cosa que Sasuke iba por el segundo vaso y por lo que creía el rubio que Sasuke se había olvidado que estaba con él y que no se daba cuenta de lo que había bebido y lo mareado que ya se encontraba por la borrachera que ya tenía

-para que me invitas si me estás dejando de lado-dijo Naruto como pudo ya que la lengua de le trababa, Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja

-que-dijo el azabache

-olvídalo, me voy a casa-dijo Naruto levantándose pero un mareo le vino y volvió a sentarse-joder, todo me da vueltas

-si no estás acostumbrado a beber por que bebes?

-tú fuiste el que dijo que bebiera-dijo Naruto señalando al azabache con su dedo acusador y con su ceño fruncido

-yo no te dije que te bebieras todo esto, fuiste tú el que decidió beberse estas botellas

-estúpido, es que me aburro contigo-le recriminó al azabache y este frunció el ceño

-te hubieras ido, no te obligué a quedarte

-que te jodan-gritó Naruto y Sasuke entre cerró los ojos

-es lo que quiero pero tú no entras en esas exclusivas personas-sonrió Sasuke con arrogancia y Naruto solo lo miró unos segundos, se levantó como pudo y le dio la espalda al azabache para comenzar a caminar torpemente, Sasuke le miraba como con movimientos torpes intentaba no tropezar con sus propios pies, el azabache se levantó y fue hacia el rubio pero no se puso a su lado si no detrás por si este caía al suelo, salieron del bar y Sasuke le agarró del brazo-te llevaré a casa

-antes muerto que estar en el mismo espacio que tú-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-me da igual, te llevo a casa y no hay mas que hablar-Sasuke comenzó a llevarlo hacia su coche y Naruto se resistía

-suéltame-gritó Naruto-no entiendes que no te soporto-el azabache le agarró con mas fuerza por que esas palabras le enfadaron

-no quiero tener problema con tus padres si se enteran que te dejé en este deplorable estado

-suéltame, maldita sea-dijo Naruto haciendo un movimiento brusco con su brazo y soltar el agarre pero eso hizo que tropezara con uno de sus pies y cayó al suelo-joder, eso dolió-intentó levantarse pero le dolía su mano ya que se apoyó en ella cuando cayó al suelo

-borracho eres mas fastidioso que cuando no lo estás-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto sin moverse para ayudarlo, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y como pudo se puso de pie-que sepas que yo tampoco te soporto

-mas concretamente te odio-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con ira mirando al rubio que este ni le miraba solo miraba su mano ya que le dolía

-el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda al rubio-vamos-ordenó y el rubio se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior por que tenía ganas de llorar, comenzaron a caminar uno detrás del otro asta que llegaron al coche del azabache, se subieron sin decir nada y el trayecto a la casa del rubio fue igual de silencioso, llegaron a donde vivía Naruto y este se bajó del coche

-quieres entrar?-dijo Naruto mirando al lado y con un pequeño sonrojo por lo bebido que estaba y también por que le avergonzó decir eso

-borracho eres bipolar-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró con enfado y le iba a decir una grosería pero se tropezó con algo y se agarró en el coche para no volver a caer

-todo da vueltas-susurró Naruto-no volveré a beber-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-te acompañare asta la entrada-dijo Sasuke saliendo del coche

-podemos seguir bebiendo, quiero agotar todas esas bebidas que tengo en casa-Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y caminaron asta la puerta que Naruto abrió y entraron los dos-Takeshi está?

-no-dijo Naruto para ponerse de frente de Sasuke con una media sonrisa sin dejar de caminar hacia la sala-seguro que está con tu hijo-el azabache arqueo las cejas-sabes que mi hijo se folla al tuyo?-Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que eso no le hacía gracia-y lo mas seguro es que se lo esté follando-el rubio no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le estampó contra la pared Sasuke con fuerza, pero el rubio en vez de quejarse de dolor por el golpe comenzó a reír-que ironía no crees, tu que te has follado a tantos Donceles y te jactabas de decirme que soy un bicho raro que no tenía buen cuerpo, ahora resulta que mi hijo se folla a tu hijo todas las veces que él quiere-Naruto comenzó a reír escandalosamente y Sasuke apretó mas el agarre con ira y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos negros

-si vuelves a decirme una sola palabra sobre ese tema te cruzo la cara Namikaze-el rubio dejó de reír y se puso serio

-solo te faltaba hacerme eso, que era lo que te impedía en golpearme? Me odiabas tanto que tu mirada me decía que querías matarme con tus propias manos, que era lo que te impedía hacerlo? Me hubieras ahorrado mucho dolor si lo hubieras hecho-sonrió forzadamente el rubio-golpéame ahora-miraba seriamente los ojos negros-golpéame que es lo que deseas-alzó la voz y Sasuke pudo ver eso que veía su hijo en la mirada de Naruto, lo soltó lentamente y se separó

-no lo haré, por que solo pensar en tocarte me pone de muy mal humor-dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo comenzó a caminar pasando su mano por la pared

-siento lo que he dicho de tu hijo-susurró Naruto y el azabache le escuchó

-no me ibas a invitar a beber?-el rubio le miró un segundo y le sonrió y eso hizo que Sasuke se dirigiera a la sala, Naruto fue al mueble de las bebidas y sacó unas cuantas botellas, se sentó en el suelo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo y vio como el rubio comenzó a beber a morro-no tienes vaso?

-si quieres beber ve a buscarte tu vaso o lo bebes de esta forma-Sasuke solo se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso, se sentó al lado del rubio y vio que la botella ya estaba menos de media

-no deberías de beber de esa forma

-crees que si me bebo todo esto moriré?-Sasuke abrió los ojos por esa pregunta

-puede pasar, pero no voy a permitir que bebas todo esto

-lo dices por miedo a mis padres?-dijo Naruto acabándose la botella, Sasuke le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-les escribo una nota que te comportaste como un caballero conmigo y no te dirán nada-el azabache frunció el ceño-sabes una cosa, antes de que Gaara se fuera, dos meses antes si no me equivoco le propuse de tener otro hijo-Sasuke alzó una ceja-el aceptó

-aceptó-dijo Sasuke-él ya estaba con Sai

-no crees que es un cabrón-dijo Naruto comenzando a beber de otra botella-todos los varones son unos cabrones, y tú eres el primero

-me lo suponía, pero por que?-Naruto sonrió y se acercó al azabache con un dedo en sus labios

-es un secreto, mi secreto-se separó del rostro del azabache y miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados-eso se irá a la tumba, nadie debe de saber y menos tú-sin poder controlarlo Naruto se fue al lado y Sasuke lo cogió

-Namikaze, se acabó de beber-el rubio sonrió con tristeza

-de pequeños me decías por mi nombre, me gustaba cuando decías mi nombre y también las pocas veces que me ayudabas o me sonreías

-no somos niños

-lo se-dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos

-te llevaré a tu cuarto para que duermas-dijo serio Sasuke levantándose y también ayudando al rubio para que se levantara

-no quiero dormir-dijo Naruto-estoy cansado de fingir algo que no siento, a ti no te a pasado alguna vez?

-si-dijo Sasuke caminando y llevando a Naruto lentamente hacia su cuarto

-no fuiste a mi boda, cierto?-el azabache no comprendió a que vino esa pregunta tan de repente

-si que estuve

-no … no te vi-dijo con tristeza Naruto-y por que no dijiste algo-Sasuke solo pensó que le recriminaba algo pero no sabía el que

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres

-olvídalo-dijo Naruto y luego sonrió y entraron al cuarto del rubio-creía que no fuiste y yo que quería que me vieras como iba

-ese día ibas bien-dijo Sasuke ya que no iba a decir lo que de verdad pensaba de ese día a parte que tampoco quería recordarlo ya que fue el peor día de su vida y sinceramente no sabía el por que y por eso decidió casarse lo antes posible con Hinata-quítate la ropa para meterte en la cama-el rubio se dirigió a la cama tambaleándose ya que se soltó del azabache, cogió la ropa de dormir-será mejor que me valla

-quédate-dijo Naruto intentando quitarse la ropa-me ayudas?-Sasuke sopló y se dirigió hacia el rubio como si nada como si esa situación no le hiciera frío ni calor

-quédate quieto-susurró Sasuke y el rubio dejó de intentar quitarse la ropa solo cerró los ojos moviéndose un poco por que por su estado no podía quedarse quieto, en cambio Sasuke le quitó la camiseta al rubio y se quedó viendo con seriedad el pecho desnudo del rubio y sin poder evitarlos mordió el labio inferior y seguidamente pasar su lengua por sus labios, suspiró fuertemente para poder controlarse y puso sus manos en la cintura del rubio y lentamente como si fuese una caricia puso sus manos en el botón del pantalón del rubio desabrochándolo lentamente

-no puedo aguantarme mas-susurró Naruto ya que su estabilidad al quedarse de pie se perdía y tenía el presentimiento que caería, cosa que Sasuke esas palabras las interpretó mal y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su estómago a parte que su miembro sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a tener vida y lo único que hizo fue bajar los pantalones del rubio deprisa y asta con un poco de violencia, y ante eso el rubio acabó sentándose en la cama

-puedes acabar tú de quitarte los pantalones-dijo serio Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo del rubio que este con un movimiento de piernas se deshizo de los pantalones y comenzó a tumbarse en la cama lentamente

-ya se que no te agrado-susurró Naruto-pero podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo?-Sasuke abrió los ojos ante ese pedido-solo una vez-susurró y que fue difícil de entender por el azabache que este solo se quedó mirando al rubio serio-entenderé si no quieres-Sasuke notó en la voz tristeza y volvió a morderse el labio inferior pero estaba indeciso, quería irse y dejar al rubio, podría llamar a esa peli rosa para que le bajara la calentura o podía quedarse a dormir con el rubio pero no sabía si podría controlarse ya que tendría al Doncel demasiado cerca y eso no era nada bueno para su estabilidad mental, tomó la decisión de irse por que era lo mejor-Sasuke-susurró el rubio y el azabache al escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio sin poder evitarlo sonrió sinceramente ya que desde que eran unos niños no escuchó su nombre de los labios del rubio, suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando en ropa interior, lentamente se sentó en la cama para luego tumbarse para quedar de lado en dirección al rubio que este respiraba lentamente y supuso que se había dormido, apoyó su codo en el colchón para alzar su cuerpo y a si tener mejor vista del rubio, sonrió con cariño y puso su mano en los muslos del rubio sin tocarlo, lentamente empezó a subir su mano sin en ningún momento tocar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo como si tocara la silueta asta que llegó al cabello rubio, en ningún momento borró la sonrisa ya que hacía mucho desde que tenía once o doce años que durmió con el rubio por ordenes de los padres de Naruto ya que a este le daba miedo las tormentas que no repasó la silueta de este, cerró los ojos para aspirar aire y soltarlo y abrió los ojos y se acercó al rostro mas concretamente a su oído

-buenas noches, Naruto-susurró para luego acomodarse a dormir dándole la espalda al rubio, lo que no sabía Sasuke es que Naruto estaba despierto y cuando sintió que el azabache se acomodó para dormir después de que le deseara buenas noches unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

Continuará ….

Que os pareció, espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La luz del nuevo día hizo abrir sus ojos azules lentamente, una punzada de dolor en la cabeza le vino, iba a poner su mano en la cabeza y es cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos mas concretamente sus brazos abrazaba algo que esta a su lado, eso le hizo despertar completamente y vio una cabellera negra que le daba la espalda, el peinado lo reconoció y supo de quien se trataba, abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se puso pálido al ver que la otra persona estaba desnuda por lo menos por lo que podía ver la parte de arriba, lentamente cogió la sabana con la mano y miró debajo de las sábanas, estaba en ropa interior al igual que la otra persona

-Aaaah-gritó con fuerza separándose violentamente de la otra persona, ese movimiento hizo que el de cabellera negra cayera de la cama para despertarse rápidamente por el golpe y también por el grito

-que te pasa, anormal-dijo furioso Sasuke, el rubio solo negaba pálido la cabeza

-que me hiciste-gritó pero su tono de voz había miedo

-será que me hiciste tú-dijo enfadado Sasuke levantándose del suelo sin dejar de mirar al rubio con enfado-me fastidias asta a la hora de despertar

-te aprovechaste de mi-le recriminó Naruto con enfado pero mas asustado ya que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera en como llegó a su cuarto o a su casa, a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja ya que sabía a lo que se refería el rubio-me violaste-se levantó de la cama para ponerse de pie y señalando con el dedo, pero su enfado se fue y expresó confusión-no me duele nada-susurró pero fue escuchado por el azabache, el rubio miró con burla al azabache-debes de tenerla muy pequeña para no sentir dolor-comenzó a reír escandalosamente-todas esas chicas y Donceles del instituto que estuvieron contigo se decepcionaron-iba a reír otra vez pero no le dio tiempo ya que el azabache con rapidez lo puso con violencia en la cama y se puso encima del rubio

-quieres que te enseñe lo pequeña que la tengo, Namikaze?-dijo con ira Sasuke y Naruto solo parpadeó varias veces por que estaba desconcertado a parte el dolor de cabeza lo mataba-además no me metería en la cama contigo aunque fueses el último para reproducirme, eso debe de quedarte claro, estúpido-el rubio frunció el ceño

-salte de encima mío-ordenó Naruto con enfado, no le gustaba en la posición que estaba con el azabache

-que pasa te pone nervioso? Y no quieres que lo note?

-si no te sales a la cuenta de tres sabrás que tendrás consecuencias

-me estás amenazando?-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke de superioridad

-uno

-esperaré a ver si logras sacarme

-dos …-Naruto cada vez tenía su ceño mas fruncido de lo que le tenía a parte que la sonrisa de medio lado de Sasuke le enfurecía mas-y … tres-el rubio fue ahora el que sonrió de medio lado por que alzó su rodilla para darle con fuerza en la parte mas sensible de un hombre, su hombría, Sasuke al sentir el golpe abrió los ojos y el dolor en sus partes lo reflejó en su cuerpo como en su expresión, el azabache rodó aún lado de la cama poniendo sus manos en su miembro adolorido e intentando que ese dolor se fuera o por lo menos en su mente-te lo advertí, maldito idiota-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama y poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza-que dolor de cabeza y miró al azabache que seguía sin ningún movimiento pero su rostro expresaba dolor-me decepcionas, no puedes soportar un pequeñito dolor-el azabache le miró con odio infinito pero la sonrisa de Naruto que era de superioridad le hacía querer matar a ese rubio y después hacer desaparecer el cuerpo para que nadie creyera que cometió un homicidio -que pena que ya no puedas utilizar a tu amiguito, y eso me hace feliz

-te juro que me las pagaras-amenazó Sasuke sintiendo que el dolor se iba poco a poco-esta ha sido la segunda vez que me golpeas

-te pasa por violador

-no te hice nada anoche-dijo Sasuke-y te repito que nunca te lo haría por que me desagradas-Naruto ante esas palabras miró al suelo y se fue al baño, el azabache solo se puso bocabajo-tenía de haberme aprovechado de él, me lo hubiera follado y mis males con él se hubieran ido, pero no lo hice por que soy una buena persona

Sasuke salió de la ducha de Naruto y lo primero que vio fue al rubio sentado en la cama mirando unos papeles concentrado, el azabache se acercó, pero antes cogió la camisa y comenzó a ponérsela, ya que salió del baño con los pantalones puestos, de reojo miró los papeles

-Gaara te dejó la empresa?

-es tu amigo, no te dijo nada?

-no solemos hablar de trabajo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto dejó los papeles en la mesita

-es verdad, tú fuiste el que le presentó a esa persona para que me dejara

-le presenté a Sai pero fue cosa de Gaara en dejarte-dijo Sasuke-además Gaara ya te dijo que si encontraba a su persona especial te dejaría-Naruto se levantó serio y encaró a Sasuke por que él pensaba y creía que todo era culpa de ese azabache por que solo quería hacerle daño y estuviera solo

-eres lo peor que he conocido

-puedo decirte lo mismo-los dos se miraban serios a los ojos-aunque cabe la posibilidad que Gaara te dejara y buscara a otras personas por que no le complacías como él quería, ni para un polvo sirves-Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-eres un …-el rubio iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre de la puerta le detuvo-bastardo-Sasuke sonrió y el rubio salió del cuarto y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero el azabache fue a la sala y como si fuese su casa se sentó en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y su cuerpo echado atrás, Naruto solo fue abrir la puerta, Sasuke esperaba a que volviera el rubio y que tuviera la decencia de darle de desayunar, se puso su mano en su miembro y suspiró por que aún le daba punzadas de dolor

-es mas violento-dijo de mala gana Sasuke-no podía ser mas delicado y menos violento?

-Sasuke? Que haces aquí?-el azabache no miró a la persona por que reconocía la voz

-se a colado en mi casa, el muy desgraciado-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos

-Naruto-dijo otra voz que Sasuke reconocía con regaño y eso le hizo sonreír, esas dos mujeres siempre iban juntas a todos los lados

-mama, pero siempre es él el que comienza a fastidiarme-dijo Naruto como si fuese un niño pequeño

-Sasuke no nos vas a saludar?

-Mikoto aún no te has dado cuenta que tu hijo es un mal educado que no te saluda ni tampoco a mi madre?-Sasuke miró a las dos mujeres

-hola mama, hola Kushina-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke a que se debe ese humor tan temprano-dijo Mikoto seria y acercándose a su hijo

-es por que un rubio idiota me despertó de muy mal modo y no me gusta que me despierten-las dos mujeres se miraron sorprendidas para luego mirar a Sasuke

-como que te despertó-dijo Kushina

-están violento que me tiró de la cama-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke-pero ni siquiera me ha preparado el desayuno como recompensa por a ver dormido con él-sonrió Sasuke con burla mirando al rubio que este se sonrojó, pero rápido se fue por el grito de su madre y Mikoto

-dormisteis juntos?-dijo Kushina sonriendo con picardía y Mikoto también sonrió del mismo modo

-no-dijo Naruto alterado-no dormimos juntos él se coló en mi cama y no se por que

-por que tú me lo suplicaste a noche-dijo Sasuke-y yo como soy muy buena persona lo hice para que tuvieras ese privilegio-al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja, las dos mujeres miraban a los dos chicos simultáneamente sin saber si meterse en esa conversación o discusión entre ellos dos-te arrodillaste a mis pies entre lágrimas

-eso no es verdad, nunca haría algo a si-dijo enfadado Naruto acercándose a Sasuke con intenciones de golpearlo asta que se le rompiera la mano

-Naruto compórtate como el Doncel que eres-dijo Kushina y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-pero mama, siempre me dice cosas que no son verdad-dijo indignado Naruto

-hijo yo se que no te arrodillarías ante él-dijo Kushina y Naruto hizo morros mirando a otro lado

-a no ser que sea para otra cosa-dijo divertida Mikoto y sin poder evitarlo, Kushina también sonrió, en cambio Naruto miró a las dos mujeres sonrojado y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-habéis desayunado?-dijo Naruto a las mujeres para cambiar el tema

-si, pero un café no vendría mal-dijo Kushina y Mikoto afirmó con la cabeza

-ahora os lo traigo-dijo Naruto

-Namikaze-dijo Sasuke levantándose y mirando al rubio serio-eres muy mal anfitrión

-no soy tu chacha-dijo Naruto

-que mal esposo has tenido que ser-las dos mujeres miraron a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por el comentario y Naruto se le acercó

-no es de tu incumbencia como fui con mi esposo-dijo Naruto enfadado-y ni creas que yo te voy a dar de desayunar, hazlo tú o te vas a otro lado

-eres un desagradecido-dijo Sasuke dando un paso para acercarse mas al rubio

-tú eres peor que yo-el rubio dio el último paso para que quedaran muy cerca de sus rostros

-hicimos bien, verdad Mikoto?-dijo Kushina con tristeza

-si-dijo con tristeza Miloto y los dos chicos las miraron sin comprender pero no se separaron

-de que habláis?-dijo Sasuke

-no lo recuerdas?-dijo Mikoto extrañada

-el que debo de recordar?-dijo Sasuke serio, pero Naruto agachó su cabeza por que sabía a lo que se refería las dos mujeres

-vosotros estuvisteis prometidos-dijo Mikoto-nos hacía mucha ilusión a Kushina a mi ya que nosotras siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas-sonrió la mujer

-Gaara e Hinata estaban prometidos-dijo Kushina-nosotras queríamos que os llevarais bien desde el principio pero no había forma-sonrió la pelirroja con nostalgia

-os llevabais realmente mal, siempre discutíais, os retabais-siguió Mikoto

-pero siempre estabais juntos aunque sea para acabar discutiendo uno acababa realmente enfadado y el otro llorando

-asta que un día cuando teníais unos diez años Minato y Fugaku os vieron discutiendo y peleando-dijo Mikoto con tristeza-ellos sabían que peleabais pero nunca imaginaba de esa forma

-por lo que contaron Fugaku y Minato, Naruto te golpeó Sasuke y tú también le golpeaste haciéndole sangre, no supieron el por que pero si en todos los años que estuvisteis juntos no cambio nada y se decidió romper vuestro compromiso para que Hinata se casara con Sasuke y Gaara con Naruto

-la verdad es que hicimos bien, por que seguíais con esa relación de peleas verbales que un matrimonio no es bueno y ahora que sois adultos seguís de la misma forma, aunque os dejasteis de ver durante mucho tiempo, seguís con la misma actitud-dijo Kushina frunciendo el ceño

-ya no sois niños, debéis de comportaros como adultos-dijo Mikoto seria-Sora es mas adulto que tú Sasuke

-y Takeshi es mas maduro que vosotros dos-dijo Kushina, los dos chicos no dijeron nada, Sasuke intentaba pensar para recordar si le venía a la mente algo de ese compromiso vale que tenía recuerdos con Naruto de pequeños pero no le venía a la memoria nada de compromiso o esa pelea que dijeron, él estaba seguro que nunca golpeó al rubio, cosa que él cuando eran unos adolescentes si le golpeaba a veces por alguna cosa que le decía y viéndolo ahora al cabo de los años podía decir que se lo merecía por que era bastante duro con Naruto pero no sabía el por que como que tampoco sabía el por que Naruto también solía meterse con él, por que si no empezaba uno empezaba el otro, miró a Naruto que le daba la espalda

-os traeré el café a todos-dijo Naruto en un susurró ya que él si recordaba ya que sus padres se lo dijeron de pequeño, y sobre esa pelea era algo que no podía olvidar, tenían diez años, él era muy buen amigo de Hinata y siempre estaban juntos, pero a veces por estar con Sasuke y Gaara quería hacer lo que hacían ellos, y ese día de la pelea entre los dos no entendió la actitud de Sasuke con él y por que le dijo lo que le dijo, por eso le golpeó, la primera vez que golpeó a Sasuke, asta el mismo Gaara se puso en medio para que no siguiera golpeándolo, seguía recordando en su cabeza el llanto de Hinata y sus gritos por que Sasuke quería seguir golpeando a Naruto y asta al mismo Gaara, Naruto miró a las dos mujeres y las sonrió, vio de reojo a Sasuke que este volvió a sentarse en el sofá con la misma postura y con su semblante frío que no le importaba nada y supuso Naruto que a Sasuke le daba eso igual y que él prefería a Hinata antes que él, suspiró fuertemente y se fue a la cocina a preparar el café

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto seria-ve ayudar a Naruto

-por que debería hacer eso?-dijo Sasuke como si estuviera aburrido

-he dicho que vallas-dijo con enfado Mikoto y Sasuke de mala gana se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, las dos mujeres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-Mikoto estoy pensando que mi hijo Naruto necesita despejarse y que mejor que un viaje para eso?-la azabache la miró

-tú crees que tu hijo va a querer hacer un viaje?

-la verdad es que no-dijo desanimada Kushina-lo que quiero es que Naruto sonría como lo hacía antes

-se que te arrepientes mucho de haber prometido y que se casara con Gaara pero eso son como una leyes de nuestros clanes

-si, pero está tan triste que a mi me duele

-pero si te has dado cuenta con Sasuke esa tristeza se le va

-si pero …

-estoy pensando-dijo Mikoto cortando a su amiga que esta la miró

-que piensas?

-lo que he dicho-dijo Mikoto para luego sonreír como suelen hacerlo los Uchiha -y si el único que puede hacerlo feliz es Sasuke?

-pero no ves que solo saben discutir y mirarse con enfado?

-lo se-dijo Mikoto seria-pero eso hace a su modo ser él mismo y a la vez hace que mi hijo Sasuke sea él mismo

-me estás diciendo que les comprometamos?-Mikoto sonrió pero negó con la cabeza

-ellos son mayores y nosotras también-la pelirroja frunció el ceño ya que la había dicho mayor-lo que quiero decir es que ellos dos tienen una tensión sexual que ni siquiera se dan cuenta

-me estás diciendo que les encerremos en una habitación para que tengan sexo?-Mikoto rodó los ojos

-no digo eso-dijo Mikoto-lo que digo es que les demos un empujoncito para que ellos dos se den cuenta de esa tensión sexual que tienen y una vez que tengan sexo se dará mi hijo Sasuke cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Mikoto yo creo que Sasuke …

-conozco a mi hijo y he visto sus expresiones siempre cuando está con Naruto

-Mikoto no puedes obligar a nadie a que se enamore de otra persona o que le coja cariño cuando no siente nada de eso-Mikoto frunció el ceño

-Sasuke le tiene cariño a Naruto eso lo se perfectamente, pero le cuesta demostrarlo, pero también se que siente algo fuerte por Naruto y nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión

-tú estabas en contra de romper el compromiso de ellos

-y sabes por que, porque veía a mi hijo que no despegaba la mirada del tuyo-sonrió Mikoto

-pero lo mejor era que estuviera con Gaara-dijo Kushina con tristeza

-yo creo que Naruto no hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente si se hubiera casado con Sasuke-dijo Mikoto con seguridad y Kushina suspiró para sentarse y Mikoto hizo lo mismo

-de acuerdo, estoy contigo, pero solo un empujoncito pequeño-Mikoto sonrió de medio lado

-que ganas que tengo de ir de boda-Kushina rodó los ojos y dejó ese tema para esperar los cafés que tenía que traer su hijo y Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina unos minutos mirando serio a Naruto asta que su mirada negra se dirigió al trasero del rubio, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

-necesito sexo-susurró Sasuke y fue lentamente asta el rubio-te ayudaré

-sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Naruto-no entiendo por que tardaste tanto

-quería ver si sabías hacer un simple café-sonrió Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con enfado

-lleva esto y aparenta delante de tu madre como de la mía lo buena persona que eres

-dirás lo caballero que soy-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-no entiendo como mi madre no ve lo bastardo que eres

-soy yo el que no entiendo por que mis padres dicen que eres un buen Doncel-Naruto lo empujó

-te odio

-no mas que yo, Namikaze-dijo Sasuke caminando cogiendo una bandeja con dulces y caminando hacia la salida pero antes paró-vigila donde pones los pies, valla que tropieces, eres tan torpe que te tropezaras con tus propios pies-el azabache salió pero escuchó algo que chocó contra la pared y supo que ese rubio había tirado algo a la pared antes de tirárselo a él, eso le hizo sonreír, llegó a la sala y puso la bandeja en la pequeña mesa al lado donde estaban sentadas las dos mujeres que estás miraron a Sasuke con diversión, este alzó una ceja

-que-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el otro sofá de dos plazas

-aquí tenéis el café -dijo Naruto dejando en la misma mesita las tazas y el café con el azúcar, miró a Sasuke ya que ocupaba el sofá y sonrió con malicia, lo empujó para que no ocupara todo el lugar y se sentó a su lado, Sasuke le miró serio por lo bruto que podía ser el rubio

-joder, Namikaze estás gordo-dijo Sasuke serio

-y tú eres un estúpido, idiota, creído y con el pene pequeño-Sasuke le miró indignado y con rabia, Mikoto empezó a echarse el café a ella y a su amiga en una taza

-ya empezamos con sus peleas tontas-dijo Mikoto acabando de echar el azúcar y cogiendo la taza con tranquilidad asta que abrió los ojos sorprendida

-como sigáis discutiendo os tiró a los dos el café en la cabeza-dijo Kushina cogiendo su taza asta que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos sin quitarse la sorpresa, en cambio Sasuke se echó para atrás y miró al techo y Naruto cruzó los brazos con enfado

-que has dicho antes Naruto?-dijo Mikoto y el rubio decidió tomar café, miró de reojo a Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-estúpido-susurró sin que nadie le escuchara

-Naruto que has dicho antes-volvió a decir Mikoto ya que las dos mujeres miraban al rubio que preparaba dos cafés y solo en uno echó azúcar, cogió las dos tazas

-Uchiha, coge tu café-ordenó el rubio y Sasuke se enderezó-o quieres que te lo de-Sasuke cogió su taza de las manos del rubio

-me gustaría que fueras mi chacha para que me limpiaras todo-el rubio frunció el ceño y alzó su taza con intenciones de echar el contenido en la cabeza de Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Kushina sabiendo las intenciones de su hijo

-pero mama-Kushina sin poder evitarlo sonrió por ese tono de voz utilizado por su hijo que era de niño pequeño

-Naruto que habías dicho antes?-dijo Mikoto ya que estaba pensando en lo que había dicho el rubio

-mama-dijo Naruto

-no, antes-siguió Mikoto

-café-dijo Naruto sin saber a que se refería y Sasuke sonrió por que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su madre aunque eso le hizo fruncir el ceño

-no-dijo Mikoto

-entonces?-dijo Naruto

-antes has dicho cuando insultabas a Sasuke que tenía el pene pequeño-dijo Mikoto-por que se lo has dicho?-el rubio se sonrojó ya que nunca pensaba lo que decía cuando se peleaba con Sasuke-le has visto el pene a mi hijo?-Sasuke rodó los ojos, Kushina miraba seria al igual que Mikoto a Naruto que este estaba sonrojado por que no sabía donde meter la cabeza por lo avergonzado que estaba, miró a Sasuke que estaba de lo mas normal y asta le sonreía con burla

-si-Sasuke miró extrañado al rubio por lo dicho-quiero decir no

-si o no-dijo Mikoto

-le has visto el pene a Sasuke-alzó la voz Kushina y eso hizo que Naruto deseara desaparecer-cuando, anoche? Por que habéis dicho que pasasteis juntos la noche

-no es lo que crees-dijo Naruto alzando la voz-y … se la vi cuando éramos pequeños, él me la enseñó por que era un pervertido-ahora miró a Sasuke serio pero le sonreía con burla, las dos mujeres miraron al azabache

-eso es mentira-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke y las dos mujeres volvieron a mirar al rubio como diciendo que creían a Sasuke

-es que …-Naruto pensó en que decir-es que se nota que la tiene pequeña-dijo lo primero que le vino en la mente-además nunca me dejaría tocar y meterme en la cama con este pedazo de idiota, prefiero morirme

-como si yo quisiera tener sexo contigo-contraatacó Sasuke con enfado-eres una especie de orangután y no tienes buen cuerpo, no me pones nada-el rubio se le quedó mirando, Sasuke solo sonrió con superioridad pero no esperó que Naruto le tirara por la cabeza el café

-quema

-Naruto-dijo Kushina enfadada por lo que había hecho y también por lo que había dicho Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo con regaño Mikoto por las palabras de su hijo

-eres un estúpido-dijo Naruto volviendo a tirar el café de su taza por la cabeza de Sasuke para luego irse de la sala para irse a su cuarto, las dos mujeres miraron con enfado al azabache

-esto quema-dijo Sasuke-me vengaré por lo que me ha hecho

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto enfadada y su hijo la miró-cuantas veces te hhe dicho que debes de tratar con respeto a las mujeres y Donceles?

-suelo hacerlo-dijo Sasuke cogiendo una servilleta de papel para quitarse algo de ese líquido

-Naruto es Doncel, respétalo de una buena vez- seguía reprendiendo Mikoto a su hijo

-él nunca me respetó, por que tengo que hacerlo yo

-tu le faltas el respeto-siguió Mikoto

-Mikoto, déjame a mi-dijo Kushina mirando a Mikoto con cariño, pero cuando miró a Sasuke su ceño se frunció y cogió de la pechera a Sasuke y lo acercó a su rostro

-si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a mi hijo adorado, te cruzo la cara y ni te reconocerán tus padres-dijo con voz de ultratumba Kushina y Sasuke tragó duro ya que esa mujer cuando se enfadaba daba miedo-lo has entendido-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-no te escucho

-no volveré hacerlo-dijo Sasuke con algo de temor y Kushina sonrió para soltar el agarre y con sus manos arreglar la camisa arrugado de Sasuke-siempre he pensado que hacíais muy buena pareja, no lo crees tu también, Sasuke-el Uchiha solo miraba a la mujer pelirroja que sonreía pero no quería contradecirla por que ella era capaz de romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo

-si, hacemos buena pareja-sonrió forzadamente Sasuke

-Mikoto tenías razón-dijo feliz Kushina y Sasuke miró a su madre

-yo siempre tengo razón-dijo Mikoto mirando a su amiga y luego miró a su hijo seria-recuerda lo que ha dicho, respeta a Naruto, a si lo podrás tener hijo-Mikoto guiñó un ojo a su hijo-nos vamos Kushina?

-si-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-confío en ti Sasuke-las dos mujeres se fueron

-están locas-susurró Sasuke y frunció el ceño-maldito rubio cabeza hueca, me tiró en cima el café ardiendo-miró hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas para ir al cuarto del rubio-él puede decirme todo lo que quiera pero si se lo digo yo, se enfada, llora y soy yo el culpable de todo, que injusto, pero me va escuchar, por que mientras no esté Kushina puedo decirle lo que quiera-Sasuke entró al cuarto del rubio y cerró la puerta de un portazo, miró el lugar y vio al rubio mirando por la ventana como si no hubiera escuchado el portazo, Sasuke le miró de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, cerró los puños con rabia por que esa actitud que tenía el rubio no le gustaba y se acercó a él con rabia y lo giró para encararlo-mira cabeza hueca la próxima vez te aseguro que me las pagarás-Naruto solo lo miraba a los ojos como ido, como si estuviera metido en sus pensamientos

-alguna vez te has enamorado?-Sasuke quedó perplejo por la pregunta por que no se la esperaba-te enamoraste de Hinata?

-a que viene eso-dijo Sasuke sin soltar el agarre que le tenía en los brazos

-curiosidad-dijo con un hijo de voz el rubio-pero lo mas seguro que si-sonrió sin ganas el rubio-la vida es injusta, ella no tuvo de haber muerto, ojala hubiera muerto yo en vez de ella

-no digas tonterías-dijo Sasuke-ella enfermó

-el amor es dolor-dijo en un susurro Naruto

-lo dices como si tú te hubieras enamorado-dijo con burla Sasuke y soltó el agarre que le tenía en los brazos

-se lo que es estar enamorado-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica pero Sasuke la interpretó de felicidad pero algo en su interior le hizo enfadar por lo dicho por el rubio-pero esa persona nunca me vió como quería, solo se burlaba de mi-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mas enfadado de lo que estaba ya que no sabía que alguien mas a parte de él se burlaba del rubio, claro que él le hacía bromas delante de todos los compañeros pero no permitía que nadie se riese, ni tampoco le molestara, solo lo podía hacer él y al saber que había otra persona que lo hacía y que a parte era la persona que estaba enamorada el rubio le llenaba de ira una ira que no sabía darle un significado-solo quería estar con él pero él me hacía bromas de muy mal gusta y se burlaba de mi, pero a mi me daba igual, quería demostrarle que estaba a su altura, él-Naruto puso sus dedos en sus labios con una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad-me dio mi primer beso-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, Sasuke solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y solo pudo pensar que Naruto amaba a ese chico y seguía amándolo-deseaba que el día de mi boda él la impidiera, pero no lo hizo, solo fui una molestia para él desde el día que nos conocimos -sonrió a Sasuke-pero me alegra mucho que tu el tiempo que estuviste con Hinata fueras feliz-Sasuke solo sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa y alzó su brazo a la mejilla del rubio para quitarle las lágrimas con su mano

-no llores-susurró Sasuke con una expresión neutral-puedes buscar a esa persona-al azabache le costó mas de lo que creía decir eso

-él sigue pensando igual que en el pasado-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior y el azabache pensó que lo buscó y esa persona lo rechazó-me puedes dar un abrazo?-Sasuke no respondió solo lo abrazó con fuerza pero con cariño, poniendo sus manos en la espalda del rubio y este en la del azabache-este amor dolerá toda la vida-susurró Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño enfadado con esa persona, deseaba buscarlo, y cuando lo encontrarse darle una paliza, por que el único que podía dejar en ese estado al rubio era él

-es suficiente-dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio y lo miró a los ojos-y que sepas que me vengaré por lo que me has hecho-el rubio no contestó-y sobre esto-refiriéndose al abrazo que Naruto entendió-no se lo digas a nadie

-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, este error que has cometido-dijo Naruto

-espero que sea a si y ahora tengo que irme, estoy llegando demasiado tarde a la oficina-dijo Sasuke mirando su reloj de pulsera

-yo también debería de ir a la empresa-dijo sin ganas Naruto y el azabache se fue pero se despidió con un movimiento de mano

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la oficina con su teléfono en la mano, mirando la pantalla desconcertado, no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su amiga Sakura, la había llamado, ella era su apoyo para contar sus penas y asta a la tercera vez de llamarla cogió el teléfono, diciéndole que estaba ocupada y recalcándole que estaba con él, con la persona que conoció y que era suyo, ese tono de voz volvió a sonarle amenaza pero quería negar eso por que Sakura era su amiga, su paño de lágrimas y decidió enviarla un mensaje de texto para cuando acabara de estar con esa persona quedar para hablar, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se sentó en la silla poniendo sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en su cabello, en ese momento entró Ino con una sonrisa pero se fue al ver la expresión de derrotado de Naruto y se sentó en frente de él

-Naruto-dijo con preocupación y el rubio ni la miró solo sollozó-confía en mi, es bueno sacar lo que llevas dentro

-por que no se va este dolor-dijo en un susurro Naruto con tristeza pero lo dijo mas para él

-es doloroso cuando tu pareja te deja, pero el tiempo lo cura todo-dijo comprensiva Ino y mirándolo con cariño, el rubio la miró con lágrimas en su rostro

-este dolor está desde que era un adolescente de catorce años que es cuando comprendí el sentimiento que sentía por él

-amabas a Gaara?-dijo Ino extrañada

-le quería y asta le quiero como un amigo-dijo Naruto quitándose con su mano las lágrimas de su mejilla-no estaba enamorado de él-el rubio suspiró-nunca sabré lo que es ser amado por la persona que amas

-la frase el tiempo te hace olvidar no sirve contigo, cierto?-el rubio negó con la cabeza

-lo he intentado pero no hay forma que lo que siento por esa persona se valla-Ino puso su mano en cima de la mano del rubio para comenzar acariciarla-todo lo que dice, hace me afecta, aunque aparente delante de él que no me afecta sus palabras

-estás muy enamorado de esa persona-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ino

-desgraciadamente si pero él no siente nada por mi, ni siquiera cariño, solo le produzco odio y no se el por que

-puede que no se de cuenta de que siente algo por ti o no quiere aceptarlo-el rubio comenzó a reír sin ganas

-no lo conoces, si lo conocieras te darías cuenta que lo único que le produzco es odio y asta asco-dijo Naruto con resignación-y si hay algún acercamiento entre los dos que no sea de pelea se encarga de recalcarme que nadie debe saberlo, eso significa que se avergüenza de mi

-sabes lo que te digo-dijo seria Ino-que ese varón no se merece nada de ti y menos una lágrima tuya

-intentaré que sus palabras de desprecio me afecten-dijo Naruto

-eres un Doncel hermoso, puedes tener a quien quieras si te lo propones-dijo Ino-y no me vale eso de al que quiero yo no lo puedo tener, por que hay muchos varones que se pelearían por ti, por eso cuando salgamos de aquí saldremos a tomar algo

-será otro día, Ino

-por que?

-por que lo mas seguro es que tenga que ir hablar con mi amiga, mejor mañana para tomar algo

-tu amiga-dijo Ino entrecerrando los ojos-tienes confianza con ella, cierto?

-si, Sakura me escucha y me da consejos, es brusca pero la quiero-dijo Naruto

-te diré algo, Naruto-dijo Ino levantándose de su asiento-hay personas que prefieren tener a su enemigo cerca para darle por la espalda-el rubio la miró sin entender, la chica solo salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta, cogió su teléfono y buscó un número que tenía guardado, apretó el botón y se puso el teléfono en la oreja, escuchó dos tonos asta que alguien-Sai, dile a Gaara que se ponga, debo contarle algo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La chica de pelo rosa estaba en la cama de un hotel gimiendo, encima de ella estaba un azabache que daba bruscas estocadas, ella no para de gritar y de decir el nombre de esa persona que tenía en cima asta que el azabache llegó al climax, salió del interior de la chica para quitarse el preservativo y tirarlo en algún lugar de la habitación, se acostó al lado de ella con el antebrazo puesto en sus ojos para recuperar la respiración, pero se notaba que el azabache estaba enfadado y como necesitaba quitarse ese enfado que mejor que tener sexo y como esa peli rosa estaba dispuesta pues la llamó por teléfono, la chica sonreía e iba a poner su cabeza en el pecho del azabache pero este antes que lo hiciera se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, escuchó el sonido de un teléfono que sabía que no era suyo y sintió como la peli rosa se sentaba en la cama con la espalda en pared haciendo un bufido de fastidio cogiendo su teléfono

-que pesado-susurró de mala gana la peli rosa, el azabache no la prestó atención solo pensaba que ese ira que tenía en su interior no se iba, al saber que Naruto estuvo y está enamorado de alguien le enfurecía sin saber el por que, pero algo de su mente le decía que ese rubio solo se podía enamorar de él cosa que inmediatamente desechaba de su cabeza, negó con su cabeza y miró a la peli rosa, era buena en la cama pero era demasiado gritona, se fijó mas en ella y vió una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de ella y no le gustó pero lo dejó pasar por que no le importaba la vida de esa chica, por que a él solo le importaba su hijo y él mismo, supo que la chica iba a responder ese mensaje

-un amigo?-dijo Sasuke sin saber por que y la chica lo miró sorprendida ya que el azabache no solía hablar con ella, solo tenían sexo, ni una palabra, ni siquiera la dejaba besarlo en los labios

-podría decir que si, pero me fastidia mucho-dijo Sakura -a mis enemigos me gusta tenerlos cerca-Sasuke solo la miró para luego sonreír de medio lado

-eso es lo único que tenemos en común-dijo Sasuke y le quitó el teléfono para dejarlo en la mesita y ponerse encima de ella para seguir lo que estaba haciendo asta que se le fuese ese sentimiento que tenía dentro a parte que hubo un momento de frustración cuando antes lo estuvo haciendo con ella, por que sin previo aviso se imaginó que era Naruto quien estaba debajo de él, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la tarde y Naruto recibió un mensaje de su amiga Sakura que quedaban en la cafetería que siempre quedaban, sin pensarlo el rubio fue, cuando entró a la cafetería vio a la peli rosa sentada en una de las mesas, fue hacia ella y cuando estaba cerca paró de repente, algo en su interior le dijo que no se acercara a ella por que podría decirle algo que no le gustaba, desechó eso de su mente ya que esa chica era su amiga y no podía decirle nada malo y fue a donde estaba ella y se sentó en frente de ella

-hola Sakura-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, la chica le miró y le sonrió

-quieres tomar algo, Naruto?

-no, tengo el estómago revuelto

-que te ocurre ahora?-dijo Sakura

-después de años él ha vuelto a mi vida-la chica frunció el ceño sabía que en cualquier momento se volverían a ver

-fue por casualidad?

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-mi hijo y su hijo son pareja

-y eso como te sentó?

-mal, muy mal-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en su cabellera rubia y agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza, Sakura solo miraba-no lo quiero tener cerca de mí, solo su presencia me hace daño, y tener que pensar que lo tengo que ver por que nuestros hijos son pareja me mata, mi estómago se retuerce

-te seré sincera Naruto-dijo seria Sakura pero se notaba en su voz algo de malicia-él es un varón, es viudo y seguro que tendrá a quien quiera en su cama-Naruto la miraba con los ojos abiertos-si algún día se te ocurre lanzarte a su brazos para tener sexo, lo único que conseguirás es dejarte en ridículo y él se burlara de ti, como siempre lo ha hecho-la chica puso cara de compresión-no tienes experiencia en el ámbito del sexo, solo has estado con Gaara y por lo que me has dicho te dejabas hacer, por eso te aconsejo que no pienses en lanzarte ni declararte a Sasuke, se aprovechará de ti para luego decirte que has sido el por polvo que ha tenido

-nunca he pensado en declararme-susurró Naruto como ido

-además por lo que me has contado no eres del tipo de él, asta podría reírse en tu cara de tus sentimientos, por eso que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacerlo

-no lo iba hacer-volvió a susurrar Naruto

-Naruto no pienses que te digo esto por hacerte daño si no para que veas la realidad

-Sakura yo sabía eso, nunca me ha mirado con cariño-la chica bebió de su refresco y mientras bebía sonrió-volviste a quedar con ese chico?

-o si Naruto-dijo con felicidad Sakura-hemos estado juntos asta esta hora

-si que tenéis aguante-dijo Naruto

-cuando dos personas están enamoradas tienen mucho aguante en la cama, también la experiencia que tenemos-sonrió la chica

-se te ha confesado?

-si-dijo soñadora Sakura y solo pudo pensar ella lo buena actriz que podía ser-me ha dicho que me ama y que lo mas seguro que en un futuro nos casemos

-me alegra, espero que me lo presentes pronto

-lo haré, pero por ahora no, por que debe decirle a su hijo a su familia

-entiendo por lo de su hijo, pero lo de la familia?

-es que es una familia muy reconocida en este país

-entonces debo de conocerla, quien es?

-eso te lo diré mas adelante, te sorprenderá

-si os amáis ya está bien-dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa y un sentimiento de envidia le envolvió-lo malo es que a ti no te gusta los niños

-le he prometido un hijo varón y sobre su otro hijo lo hemos estado hablando y lo enviaremos a una escuela interno asta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

-pero eso no está bien

-es lo que he dicho yo, pero a sido él el que quiere hacerlo, ya sabes, tiene un hijo Doncel y eso a él no le agradó y siempre quiso deshacerse de él-la chica negó con la cabeza-pero él sabrá es su hijo no el mío, yo nunca lo haría

-yo no podría estar con una persona a si, no querer a su propio hijo por ser Doncel-dijo Naruto con rabia

-si, pero intentaré convencerlo para que no lo haga

-eso espero Sakura por que no es justo para ese niño

-lo importante es que esa persona a la que siempre estado enamorada me corresponde-Sakura cogió las manos del rubio y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad-me ama a mi-el rubio volvió a sentir otra vez que lo amenazaba y que le recalcaba a él que esa persona la amaba a ella no a él, no entendía por que se lo decía de esa forma Sakura

-me alegro, Sakura-forzó la sonrisa y separó sus manos para levantarse-debo irme a casa, Takeshi debe de estar preocupado

-nos vemos Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriendo y cuando vio que el rubio salía de la cafetería la sonrisa se fue-idiota-dijo con ira-Sasuke Uchiha es mío no tuyo Naruto-sonrió con diversión-te lo creiste

Continuará …..

Antes que nada mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía ….. Como habéis notado Ino está en contacto con Gaara y conoce a Sai, eso significa que conoce a Sasuke y asta a Sakura, como os habréis dado cuenta que Sakura fea o travesti por que parece hombre va ser la mala de este fic … comentar para saber lo que opináis

Sobre el Manga ojala que Sarada no sea hija de Sakura, prefiero mil veces que sea hija de Karin, ya he dicho mi opinión ya que os habréis dado cuenta que Sakura no me agrada nada, Sasuke que mal padre, tanto con renacer su clan para dejar a su hija de lado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Los días y semanas pasaban, Sasuke y Naruto no se habían visto, en ese momento Naruto estaba en su mansión en compañía de su hijo y Sora, tocaron a la puerta y como su hijo y su novio veían una película entretenidos fue él abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se extrañó al ver aún varón de pelo negro, con gafas de sol y bastante serio, con un traje negro

-es usted, Naruto Namikaze?

-si soy yo, y usted?

-soy Shino Abrume, el abogado de Subaku No Gaara-el rubio parpadeó varias veces asta que le vino el por que ese hombre estaba en ese lugar

-pase

-solo quería entregarle esto-le entregó unos papeles y el rubio los miró, eran los papeles para que firmara el divorcio-mi cliente Subaku No Gaara quiere que se firme lo antes posible y que no haya problemas-el rubio miró al hombre durante unos segundos-ocurre algo?

-me resulta usted familiar-el azabache hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-puede que nos hayamos visto en algún lugar

-puede-dijo Naruto-tiene un bolígrafo? Los firmaré ahora mismo-Shino se quedó sorprendido por lo confiado que era ese chico

-no va a leerlos?

-no, confío en Gaara-dijo Naruto-no quiere pasar?

-se acuerdo-dijo Shino y los dos pasaron dentro, el azabache sonrió ya que ese rubio no había cambiado nada, le dio algo de tristeza de que ese rubio dejara de frecuentar con todos sus amigos desde que se había casado que fue antes de empezar la Universidad, entraron a la sala y los dos mas jóvenes miraron al desconocido, Sora se le quedó mirando ya que ha ese hombre le había visto antes pero no dijo nada

-chicos el es Shino-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal, los dos chicos no dijeron nada solo miraban al azabache de gafas-es el abogado de Gaara-Takeshi frunció el ceño y Shino se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza, Naruto fue a por un bolígrafo y cuando lo cogió fue hacia la mesa para firmar los papeles, no leyó nada y los firmó

-debía de haberlos leído, señor Namikaze

-dime Naruto, no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido-el rubio le entregó los papeles firmados-y le repito que confío en Gaara-Shino guardó los papeles en su maletín

-se podría decir que es un Doncel libre, Naruto-dijo Shino pero el rubio no dijo nada, el azabache se giró-me marcho, ya he hecho mi trabajo

-Shino-dijo Naruto serio-de verdad que no nos hemos visto antes?-Shino lo miró y sonrió, inmediatamente se fue hacia la salida, el rubio lo acompañó confundido ya que a ese hombro lo había visto, pero como era el abogado de Gaara puede que en alguna ocasión hubiera ido a la casa por algún asunto

-Naruto-dijo Shino antes de que Naruto cerrara la puerta-olvida lo malo, pero no confíes en los que dicen ser tus amigos-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y mas confundido de lo que estaba mientras Shino se alejaba, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, los dos mas jóvenes le miraban

-Naruto, estás bien?-dijo preocupado Sora

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto-os dejaré solos, estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitáis- los dos mas jóvenes se miraron y Naruto se fue a su cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta se dirigió aún baúl que había en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, lo abrió, en el baúl había ropa vieja y Naruto metió su mano asta que cogió lo que buscaba, cerró el baúl y se sentó en su cama con la espalda en la pared, abrió lo que había cogido que era un diario donde él escribía sus pensamientos desde niño, pero no todo si no lo que él consideraba lo mas importante, se dirigió asta una hoja en blanco y escribió la fecha para comenzar a escribir

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke salía del hotel después de estar con Sakura, se había dado cuenta desde que conoció a la chica que no era trigo limpio, mas que nada cuando ella recibía una llamada o mensaje que sabía Sasuke que era la misma persona, a la chica no le agradaba esa persona pero aparentaba gustarle, tampoco le gustaba esas sonrisas que a veces hacía cuando acababa de hablar con esa persona, pero lo que mas le hizo que se confundiera era dos mensajes que recibió ese día de un amigo del instituto que aún tenía contacto como con los demás amigos que hizo, miró el teléfono y buscó uno de los mensajes

-no te involucres mas con Sakura -leyó el primer mensaje para luego leer el segundo-está obsesionada contigo y quiere hacer daño a él-Sasuke repetía leyendo ese último mensaje no entendía a quien se refería-tendré que llamar a Kiba para que me explique-se guardó el teléfono pero antes envió un mensaje a Kiba para que fuera a su oficina para que fuera mas concreto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cerró su diario y lo guardó en el mismo sitio, sabía que nadie y menos su hijo podía encontrarlo, pero lo que no sabía Naruto es que su hijo al ir al cuarto de su padre vio donde lo guardaba y sin hacer ningún ruido cerró la puerta y fue donde estaba Sora

-que pasa?-dijo Sora al ver a su novio pensativo

-pronto descubriré por que mi padre está a si-dijo Takeshi-y si alguien le ha hecho daño me las pagará-Sora pudo percibir ira en las facciones de su novio

-sentir odio no es bueno-dijo Sora

-tu vida a sido feliz con tu padre, la mía no, si mis padres no han podido ser felices sobre todo mi papi es por una tercera persona, y cuando lo sepa va a saber quien es Subaku No Takeshi

-mi vida tampoco a sido …

-escúchame-cortó Takeshi a Sora-nadie va a volver hacerle daño a mi papi aunque a mi me cueste mi felicidad-Sora miró al suelo con tristeza y Takeshi se sentó en el sofá con el ceño fruncido

-que pasa chicos?-dijo Naruto que llegó a la sala y notó tensión en el ambiente y sobre todo tristeza en Sora

-nada-dijo Takeshi y sonrió de medio lado ya sabía que hacer para conseguir ese diario sin que su papi se diera cuenta-y Sora ya se va-el azabache abrió los ojos y una gran tristeza le invadió, Naruto frunció el ceño por que su hijo había tratado mal a su novio

-Takeshi-regañó Naruto

-le puedes llevar tú-dijo Takeshi mirando a su padre

-Naruto yo ya me iba-dijo Sora con tristeza

-tú yo vamos hablar después-dijo serio Naruto dirigiéndose a su hijo

-de acuerdo, pero deberías de hablar con Sasuke-dijo Takeshi intentando buscar cualquier cosa para que su papi tarde mas

-y se puede saber por que tengo que hablar con el Uchiha?

-para que cojáis confianza y deciros por vuestros nombres-dijo Takeshi, Naruto solo miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza

-vamos Sora-dijo Naruto-y no hagas caso a este niño-Takeshi rodó los ojos, luego enviaría un mensaje a Sora pidiéndole perdón, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sonrió y se dirigió rápido al cuarto de su papi, fue directo al baúl y busco por dentro para encontrar el diaria, su sorpresa fue que no lo encontró, pero él estaba seguro que estaba en ese lugar ya que le vio guardarlo en ese baúl

-y si se dio cuenta que vi donde lo guardaba?-dijo Takeshi y miró el baúl con odio y luego suspiró tenía que poner todo ordenado, cuando lo puso miró el cuarto, comenzó a rebuscar por todos los lados y no encontró nada-no hay duda, sabía que lo vi-y sin mas salió del cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina y todos ya se habían ido ya que la jornada de trabajo se había acabado, el azabache esperaba a Kiba ya que este le confirmó que iría a la oficina del azabache cuando cerrara su negocio ya que él era veterinario, tocaron la puerta y Sasuke dio permiso a que pasara ya que sabía de quien se trataba

-hola Sasuke-dijo el chico castaño con dos marcas en la cara de color rojo

-Kiba, iré al grano, que quieres decir con el mensaje que me enviaste?

-está claro, no?-el castaño se sentó en frente de Sasuke y comenzó a jugar con unos bolígrafos que había en la mesa

-no está claro

-cuando estudiábamos juntos parecías mas inteligente-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no estoy para juegos

-mira Sasuke lo que quiero decir es que tengas cuidado con esa chica con la que te acuestas todos los días

-y desde cuando te interesa a ti con quien me acuesto?-sonrió Sasuke con coquetería, y Kiba le miró

-cuidado Sasuke, estoy casado con Shino y nunca le sería infiel y menos contigo-el azabache sonrió

-en el instituto no decías eso

-en el instituto no tenía pareja y yo respeto a mi pareja no como Gaara

-es un acuerdo que tuvieron Gaara y Namikaze, este también se acostaba con otros

-lo dudo-dijo Kiba serio-pero a lo que iba, esa chica con la que te acuestas todos los días

-si lo hago es por que le gusta que sea brusco

-no me interesa la forma en que se lo haces-Sasuke rodó los ojos-esa chica está obsesionada contigo

-he tenido muchas chicas y Donceles obsesionados conmigo

-pero ella es diferente

-en que sentido?

-ella está relacionada con Naruto-Kiba por un segundo vio sorpresa en el rostro del azabache pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-y eso que

-ella te quiere enganchar y hará lo que sea para hacerlo

-si ella quiere hacerlo que lo haga, a mi no me importa-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-mientras me de buen sexo

-Sasuke esa chica es capaz de embarazarse o hacer cualquier cosa para que te cases con ella

-no soy estúpido para embarazarla

-Ino la conoce de hace unos años y sabe de lo que es capaz para conseguir lo que quiere y lo que quiere ahora es amarrarte y hacer daño a Naruto

-por que a él-dijo sin comprender Sasuke y Kiba suspiró

-eso lo tienes que averiguar tú-dijo Kiba serio

-mira Kiba, a mi me da igual lo que le suceda a Namikaze

-a Naruto no le agrada que le digan por su apellido

-siempre le he dicho a si y nunca se a quejado-Kiba negó con la cabeza

-Shino le ha llevado los papeles para divorciarse de Gaara

-los ha firmado?

-sin leer nada-Sasuke sonrió

-es tan confiado-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Gaara no haría nada que le perjudicara-dijo Sasuke

-le perjudica que no quiere saber nada del hijo que tienen en común

-ya le dije que no está bien eso, pero Gaara hace lo que quiere no puedo obligar ha que haga algo que no quiere

-Gaara es a si-dijo Kiba levantándose del asiento-Ino está intentando acercarse a Naruto

-la pregunta del millón, Namikaze se acuerda de ella?

-no la reconoce, tampoco a reconocido a Shino

-es algo normal-dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento

-fuimos sus amigos-dijo indignado Kiba

-íbamos todos al mismo instituto, pero él prefería fastidiarme ante de pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de clase-Kiba y Sasuke salieron de la oficina

-alguna vez salimos a divertirnos

-dos veces, si no recuerdo mal, solo tenía confianza con Hinata

-contigo y con Gaara también

-si pero mas con Hinata-dijo Sasuke-creo que él fue el que sufrió mas con su muerte

-su única amiga-susurró Kiba

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La vida de Naruto no fue fácil o por lo menos él lo veía a si, otra personas que lo viera desde fuera solo diría que es un niño mimado que se queja por una tontería, pero quien lo conocía bien, sabía que el rubio no se quejaba de nada, siempre había hecho lo que le había dicho sus padres, estudiar algo que no le gustaba y sobre todo casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, siempre creyó Naruto en el amor, quería estar con la persona que amaba, pero este le despreciaba y él no se rendía para que viera esa persona que era digno de él, que podía hacer lo mismo que un varón, para que se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero nunca lo consiguió, solo pudo ver como se alejaba mas y a partir de que se casó y estar con una persona que apreciaba pero no amaba se sumía a una tristeza y soledad que no podía salir ya que decidió no volver a tener contacto con esa persona pero a la vez esa persona hizo lo mismo, pero nunca se imaginó que su hijo varón tuviera una relación sentimental con el hijo Doncel de esa persona a la que amaba y que sabía que amaría toda la vida

Naruto estaba en su casa, un día festivo, con su hijo y su pareja, los veía y observaba detenidamente, las sonrisas que se dedicaban, las miradas de amor y cariño, las palabras llenas de amor y a él solo le entraba un sentimiento, envidia, nunca tuvo eso, cuando estaba casado no lo tuvo ni lo quería de esa persona, solo quería que le tocara, le mirara y hablara la persona a la que amaba, pero eso era imposible, esa persona, nunca le dedicaría una palabra de cariño y si lo hacía al segundo le recordaba lo desagradable que era para él y que eso era un error, no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, aceptaba que él nunca le querría y menos que le amara

Takeshi después de besar la mejilla de Sora miró a su padre Doncel y su sonrisa se esfumó y se sintió culpable, ese sentimiento siempre le venía cuando veía a su padre en ese estado de ausencia y tristeza, sabía que no era su culpa pero una parte de él sabía que contribuyó para que sea de esa forma su padre, sus abuelos querían un nieto aunque sus padres no sintieran amor entre ellos y ellos le concedieron el deseo de ellos, sabía Takeshi que su papi le quería pero también sabía que su papi deseaba que fuese hijo de otro, no sabía quien era esa persona pero deseaba saber quien era y hacerle pagar el sufrimiento de su papi, por que esa persona era el causante de ese dolor que sentía y que no fuese feliz, se había propuesto saber quien era esa persona y en el único lugar que podía descubrir quien era esa persona era en el diario de su papi y cuando lo supiera haría cualquier cosa para destruirlo aunque eso le costara a él su propia felicidad ya que sabía que su novio odiaba la violencia prefería las palabras

-debe de ser papa-dijo Sora ya que nadie se enteró solo él que tocaron la puerta-iré abrir

-si no quieres que vallamos a ir a comer fuera, no lo hacemos papi-dijo Takeshi y Naruto le sonrió

-por que no ir? Me apetece-sonrió forzadamente el rubio y Takeshi entre cerró los ojos no creyendo a su padre

-no se por que Sora quiere que volvamos a reunirnos los cuatro-dijo Takeshi cruzando sus brazos en su pecho con el ceño fruncido

-por que quiere que nos llevemos bien todos

-si claro-dijo Takeshi sin quitar esa expresión

-deja de tener el ceño fruncido, te saldrán arrugas-removió los cabellos rubios de su hijo con cariño y Takeshi suspiró para tranquilizarse ya que no le agradaba esa relación que tenía su papi con el padre de Sora

-por que llegaste tan tarde papa?-dijo Sora entrando a la sala con Sasuke

-asuntos de adultos-Sora lo miró serio-Sora no eres mi madre-Sasuke miró a los dos rubios-será mejor que nos vayamos, es algo tarde

-vamos Takeshi-dijo sonriendo Sora y agarró la mano de su novio

-y donde decidisteis que vayamos a comer?-dijo Sasuke

-vamos a comer Ramen-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke puso mala cara

-típico de Namikaze, comer comida basura-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke

-tienes algún problema-retó Takeshi a Sasuke

-Takeshi-dijo Sora con regaño ya que no comprendió ese tono de voz de su novio hacia su padre si se suponía que tenían una buena relación

-cuando antes vayamos a comer mejor-dijo Sasuke de mala gana ya que no quería contestar al menor de los rubios y se fue fuera de la casa para ir hacia su coche, sabía que los demás le seguía

-se puede saber que te pasa con mi papa?-dijo Sora serio mirando a Takeshi que este miraba al frente que estaba a unos pasos por delante de ellos Naruto

-me irrita-dijo enfadado Takeshi

-pero si me dijiste que te agradaba

-eso fue antes de saber que tu padre trata tan despectivamente a mi papi-Sora agachó la cabeza para luego soltar la mano de su novio y caminó con rapidez asta donde estaba su padre, se subió al coche del azabache con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke le miró sin saber el por que de esa actitud

-prefiero ir en mi coche-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró

-iré contigo-dijo Takeshi

-Namikaze lo mejor es llevar un coche-dijo serio Sasuke

-yo llevaré el mío, Uchiha

-y arriesgarme a tener un accidente y que mi hijo salva perjudicado, paso de ir con alguien como tú?

-que te jodan-dijo enfadado Naruto-y que sepas que conduzco mejor que tú

-eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo sonriendo Sasuke con superioridad y Naruto de lo enfadado que estaba se fue a su coche y se subió, Takeshi lo siguió y se puso de copiloto, miró a su papi que tenía el ceño fruncido y asta podía ver que en cualquier momento saldría chispas de sus ojos

Llegaron al restaurante de Ramen, Sasuke y Sora estaban tranquilos en la puerta, y en ese momento llegaron Takeshi y Naruto, el mas pequeño tenía su mano en el pecho, respirando agitadamente y con la cara pálida, Naruto solo tenía una cara de ira con ganas de matar a quien estaba mirando que era Sasuke que este le sonreía divertido

-creía que moriría-dijo como pudo Takeshi

-tranquilízate, Takeshi-dijo comprensivo Sora pasando su mano por su espalda

-sigues conduciendo como un loco-dijo Sasuke

-empezaste, tú-dijo enfadado Naruto

-para que correr como un loco y si yo he llegado antes

-no había aparcamiento idiota

-que mala suerte, como en todo en ti-dijo Sasuke y Naruto pasó por su lado para entrar al restaurante con enfado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa con su hijo pero antes pero antes de entrar cogió la correspondencia como hacia todo los días después de comer, no había muchas, eran casi todas propagandas de algún producto que no le gustaba, pero una le llamó la atención ya que era un sobre de color amarillo claro tirando a blanco, mientras entraba en la sala abrió el sobre, cogió la hoja de dentro, que tenía algún corazón y arriba del todo una corona, Naruto la leyó detenidamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá, su hijo se sentó al lado mirando con atención a su padre

-de que se trata, papi?

-es una invitación de boda-dijo Naruto

-de quien?

-de tu tía Temari-dijo pensativo y extrañado-no sabía que tenía pareja-Takeshi sonrió

-tiene novio desde hace tres años y desde hace uno y medio vive con él-Naruto miró a su hijo

-no lo sabía

-pues deberías de saberlo, papa habla mucho de su cuñado, pero como tú te la pasas dentro de estas cuatro paredes pues no te enteras

-muchas veces he salido-recriminó con un pequeño puchero Naruto

-pocas y con esa amiga tuya tan rara

-Sakura no es rara

-para mi si pero dejemos ese tema, cuando es la boda?

-dice que dentro de dos semanas, será en la mansión que tiene tu padre y sus hermanos a las afueras de Konoha

-ese lugar me gusta-dijo Takeshi pero en seguida se puso serio-eso significa que irá papa

-normal, se casa su hermana

-pues estás muy tranquilo, yo estaría enfadado con él-Naruto sonrió

-no tengo por que estar enfadado con él, bueno un poco, pero eso es por ti, por que no es justo que te deje a ti para estar con otra persona, esa persona debe de aceptar que tiene un hijo

-crees que su pareja no le agradaba que tuviera un hijo? Y le ha dicho que me tiene que dejar?

-no lo se, pero parece que es a si-dijo serio Naruto

-ya me desagrada-dijo de mala gana Takeshi

-primero conócelo, después lo juzgas -Takeshi solo miró al lado con los ojos entrecerrados

-iremos, no?

-claro-dijo Naruto-para que veas que salgo-Takeshi miró a su papi con una sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana había pasado y Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared tecleando con rapidez en su teléfono, en frente suyo estaba la secretaria de Naruto escribiendo alguna cosa en una hoja, la rubia se levantó y se acercó al azabache poniendo la hoja en su pecho con una sonrisa, el azabache la miró

-va a ser que no

-por lo menos mira la lista que escrito para el regalo de bodas para Temari, falta una semana, mejor dicho menos de una semana si no contamos hoy

-por que las mujeres sois tan exageradas-dijo Sasuke mirando la lista-por que tengo que elegir yo el regalo-Ino frunció el ceño-por que no lo haces con tu esposo

-Choji está liado con el restaurante

-y me tuvo que tocar a mi

-eso es lo que tiene de ser jefe-dijo sonriendo Ino y en ese momento salió de su oficina el rubio que miró a su secretaria y a Sasuke extrañado

-que haces tú aquí-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto mirando a Sasuke

-él está aquí por lo de la boda de Temari-dijo Ino mirando al rubio que este la miró

-y tu de que la conoces?

-Naruto he sido secretaria de Gaara, normal que conozca a su hermana-durante unos segundos Naruto miró a Sasuke e Ino sucesivamente

-y vosotros?-dijo Naruto

-esto que es un interrogatorio?-dijo serio Sasuke mirando al rubio

-no pero parecéis unidos

-y a ti que te importa-Ino le dio un codazo a Sasuke

-lo que pasa es que Sasuke ha venido para-Ino se puso a pensar-invitarte a comer

-que!-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-que yo que-dijo Sasuke irritado

-como los dos sois jefes de grandes compañías que mejor que de vez en cuando comáis juntos-dijo sonriendo Ino y luego miró a Sasuke-solías hacerlo con Gaara

-pero Gaara es mi amigo, él no es nada mío-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-Sasuke-dijo enfadada Ino

-no hace falta que te inventes nada Ino-dijo Naruto-yo se que él no tendría ese detalle

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke-y si voy algún lado contigo es por obligación, como por ejemplo por complacer a tu hijo-Naruto no contestó a eso solo pasó por el lado de Sasuke

-no volveré asta mañana-dijo Naruto alejándose de ellos

-te pasaste, Sasuke-dijo enfadada Ino

-ya se le pasará

-te arrepentirás por todas las cosas que le dices

-lo dudo-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-cuando vas admitir lo que sientes? Date cuenta de una vez

-otra vez con lo mismo-dijo fastidiado Sasuke-ya tengo bastante con Gaara y también con todos vosotros-y sin mas se alejó de la chica para dirigirse al ascensor que en ese momento se cerraba, pero caminó rápido y logró entrar haciendo un suspiro de fastidio, miró al lado y se encontró con Naruto que escribía en su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa y eso le fastidio al azabache mas de lo que estaba

-se ve que te agrada la persona con quien te estás escribiendo-Naruto no le contestó solo frunció el ceño, y como a Sasuke no le gusta que le ignore se enfadó-date cuenta que la persona con la que te está escribiendo solo te quiere por interés o por un polvo, nada mas-Naruto quitó la vista del teléfono para seguidamente volver a escribir en el teléfono y guardarlo inmediatamente, solo se quedó mirando al frente y como Naruto no contestó al azabache este cerró los puños con fuerza con enfado y le iba a decir otra grosería pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Naruto miró a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa forzada

-que te valla bien Uchiha-dijo Naruto-y recuerda que te odio-Sasuke no contestó solo se le quedó mirando asta que este salió del ascensor, no supo que decir por que esta vez se quedó pensando en ese te odio, que era diferente a otras veces que se lo decía, inconscientemente se puso la mano en el pecho

-duele-susurró Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? No tarde nada en actualizar, me felicito a mi misma …. En el próximo capi lo mas seguro es que haya Lemon … comentar para saber que opináis


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Naruto y Takeshi llegaron a la casona de los Subaku No a las afueras de Konoha para celebrar la boda de Temari, y como decía la invitación el festejo empezaba tres días antes de la boda, cuando salieron del coche pudieron ver los coches que había en la entrada

-parece que habrá muchos invitados-dijo Naruto

-que raro que los abuelos, Kushina y Minato no estén, sobre todo como es la abuela-dijo Takeshi

-ellos vendrán el día de la ceremonia

-por que?-dijo sin comprender Takeshi

-por lo que me comentó Ino quiere que nos juntemos antes los mas jóvenes para recordar viejos tiempos y para divertirnos sin las miradas de los mas mayores

-como si vosotros fueseis muy jóvenes-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa divertida

-oye que no soy tan viejo, tengo treinta y cinco años-dijo indignado Naruto

-papi-dijo divertido Takeshi-aún te falta dos meses para tu cumpleaños

-tienes razón tengo treinta y cuatro años-dijo sonriendo Naruto-vayamos entrando-los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran casa

-seguro que están todos

-tu falta de puntualidad

-tú tampoco eres muy puntual que digamos

-otra cosa mas que heredado de ti-sonrió a Naruto y este rodó los ojos, llegaron a la gran puerta e iba a tocar Naruto pero en ese momento abrió la puerta una chica de pelo rubio con cuatro coletas

-tía Temari-dijo Takeshi

-Takeshi, cuanto has crecido, y eres todo un hombre

-la verdad es que si, soy todo un hombre mas de los que están aquí-Temeri solo sonrió a su sobrino ya que lo dijo tan serio que le recordó a su hermano menor

-pasar-dijo Temari-Naruto como me alegra que hayas venido, asta he llegado a pensar que solo te aparecerías el día de la ceremonia

-iba hacerlo-dijo Naruto entrando a la casa junto con su hijo, Temari cerró la puerta negando con la cabeza

-le convencí yo de venir

-has hecho bien, por eso eres mi sobrino preferido-dijo Temari, Naruto rodó los ojos

-soy el único que tienes-dijo Takeshi

-por eso mismo-dijo Temari-Kankuro podía a ver tenido algún hijo cuando estaba casado, pero que se le va hacer

-mejor que no tuviera hijos-dijo Naruto algo serio ya que escuchaba voces por que se dirigían a la sala y una la pudo reconocer-los divorcios son malos para los hijos-Takeshi como Temari no dijeron nada ante eso y entraron a la sala

-chicos, mirada quien ha venido-alzó la voz Temari para que todos la prestaran atención-darle las gracias a Takeshi que lo convenció de venir antes de la boda

-que problemático-se escuchó ante el silencio una voz cansada pero varonil

-para ti es todo problemático Shikamaru-regañó Temari al varón, y en ese momento un chico de cabellera negra y grandes cejas se acercó a Naruto cogiéndole de las manos

-me alegra tanto que hayas venido Naruto, ya verás como vamos hacer que explote nuestra fuerza de la juventud-dijo con entusiasmo el chico, Naruto se le quedó mirando algo asustado por que el chico le soltó las manos para hacer alguna poses extrañas para el rubio con marquitas, en cambio Takeshi solo le miraba como si fuese un loco que acababa de salir del loquero

-si tú lo dices-dijo un poco con miedo Naruto

-Lee, deja de hacer eso-dijo un castaño con pelo largo con el ceño fruncido

-pero Neji, estoy feliz de que Naruto esté con nosotros-dijo el de grandes cejas y Naruto solo pudo mirar al castaño de pelo largo como pidiéndole una explicación sobre ese personaje tan peculiar que tenía en frente

-Naruto hace años que no nos veíamos-dijo el castaño mirando y sonriendo con una media sonrisa a Naruto

-estás igual Neji-dijo Naruto y volvió a mirar al de dejas grandes-todo bien con tu esposa Tenten?

-si todo bien con ella, y Naruto él iba a nuestra clase en el instituto, es Rock Lee-se apartó un poco Neji para que el rubio mirara a los demás-ellos también-Naruto miró a cada uno

-tú eres Shikamaru Nara-el mencionado sonrió

-y futuro esposo de Temari-dijo Lee-aunque me entristece que no me recuerdes Naruto-le comenzaron a salir ríos de lágrimas y Naruto sonrió forzadamente-siempre te invitaba que corramos cincuenta vueltas al edificio del instituto

-cincuenta vueltas?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-que fuerte-dijo Takeshi sorprendido-y las dabais?

-yo si y asta mas-dijo Lee alzando el pulgar y Takeshi le miraba con admiración-pero Naruto ni caso y se iba a correr a buscar a no se quien

-deja eso-dijo Naruto-pero ahora que lo pienso bien, ya te recuerdo

-de verdad-dijo feliz Lee y con estrellitas en los ojos

-si-dijo Naruto

-déjalo Lee-dijo Neji-le intimidas con tus poses-el de cejas grandes miró al castaño

-eres súper genial, Lee-dijo Takeshi maravillado por el gran descubrimiento y miró a una de las personas que él conocía y estaba sentado al lado de su padre-Sora tú lo conocías?

-si-dijo Sora apenado ya que su novio podía ser muy exagerado en algunas cosas

-y por que no me dijiste?-dijo Takeshi acercándose a Sora-tú no llegas ni a dar dos vueltas y yo no llego ni a cinco y acabo reventado

-Takeshi no digas esas cosas-dijo Sora avergonzado ya que su padre como los demás le miraban raro

-pero por que? Si lo mejor de todo es competir y ver la resistencia que se tiene, cosa que tú no la tienes-negó con la cabeza Takeshi como si estuviese decepcionado de su novio

-los Donceles no hacemos esas cosas y si lo hago es para que no escucharte-dijo Sora enfadado ya que no le gustaba que supieran que hacía eso antes de hacer otro tipo de cosas que hacen las parejas

-no me gustan los Donceles y las chicas delicadas-dijo Takeshi, Sora suspiró por que ese era uno de los motivos por lo que lo hacía para que su novio viera que era fuerte, Takeshi miró a Lee que le sonreía pero vio que un pelirrojo se acercaba a su papi que este hablaba con Temari y Neji y frunció el ceño, pero decidió observar

-hola Naruto-el rubio miró al pelirrojo que le saludaba y todos miraron atentos por como podía reaccionar el rubio, menos un azabache de ojos negros y piel muy pálida que solo sonreía y decidió acercarse al rubio por que tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese Doncel

-hola Gaara, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo Naruto y Temari decidió alejarse junto con Neji y Lee

-tampoco hace tanto-dijo Gaara-me alegra que vinieras a la celebración de la boda de mi hermana

-no tengo nada en contra de ella-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y miró a su hijo que lo miraba y le sonrió, también se percató del rostro preocupado de Sora y la mirada seria de su padre

-solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos

-no tengo problema ante eso-dijo Naruto y en ese momento ante el rubio se puso un azabache

-debes de ser Naruto cierto?

-Naruto Namikaze-dijo el rubio-y tu eres?

-Sai Shimura el novio de Gaara-sonrió sincero el azabache y Gaara solo miraba al rubio preocupado por la reacción del rubio pero mas por lo que le dijera-Gaara me ha hablado de ti muy y tenía ganas de conocerte

-nunca me hubiera esperado que Gaara te hablara de mi bien, creía que a los amantes se le dijera lo malos que eran sus esposos-Sai ante eso abrió sus ojos y miró a Gaara que este le miraba con preocupación pero con algo de miedo

-como?-volvió a mirar al rubio Sai, los demás solo miraban la escena sin saber si interrumpir esa conversación

-bastardo-susurró Takeshi por lo bajo pero fue escuchado por su novio y por Sasuke

-soy el esposo de Gaara o mejor dicho el ex esposo por que hace unas semanas si no recuerdo mal firmé el divorcio-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-pero no te preocupes por eso, lo que te tenía que preocupar es el por que tienes el descaro de estar aquí sabiendo que por tu culpa Gaara no quiera saber nada de su hijo

-su hijo?-dijo sin comprender Sai y miró al pelirrojo con tristeza y con los ojos aguados

-el chico que ha venido conmigo es el hijo de Gaara -Sai miró al chico rubio que le miraba con odio y volvió a mirar a Gaara-debes de sentirte orgulloso de separar un padre de su hijo

-yo no sabía -dijo como pudo Sai

-no lo sabías-dijo aparentando sorpresa Naruto

-Naruto basta-dijo enfadado Gaara

-si solo le digo la verdad-dijo Naruto

-estabas casado? Y tienes un hijo?-dijo Sai y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, Naruto al ver el estado del azabache se arrepintió pero él estaba seguro que Sai sabía y parecía que Gaara no le había dicho nada

-te lo iba a decir, déjame que te explique, a Naruto y a mi nos comprometieron

-no quiero escucharte-dijo Sai quitándose las lágrimas con su puño con rabia y miró al rubio-llebamos un año y medio juntos y no me dijiste nada en ese tiempo, si él no me hubiera dicho seguro que nunca me hubieras dicho

-yo te iba a decir-dijo Gaara con desesperación

-un año y medio-susurró Naruto-por que accediste en tener otro hijo-dijo Naruto con enfado pero se dio cuenta que no era por él si no por ese Doncel azabache que se estaba enterando de todo en ese momento, lo había engañado descaradamente ocultándole la realidad, Sai abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente

-eres un miserable-dijo Sai marchándose del lugar, detrás de él se fue Temari, Kiba, Tenten la esposa de Neji, Ino y Sora

-tiene razón, eres un miserable, si tanto le amas no deberías de haberle ocultado que tienes un hijo-Gaara le miró serio

-luego hablaremos-dijo Gaara

-no lo voy hacer, pero si de verdad amas a ese chico ve a que te perdone pero deberías de haberle dicho la verdad-el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo fue para la dirección que fue Sai, en ese momento todo estaba en silencio y miraban a Naruto y se escuchó unos aplausos, el rubio miró como los demás quien hacía eso, que era Sasuke

-te felicito Namikaze, siempre hablando sin pensar-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio, Takeshi miraba a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados-te sentirás orgulloso de decir eso a Sai, él no sabía nada-dijo serio

-déjame en paz, Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-has hecho bien papi-dijo Takeshi-alguien le tenía que decir la verdad a ese Doncel y que mejor persona que mi papi-sonrió con arrogancia, Sasuke se mordió la lengua ya que no quería decirle nada a ese niño por ser el novio de su hijo

-seguro que se arreglaran-dijo Shino de lo mas normal

-opino igual-dijo un castaño de pelo largo y grandote de nombre Chouji

-por mi que no se arreglen-dijo Takeshi serio-que se fastidie

-no deberías de pensar eso, sobrino-Takeshi miró a la persona

-hola tío Kankuro

-estás mas alto-Takeshi le sonrió y Kankuro miró a Naruto y se acercó a él

-Naruto estás igual de hermoso como la última vez que te vi-Naruto solo se sonrojo por el piropo y Sasuke frunció el ceño, nunca le había gustado Kankuro por que siempre le veía que quería un acercamiento con el rubio, asta le importaba poco estar casado-te diré cual es tu cuarto-sonrió Kankuro y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar y Kankuro miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria, los dos salieron de la sala y Sasuke solo quería golpear a esos dos, a uno por llevarse al rubio y al otro por irse con él

-debías de haberte adelantado-le susurró en el oído Shikamaru para que solo le escuchara el azabache-mi cuñado siempre quiso algo con Naruto y sabe que lo conseguirá diciéndole cosas bonitas

-no me importa lo que hagan-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-te importa mas de lo que crees o se te olvida cuando Gaara anunció que iba a ser padre?-Sasuke miró a Shikamaru con odio-rompió la promesa que te hizo?

-Kankuro solo quiere follárselo, no quiere nada mas

-eso lo sabemos todos los que estamos aquí, pero si no quieres que ocurra por una vez adelántate y hazlo tú-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la noche y decidieron hacer una mini fiesta todos, con bebidas, algo de picar y un poco de música, Takeshi y Sora decidieron quedarse en el cuarto de Takeshi viendo una película ya que eran los únicos de la misma edad, los demás hijos de los amigos de sus padres eran menores de diez años y ya estaban durmiendo

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una barra improvisada y ellos mismos se servían lo que querían consumir, veía al frente con los ojos entrecerrados y enfadado, Gaara con aspecto lastimero se acercó haciendo un suspiro y sirviéndose algo fuerte para olvidar su problema con Sai, bebió un sorbo largo y miró de reojo a Sasuke que este no quitaba la vista de algo, el pelirrojo volvió a suspirar y negar con la cabeza

-si lo sigues mirando lo vas a desgastar-dijo Gaara poniéndose a mirar a donde miraba el azabache

-lo único que quiero es matarlo-Gaara rodó los ojos

-a quien a mi hermano Kankuro o a Naruto

-a quien va ser-dijo Sasuke bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso que lo tenía en su mano

-lo matarías para que no lo mirara de esa forma-Sasuke miró al pelirrojo que este miraba hacia otro lado

-mataría a Namikaze por no notar lo que busca tu hermano

-deja que se divierta-dijo sin mas Gaara

-habla con Sai-ordenó Sasuke

-no me ha dejado acercarme a él, si no hubiese sido por Ino y Tenten se hubiera ido-suspiró frustrado-por que no me obligaste a que le diga?

-no se quien para obligarte hacer nada

-debe de ser el Karma-dijo Gaara acabándose de beber el contenido del vaso-yo abandoné a mi hijo y a Naruto y ahora Sai me abandona

-habla con Sai, es una persona comprensible

-te recuerdo que Sai fue abandonado por su esposo? Sabe lo que es eso y que yo haga lo mismo hace que se sienta culpable

-te dijimos que le dijeras-dijo Sasuke frunciendo mas el ceño de lo que tenía al ver a Kankuro acercarse mas de lo necesario a Naruto y este no hacia nada por alejarlo, solo sonreía

-joder Sasuke no ayudas nada-recriminó Gaara y vio como Sasuke apretaba el vaso con fuerza parecía que lo iba romper-deja eso en la barra, lo romperás

-dile a Kankuro que se aleje de él o lo haré yo

-no vayas a dar un espectado-dijo con el ceño fruncido Gaara y vio como Sasuke dejaba el vaso en la barra para dirigirse donde estaba el rubio y su hermano, Gaara solo lo cogió del brazo-haré algo por ti-Sasuke le miraba serio-llamaré a su ex esposa-el azabache alzó una ceja-se que siguen acostándose

-ya puedes llamarla-ordenó Sasuke

-deja a Naruto que se divierta-ordenó Gaara serio-se lo merece y tú lo sabes

-con ese, ni loco-dijo Sasuke

-no armes una pelea o discusión innecesaria-dijo Gaara y Sasuke suspiró y volvió a mirar al rubio y a Kankuro que este le invitó a bailar una pieza lenta y estaban los dos agarrados pero había un pequeño espacio entre ellos, pero Kankuro no dejaba de decirle cosas en el oído que hacían sonrojar al rubio

-lo desgastará, Sasuke-el azabache rodó los ojos al escuchar una tercera voz que se había acercado a ellos

-no me interesa Namikaze-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda para poner sus brazos en la barra, escuchó unas sonrisas y una mano en el hombroç

-estaba con Ino y te veía mirarlo como si quisieras comértelo- Sasuke miró a la persona que era Kiba que estaba acompañado de Shino que era quien había hablado primero y también estaba Lee

-no digas estupideces, Kiba-dijo Sasuke poniéndose mas licor en su vaso

-se te nota-dijo Shino serio-no entiendo como Naruto no se entera

-por su cara de estreñido-dijo Kiba riendo a carcajada y recibió una mirada de odio-esa cara le pones, pero con un toque de te voy a follar y no caminaras en días-Sasuke sopló

-debes de dejar que tus sentimientos salgan a flote-dijo en entusiasmado Lee, Gaara solo sonrió-libera tu flor de la juventud con Naruto

-no os voy a escuchar mas-dijo Sasuke

-no vayas a liarla, Sasuke-advirtió serio Gaara-antes de venir me lo prometiste

-tú me prometiste una sola cosa y no lo cumpliste-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-de que habla-susurró Lee a Kiba

-sigue escuchando y te enteraras-dijo Kiba-siempre Sasuke le recrimina lo mismo a Gaara

-como debo de decirte que nos obligaban nuestros padres-Sasuke le miró con mas rabia

-hay muchos mas métodos para hacerlo

-estoy arto que siempre me digas lo mismo-le retó Gaara, Shino los miraba serio por si comenzaban a pelearse a golpe de puño, por que siempre que salía ese tema acaba Sasuke golpeando a Gaara y este le devolvía el golpe

-le tocaste

-no soy de piedra y era mi esposo-dijo Gaara mirándolo con enfado-pero sabes que es lo peor de todo que ni siquiera te das cuenta de las palabras que me recriminas

-dejarlo, chicos-dijo serio Shino

-no vamos a dejarlo-siguió Gaara-alguien le tiene que decir que Naruto no es suyo y si no lo es, es por tu egoísmo Sasuke, es tu maldita culpa-Sasuke dio un paso hacia Gaara con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Shino se puso en medio al igual que Lee, Kiba solo miraba preocupado-tú puedes estar con quien te de la gana y él no, dime un maldito por que, pero esta vez te metiste con la chica equivocada-cambió radicalmente de tema pero Sasuke le miraba con enfado-esa tía Sakura no es trigo limpio y quiere hacer daño a Naruto

-tú te acostaste con ella

-lo hice pero me di cuenta que ella lo que buscaba era a otra persona y asta que no llegó a ella no paró

-lo que quiere es acercarse a Namikaze?-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke y Gaara negó con la cabeza

-eres idiota-dijo Gaara y miró a Kiba-tenía entendido que le dijiste

-le dije, pero Sasuke entiende lo que le da la gana-dijo Kiba serio

-amigos como vosotros para que tener enemigos-dijo Sasuke acabándose el contenido del vaso de un trago-no voy a pelearme con Gaara y menos por Namikaze

-por que deberías de pelearte con Gaara?-Sasuke como los demás reconocieron la voz y miraron a la persona que era Naruto que estaba acompañado por Kankuro que este sonreía con triunfo mirando a Sasuke

-no te importa-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-Uchiha lo que tenga con Gaara no te importa-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke le miró a los ojos con enfado asta que sonrió de medio lado, dejó el vaso en la barra y se acercó al rubio, le dio una palmada en el hombro

-no me importa nada que venga de ti, Namikaze-dijo Sasuke-si en este momento te estuvieran matando yo no movería un dedo-y sin mas se alejó el azabache, los que estaba allí negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que eso era mentira, Naruto bajó la mirada para luego mirar a Gaara con una sonrisa forzada, Kankuro sin decir nada se alejó de ellos y fue tras el azabache, llegó al balcón y vio a Sasuke mirando al frente y fumando un cigarrillo, no solía fumar pero cuando lo hacía era por que estaba enfadado y con ganas de golpear a quien sea, Kankuro al ver al azabache sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia Sasuke pero paró para dejar distancia entre ellos

-me lo pones muy fácil, Sasuke-dijo Kankuro

-para ti soy Uchiha-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke y el otro rió

-siempre he querido tener en mi cama a Naruto y por fin lo voy a tener-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y dio una calada al cigarrillo-cosa que tú nunca lo tendrás-el azabache volvió a dar otra calada al cigarrillo que lo tenía casi consumido-lo haré gemir como la puta que es-Kankuro no lo vio venir el puñetazo de parte de Sasuke en su rostro que le hizo que un hilo de sangre saliera del labio y cayera al suelo, Sasuke tiró el cigarrillo y lo piso con el pie, todo lo hacía con tranquilidad pero en sus ojos negros se veía un odio infinito que hizo estremecer a Kankuro, Sasuke lo cogió de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo acercó a su rostro

-le tocas y te mato-dijo con voz de ultra tumba Sasuke, Kankuro tragó duro pero no iba a demostrar miedo ni nada, solo sonrió de medio lado

-va a ser mío y no lo vas a impedir-dijo Kankuro y Sasuke le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y lo soltó para que Kankuro se arrodillara en el suelo y apretara su estómago por el dolor que sentía, Sasuke se alejó con tranquilidad pero antes de salir del balcón miró a Kankuro

-recuerda que Naruto es mío-y sin mas salió del balcón sintiéndose mas relajado por haber golpeado a alguien pero sobre todo a Kankuro, pero comenzó a pensar el por que dijo que Naruto era de él, y llegó a la conclusión que lo dijo por que Kankuro se quería aprovechar del rubio y que este era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kankuro, miró la sala y vio a Naruto hablando con Kiba, Ino y las demás chicas, suspiró por que sabía que estando con ellas nadie se propasaría con él, volvió a mirar el lugar y vio a Sai solo sentado y alejado de todos, solo pudo pensar que lo eligió él para pensar las cosas, se acercó a Sai y sin permiso se sentó a su lado-copia barata deberías de divertirte

-no se por que no me he ido a casa, Sasuke-Sasuke se extrañó por no escuchar un Uchiha bastardo y supo que el Doncel no estaba con buenos ánimos

-Gaara no lo hizo bien, pero creía que le dejarías

-si yo hubiera sabido que estaba casado nunca hubiera accedido a estar con él-se mordió el labio inferior-y menos que dejara de lado a su hijo

-le decía a Gaara pero decía que no era el momento

-se lo que es que tu esposo te abandone por otra persona por que no puedes darle lo que quiere

-yo no se lo que es eso, pero debe de ser duro-dijo Sasuke por que no sabía que decir

-comenzó a serme infiel después del fallecimiento del hijo que tuvimos, es duro perder aún hijo en un accidente de trafico pero sobre todo si el que conducía era yo, deseé a ver muerto yo antes que mi hijo, y eso fue un detonante para alejarnos el que era mi esposo y yo, él me comenzó a serme infiel para luego dejarme con el dolor de una perdida tan grande cómo es un hijo

-Sai-dijo comprensivo Sasuke ya que veía las lágrimas de Sai-no crees que te están dando una segunda oportunidad?

-eso es lo que creía pero saber que Gaara es capaz de dejar de lado a su hijo y serle infiel conmigo a su esposo, me hace sentir que soy una mala persona

-no es culpa tuya-dijo Sasuke-se que lo que te voy a decir no ayuda pero Gaara y Namikaze se casaron obligados, ninguno de los dos estaban enamorados, tuvieron un hijo por que les exigían un hijo en común, Gaara solo ha estado buscando a su persona especial y esa persona eres tú, yo he notado cuando te mira inconscientemente sonríe, le brilla los ojos y asta me atrevo a decir que no es tan sádico con las personas-Sai sonrió-seguramente lo que quería comenzar de nuevo contigo dejándolo todo, algo que tú y yo no estamos de acuerdo, Gaara está enamorado de ti-sonrió Sasuke

-no sabía que tenías este lado, Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai con diversión pero con un toque de tristeza

-pero esto quede entre nosotros

-de acuerdo

-habla con Gaara-dijo Sasuke mirando a una de las mesas y Sai se dio cuenta a parte que notó que de vez en cuando miraba Sasuke a esa dirección sin darse cuenta y solo pudo pensar que Gaara tenía razón

-a ti también te comprometieron

-yo lo supe llevar mejor

-fuiste feliz sin estar enamorado?-era una pregunta pero era mas una afirmación

-si, pero mi momento mas feliz fue cuando nació mi hijo Sora, es lo que mas amo y daría mi vida por él

-en carácter no se parece a ti

-tiene el carácter de Hinata-Sai seguía mirando a Sasuke

-por que no intentas que las cosas sean mas sencillas, Sasuke?-el varón miró sin comprender al Doncel y este le cogió las manos-creo que serías mas feliz, y si no me equivoco amas a alguien mas que a tu propio hijo-Sasuke inmediatamente quitó sus manos del agarre de las manos de Sai

-Gaara te a metido cosas absurdas en la cabeza-dijo Sasuke levantándose y alejándose del Doncel que este al quedarse solo miró a donde miraba Sasuke y sonrió quería conocer a ese rubio algo le atraía a él y no sabía el que

-Sai-el azabache miró a la persona que era Gaara-tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte

-déjalo, Gaara-dijo Sai levantándose y el pelirrojo suspiró con tristeza y arrepintiéndose de no haberle dicho la verdad

-entiendo-susurró Gaara y comenzó a sonar una canción lenta

-me invitas a bailar? Esta canción me gusta-dijo Sai sonriendo y Gaara sonrió

-claro-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo sinceramente

-pero quiero que me prometas que me contaras todo-dijo serio Sai

-de eso no hay duda

-pero también quiero que tengas un acercamiento con tu hijo, he notado que estáis muy distanciados, no os habéis saludado

-no hemos tenido muy buena relación

-eso lo puedes cambiar si te comportas como el padre que debes de ser-Gaara sonrió

-lo haré

-pero no quiero que lo hagas por mi, sino por ti y por él-dijo Sai-si no lo haces te arrepentirás, un hijo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona, solo tienes que ver a Sasuke, él tuvo un hijo y y se desvive por él, y estaba en las mismas circunstancias que tú

-en este tiempo he estado pensando en Takeshi, y me he dado cuenta que no lo conozco, y quiero conocerlo-Sai sonrió por la decisión que había tomado Gaara

-entonces, vamos a bailar-dijo Sai cogiendo la mano de Gaara y llevarlo a la pista de baile

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, todos prepararon el lugar para comer al aire libre, lo malo del día es que estaba nublado parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, pero a ninguno le importó, Naruto junto con Ino pusieron la mesa ya que harían como una especie de barbacoa, el rubio pudo ver como Gaara y Sai se habían reconciliado y se alegró por ellos ya que pudo apreciar la noche anterior que Gaara lo estaba pasando mal y también su pareja, también se sorprendió que Gaara hablara apartado de todos con su hijo Takeshi, eso le hizo muy feliz por que lo que mas quería que su hijo y el pelirrojo tuvieran una relación de padre e hijo, se percató que Sai ese acercamiento le agradó y asta parecía feliz

Una vez la mesa estaba arreglada para que todos comer juntos se sentó en una de las esquinas y sacó su teléfono ya que recibió un mensaje, al leerlo sonrió, esa sonrisa fue vista por Ino y se sentó a su lado

-alguien especial?-dijo Ino mirando a Naruto que este guardaba su teléfono después de contestar

-una amiga-dijo Naruto e Ino frunció el ceño

-no deberías de confiar tanto en las personas

-lo dices por ti?-Ino ante eso se sintió mal y miró la mesa, Naruto miró hacia donde estaba su hijo que se alejaba de Gaara y se dirigía hacia Sora que estaba en compañía de Sasuke y Lee, Sasuke le miró serio y en ese momento el rubio vio a Kankuro que llegaba, Naruto le sonrió y este le correspondió la sonrisa e iba a ir a donde el rubio pero Sasuke se lo impidió diciéndole algo que Kankuro frunció el ceño y en ese momento una mujer con el cabello castaño y con grandes atributos se acercó se acercó a ellos, Naruto frunció el ceño ya que Sasuke besó a la mujer en la mejilla y también pudo ver como su hijo se la quedaba viendo embobado como siempre que la veía hacía, sonrió al ver a Sora como golpeaba en el hombro a Takeshi y la mujer revolvía sus cabellos-no sabía que Mia vendría

-Gaara la llamó-dijo Temari sentándose en frente de ellos y Tenten que estaba con ella se sentó al lado de ella-estuvo mucho tiempo casada con Kankuro, la seguimos viendo como un familiar

-eso quiere decir que la invitaste a tu boda-dijo Tenten

-si-dijo Temari y Naruto miró a su ex cuñada

-hola a todos-dijo Mia con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Ino

-me alegra que tengas tan buena relación con Kankuro-dijo Tenten

-es bueno quedar bien después de la separación-dijo Mia y miró al rubio-Naruto como estás?

-bien-dijo el rubio

-a Naruto le pasa lo que a mi, es mejor seguir llevándonos bien con las ex parejas, sobre todo si hay hijos de por medio-dijo Mia

-vosotros no tuvisteis hijos-dijo Ino por que le intrigaba el por que no tenerlos

-Kankuro no está preparado para ser padre y a mi no me apetecía-dijo Mia

-un hijo es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-en eso le doy la razón a Naruto-dijo Tenten

-yo también-dijo Ino

-no hay duda de eso-dijo Mia con una pequeña sonrisa-y dime Naruto ya tienes a alguien en mente?-el rubio no la entendió-un varón, te has fijado en alguien para rehacer tu vida?

-no-dijo Naruto

-yo no perdería el tiempo cuando ya no tienes a nadie a tu lado-dijo Mia-ahora es cuando tienes que disfrutar de los placeres de la vida con otros varones y a si poder compararlos-todas se rieron por el comentario y Naruto suspiró

-puedes acostarte con alguien sin tener ningún tipo de sentimiento por esa persona?-todas miraron a Naruto

-no me mal interpretes, Naruto-dijo Mia-no suelo acostarme con el primero que veo

-entonces?

-cuando sales y conoces a alguien, lo primero que te atrae de ese alguien es su físico, después lo conoces y si ves que conectas y hay deseo por que no divertirte con esa persona?-dijo Mia sonriendo

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ino-mientras no tengas pareja puedes estar con quien quieras

-los varones lo hacen por que nosotras no-dijo Tenten

-ellos si lo hacen son unos machotes y si lo hacemos las mujeres y Donceles somos unas putas, eso es lo malo de esta sociedad-dijo Mia-tenemos el ejemplo de Sasuke, se acuesta con cualquier mujer o Doncel y es el macho alfa-todos rieron menos Naruto-y si eso lo hiciera -miró a todos por que iba a decir el nombre de alguien que estuviera con ella-yo misma, que diríamos que soy? Una zorra y sabemos que eso a si no es

-y las primeras en criticar a las mujeres y Donceles que hacen eso somos nosotras mismas-dijo Tenten negando con la cabeza

-pues si, nos tiramos piedras nosotras mismas-dijo Mia

-yo no podría hacerlo-dijo Naruto y todas le miraron-yo no podría acostarme con una persona que no amo, no podría-las chicas no sabían que decir-debo de ser muy anticuado-sonrió forzadamente

-ojala hubiese mas personas que pensaran como tú, Naruto-dijo Tenten-como los varones-sonrió la chica y los demás sonrieron

-sabes lo que haría en tu situación Naruto-dijo Ino que miraba a la mesa-olvidarme de todo-todos la miraron sin comprender muy bien de lo que hablaba-me olvidaría de los prejuicios y me lanzaría, olvidándome el día siguiente y las consecuencias, por lo menos una vez lo tendría y sabría lo que es estar con alguien, con la persona que amas, y te aseguro que es muy diferente cuando lo haces con una persona que no sientes nada o le tienes cariño-Naruto parpadeó varias veces y Tenten como Temari sabían de que hablaba Ino cosa que Mia no sabía-la timidez, los malos pensamientos de que me puede rechazar los sacaría de mi mente y por una vez haría lo que siempre he deseado, lo demás luego surge solo-Naruto solo se levantó alejándose del lugar

-a que ha venido eso?-dijo Mia ya que no comprendía

-una larga historia-dijo Tenten y Temari afirmó con la cabeza

Naruto llegó a la cocina y sacó de la nevera una cerveza, la abrió y comenzó a beber a morro, se apoyó en la pared mientras bebía, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados

-lo dice como si fuese tan fácil-susurró Naruto-no podría hacerlo, se que me rechazaría y después se burlaría de mi-se quedó mirando al frente sin pestañear-estar con la persona que amo una vez-sonrió con tristeza-lo veo tan imposible

-el que es imposible-el rubio miró a la puerta

-Kankuro que haces aquí y no con los demás?

-te vi entrar y me preocupé-dijo Kankuro acercándose al rubio y le acarició la mejilla-tu preocupación es la mía

-pero que dices-dijo Naruto quitando la mano de Kankuro de su mejilla

-déjame ser sincero contigo Naruto-dijo serio Kankuro-me gustas desde hace muchos años, por eso decidí divorciarme, por que solo pensaba en ti-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no se esperaba esa declaración-quiero estar contigo, y ahora que no estás casado con Gaara pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo-Kankuro al ver que el rubio estaba como en shock se acercó a su rostro para besar esos labios que tanto le atraían, cuando estuvo casi de alcanzarlo Naruto giró la cara y Kankuro besó la mejilla pero eso no impidió que bajara su boca al cuello del rubio que este le dejaba hacer, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados como esperando que acabara de hacer lo que quería hacer-tienes una piel muy suave

-para-susurró Naruto y Kankuro dejó de hacer lo que hacía para agarrar la cara del rubio con sus manos y a si le mirara

-me gustas mucho Naruto, te deseo y me gustaría demostrártelo-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-de verdad te gusto?-dijo Naruto

-no sabes cuanto-dijo Kankuro acercando sus labios a los labios ajenos pero Naruto volvió a girar la cara para que volviera a besar su mejilla, Kankuro frunció el ceño pero eso no impidió que besara otra vez la mejilla y bajar asta el cuello-no te gustaría ir a un sitio mas privado tu y yo?-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-déjame pensarlo-Kankuro sonrió ante eso y Naruto recordó la conversación de las chicas, tenía cosas en común con Kankuro por que no hacerlo con él? Además ese varón le había dicho que le gustaba y deseaba nadie se lo había dicho en su vida, eso significaba que no quería jugar con él y que no era un acostó de una noche-de acuerdo-dijo al fin el rubio y Kankuro sonrió ampliamente e iba a volver a intentar besar los labios del rubio pero un golpe le detuvo, los dos miraron y vieron a Sasuke con cara de ira y que había golpeado la mesa con una botella

-Sasuke por que nos interrumpes?-dijo con una media sonrisa Kankuro mirando al azabache, que este miraba con odio al rubio que este no le miraba solo miraba avergonzado el suelo

-no tenéis escrúpulos cierto?-dijo Sasuke enfadado-sobre todo tú Namikaze-el rubio le miró sin comprender-tú hijo podía a ver entrado o mi hijo

-por favor Sasuke, si mi sobrino sabe como se reproduce las personas, y lo mas seguro que lo ha probado con tu hijo-

-aah-gritó Naruto ya que no se esperó que Sasuke estampara en la pared al lado suyo a Kankuro con fuerza

-no menciones a mi hijo, desgraciado-dijo con ira Sasuke-o te romperé la cara

-déjalo en paz Uchiha-dijo asustado Naruto, el azabache lo miró

-tú eres peor que este, Namikaze-dijo Sasuke-ni siquiera te da vergüenza

-pero tú sueles hacerlo, Sasuke-dijo Kankuro, Sasuke le soltó

-iros aún hotel-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina

-no debiste decir eso de su hijo-dijo Naruto

-es divertido hacerle enfadar-dijo Kankuro arreglándose la camisa

-es un bruto-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando hacia la puerta de donde había salido Sasuke

-entonces Naruto, después de comer ven a mi cuarto para quemar las calorías-dijo Kankuro guiñando un ojo y saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa de triunfo, Naruto solo se sonrojó sin saber si podría estar con una persona que no ama

-me estoy arrepintiendo por aceptar-susurró Naruto- tengo que decirle que me arrepentido-suspiró fuertemente y recordó lo que dijo Ino-y si me atreviera por una vez en la vida? Siempre nos hemos llevado mal, que puede cambiar-se deslizó por la pared-y si se burla de mis sentimientos? Pero si le digo me quitaré este peso que llevo en cima-notó como las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, dejó el botellón de cerveza que no había soltado en ningún momento en el suelo-sabré lo que es estar con la persona que amo, pero tengo tanto miedo de lo que puede pensar-sollozó-pero le amo tanto que me duele cada vez mas

-Naruto estás bien?-el rubio no dijo nada solo lloró por lo infeliz que ha sido siempre, unos brazos le rodearon con cariño-se que puedes verme como un niño pero no es bueno que te guardes lo que sientes, todo en la vida tiene solución-el rubio se aferró a ese cuerpo-vi salir a mi padre de aquí, te ha dicho algo malo? Puedes decirme y yo le diré cuatro cosas bien dichas-Naruto sonrió por el comentario a parte que era raro que un niño de catorce años tuviera tanto poder en Sasuke Uchiha

-estoy bien Sora-dijo Naruto separándose del mas pequeño y le acarició el rostro, era tan parecido físicamente a Sasuke que eso hizo que volvieran a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-no será que te hizo algo Kankuro?

-no, estoy bien, de verdad-dijo Naruto levantándose poco a poco-soy yo que a veces me da arranque de llorar en cada rincón

-yo te entiendo, Naruto-dijo comprensivamente Sora-estoy enamorado de Takeshi, si él me dejara yo me sumiría a una gran tristeza

-Takeshi te adora

-lo se-susurró Sora-hablaré con papa seriamente, Naruto, mañana se casa Temari y no me gustaría verte triste por la culpa de él

-se defenderme de tu padre-dijo Naruto-ahora es mejor que vayamos a comer o se lo comerán todo-Sora sonrió y los dos salieron, pero antes el rubio se quitó las lágrimas-sabes una cosa, eres igual que tu madre-Naruto vio una sonrisa sincera de parte de Sora-llegaron a la gran mesa donde todos ya estaban sentados, pero entre medio de Sasuke yn Takeshi habían dos sillas vacías, vio las intenciones de Sora al sentarse al lado de su novio

-papi siéntate aquí-dijo Takeshi levantándose y Sora lo miró extrañado-mejor que te sientes tú al lado de tu padre Sora-Sora se sentó al lado de Sasuke y Takeshi al lado de su novio y Naruto al lado de su hijo-es que no quiero que mi papi se siente al lado de tu padre-dijo serio esto y todos miraron a Takeshi y Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos ya tenía bastante con lo que había visto

-mi padre no es ningún ogro-recriminó con enfado Sora

-para mi si-dijo Takeshi serio y asta con frialdad

-eres muy protector Takeshi-se atrevió a decir Mia por el silencio de todos-pero debes de dejar que tu papi haga su vida

-me da igual con quien sea, pero con él no-dijo tajante Takeshi y refiriéndose a Sasuke que este que tenía un cubierto en las manos parecía que lo iba a doblar

-papa-dijo Sora suavemente y para que se tranquilizara

-Sora controla a tu novio-dijo Sasuke

-a mi no me tiene que controlar tu hijo-retó Takeshi y Sora solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido mirando a su novio por el tono de voz despectivo que usó

-basta, Takeshi-dijo Naruto serio y Takeshi solo frunció el ceño-no necesito que me defiendas ni nada, lo se hacer solo y también te digo que no le hables en ese tono de voz a Sora, respétalo-Takeshi solo se levantó para marcharse enfadado del lugar, Sora se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, tenía ganas de marcharse y llorar pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse y a si no pensar en lo ocurrido por que estaría distraído hablando y escuchando

Todos habían comido, Naruto estaba preocupado por su hijo ya que no había aparecido y se sentía culpable, Sora después de comer decidió ir a su habitación a descansar, todos estaban en la mesa sentados, hablando y riendo de alguna ocurrencia, se lo estaban pasando bien, nadie se percató que Kankuro y Mia habían desaparecido hacía un rato por lo entretenidos que estaban

-se acabó el vino-dijo Temari-iré a por alguna botella en la bodega

-no hace falta Temari-dijo Naruto levantándose-iré yo

-como quieras, Naruto-dijo Temari-sabes donde queda la bodega?

-lo recuerdo-dijo Naruto marchándose, pero antes iría a ver a su hijo, fue al cuarto de este y tocó la puerta, nadie le contestó ni le habó, decidió abrir y cuando la abrió sonrió ya que su hijo dormía en la cama abrazado a Sora que este dormía también, cerró la puerta y fue hacía la bodega, escuchó un trueno y vio por la ventana como el cielo era cubierto de nubes negras, bajó las escaleras del interior de la casa que conducía al sótano y estaba la bodega, entró y miró los vinos, cogió dos botellas y escuchó unos ruidos, se extrañó y decidió ir a ver de lo que se trataba, los ruidos cada vez se hacían mas fuerte y pudo notar que no eran ruidos normales si no gemidos, pero le causaba curiosidad de quienes se trataba, se acercó mas y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, allí teniendo sexo en cima de una mesa estaban Mia y Kankuro, Naruto se giró lentamente y decidió salir del lugar, pero su semblante era pálido, caminó asta salir de la casa, llegó a la mesa y puso los vinos en la mesa, pero no se sentó se quedó de pie ya que estaba descolocado por lo que había visto, los del lugar le miraron sin comprender

-Naruto estás bien?-dijo Kiba ya que le veía pálido y como ido

-si-dijo en un susurro Naruto, Sasuke le miraba sin comprender-he visto algo que nunca he visto

-el que has visto-dijo Neji esta vez-hay algún ladrón?-en ese momento otro trueno sonó

-que idiota he sido-susurró otra vez Naruto-le creí solo quería …-no acabó de decir lo que iba a decir y se miró su cuerpo para morderse el labio inferior, comenzó a caer gotas de lluvia

-está comenzando a llover-dijo Temari-tenemos que ir dentro o nos mojaremos, Naruto la miró y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la casa

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke ya que se preocupó-iré a buscar a esa cabeza hueca

-chicos está empezando a llover fuerte-gritó Mia desde el umbral de la puerta y todos decidieron ir hacia la casa-donde está Naruto

-fue a la bodega …

-a la bodega?-cortó Mia a Ino

-que pasa en la bodega?-dijo Gaara serio

-estábamos Kankuro y yo allí-sonrió Mia, Gaara rodó los ojos

-estabais teniendo sexo en la bodega?-dijo enfadada Temari

-si-dijo Mia

-Naruto os vio-dijo sin mas Gaara

-por eso tenía esa cara?-dijo Kiba

-Naruto nunca ha visto una película porno ni nada de eso-dijo Gaara de lo mas normal

-me estás diciendo que hemos traumatizado a Naruto?-dijo extrañada Mia

-puede ser a parte de lo que le haya dicho Kankuro antes de que tú y él os fuerais a la bodega-siguió Gaara

-que Kankuro le ha dicho el que

-no lo se Mia-dijo Gaara

-tu ex esposo se lo quería llevar a la cama-dijo serio Sasuke

-si Naruto se a traumatizado con verlos tú y él como lo hacíais-dijo Kiba

-luz apagada y sin nada de luz-dijo Gaara y Sasuke salió de la casa para ir a buscar al rubio

-Kankuro-dijo enfadada Mia y el nombrado apareció-que le has dicho a Naruto-exigió saber la chica

-nada-dijo Kankuro

-nos ha visto en la bodega-dijo Mia

-adiós polvo con Naruto-dijo Kankuro-asta le dije que me gustaba y todas esas cosas-Mia de lo enfadada que estaba lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza

-eres un bastardo-dijo Mia

-pero Mia, si tú sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti-Mia le miró-se acabó todo

-no puedes hacerme esto-dijo Kankuro

-por que lo dejamos Kankuro?-le dijo Mia

-por que se me iban los ojos

-no, por que me fuiste infiel y te dije que un año y medio de abstinencia asta que se casara tu hermana Temari

-es que lo vi, y por no haber tenido sexo en este tiempo mi mente se nublo, pero no lo hicimos ni nada, esperé sin hacerlo con nadie asta hoy en la bodega -Mia lo miró y suspiró

-entonces no te gusta Naruto

-claro que no, solo quería tener sexo con alguien por que no aguantaba mas tiempo-Mia sonrió

-de acuerdo te perdono pero lo próxima vez te corto las bolas-amenazó Mia y Kankuro afirmó con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y la lluvia seguía, Sasuke buscó a Naruto pero no lo encontró, decidió ir a la casa para darse una ducha, cuando se duchó fue al cuarto del rubio con una botella de alcohol y un vaso, se sentó en el sofá con la luz apagada esperando al rubio, no iba a ir a dormir sin saber que ese rubio no estaba en la casa, bebió un poco del vaso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, no supo cuantos minutos pasó asta que escuchó otro trueno y la puerta cerrarse

Naruto entró a su cuarto todo mojado, se estremeció al escuchar el trueno ya que desde que era pequeño le daban miedo pero aprendió al paso de los años a soportarlos, encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver en su cuarto mas precisamente en el sofá a Sasuke que ni siquiera le miró a demás no entendía que hacía en su cuarto, pero lo dejó pasar, no tenía ganas de discutir con el azabache

-te divertiste debajo la lluvia?-dijo Sasuke en un tono indiferente

-yo -no pudo acabar Naruto por que un trueno sonó, parecía que movió todo el lugar con lo fuerte que era o eso creyó Naruto que se abrazó a si mismo tiritando

-te enfermaras por estar bajo la lluvia, quítate esa ropa

-odio que me hables a …

-se que odias todo de mi-cortó Sasuke al rubio-ahora dime que es lo que te ha pasado para que estuvieras bajo esta lluvia

-no te importa-Sasuke puso el vaso en la mesita y se levantó para acercarse al rubio

-te diré yo lo que te pasa-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-creíste las palabras de Kankuro y te ilusionaste en tener una historia de amor maravillosa con él-Naruto miró a otro lado-o a sido ver como dos personas tenían relaciones sexuales-sonrió con burla-eres un mojigato

-lárgate de aquí

-me gustaría hacerlo pero prefiero fastidiarte-dijo Sasuke-pero en serio Namikaze eres un iluso en creer en algo tan banal, muchos varones dicen mentiras como por ejemplo un me gustas y esas cosas para follar con alguien, pero yo nunca he tenido que hacer eso, con mi simple presencia he tenido a quien he querido-Sasuke miró por un segundo la ventana ya que no se escuchaba la lluvia tan fuerte-Namikaze eres tan idi …-no acabó de decir la palabra por que vio la expresión del rubio que era de dolor y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas, soy un idiota, un estúpido por creer en palabras vacías, quien me va a querer a mi, eh-alzó la voz Naruto-y como estás satisfecho de escuchar lo que de verdad soy déjame solo-y con rabia comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada, Sasuke solo lo miraba-deja de mirarme con lástima, tú fuiste feliz en el matrimonio yo no por que me enamoré de la persona equivocada, la persona que me decía cada momento que me odiaba, no crees que soy masoca?-Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto dejó de desvestirse quedando solo en pantalones y se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo

-nos respetábamos Hinata y yo, pero ella sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento de amor por ella, la quería como una hermana como ella me quería como un hermano, aceptamos nuestro destino, tú no lo hiciste

-Gaara no me entendía y tú tampoco-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo-Hinata me entendía, siempre estaba para mi

-la vida es cruel-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto

-nunca te has enamorado por eso no me entiendes-dijo Naruto abrazándose a si mismo y acariciando sus brazos

-ponte algo en cima, al final te enfermaras

-no sabes lo que es meterte en la cama con alguien que no amas

-no quiero escuchar eso-dijo serio Sasuke

-no sabes lo que es que te toque alguien que no amas

-no sigas-exigió Sasuke

-no sabes lo que es vivir con una persona a la que no amas

-para-ordenó Sasuke alzando la voz

-no sabes lo que es tener un hijo de una persona que no amas y que deseas que fuese de la persona que amas

-se lo que es eso, pero quiero a mi hijo por lo que es no por quien es su madre-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-no hay un momento en el día que me pregunte el por que y la respuesta no la encuentro-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se agachó a su altura-el por que me enamoré de él y el por que me odia

-si ese tipo no se fijó en ti es que no te merece a parte que es un idiota-Naruto le miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír

-es un idiota-susurró Naruto y Sasuke se le quedó viendo a los ojos azules sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos y algo mas fuerte a él puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio este por el taco solo cerró los ojos, Sasuke solo lo miraba escuchando los latidos de su corazón y por primera vez admitía y aceptaba que Naruto era hermoso, su mirada se dirigió a los labios del rubio que este abrió sus ojos observando al azabache que parecía que se contenía de hacer algo y su vista se dirigió a los labios del azabache y recordó lo que dijo Ino, lo de lanzarse, pero de solo pensar eso le entró pánico y si le besaba y Sasuke le rechazaba? Y si en vez de rechazarle no llegaba a las expectativas del azabache pero también pensaba que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría, pero antes de tomar una decisión los labios del azabache ya estaban en sus labios dándole un beso lento y suave, Naruto nunca se esperó eso de Sasuke nunca hubiera pensado que volviera a besarlo y comenzó a corresponderlo lenta y pausadamente y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó de los labios ajenos al sentir algo húmedo en sus dedos ya que tenía la mano en la cara del rubio

-por que lloras?

-no te vas arrepen …

-nunca-no le dejó acabar Sasuke a Naruto para volver a besar los labios del rubio pero esta vez con mas rapidez y Naruto le siguió el ritmo como pudo, Sasuke acercó su cuerpo al cuerpo del rubio que este por la presión comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, no dejaron de besarse del mismo modo asta que los dos estuvieron tumbados en la cama, el azabache en cima del rubio, se separó del beso mordiendo el labio inferior Sasuke, en ningún momento quitó su mano de la mejilla del rubio y sin quitar su mirada oscura de los ojos azules deslizo esa mano lentamente por la mejilla bajándola por el cuello, volvió a besar esos labios ajenos con deseo por que la mirada azul y los labios hinchados y entre abiertos de Naruto le incitaba a besarlo, mientras besaba los labios del rubio comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba lentamente, no dejaba de besar esos labios tan apetecibles, haciendo que el beso sea largo y de vez en cuando se separaba para besarlos con rapidez, a si asta que se quitó la camisa y la lanzó aún lado sin importarle donde cayera, comenzó a besar el cuello asta que se dirigió al oído, absorbió el aroma del rubio cerrando los ojos-tócame-le susurró para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja ya que notaba que el rubio no le tocaba, que estaba tenso, Naruto en cambio abrió los ojos por el pedido del azabache y no supo que hacer-déjate llevar-volvió a susurrar el azabache pero esta vez besando el cuello y succionando la piel tostada de Naruto y dejando una marca rojiza-tienes miedo?-Naruto inconscientemente frunció el ceño y Sasuke sonrió ya que quería que el rubio le tocara quería sentir sus caricias, el rubio sin pensar en lo que hacía puso sus brazos en la espalda blanca y bien fornida del azabache y sin saber de donde sacó la fuerza por que sabía perfectamente que el azabache era mas fuerte que él cambiaron posiciones, Sasuke se sorprendió un segundo para luego morderse el labio inferior por que los labios de Naruto le estaba besando el pecho, no eran los besos desesperados ni nada eran como si quisiera saborear su piel y su alma, Naruto besaba y lamía el pecho del azabache y este puso sus manos en la espalda y cabello del rubio haciendo caricias, Naruto iba bajando poco a poco sus labios asta llegar al ombligo, donde se detuvo unos minutos en ese lugar, sus manos se pusieron en la cintura donde podía tocar el pantalón y se dirigió al botón, con temblor en las manos desabrochó el botón para quitarle los pantalones, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que volvió a estar de bajo del azabache que este empezó a besar uno de los pezones del rubio y una de sus manos a estimular el otro pezón, Naruto no pudo acallar un gemido de placer que hizo que sonriera Sasuke, la otra mano libre del azabache fue directa al botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo rápidamente, dejó ese lugar para besar los labios del rubio mientras le quitaba de un movimiento rápido los pantalones del rubio tirándolos al lado de la cama, volvió al pecho del rubio y lo lamió asta llegar al vientre y es cuando vio el tatuaje de este en ese lugar, que era un espiral con letras extrañas, sonrió inconscientemente por que ese tatuaje lo eligió él cuando lo retó en la adolescencia que no se atrevería hacerse un tatuaje ya que él iba hacerse uno en el hombro que le cubrió toda la espalda y parte del pecho, se ensañó en el lugar del tatuaje dando besos, lamidas y mordiscos mientras quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba al rubio dejándolo desnudo, es cuando se alzó y miró a la persona que tenía tumbada en la cama a su merced, su respiración agitada, el sonrojo en su rostro, el sudor que tenía y esos labios entre abiertos, se relamió los labios admitiendo que besar al rubio era como una droga, se pasaría toda la vida besando esos labios y con eso se conformaría, puso su mano en el pecho del rubio y la deslizó lentamente asta su ombligo viendo como el miembro de este estaba erguido de la misma forma que el suyo, quería penetrarlo y hacerle gritar de placer, que dijera su nombre y que nunca olvidara quien le hizo gemir de placer, sonrió de medio lado, pensando que ya era suyo como siempre deseó, tenerlo en su cama gimiendo su nombre y por fin después de tenerlo se le iría esa obsesión con él-no te contengas en ningún momento-dijo Sasuke para agarrar el miembro del rubio y comenzar acariciarlo lentamente, no apartó la mirada del rubio que se contenía en gemir mordiendo su labio inferior, se puso a la altura del miembro y lo lamió para luego metérselo en la boca

-Aah-gimió Naruto e inmediatamente se puso la mano en la boca, esa sensación que sentía nunca la había sentido y era difícil de controlar, su otra mano agarraba fuertemente las sabanas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su mano fue agarrada por la mano de Sasuke para quitársela de la boca y a si poder escuchar al rubio, pero este solo respiraba y suspiraba con fuerza y dificultad, entonces Sasuke decidió meter lentamente sus tres dedos en la boca de Naruto y este accedió a chupar los dedos para a si no hacer ningún gemido, una vez ensalivados el rubio los sacó de su boca-no … aguanto … mas-dijo como pudo y a los segundos se corrió en la boca del azabache que este se relamió los labios para ir a besar los labios del rubio, Naruto pudo notar que ese beso era demandante y brusco pero también notó un sabor amargo que era de su propia esencia, mientras le besaba con brusquedad y lujuria al rubio dirigió tres dedos a la entrada de Naruto, que inmediatamente introdujo uno, el rubio pudo notar la intromisión y Sasuke profundizó mas el beso y Naruto enredó sus piernas en la cintura del azabache y sus brazos en el cuello, metió un segundo dedo y el rubio se aferró mas al cuerpo del azabache y cuando metió el tercero no pudo evitar gemir separando su boca de la boca ajena, Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio para acabar mordiendo con saña ese lugar, sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio y se enderezó para quitarse los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, el azabache no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción a tener su miembro liberado, en cambio Naruto al ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo tragó duro al ver el miembro de este y no pudo evitar mirarle embelesado a los ojos negros que le miraba con lujuria y un pensamiento fugaz en la mente del rubio que se sentía un trozo de carne o una presa, Sasuke se acercó al rubio a sus labios

-relájate-susurró antes de besarlo y mientras se besaban se fue acomodando Sasuke para poder entrar, Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la intromisión en su interior pero quiso concentrarse en ese beso tan ardiente que le estaban dando, se aferró mas a la espalda del azabache incrustando sus uñas, una vez que Sasuke estaba dentro suspiró de placer y besó la mejilla del rubio un acto que no solía hacer por que vio lágrimas en el rostro del Doncel y llevó una mano al miembro del rubio para comenzar a estimularlo y a si le pasara el dolor

-muévete-dijo como pudo Naruto después de un tiempo y se acostumbró a la intromisión y el dolor fue menguando, Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente escuchando los pequeños gemidos de Naruto que este deshizo el agarre que tenía en el cuello del azabache-Sasuke besó otra vez esos labios que le atraían tanto y soltó el miembro del rubio para dirigirla junto con su otra mano a las manos del rubio y entrelazarlas y poniéndolas a los lados de la cabeza del Doncel, de vez en cuando se besaban y los besos se cortaban para gemir-mas … rápido-dijo entrecortadamente Naruto y Sasuke deshizo el agarre de las manos para comenzar un vaivén rápido y brusco que la cama en la que estaban se movía en tal grado que parecía que en cualquier momento de iba a romper

-di … mi nombre-dijo entre gemidos Sasuke volviendo a poner una de sus manos en el miembro del rubio y este gimió fuerte por que le había dado en ese punto de placer

-dale ahí-ordenó Naruto y Sasuke siguió dando en ese punto donde hacía delirar al rubio y a Sasuke al escuchar los gemidos del rubio y el placer su mente se nublo a tal grado que las estocadas eran mas fuertes que parecía que iba a partir en dos al rubio-no puedo mas-dijo como pudo por que le costaba respirar y en ese momento se corrió manchando los dos pechos-Sasuke-gimió y es cuando el azabache sintió como su orgasmo llegaba y dos estocadas mas que eran bruscas se corrió, se tumbó encima del rubio para recuperar la respiración, los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones pero al rubio se le cerraba los ojos por el cansancio, Sasuke salió del interior de Naruto y se tumbó a su lado boca arriba y puso su mano en la frente e inconscientemente sonrió, miró al lado del rubio que parecía que se había dormido-te quiero Sasuke-el azabache abrió los ojos y se alzó un poco para mirar al rubio que dormía placidamente, sin fuerzas se tumbó en la cama

-imposible-susurró Sasuke como ido

Continuará …

Como os habréis dado cuenta este capítulo es bastante largo o por lo menos eso parece … que os pareció el Lemon? Me costó bastante hacerlo ya que no soy mucho de hacer Lemon …. Comentar para saber que opináis … os agradezco los comentarios recibidos y también a las personas que leen este fic y no comentan


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Naruto sintió una caricia en su mejilla cuando comenzó a removerse, pero no estaba despierto completamente, al cabo de un minutó abrió sus ojos azules estirándose, inconsciente se refregó su mano en sus ojos, se sentó en la cama lentamente e inmediatamente un dolor en su trasero le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y volvió a tumbarse, sus ojos azules estaban confundidos asta que recordó lo que hizo por la noche, sonrió sin poder evitarlo de felicidad y miró al otro lado de la cama, pasó su mano en esa zona como si estuviera acariciando algo con los ojos cerrados sin borrar su sonrisa y puso su cabeza en ese lugar respirando profundamente para sentir el aromo

-aún huele a él-susurró Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa, asta que abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se levantó sin importarle el dolor en su trasero, se puso la ropa interior y es cuando se percató que en el baño había alguien ya que escuchaba la ducha, miró la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego dar unos pequeños saltos de alegría-no me lo puedo creer-se puso sus manos en la cara y se miró al espejo y estaba sonrojado-puede que me quiera-volvió a mirar la puerta del baño-ahora que somos-susurró confundido y negó con la cabeza-da lo mismo, debo llamar a Sakura-fue a por su teléfono y buscó en sus contactos el nombre de la peli rosa, apretó el botón y se puso el teléfono en la oreja, mientras escuchaba los tonos fue a la ventana y miró por ella, hacía a su punto de vista hacía una bonita mañana y no tenía pinta de llover ya que seguramente el sol saldría-Sakura-dijo feliz el rubio-debo contarte algo que me ha pasado

- _de que se trata Naruto?_

 _-_ pues-el rubio no siguió por que escuchó una voz de hombre que no reconocía pero Naruto creyó que se trataba de esa persona especial de su amiga

 _-estoy ocupada Naruto, ve rápido que estoy muy ocupada-_ Naruto percibió que la voz de la chica parecía enfadada y creyó que era por que la estaba molestando en un momento íntimo con su novio

-estás con tu persona especial?

 _-si_ -dijo Sakura- _dímelo rápido-_ el rubio escuchó un gemido o eso parecía

-seré rápido-dijo Naruto-he estado con él-hubo silencio y le pareció algo incómodo al rubio-Sakura estás ahí

- _si_ -dijo la chica y el rubio escuchó un sonido como si fuese de una puerta cerrándose- _con quien dices que has estado?-_ el tono de voz de la chica parecía enfadada

-con Sasuke-susurró Naruto y miró de reojo la puerta del baño-fue increíble y soy en este momento la persona mas feliz

- _pareces un adolescente. Naruto-_ el rubio no sabía por que el tono de voz de su amiga era de frialdad- _pero eres consciente que él no va a querer nada contigo, cierto?_

 _-_ te pasa algo?-dijo extrañado Naruto

- _solo-_ Sakura suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse- _me preocupo por ti_

 _-_ no deberías le noté tan diferente a como suele tratarme

- _Naruto-_ dijo cortante la chica- _no te hagas ilusiones, se perfectamente que Sasuke se mete con quien sea en la cama para satisfacerse-_ la sonrisa de Naruto se borró, él sabía eso pero en ese momento no quería recordar ese pequeño detalle- _seguro que no había nadie mas para satisfacerse y por eso te buscó a ti-_ hubo silencio por que Naruto no sabía que decir y Sakura sonrió de medio lado- _Naruto, Sasuke no es para ti, él no te quiere, y si ha accedido acostarse contigo es por que no tenía a nadie mas_

 _-_ debo de colgar

- _Naruto sabes que siempre he sido sincera contigo, solo te digo la verdad_

 _-_ tengo una boda hoy-dijo Naruto y colgó para dirigirse a la cama y sentarse en ella con la espalda en la pared, dejó su teléfono en la pequeña mesa y se quedó mirando al frente, pasó unos segundos y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita, cogió su diario que lo llevaba a todos los lados, y comenzó a escribir

Sasuke se estaba secando el cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, cuando salió de la ducha, después de secarse se puso los pantalones para luego secarse el cabello, lo hacía con brusquedad y su mirada estaba entrecerrada y con enfado, pero ese enfado era dirigido hacia él mismo ya que no se comprendía, creía que tener sexo con Naruto se irían todos los males pero eso no fue a si por que por una vez en la vida se sintió pleno, nadie en la vida le hizo sentir de esa forma al tener sexo, quería que se fuera ese sentimiento nuevo para él, pero sin saber por que se sintió mas feliz al escuchar un te quiero seguido de su nombre de los labios de ese rubio, rubio que el odiaba, por que lo odiaba, no lo soportaba y su presencia le hacía tener un vuelco en el estómago que le hacía enfadar, por eso se burlaba de él, por eso quería que se sintiera mal, para que experimentara ese sentimiento de odio, pero nunca esperó ese te quiero de parte del rubio, quería coger cualquier cosa para romperla para quitarse esa frustración que tenía, se estaba arrepintiendo pero a la vez no de lo que había echo con el rubio pero tomó una decisión, haría como si no hubiera pasado nada y olvidaría lo sucedido y nunca mas volvería a pensar ni desear a ese rubio, por que su orgullo no se lo permitía, sonrió mirándose al espejo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cogió el pomo y su mano tembló

-no volverá a pasar, no volveré a pensar en tenerlo, y me va a dar igual quien esté cerca de él por que tú Sasuke te vas alejar de él-se convenció y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue al rubio sentado en la cama con una sonrisa y escribiendo en un libro, pero inmediatamente supo que se trataba de un diario por que lo ponía en la tapa, se quedó embobado mirando al rubio por lo concentrado que estaba escribiendo y deseo volverlo a tener de bajo suyo bajo su merced, negó con la cabeza y fue hacia donde había visto antes que estaba su camisa y la cogió para ponérsela, mientras se abrochaba los botones miró de reojo al rubio y le sonrió inconscientemente y este en ese momento alzó su mirada y le miró a los ojos

-hola-sonreía el rubio y Sasuke solo le miraba como si fuese el ser mas hermoso que había visto en toda su existencia-dormiste bien?-esa sonrisa que seguía en el rostro del rubio estaba haciendo que perdiera la cordura, pero no solo eso los ojos azules le miraba con un brillo que no pudo entender el azabache

-deberías prepararte para la boda, Namikaze-dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz frío y el rubio solo dejó de sonreír y Sasuke decidió marcharse del cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La ceremonia había empezado, la novia iba hermosa con su vestido de novio de color blanco oscuro, pero era mas hermosa la sonrisa que tenía ya que era de felicidad, Naruto solo miraba a los novios, que los dos se miraban con amor, el rubio miró a los lados y pudo ver a Sasuke unos puestos mas adelante detrás de Gaara, este en ningún momento le había mirado y menos hablado ni siquiera para comenzar una discusión

-mentiroso-dijo Naruto en un susurro mirando al frente con tristeza, su hijo que estaba a su lado lo miró al igual que su madre que estaba al otro lado de él

-papi te ocurre algo?-susurró Takeshi y Kushina solo miraba a su hijo con preocupación

-estoy bien-dijo sin ánimos Naruto

-de verdad?-dijo Takeshi

-si-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto y se levantó-perdonar pero necesito que me de el aire

-hijo quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Kushina preocupado

-quiero estar solo-dijo Naruto ya que veía la intención de su hijo de acompañarlo, salió del lugar donde estaba sentado y dio gracias que estuviera en unas de las últimas filas, vio a Gaara y se acercó a él que estaba en unas filas por delante y le tocó el hombro que este le miró sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que el rubio se le acercara-Gaara-me das un cigarrillo?

-desde cuando fumas tú-dijo Gaara

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Naruto-venga Gaara que te cuesta darme uno-Gaara negó con la cabeza-sabes que estas ceremonias tan cursis no me gusta

-por que no te vas con el Uchiha bastado, está todo el momento diciéndome que quiere salir fuera-dijo Sai metiéndose en la conversación, Naruto lo miró un momento extrañado por que no sabía a quien se refería pero una risa de atrás de Sai que era Sora supo que se refería a Sasuke

-paso-dijo Naruto-Gaara deja que mate el tiempo fumando-el pelirrojo suspiró

-sabes que esto mata-dijo serio Sasuke dándole la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el mechero al rubio

-lo se papa-dijo divertido Naruto y miró a la pareja de Gaara-quieres fumar conmigo Sai?

-no fumo Naruto-dijo Sai algo extrañado por la petición del rubio

-pues no fumes-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal, Sai solo sonrió y miró a su pareja

-nos vemos fuera Gaara-dijo Sai levantándose del asiento

-no puedo creer que te vallas con él-Sai solo sonrió al pelirrojo y se marchó con el rubio fuera de donde se celebraba la ceremonia-Sasuke por que no te vas con ellos?-no hubo respuesta del azabache a parte que le veía mas serio que de costumbre como si estuviese peleándose consigo mismo-no te agradan este tipo de ceremonia-seguía sin responder el azabache y Gaara decidió mirar al frente

-papa, Gaara tiene razón, si te aburres ve fuera-dijo Sora que su padre seguía mirando al frente como si estuviese en otro lugar-parece que tenéis en común que no os agrada este tipo de actos-sonrió Sora y Sasuke bufó con fastidio sin decir nada

Naruto y Sai estaban fuera de la capilla donde estaban todos los invitados escuchando al cura para casar a Shikamaru y a Temari, los dos Donceles se sentaron en un pequeño escalón uno junto al otro, el rubio sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y se lo puso en la boca, miró a Sai

-de verdad no quieres uno?-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Sai mirando al frente y la brisa que había movieron los cabellos cortos de los dos Donceles, Naruto se encendió el cigarrillo e inmediatamente comenzó a toser, Sai le miró-por que fumas si nunca lo has hecho

-alguna vez tiene que ser la primera vez-dijo Naruto ya recuperado-además una vez lo hice hace años y olvidé como hacerlo-Sai sonrió-es asqueroso-le enseñó el cigarrillo encendido a Sai-no se como Gaara puede meterse esta mierda en su cuerpo

-podría decirte lo mismo a ti-dijo Sai-y Gaara lo está intentando dejar

-los años que estuve casado con él le decía que lo dejara y parecía que fumaba mas-ninguno de los dos dijeron nada mas y un silencio nada incómodo hubo en el ambiente y los dos miraron al frente, Naruto daba caladas pequeñas al cigarrillo para después toser ni siquiera el rubio sabía por que estaba fumando en ese momento pero estaba estresado de que Sasuke ni siquiera le mirara

-podías haber pedido alguna pastilla para el dolor-dijo Sai de lo mas normal y Naruto lo miró sin entender

-por que lo dices?

-cojeas-dijo Sai mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa divertida y el rubio se sonrojó-no se nota mucho por que lo intentas disimular, todo Doncel tenemos ese tipo de pastillas, podías a verle pedido a Kiba o a mi mismo

-no es lo que piensas-dijo Naruto avergonzado y mirando aún lado con un gran sonrojo

-lo importante es que disfrutaras ese momento-Sai seguía mirando al rubio pero puso su codo en su pierna y su mano en la cara haciendo una sonrisa

-yo no soy como tú-dijo sin pensar Naruto ya que se sentía acorralado y no sabía que decir, Sai en cambio suspiró

-Gaara me comentó que eras algo especial y tiene razón, te defiendes atacando a otras personas-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido cosa que Sai también lo tenía-si te quisieras un poco mas no tendrías esa actitud con todos, a veces sumisa y otras tan agresiva

-por que no te vas con Gaara y me dejas en paz?-dijo enfadado Naruto y Sai suspiró para mirar al frente-mostrar al mundo lo que os queréis para que me sigan mirando con lástima, por eso has venido y sigues aquí?

-ni siquiera sabía …

-me importa muy poco lo que sabías-cortó Naruto a Sai con enfado-solo estás aquí para fastidiarme, no necesito a nadie, a ninguno de vosotros, lárgate con Gaara me molestas-Sai solo se puso de pie y Naruto volvió a dar una calada pero esta vez mas grande y sin poder evitarlo tosió varias veces como si se estuviese ahogando y dándose golpes en el pecho, Sai iba acercarse, pero la mano de Naruto se lo impidió-lárgate de mi presencia-dijo Naruto como pudo entre tosido y tosido

-y por que debería de hacer eso, Namikaze?-Naruto solo dejó de toser y entre cerró los ojos por el tono de voz tan frío y también por escuchar su apellido-él no es el rey del mundo para acatar sus ordenes Sai-el nombrado miró a la persona que era Sasuke que se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo y Sai supo que estaba enfadado pero la pregunta era por que lo estaba? Le había notado extraño, como pensativo y su amigo Sasuke no era a si

-si ya me iba-dijo Sai

-quédate-ordenó Sasuke pero Sai lo interpretó como una suplica como si no quisiera estar a solas con el rubio, entonces decidió sentarse donde estaba y a su lado se sentó Sasuke, quedando en medio del rubio y su amigo y notó que el ambiente cambió a uno muy tenso

-por que estás enfadado, Sasuke?-dijo Sai creyó que no era momento de decirle de la forma que solía llamarle ya que Sasuke no le dijo como solía decirle

-no estoy enfadado-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-solo fumas cuando estás muy enfadado-siguió Sai

-cambié mis hábitos-dijo sin mas Sasuke enseñando su cigarrillo a Sai y este no le creyó, sabía que estaba enfadado por algo y escucharon en ese momento un teléfono que supieron que era del rubio, Sai lo miró ya que el rubio sacó su teléfono y comenzó a leer el mensaje que le enviaron, pero lo expresión del rubio cambió a confundido

-ocurre algo, Naruto?-dijo Sai sin poder evitar ser un poco cotilla

-no-dijo confundido el rubio-bueno la verdad es que no la entiendo-dijo mas para él que para los demás

-quien?-dijo Sai y Sasuke rodó los ojos por la pregunta de Sai era para su gusto demasiado cotilla a parte que no conocía al rubio para preguntar además tampoco le entendía ya que Naruto le estaba echando para que se fuera y él actuaba como si nada pasara

-mi amiga-dijo Naruto para luego fruncir el ceño-oye a ti que te importa-Sai sonrió

-ya me dijiste-el rubio solo suspiró y tiró el cigarrillo de sus dedos por que estaba consumido-no vuelvas a fumar Naruto, ya que nunca lo has hecho-el rubio solo miraba a ese Doncel con enfado-no impresionas a nadie haciendo eso

-lo que me faltaba por escuchar-dijo Naruto enfadado y levantándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor por haberse levantado tan bruscamente-que te jodan tío-gritó Naruto para comenzar a caminar intentando que no se notara la pequeña cojera, Sasuke le miró de reojo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver caminar al rubio

-te puedo dar una de esas pastillas para el dolor-dijo Sai con inocencia y alzando la voz, el rubio paró de repente y su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó un tic en su ceja-son bastante buenas y en menos de diez minutos el dolor desaparece y caminarías normal-Sasuke aguantó la risa y miró al rubio viendo como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza

-métete en tus asuntos, idiota-gritó Naruto para luego alejarse de ese lugar, Sai solo puso una expresión de no entender y miró a Sasuke que empezó a carcajearse

-Naruto Namikaze es extraño pero a la vez divertido-dijo Sai y golpeó a Sasuke-deja de reírte a si, das miedo Uchiha bastardo

-es que ha sido gracioso-dijo Sasuke dejando de reír pero su rostro tenía una sonrisa divertida

-lo bueno de eso es que anoche se divirtió con alguien-dijo Sai y Sasuke borró su sonrisa-la pregunta es, con quien?-Sasuke frunció el ceño-y yo lo voy a descubrir-Sai se levantó con entusiasmo-es una misión del detective Sai Shimura

-desde cuando eres detective?-dijo Sasuke

-desde ahora-dijo Sai sonriendo de medio lado y Sasuke rodó los ojos tirando el cigarrillo

-deja de meterte en las vidas ajenas-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-sabes que eso me gusta y ese rubio me llama mucho la atención-dijo Sai pensativo-pero no te preocupes no dejaré de meterme en tu vida-sonrió a Sasuke-haríais muy buena pareja

-eso es estúpido-dijo Sasuke serio y Sai le miró con los ojos entre cerrados

-te gustaría acostarte con él, cierto?-Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa de prepotencia

-ya lo hice y no tengo ganas de repetirlo-y sin mas Sasuke se alejó de Sai y este solo abrió los ojos como la boca por lo que se había enterado

-creo saber lo que te pasa Uchiha bastardo-susurró Sai estando solo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La ceremonia acabó, después de hacer alguna foto todos se fueron hacia la zona donde todos los invitados comerían y celebrarían la unión de las dos personas recién casadas, todo fue mágico para los novios y todos los invitados se divirtieron mucho, bailaron, rieron y los niños mas pequeños jugaban, la celebración acabó por la noche cuando los recién casados decidieron irse, se despidieron de todos los invitados con abrazos y besos, cuando pasó una hora mas o menos desde que los novios se fueron , los invitados comenzaron a marcharse cada uno a su casa, Naruto y Sasuke no hablaron en todo momento, pero si dirigía alguna mirada Naruto a Sasuke que este solía estar con su grupo de amigos y este prefirió estar alejados y de vez en cuando con su hijo Takeshi, que notó como este daba de lado a su novio, Naruto como era un gran despistado creyó que era por que Sora prefería estar hablando con los amigos de su padre

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y ese día Naruto prefirió quedarse mas tiempo en su gran cama ya que no era día laborable y su hijo tampoco tenía que ir a la escuela, miró el reloj que marcaba mas de las once de la mañana, se levantó sin muchas ganas y fue a la ducha, cuando acabó de ducharse se puso ropa cómoda como solía hacer siempre, ropa que consistía en pantalones y camisetas anchas, bajó a la primera planta para ir a la cocina, se tomó un zumo de naranja natural con un pastelito de chocolate, fue a la sala y vio a su hijo que estaba concentrado en su teléfono, cuando leía y escribía algún mensaje

-no vas a salir hoy?-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo cortante Takeshi sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono

-Takeshi, puedes dejar eso un momento?-el adolescente le miró unos segundos por la seriedad de su papi

-claro-dijo Takeshi dejando el teléfono al lado-que pasa?

-te ocurre algo con Sora?-Takeshi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y Naruto suspiró-él es un buen chico, a mi me agrada mucho, y te quiere

-no me pasa nada con él-dijo indiferente Takeshi

-de verdad?-dijo sin creerle Naruto-yo se que le quieres de la misma forma, no vallas a estropearlo con él

-lo que tenga con Sora es cosa de él y mía-dijo Takeshi serio-además solo tenemos catorce años, no creo que sea un amor de toda la vida-Naruto lo miró sorprendido-o puede que si, no lo se, pero a veces siento que estar con él no es lo correcto

-por que?

-no lo se, puede ser por la edad-dijo sin darle importancia Takeshi-pero también me siento a gusto con él-sonrió Takeshi

-no hagas algo estúpido-le dijo Naruto serio

-siempre he creído que hacer lo que te dicta el corazón es lo correcto y seguiré haciéndolo-dijo Takeshi

-de acuerdo, pero no le hagas sufrir-dijo Naruto y Takeshi le miró sin comprender

-yo no quiero que sufra por mi culpa-dijo sincero Takeshi y Naruto sonrió

-Sora para la edad que tiene sabe lo que quiere, es mas maduro que muchos adultos y sabe que te ama-Takeshi miró al suelo con tristeza

-yo le quiero mucho pero siempre he sabido que él da mas que yo en esta relación, se que es diferente el querer que el amar, pero yo no se si lo amo, puede por que no soy lo suficiente adulto para saber eso-Naruto no sabía que decir

-lo importante es que seas siempre sincero con él-dijo Naruto y se dirigió hacia la salida de su casa

-vas algún lado?

-si, comeré fuera, me apetece estar solo, ye apañaras solo?

-claro-dijo Takeshi-soy bueno cocinando-sonrió

-la última vez que cocinaste por poco arde la cocina-dijo divertido Naruto y Takeshi se sonrojó mirando aún lado

-he mejorado

-invita a Sora-le sugirió Naruto

-quiero estar solo-dijo Takeshi y Naruto negó con la cabeza y decidió irse algo le decía en su interior que su hijo iba hacer algo estúpido y que iba a ser su culpa por eso le preguntó por su relación con Sora

Takeshi al ver que su padre se fue en su coche sonrió, miró un momento su teléfono ya que con quien se mensaje haba era con Sora

-volví a ser duro con él-susurró Takeshi para luego negar con la cabeza-tengo que aprovechar ahora que estoy solo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su casa y miraba serio a su hijo ya que estaba triste mirando su teléfono, no sabía que era lo que le había puesto a si pero algo le decía que el culpable era el novio que tenía, cerró sus puños con fuerza y odiando a Takeshi por hacer que se sintiera de esa forma su hijo, respiró profundamente y se acercó a su hijo poniéndose a su altura ya que estaba sentado en el sofá

-quieres que vallamos a comer juntos algún lado?-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, Sora no le miró seguía mirando la pantalla y no contestó-que te pasa? Puedes decirme, sabes que yo te voy ayudar en todo-el Doncel levantó su vista y Sasuke vio como sus ojos estaban brillantes como si en cualquier momento fuese a llorar, y sin poder evitarlo imaginó a Naruto cuando eran adolescente y hace unos días con esa expresión, frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza-sabes que eres lo que mas quiero, cierto?-el Doncel afirmó con la cabeza-si tú estás en este estado a mi me duele mas, confía en mi, se que no soy tu madre, ni Doncel para que puedas contarme cosas, pero puedo comprenderlas y ayudarte

-es que-Sora se mordió el labio inferior-no se que le pasa a Takeshi-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-a veces estamos bien pero hay momentos que me habla con frialdad e indiferencia, y me hace pensar que no me quiere-hizo un pequeño sollozo-se que quiere mucho a Naruto y que lo que le pasa le afecta a él pero debería de entender que yo soy su pareja y separar el sentimiento que tiene con su papi con lo que siente conmigo-unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del Doncel-se que tú y Naruto no tenéis buena relación, pero yo no mezclo que pasa con vosotros con la relación que tenemos Takeshi y yo, por que no puede hacerlo él?

-te prometo que cambiaré mi relación con Namikaze

-no lo notas papa?-dijo Sora con tristeza-no puedes evitar decir su apellido con un tono diferente, lo dices con rabia-Sasuke se sorprendió ya que no sabía eso-no se que es lo que ha ocurrido entre vosotros y tampoco quiero saberlo pero eso me afecta a mi, a Takeshi y a vosotros dos

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke quitándole el teléfono de las manos de su hijo y le sonrió-deja de preocuparte de eso por que yo me voy a encargar de todo, ahora nos vamos a comer los dos juntos-Sora afirmó con la cabeza quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No sabía Takeshi cuantas horas se había pasado sentado en la cama de su padre leyendo desde la primera hoja asta la última ese diario que tenía sus manos, le costó encontrarlo, sabía que estaba en el cuarto de su papi, y buscó en cada lugar menos en el baúl por que supuso que no volvería a esconderlo en ese lugar, pero era el único lugar que le falta y estaba ahí, y es cuando comenzó a leer, olvidándose de la horas que pasaban, y lo revuelta que estaba el cuarto, pero ya lo había leído y lo tenía en sus manos cerrado y mirando al frente con ira en sus ojos azules

-no sabes con quien te has metido Sasuke Uchiha-susurró con ira Takeshi y luego sonrió con una media sonrisa que parecía sádica-ya se como hacerte sufrir-se levantó de la cama-con lo que mas quieres-miró el cuarto todo desordenado y decidió poner el diario en el lugar donde lo encontró para luego poner cada cosa en su lugar, cuando acabó fue a la cocina, no tenía hambre pero comería algo, se hizo un sándwich y se sentó, su mirada aún estaba seria, sabía que la debilidad de Sasuke era su único hijo, pero él no haría nada para hacerle daño a Sora, solo jugaría del mismo modo que Sasuke por que sabía perfectamente que Sora le amaba, aunque también sabía que estando Sora fuera de su vida Sasuke estaría fuera de la vida de su padre Doncel-será fácil-dijo acabándose el sándwich, luego bebió un vaso de agua y salió de la cocina para salir de la casa, cogió una chaqueta por que empezaba a refrescar y miró el reloj, la seis de la tarde sabía que ya estaría en su casa por que le envió un mensaje que él no contestó que se iba a comer con su padre, salió de su casa con su casco en la mano ya que tenía una moto y vio como su papi llegaba, miró su expresión que parecía enfadado a parte que refunfuñaba algo-hola papi-sonrió

-vas a salir?-dijo Naruto mirando el casco de la moto de su hijo que arrepentido estaba por aceptar que Gaara le comprase una moto

-si-dijo Takeshi

-con Sora?-Naruto sonrió y Takeshi alzó una ceja-debe de estar ya en su casa

-y como lo sabes?-dijo serio Takeshi

-me lo encontré y comí con él

-que bien-dijo Takeshi como si la cosa no fuese con él

-lo peor es que estaba con el idiota de su padre-Takeshi pido notar los tonos que utilizó Naruto primero enfado y luego desilusión mezclado con tristeza

-tengo que irme-dijo fríamente Takeshi caminando hacia la moto que estaba al lado del coche de su papi, Naruto solo se le quedó mirando sin comprender la actitud de su hijo asta que este se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Takeshi llegó a la casa de Sora, se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco para dejarlo en el manillar, caminó con tranquilidad asta la puerta y tocó el timbre, su mirada era seria, mostraba enfado ya que no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento, abrieron la puerta y era Sora este al ver a Takeshi sonrió de felicidad

-Takeshi-dijo feliz Sora-te dijo tu papi que ya habíamos llegado?

-si no lo hubiera hecho él lo hubieras hecho tú-dijo Takeshi fríamente y Sora ese tono de voz se entristeció

-quieres pasar?

-no-dijo de la misma forma Takeshi-solo quería decirte algo

-el que

-podía haberte enviado un mensaje pero prefiero decírtelo en tu cara, que es lo que me ha llevado a venir aquí-Sora solo pudo pensar que Takeshi quería verlo sin notar nada raro en el tono de voz aunque sonara indiferentemente y fríamente

-es algo bueno?-sonrió Sora

-para mi si-dijo Takeshi sonriendo de medio lado y Sora solo se puso su mano en el pecho esa sonrisa no le gustó

-no … no quiero escucharlo-dijo entrecortadamente Sora y Takeshi suspiró fuertemente

-lo escucharás por que no quiero volver a verte mas-dijo serio Takeshi y Sora abrió la boca-no te quiero nunca te quise

-es … es mentira-se puso Sora la mano en la boca que la temblaba y sus ojos negros se humedecieron como si en cualquier momento comenzase a llorar

-cree lo que quieras, para mi estar contigo era como un juego, ya sabes poder decir estar con Uchiha y poder burlarme de eso, pero me cansé y también para que sepan que los Subaku No y los Namikaze somos mejores que los Uchiha-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de los ojos negros de Sora-para mi no eres nada ni lo serás, nunca he tenido ningún sentimiento hacia ti ni lo tendré-Takeshi chasqueo la lengua -además eres aburrido en la cama-le dio la espalda y alzó la mano como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en modo de despedida-espero que no vuelvas acercarte a mi Uchiha, otra cosa dile a tu padre que lo que se hace se paga en sus seres mas queridos, que malo puede ser el Karma-caminó Takeshi asta su moto y se puso su casco, se subió sin mirar hacia la casa y se fue con rapidez, en cambio Sora cerró la puerta como si estuviera ido y se apoyó en ella deslizándose lentamente, subió sus rodillas a su rostro apoyándolo en ellas y lloró con desesperación dando golpes en la puerta con su mano en puños, Sasuke al escuchar los golpes se acercó a ver que pasaba y al ver en ese estado a su hijo se acercó a él para ponerse a su altura

-que pasa Sora? Por que estás a si-dijo preocupado Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo-deja de dar golpes de harás daño

-no me quiere-dijo Sora mientras lloraba entre sus rodillas-se aprovechado de mis sentimientos-Sasuke solo quitó sus manos de los hombros de su hijo intentando comprender las palabras dichas por él, frunció el ceño al descubrir a quien se refería y se levantó

-lo mato-dijo con ira Sasuke haciendo el intento de abrir la puerta pero Sora se levantó y agarró el brazo de su padre que este le miró

-si le pasa algo me muero-dijo Sora entre el llanto-déjalo-susurró agachando la cabeza soltando el agarre que tenía con su padre para comenzar a caminar arrastrando los pies para ir a su cuarto, Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta poniendo su mano en sus ojos

.maldito niño-susurró Sasuke-pero esto no se quedará a si

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días habían pasado desde que Takeshi había ido a la casa de Sora, Naruto había notado a su hijo extraño, por que a veces se quedaba mirando fijamente un punto en específico y no se enteraba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, otras veces miraba su teléfono como si esperara un mensaje o llamada o si él quisiera hacer la llamada o escribir el mensaje, pero lo que mas le dolía es ver triste a su hijo y muchas veces lo estaba y aparentaba lo contrario, entonces Naruto decidió preguntar directamente a su hijo

-Takeshi que ocurre? Te noto ausente

-estoy bien-dijo Takeshi de lo mas normal

-a pasado algo en la escuela y no me quieres decir?-frunció el ceño Takeshi no contestó-llamaré a Sora para que me diga

-no-alzó la voz Takeshi y Naruto se extrañó por ese comportamiento

-a pasado algo con Sora? Y ahora que pienso él no ha venido y tú no has ido a su casa, ni estás todo el día enganchado al teléfono-Takeshi no contestó, solo miró al frente sin dar la cara a su padre y con los ojos entre cerrados-Takeshi que a pasado-exigió Naruto

-no estamos juntos-dijo fríamente Takeshi y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido nunca se fuese esperado eso ya que siempre que lo había visto juntos veía una gran complicidad entre ellos y también veía amor

-que … que hiciste-dijo Naruto como pudo

-le dejé yo-dijo Takeshi-hace dos días

-por que?-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-no le quiero, no me gusta estar con él-dijo Takeshi y miró a su papi serio-y a si no volverás a ver a Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par-y no quiero hablar mas de esto-Takeshi se fue a su cuarto y su semblante cambió a uno de preocupado ya que Sora en esos dos días no había ido a la escuela

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba en su oficina mirando el ordenador, seguía preocupado por su hijo y sobre todo analizando las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior

-lo has dejado para que no nos volvamos a ver-dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos a la pantalla del ordenador-que eres tonto Takeshi-se echó para atrás y miró su teléfono, ni una llamada o mensaje de Sakura, no entendía el por que no le contestaba, pero sabía que estaba enfadada por algo que había hecho pero no sabía el que, entrecerró los ojos mirando el techo ya que quería saber el por que Sasuke le trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, siempre había sido directo con él, que le costaba decirle que solo era un simple polvo como diría él, suspiró Naruto-yo no quiero que sea un simple revolcón-se revolvió el cabello rubio-y si le pregunto yo?-en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Naruto dio permiso, era Ino que entraba con unos papeles que se los dio a Naruto y cuando la chica iba a salir le sonó su teléfono y ella contestó

-hola Sasuke-dijo Ino con una sonrisa y Naruto solo cogió los papeles que le había traído la rubia y comenzó a leerlos o por lo menos aparentaba eso-no le baja la fiebre con los medicamentos que le recetó el médico?-Naruto la miró la chica hablaba con preocupación-puede que sea por que está creciendo, no te preocupes, cuando le baje la fiebre dejará de llorar-Ino rodó los ojos y miró al rubio que la miraba preocupado-típico de los varones no saber que hacer cuando su hijo Doncel está mal -sonrió la chica-iré a ver si yo consigo algo para que se calme y sea el mismo-la chica colgó

-le pasa algo a Sora?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Sasuke está enfadado y quiere matar a Takeshi-dijo Ino-eso es típico de él-la chica suspiró-Sora no se encuentra bien, a veces le sube la fiebre, se la pasa metido en la cama y llora, en la boda parecía que tu hijo y Sora estaban bien

-iré a verlo-dijo con decisión Naruto y comenzar a recoger las cosas y levantarse del asiento

-por mi esta bien pero Sasuke está muy enfadado y como te he dicho quiere matar a tu hijo, si tu te presentas en su casa pagará contigo ese enfado que tiene

-estoy a acostumbrado, a que me utilice, se aproveche de mi, se burle y me diga todo lo que le viene a la cabeza-dijo Naruto normal como si todo eso que había dicho fuese normal

-Naruto yo quería hablar contigo de algo que pasó en la boda y no he tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con Sasuke-dijo Ino seria

-no pasó nada-dijo Naruto

-sabes que si-dijo Ino

-otro día, encárgate de todo-dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la casa de Sasuke, se le notaba preocupado y tocó el timbre de la puerta, al cabo de unos segundo abrió una mujer de unos cincuenta años, el rubio no la conocía pero lo dejó pasar

-hola señora-dijo Naruto-soy un amigo de la familia y quisiera ver a Sora

-soy la vecina de al lado-dijo la mujer-Sasuke me ha dicho que me quede mientras él va a por un medicamento-la mujer se puso al lado

-mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze-sonrió el rubio

-si estás aquí yo me iré, Sora estará en buena compañía-la mujer le sonrió

-me quedaré asta que venga su padre-dijo Naruto

-encantada de conocerlo-dijo la mujer saliendo de la casa y el rubio cerró la puerta subió las escaleras y se dio cuenta que no sabía cual es el cuarto de Sora ya que nunca había entrado a la casa, sabía donde vivía pero nunca fue hacer ninguna visita a demás que no le apetecía hacerlo, miró cuarto por cuarto asta que encontró el cuarto de Sora y entró dejando la puerta abierta, Naruto miró la cama donde estaba Sora tumbado de lado y tapado asta la cabeza, se acercó al adolescente y sin poder evitarlo miró la mesita ya que tenía dos fotos una era de Hinata sonriendo con Sora en brazos cuando era muy pequeño y otra que también estaba Hinata junto con Sasuke pero esta vez era el varón que tenía en brazos aún Sora de dos años, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo sonriente que estaba Hinata, ella aceptó su destino al igual que Sasuke e intentaron ser felices aunque no se amaran, volvió a mirar a Sora, puso su mano en los cabellos azabache acariciándolos asta que llevó su mano a la frente del azabache y notó que estaba ardiendo, vio un frasco de medicinas en la mesita que supo que era para la fiebre pero no se lo dio por que no sabía cuando fue la última vez que lo había tomado, entonces decidió hacer lo que una vez hizo su madre con él mismo cuando tuvo tanta fiebre siendo un chico de la edad de Sora

-te está pasando lo mismo que a mi-susurró Naruto-pero tu lo tuviste y yo no-el rubio negó con la cabeza para olvidar ese momento que era uno que le costaba olvidar, él con catorce años, sin sentido de la moda y algo gordito, la broma mas pesada que le hizo Sasuke, invitarle a una cita y dejarle plantado para luego salir de la nada con sus amigos reírse de él junto sus amigos y decirle lo feo y gordo que era y que él nunca tendría una cita con alguien como él, esa fue la primera y la última vez que lloró delante de él, recordaba que cuando llegó a casa se encerró en su cuarto y lloró, la fiebre le subió y su madre preocupada le cuidaba, y es cuando decidió cambiar, adelgazó y comenzó a vestir a la moda, pero Sasuke no cambió seguía burlándose de él y haciéndole bromas, era el único que se reía nadie mas lo hacía pero para Naruto aunque nadie se riese se reían, pero como se prometió que no iba a llorar mas por él o por lo menos delante de él decidió seguir su juego de bromas, quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza Naruto y con palangana en mano con agua y trapos comenzó a poner el trapo húmedo en la frente de Sora-me va escuchar Takeshi-dijo serio Naruto, no supo el tiempo que pasó cambiando el trapo de la frente del adolescente que pudo notar como le bajó la fiebre-me gustaría decirte que por un varón no deberías de ponerte en este estado, Sora-acarició con cariño la mejilla del adolescente-pero sonaría hipócrita viniendo de mi, ya verás que lo superaras

-no hay duda que eres un buen padre-el rubio miró hacia la voz que era Sasuke que estaba apoyado en la pared y le sonreía Naruto suspiró-es una pena que no es tu hijo

-Hinata era mi mejor amiga-dijo Naruto mirando a Sora-y a Sora lo conocí muy pequeño, solíamos quedar Hinata y yo con Takeshi y Sora, pero cuando murió ella -Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-preferí quedarme en casa sin saber de nada ni nadie

-eso lo elegiste tu por que quisiste-dijo Sasuke acercándose a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla, Naruto solo le miraba embobado-sabes que lo que quiero en este momento es matar a tu hijo

-hablaré con Takeshi por que se que ha tomado la decisión equivocada-Sasuke miró a Naruto

-que quieres decir?

-si no me equivoco lo ha hecho para que tú y yo no nos veamos y no nos peleemos-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-ya veo-susurró Sasuke-sinceramente no lo entiendo

-el que

-que una persona enferme por amor, lo veo tan ridículo-dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar-los Donceles sois demasiado sentimentales-Naruto frunció el ceño por que lo había dicho como si él no fuese Doncel

-y los varones sois unos bastardos que solo pensáis en vosotros mismos, sois unos egoístas y unos idiotas-dijo levantándose de la silla Naruto y con enfado, Sasuke miró sin entender el por que decía eso pero inmediatamente también miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y entre cerró los ojos, puso sus brazos en la ventana y se echó un poco para atrás

-si comenzara a decir todo lo que pienso de ti te haría llorar-dijo Sasuke

-será mejor que me valla, ni siquiera se por que he venido, solo de verte la cara me enferma

-y a mi me das nauseas-Naruto no dijo nada solo salió del cuarto con enfado y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y salió del cuarto para alcanzar al rubio, llegó a él antes de que cerrara la puerta de la casa-Namikaze

-que quieres-dijo con enfado Naruto

-mírame-ordenó el azabache

-para que, si te doy nauseas-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-por que te tomas todo lo que te digo en serio-dijo Sasuke, el rubio seguía sin mirarle-deberías de saber que la mayoría de cosas que te digo no son verdad

-lo dices en serio?

-si-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y también sin saber el por que de la actitud del rubio-ahora me mirarás?-el rubio sonrió y se giró para mirar al azabache que este mas que se giró el rubio se acercó a su oído-gracias-se separó viendo la expresión del rubio que para él era graciosa ya que estaba con la boca entre abierta y con un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke con sus dos dedos empujó para atrás la frente del rubio que este dio un paso y lo que vio el rubio fue a Sasuke sonriéndole y le gustó esa imagen ya que era difícil que Sasuke sonriera sinceramente-gracias por cuidar a mi hijo y espero que algún día me digas quien es la persona de la que te enamoraste para romperle la cara por hacerte llorar-y sin mas Sasuke subió las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista del rubio

-dudo que te rompas la cara a ti mismo-susurró Naruto saliendo de la casa

Continuará

Verdad que soy rápida actualizando? Si lo soy es por que tengo vacaciones, pero la semana que viene ya trabajo y dudo que pueda actualizar de la misma forma … espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, un saludo y comentar para saber que os aparecido


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Naruto estaba sentado en su silla en la oficina con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirando el techo con seriedad pero pensativo, había pensado mucho en estos tres días desde que había ido a ver a Sora, se recordó a si mismo y solo pudo pensar que era patético, pero algo le agradecería a esas situaciones de burla de parte de Sasuke le hizo cambiar para unas cosas para bien y otras para mal pero de lo malo también se aprende y por una vez en la vida decidió hacer algo por si mismo, algo que le hiciera cambiar, quererse a si mismo un poco mas, pero antes quería hablar seriamente con Sasuke, que le dijera en la cara sus pensamientos de lo que pasó entre los dos, sabía que le dolería lo que le dijera pero quería saberlo

-Naruto, aquí tienes estos papeles-el rubio miró a su secretaria y luego los papeles que ella puso encima de su escritorio-

-gracias, Ino-dijo Naruto cogiendo los papeles y ponerse en una postura mas cómoda

-te encuentras bien?-dijo Ino y Naruto alzó una ceja-te veo un poco pálido

-debe de ser por que Takeshi está extraño, creo que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho

-ayer vi a Takeshi cuando fui de compras y creo que se siente culpable por lo de Sora-dijo Ino sentándose en frente del rubio-arrepentido no le vi pero culpable si

-lo importante es que Sora se levanta de la cama y va a la escuela

-eso es lo mejor para superar una ruptura-dijo Ino

-no he podido hablar seriamente con Takeshi, me re huye el tema-suspiró Naruto-pero lo peor que tuvo una gran discusión con Gaara sobre eso

-algo me comentó y Gaara no sabe que hacer-dijo Ino-solo le dije que dejara que corriera el tiempo para que Takeshi se diera cuenta que no debe de ser tan duro con las personas

-sobre todo si quiere hacer daño a otra persona-siguió Naruto e Ino lo miró sin comprender-Takeshi me dijo que rompió con Sora para que Sasuke y yo no nos volviéramos a ver

-que tonto-susurró Ino

-creo lo mismo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto puedo comentarte algo que quería desde la boda de Temari?

-claro, tenemos confianza-dijo Naruto y la chica le sonrió

-es algo que pasó en la boda-dijo Ino seria y Naruto la miraba para que siguiera por que no sabía a que se refería-entre tú y Sasuke

-no -Naruto cogió aire para seguir-pasó nada

-se que pasó algo

-de acuerdo pasó algo pero-Naruto no sabía como continuar

-Sasuke hace como si nada cierto?-Naruto la miró sorprendido e Ino solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-no lo habéis hablado cierto?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-mi opinión es que deberías de hablarlo con él y ser sincero con él

-he estado pensando sobre eso y es lo que tengo que hacer pero no se como hacerlo

-Sasuke para algunas cosas es listo pero para otras no lo es, por eso creo que deberías hablar con él

-conozco muy bien a ese Uchiha-dijo serio Naruto-se que quiero hablar con él pero me da pánico que me diga lo que de verdad creo que piensa

-te sorprendería de algunos pensamientos que tiene sobre ti

-que quieres decir?

-ni siquiera él lo sabe-sonrió con diversión Ino

-entonces crees que debería presentarme ante él y preguntarle?

-lo creo-dijo Ino-él estará confundido y un varón confundido puede decir lo que de verdad piensa, como por ejemplo que le gustas-Naruto solo la miró no muy de acuerdo con eso-aunque aún varón se le puede conquistar por el estómago-sonrió Ino y Naruto solo se quedó pensativo-otra cosa que te quería decir de hace tiempo

-el que?

-es sobre Sakura Haruno-dijo seria Ino y Naruto frunció el ceño

-ella es muy buena amiga

-los buenos amigos se intentan ayudar en todo no ha machacarlos-Naruto entre cerró los ojos-ella sabe lo que ha pasado entre Sasuke y tú

-creo que eso no te importa

-eso me hace pensar que se lo has dicho tú-dijo Ino levantándose enfadada-e intentado hablarte de ella pero sabía que no me ibas a escuchar como que también estoy seguro que ella no responde a tus llamadas como mensajes

-como sabes eso-dijo Naruto-me espías?

-claro que no, tengo una vida-dijo indignada Ino-solo te voy a decir que Sakura no es lo que aparente delante de ti, ella planea algo para quedarse con Sasuke

-con Sasuke?-preguntó confundido Naruto

-se acercó a mi y a Gaara para tener a Sasuke-Naruto solo comenzó a reír

-no sabes lo que dices-dijo Naruto

-te advertí sobre ella, luego no vengas deprimido que tu supuesta amiga te a utilizado-dijo Ino caminando hacia la puerta para luego marcharse, Naruto se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta algo confundido

-imposible-susurró Naruto para luego negar con la cabeza y levantarse, miró el reloj-haré caso a Ino -y sin mas se marchó sin despedirse de la rubia que esta negó con la cabeza y cogió el teléfono suyo y buscó en la agenda y se puso el teléfono en la oreja

-Tenten, soy Ino, llama a Mia, a Kiba, y a Karin ella sabe que hacer en caso de emergencia ya necesitamos hablar, y es urgente-dijo Ino seria-se trata de Naruto, quedamos a la hora de comer, nos vemos, se que Temari nos matará por hacer lo que vamos hacer sin ella, pero ella está de luna de miel-escuchó unos segundos a Tenten-pero estará feliz si Naruto acepta y ya te contaré, nos vemos luego-la rubia se guardó el teléfono

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura Haruno salió de su coche y miró el edificio que tenía en frente y sonrió de medio lado, era las oficinas de la empresa Uchiha, sus ojos verdes mostraban frialdad y asta un toque de malicia, sabía que casi la hora de ir a comer y que mejor momento para ir a ver a su amante o como ella creía su pareja, le pediría una explicación del por que no la había llamado y asta tenía ganas de reclamarle también del por que meterse en la cama con Naruto, pero eso no iba a hacer, ya tenía su plan para que esos dos se distanciaran mas y conociendo a Sasuke le ayudaría mucho sin saber su plan, entró al edificio como si fuese la dueña y la recepcionista la miró ya que nunca la había vista

-perdone señora-dijo la recepcionista a la peli rosa que esta la miró con odio por lo de señora y la recepcionista se puso pálida por esa mirada

-soy la novia del señor Sasuke Uchiha

-que-dijo sorprendida la recepcionista por que no estaba al tanto de que su jefe tuviese novia ni que lo visitaría

-es una sorpresa, no le vayas a decir nada

-pero

-mira mujerzuela-dijo Sakura con desprecio-Sasuke Uchiha y yo nos casaremos y él hará todo lo que yo diga, por eso y por tu bien será mejor que te lleves bien conmigo por que si no serás la primera en ser despedida de este trabajo-la recepcionista solo afirmó con la cabeza y Sakura sonrió para luego dirigirse al ascensor, tocó el botón e inmediatamente se metió dentro, tocó el último piso por que sabía que allí estaba la oficina de Sasuke, sacó su teléfono y miró cada mensaje de Naruto con enfado y rabia-estúpido-susurró y leyó el último mensaje que recibió del rubio que ella no contestó, decía que iba a ir hablar con Sasuke a la hora de la comida sobre lo que pasó entre ellos y si ella lo veía correcto, sonrió con malicia comenzando a escribir y envió el mensaje, esperó unos segundos y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir por que sabía todo de Sasuke, su color preferido, los lugares donde le gustaba hacer y asta su comida preferida, caminó con elegancia y con arrogancia asta que llegó a la puerta sin percatarse de la secretaria de Sasuke que era una pelirroja con gafas que la miraba con seriedad, iba abrir la puerta sin tocar

-disculpe señora-Sakura se enfadó por que era la segunda vez en el día que le decían señora y miró con odio a la pelirroja-no puede entrar aquí sin permiso

-no sabes quien soy, cierto?

-me da igual quien sea, sin cita no puede entrar-sonrió con arrogancia la pelirroja y Sakura miró la mesa de la secretaria y vio un cartelito que había en la mesa el nombre de ella

-Karin Uzumaki, cierto?

-la misma-sonrió la pelirroja-será mejor que se vaya, sin cita no puede entrar a ver al director general

-y yo le digo que no sabe quien soy

-y yo la repito que no me interesa

-soy la novia de Sasuke Uchiha-Karin la miró seria un momento para luego comenzar a reír

-si fuese la novia de él yo sería la primera en saberlo-Sakura se puso mas seria de lo que estaba

-te acuestas con él?

-eso no te importa pero te lo diré-dijo con malicia Karin-no me acuesto con él pero soy amiga suya al igual que mi esposo, nos lo cuenta todo, ahora señora-dijo con malicia ya que notó que no le agradaba que le dijera a si a la peli rosa-váyase por que han venido muchas diciendo que es su novia

-no lo haré-retó Sakura

-llamaré a seguridad-dijo de lo mas normal la pelirroja marchándose a su mesa de trabajo para coger el teléfono, Sakura la miraba con odio y es cuando abrieron la puerta en ese momento

-Karin, que es lo que está pasando?-la pelirroja miró al azabache al igual que la peli rosa que esta cambio a una expresión dulce que pudo notar Karin, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y la miró serio

-esta señora dice

-Sasuke-dijo feliz Sakura cortando a Karin

-que haces aquí, Sakura?

-la conoces?-dijo Karin

-si-dijo fríamente Sasuke y Sakura miró a Karin sonriendo victoriosamente-te iba a llamar, Sakura-la peli rosa le miró y sonrió con coquetería-pasa aunque me gustaría saber como supiste donde trabajaba

-tú apellido-dijo Sakura y Sasuke rodó los ojos, Karin en cambio rodó los ojos

-pasa-dijo Sasuke que miró a Karin que miraba a la chica con enfado-Karin si quieres irte antes a comer puedes hacerlo-el azabache entró dentro de su oficina y Sakyra antes de entrar miró con malicia a Karin, la peli rosa cerró la puerta y Karin solo se sentó en su asiento

-esa no me agrada, por que te meterás con mujeres tan extrañas Sasuke?-dijo con un suspiro Karin y en ese momento su teléfono sonó, lo miró y sonrió para luego comenzar hablar con la persona que la llamaba

Sasuke miraba serio a Sakura no le agradaba nada que esa chica estuviese en su empresa, pero había tomado una decisión con esa chica por que no le agradaba mucho en algunos momentos, algo le decía que buscaba algo y que le haría la vida imposible

-Sasuke he venido para que comamos juntos-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-por que debería comer contigo?-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-para conocernos un poco mas

-no tenemos por que conocernos mas, tú para mi eres una persona fácil de abrir las piernas, nada mas-Sakura en vez de sentirse triste solo frunció el ceño

-entonces me ibas a llamar para …

-dejarnos de ver-cortó Sasuke a Sakura-se acabó, mi error contigo fue repetir, no suelo repetir nunca con las personas con las que me acuesto, Sakura cerró los puños fuertemente pero tenía que ganar tiempo

-entiendo-dijo Sakura mirando la oficina-pero me gustaría pedirte un último favor, es algo que he soñado y podría ser como una despedida y ya no te molestaré mas-Sasuke solo la miraba para intentar saber a que se refería, Sakura en cambio le miraba con una sonrisa, sabía que iba acceder Sasuke luego ya vería como hacer para que Sasuke se case con ella sin pensarlo un segundo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en la puerta del edificio Naruto, había visto salir a su prima Karin, como demás empleados para ir a comer, llevaba en la mano una bolsa de comida echa por él, suspiró fuertemente y entró al edificio, nadie había en recepción y se dirigió al ascensor, recordó el mensaje de Sakura dándole ánimo para lo que iba hacer, apretó fuertemente las asas de la bolsa donde llevaba la comida, se había esmerado mucho para hacerla, sabía que cocinaba bien, Gaara solía felicitarlo y su hijo también, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y caminó hacía la oficina, sabía que Sasuke estaba allí por que no le había visto salir, cuando llegó a la puerta iba a tocar pero escuchó un grito bastante desagradable, pero lo dejó de lado, tocó la puerta pero parecía que no le había escuchado nadie, puso su mano en el pomo y escuchó otro sonido mas suave y su mano inconscientemente tembló, algo le decía que se fuera de ese lugar pero no lo hizo

Sakura y Sasuke escucharon un ruido como si algo cayese al suelo, la chica miró hacia la puerta arreglándose la falda que llevaba puesta con una sonrisa, Sasuke no miró a la puerta solo dio la espalda a la persona que había entrado sin permiso, tenía el ceño fruncido por molestarle en ese momento y sobre todo sin tocar, comenzó abrocharse los pantalones

-hola Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke solo se giró lentamente viendo al rubio que miraba a la chica como si no se creyera lo que estaba pasando

-Sakura-susurró Naruto

-Naruto él es el chico que te comenté-dijo la chica sin quitar su sonrisa, Naruto miró a Sasuke que este giró la cara

-como me habéis podido hacer esto-dijo Naruto aparentemente tranquilo, Sasuke le miró sin comprender ya que se estaba enterando que esa peli rosa conocía a Naruto

-quien, él o yo-dijo Sakura muy tranquila pero divertida

-tú sabias -dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke cosa que al azabache esa mirada del rubio le intimidaba no sabía el por que pero no le agradaba esa mirada tan vacía sin sentimientos

-ay Naruto eres tan idiota-dijo Sakura caminando hacia el rubio y parando al frente de él, Sasuke frunció el ceño-por que crees que te decía lo que te decía? Asta lo hace con tu amiga-la chica rió-por que él lo sabía y no le importó-Sakura iba a poner su mano en el hombro del rubio y este dio un paso hacia atrás

-tu sabías que yo …

-si lo sabía-cortó la chica al rubio

-y no te importó-Naruto suspiró con fuerza

-ella lo que siempre quise, y para saber mas tuve que acercarme a ti, claro que a mi me desagradaba bastante escucharte y sobre todo fingir algo que no sentía-la chica frunció el ceño y agarró al rubio para acercárselo y hablarle al oído-él es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar-se separó del rubio para sonreír-o crees que él te va aceptar

-creí que eras mi amiga-dijo Naruto

-fingí-dijo tranquilamente Sakura, Sasuke dio unos pasos a ellos dos pero quedó a una distancia-pero a mi lo que me interesa es a lo que has venido aquí-la chica miró la bolsa que estaba en el suelo imaginándose lo que había y sonrió para mirar al rubio-eres muy anticuado, Naruto, crees que lo vas a conquistar por traerle comida? Aunque creo que no te quedó otra opción ya que el sexo no te funcionó con él-Naruto miró al suelo-aburrido-sonrió la chica y Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto, la chica volvió acercarse al oído del rubio-si le hubiera gustado querría volver tener sexo contigo, fuiste su última opción a parte que no estaba yo, recuerda que me dijo que me amaba-Sakura se separó del rubio y este miró a Sasuke

-fui … fui tu última opción-dijo como pudo Naruto ya que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, Sasuke no contestó ni siquiera lo sabía, vale que quería de hace años acostarse con Naruto pero sentir algo mas por el rubio estaba seguro que no-contéstame

-si-dijo Sasuke sin saber que contestar, Sakura sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que el azabache le diría eso

-si en ese momento hubiera estado Sakura la hubieras elegido a ella?-siguió Naruto sabiendo la respuesta y el daño que le iba hacer

-no creo …

-contesta-exigió el rubio cortando a Sasuke en cambio este se debatía internamente en decir si o no, por que no lo sabía y si lo sabía no quería decirle al rubio, su orgullo no se lo permitía tantos años odiando al rubio admitir que le prefería a él que a la peli rosa su orgullo quedaría por los suelos y eso no quería

-si-dijo Sasuke aparentando seguridad y Naruto sonrió al azabache esa sonrisa le pareció extraña y le vino por un momento la imagen de su hijo sonriendo de la misma forma

-lo sabía-dijo Naruto dando la espalda a los otros dos-que seáis muy felices-y el rubio salió del lugar con tranquilidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo destrozado que estaba y menos se lo demostraría a esas dos personas que se habían reído de él-soy tan estúpido pero ya no mas

-espera, Naruto-alzó la voz Sasuke ya que sentía que debía pedirle disculpas y decirle que no es verdad aunque no lo admitiera

-ya no te creerá-dijo de lo mas normal Sakura-aunque no has desmentido en su momento que sabías que él y yo éramos amigos

-no lo sabía

-eso lo se tú y yo-sonrió Sakura

-no quiero volverte a ver-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-me voy pero se que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Sakura-me pedirás matrimonio y nos casaremos

-estás loca, no lo haré nunca

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sakura comenzando alejarse de Sasuke, eligió ir por las escaleras-si supieras Sasuke que tengo dos opciones para que te cases conmigo? y espero que elijas la primera por que la segunda opción es la que hará mas daño a Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un día había pasado y Naruto estaba en su cama tumbado boca arriba y los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, miraba el techo fijamente y con seriedad, el día anterior no había ido a la oficina, no tenía ganas y ese día tampoco las tenía, se levantó de la cama rápidamente para mirarse al espejo mirándose minuciosamente

-estoy horrible-se dijo a si mismo el rubio y en ese momento tocó el timbre de la puerta y sin muchas ganas fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió no le dio tiempo a nadie, solo vio a su prima Karin metiéndolo hacia el interior de la casa por el brazo y con ella estaban Ino, Tenten, Mia, Kiba y asta Sai

-estás horrible, primo-dijo Karin

-muy horrible-concordó Sai y Naruto lo miró serio y este le sonrió

-que hacéis todos aquí-dijo Naruto y sobre todo miraba a Ino y a Karin ya que estas eran la secretaria de él y la otra de Sasuke

-día libre-dijo de lo mas normal Karin

-me cogí este día festivo-dijo Ino de lo mas normal

-no me dijiste …

-eso pasa por tener como amigo al jefe-sonrió Ino a Naruto que este rodó los ojos-además hemos preparado un día para ti

-exacto-dijo Kiba-y nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo

-te haremos sacar todo lo bueno que tienes exteriormente-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró

-por que tendrías que hacerlo tú-dijo Naruto serio

-malos rollos fuera-dijo Tenten- y Sai es un artista que sabrá como decirte lo que te queda mal y bien sin tapujos y lo mejor de todo es que te agradará

-no se si sacaréis algo bueno de mi-dijo Naruto mirándose a si mismo

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Mia seria-tu eres un Doncel hermoso siempre lo he pensado desde que te conocí

-gracias pero no lo veo de esa forma-susurró Naruto

-quieres que te sea sincero Naruto-dijo Kiba serio y el rubio lo miró-te envidiaba en la adolescencia

-a si?-dijo Tenten-no lo parecías

-lo sabía disimular-dijo Kiba mirando al lado-a parte que Naruto me odiaba por algo que no sabía el por que y en la boda de Temari y Shikamaru a veces notaba su mirada enfadada hacia a mi-los demás miraron al rubio

-yo no era gran cosa-dijo Naruto cambiando de tema-en ti se fijaba todo el mundo-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Ino y Tenten se miraron unos segundos asta que las dos miraron a Naruto

-no será que supiste que Sasuke tubo un lío con Kiba?-dijo Tenten mirándolo maliciosamente al rubio y haciendo una sonrisa pícara, Naruto solo miró al lado

-Kiba sabíamos que hiciste mal en liarte con Sasuke cuando lo que queríamos es que Naruto se acercara a nosotros-dijo Ino seria mirando a Kiba

-solo fue las hormonas de ese momento y Sasuke era lo mas pero ahora pienso que no es a si, me decepcioné de él-Naruto solo miró a Kiba sin entender

-te decepcionaste de él?-dijo Mia-tan malo es en la cama

-no por eso-dijo Kiba rodando los ojos

-entonces cuenta-insistió Sai

-me decepcionó por que cuando estuve con él en vez de decir mi nombre dijo el nombre de otra persona-dijo Kiba enfadado como si aún estuviera enfadado por eso

-de quien-dijo Mia-me interesa muchísimo saber y creo que a todos

-no lo diré-susurró Kiba

-ya te sacaremos esa información-dijo Ino y Karin solo miraba con una sonrisa a Kiba intuyendo a quien nombró Sasuke inconscientemente

-entonces por que odias a Kiba, Naruto?-dijo Sai sonriendo a Naruto-es por que se lió con Sasuke?

-no … no es por eso-dijo intimidado Naruto por que Sai se le acercaba mucho a su rostro

-de verdad?-insistió Sai y Karin miró a su primo

-de acuerdo, yo no sabía y les vi besándose-dijo Naruto algo sonrojado

-por eso también me dejaste de hablar-dijo Karin seria-me viste con Sasuke en el instituto

-es que no veía justo lo que le hacía a Hinata, él estaba prometido con ella-dijo Naruto como excusándose

-sabes que Sasuke e Hinata no se enteraron asta el día de la graduación-dijo Ino

-pero lo sabían aunque no se lo hayan dicho directamente-dijo Naruto-cosa que a mi y a Gaara no lo dijera cuando cumplimos quince años

-pero Gaara se liaba con cualquiera en ese tiempo, estaba frustrado-dijo Tenten y hubo un silencio de unos minutos asta que Mia sonrió

-pero estoy segura que algún varón se te declaró en ese tiempo-dijo Mia

-ninguno, nadie se me acercaba para algo a si-dijo Naruto-además yo les fuese rechazado

-si supieras el por que-dijo Kiba entre cerrando los ojos y Naruto lo miró

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Naruto

-nada, ya te enteraras-dijo Kiba-pero será mejor que empecemos con lo que habíamos venido

-pero antes te volveré advertir sobre Sakura Haruno-dijo Ino seria

-no quiero hablar de ella-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-me vas a escuchar-dijo Ino seria-yo la conocí en la Universidad, donde todos estudiábamos menos tú que obligaste a tus padres y convenciste a Gaara para ir al extranjero

-y sabrás también que solo estuve un año fuera-dijo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Ino

-Gaara y yo nos casemos antes de comenzar la Universidad-dijo Naruto -y estando en la Universidad aparecieron mis padres y Gaara bastante enfadado

-para hablar con vosotros con seriedad-dijo Tenten

-y es cuando exigieron un hijo-siguió Ino-por eso volviste

-como sabéis eso?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Gaara con unas copas demás habla mucho-dijo Ino

-le persuadimos a beber para que nos dijera lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera Sasuke podía sacarle palabra con lo buenos amigos que son-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa divertida

-comencé la Universidad allí y es cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa pero luego frunció el ceño-pero también me enteré de la pelea de Gaara y ese Uchiha odioso

-estuvieron si hablarse por lo menos dos meses-dijo Ino recordando-creía que Sasuke lo iba a matar

-asta yo me asusté-dijo Kiba-y el pobre de Shino en medio intentando que no matara a Gaara

-Lee el pobre también recibió-dijo Ino

-y Neji -dijo Tenten-y la pobre de Hinata gritando y llorando pensando que iba a matar a Gaara

-no sabía de eso-dijo Mia

-yo también lo escuché, pero no quise preguntar el por que pero Suigetsu y Juugo me explicaron-dijo Karin

-fue horrible-dijo Kiba-y el idiota ni cuenta se da, todos nos dimos cuenta y asta Hinata intentaba indirectamente que hiciera algo, pero Sasuke es tan idiota-Kiba negó con la cabeza

-de que estáis hablando-dijo Naruto

-ya te enteraras-dijo Karin

-a lo que te decía de Sakura-dijo Ino volviendo a ponerse seria-ella estudiaba en la Universidad y fue mi compañera, ella sabía que era amiga de Sasuke por eso se acercó a mi, ella intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a Sasuke pero él ni la veía, no era de su interés en ese momento, tú estabas en tu mundo pensando el asco de vida que tenías y se acercó a ti por que ella presencio esa pelea de Gaara y Sasuke y solo con eso supo que a quien tenía que acercarse es a ti, yo la observaba y supe que se acercaba a las personas por interés, se obsesionó con Sasuke pero eso no le impedía acercarse a otras personas y hacía cualquier cosa por acercarse a ella aunque tuviera que pisotear al prójimo-Ino suspiró fuertemente-la cuestión que Sasuke por algo se fijó en ella

-la cuestión el día que fuiste a la empresa Uchiha, Sakura fue, la reconocí al momento pero hice como si no la conociera-dijo Karin- ella decía que era su novio pero Sasuke salió de la oficina …

-tuvieron sexo-dijo Naruto cortando a Karin

-como lo sabes?-dijo Kiba

-les vi-dijo Naruto mirando unos segundos al suelo-siempre veo cosas que no tengo que ver-sonrió Naruto a Mia y esta se sonrojó-la cuestión es que iba para hablar con él de lo que pasó entre nosotros y lo que pensaba él y me lleve la sorpresa de lo que pensaban en realidad los dos, solo deseo que sean felices, no me importa lo que hagan, aunque me da pena que Sasuke piense en internar a Sora por casarse con Sakura

-que Sasuke va hacer que-dijo incrédulo Sai

-me lo dijo

-Sasuke no haría eso con Sora-dijo Sai-es imposible, cuando Sasuke habla de su hijo es como si fuese otra persona

-yo también creía eso pero me ha decepcionado mas de lo que estaba-dijo Naruto

-me resulta bastante extraño eso-dijo Ino

-Sasuke eso no lo va hacer-dijo Karin segura-es su único hijo-hubo otro silencio

-bueno, nos vamos-dijo Mia y los demás sonrieron menos Naruto no muy convencido de lo que querían hacer con él, pero estaba seguro que sería un día agradable-primero iremos al spa y luego a fundirnos todo el dinero de la tarjeta para comprar ropa y después iremos a bailar, sin pareja y que los varones nos deseen pero sin tocar-miró al rubio que la sonreía forzadamente-si te tocan a ti Naruto algo que te llevas-los demás rieron y se fueron todos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no puedo creer Gaara que me cuentes ahora lo de Sakura Haruno-dijo Sasuke mirando serio al pelirrojo, los dos estaban en la casa del pelirrojo

-intentamos decirte-dijo Gaara-pero tú alegabas que era solo sexo

-pero no sabía que fue a la misma Universidad que nosotros-dijo Sasuke

-sinceramente cuando una vez la vi en casa con Naruto me resultó familiar, pero su mirada era que buscaba algo y es cuando en una de las conversaciones Ino me dijo

-lo que no entiendo es por que acercarse a Namikaze-Gaara negó con la cabeza, a veces su amigo podía ser ingenuo o lo mas seguro que era idiota

-lo mejor es tener al enemigo cerca para darle la puñalada por la espalda

-sigo sin entender-rodó los ojos Gaara

-con él podía sacar información de ti

-solo sacaría mala

-te aseguro que sacaría tanto mala como buena-dijo Gaara-y sobre todo tu punto débil-Sasuke frunció el ceño-uno que tú aún no te das cuenta

-siempre me quieres confundir, Gaara-dijo Sasuke-y Sai? Está en la galería

-me dijo que tenía que hacer una misión-dijo Gaara de lo mas normal

-sus misiones son de chismoso-dijo Sasuke-no le entretienes nada para que deje de meterse en las vidas ajenas

-dijo algo de Naruto y no me preguntes mas-dijo Gaara y Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos pensativo-tuve una discusión con Takeshi

-ese niño-dijo con enfado Sasuke-por que no le he visto o si no …

-si no nada, Sasuke-dijo serio Gaara-le noto preocupado pero no arrepentido, pero me quedé con algo que dijo

-él que?

-el Karma-dijo Gaara y Sasuke le miró sin entender-el Karma se devuelve

-estás insinuando que Sora le hizo algo?-Gaara negó con la cabeza

-Takeshi sabe que si Sora sufre tú sufres, mi hijo es inteligente pero igual de terco que Naruto

-entonces le está haciendo sufrir a mi hijo por mi culpa?

-solo lo intuyo por lo del Karma-dijo Gaara-quiere que sufras tú lo que le has hecho sufrir a Naruto

-a Namikaze no le hecho nada

-lo has hecho aunque no quieras reconocerlo abiertamente-dijo Gaara-sabes que él es Doncel aunque quiera aparentar ser fuerte, pero los Donceles suelen ser bastante sentimentales, y cada cosa que tu veas que es una tontería él no lo verá a si-Sasuke no dijo nada-alguna vez le has dicho que es lindo?

-por que debería de decirle?

-entenderías muchas cosas que no quieres ver con solo decirle eso-dijo Gaara

-como voy a decirle tal cosa si es agresivo, mal hablado y muchas cosas mas-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-solo falta que digas que es gordo, feo y orangután -sonrió Gaara y Sasuke miró aún lado-verdad que no lo piensas? Naruto no es feo nunca lo fue, hubo una temporada que estaba algo gordito pero a si era lindo-Gaara sabía que decir eso estaba jugando con fuego ya que estaba viendo la expresión de enfado de Sasuke y los puños cerrados-y jugaste con sus sentimientos-Sasuke le miró enfadado-no te acuerdas cuando le pediste una cita?-Sasuke no contestó y la verdad es que no se acordaba de eso-tendría trece o catorce años, no lo recuerdo, pero le pediste una cita

-nunca le pediría una cita a él

-se la pediste y cuando llegó la cita te burlaste y te reíste de él junto con los amiguitos tuyos, incluyéndome a mi, pero yo no me reí, fue la primera vez que lloró delante de ti y no fue a la escuela en tres o cuatro días, Kushina me dijo que estaba enfermo, sigues sin recordar?-Gaara solo miraba a Sasuke que este estaba pensativo-te acuerdas de lo que te interesa, seguro que tampoco recuerdas que ese mismo día amenazaste a todos que si se volvían a reír de él lo pasarían mal

-lo recuerdo-dijo Sasuke-y acepto que me pasaba con él

-a veces olvidas que es un Doncel y debes de respetarlo, si no estoy equivocado tus padres te enseñaron a respetar a los Donceles como a las mujeres

-pero él me sacaba de mis casillas

-y se puede saber por que

-pues …-Sasuke no continuó por que no sabía que decir-su presencia

-piensa detenidamente el por que su presencia te ponía de mal humor y sigue poniéndote en ese estado-dijo Gaara-demuestra por una vez lo inteligente que eres ya que alardeas de serlo-Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando al pelirrojo

-no tengo que pensar nada-dijo Sasuke y Gaara negó con la cabeza

-te darás cuenta cuando lo tengas perdido-dijo Gaara y Sasuke solo se levantó n quería escuchar mas a Gaara-no volverás a ver a esa Sakura cierto?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-te pasaste con Naruto, aprende a pedirle disculpas

-Namikaze puede superarlo-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que me vaya a casa, Sora debe de estar a punto de llegar

Continuará ….

Que os pareció …. Comentar por fa


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan este fic, os lo agradezco y me anima mucho a seguir

Capitulo 8

El día anterior Naruto se lo pasó todo el día con sus amigos, y lo admitía se lo había pasado realmente bien, primero fueron a spa, se relajó y le hicieron varios masajes en todo su cuerpo, también fue al jacuzzi, no paró de reír por las ocurrencias de Kiba y sobre todo de Sai, que a su forma de ver le agradó mucho y asta lo veía como un buen amigo, pero cuando entraron a la sauna es cuando le dio mas vergüenza no por él si no lo que hablaban sus amigos, pero al final se relajó y se metía en la conversación que principalmente era de todos los defectos físicos y no físicos de un varón, comieron sin dejar que sus malos pensamientos le invadiese e involucrándose cada vez mas en las conversaciones y comentarios que se hacía a cualquier varón que veían, después de comer fueron al centro comercia gastándose él como los demás un dineral que a Naruto le daba igual, se compró todo tipo de ropa apropiada a cada ocasión, de la mas sensual a la mas sexy, ropa ajustada para que pudiera definir su bien formado cuerpo, también fueron a la peluquería y cada uno decía su comentario de cómo le sentaría mejor asta que la peluquera los echó a todos por que la volvieron loca, eso a Naruto rió con ganas con la peluquera que al final solo le cortó un poco el pelo alegando que a él el pelo corto le queda mejor, cuando salió de la peluquería todos estaban de acuerdo ya que no se imaginaban a Naruto con alguna extensión o con el pelo teñido de otro color, siguieron en el centro comercial comprando cosas para el rubio asta que Sai le comentó que el que debería de seguir con la empresa Gaara para que él gastara el dinero en ropa y en masajes relajantes, a Naruto eso le gustó pero seguiría apareciendo por la empresa de vez en cuando, cenaron en unos de los mejores restaurantes entre risas y cotilleos de parte de Ino y Sai para luego ir cada uno a su casa, Naruto en ningún momento pensó en sus problemas y fue el que sugirió que debían de volver a salir todos juntos y que sus amigos aceptaron felices diciendo que saldrían siempre después del trabajo

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Naruto fue tirar toda esa ropa que llevaba antes, la metió toda en bolsas y luego puso la nueva ropa en su armario, cuando acabó se duchó y se puso una camisa de color rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo y unos pantalones negros bastante estrechos, a lo primero se sintió algo incómodo pero pronto se fue esa incomodidad viendo como esos pantalones le hacían unas bonitas piernas, iba a salir de casa se había mentalizado en no quedarse en su casa, iba a salir y conocer personas nuevas, quería divertirse por que aún era joven, los perjurios los sacaría de su mente y una cosa que le recalcaron sus amigos es que era joven y que había muchas personas que deseaban conocerlo para hacerle feliz, por que él quería ser feliz, en su mente ya no estaba su primer amor que tanto daño le había hecho, él ya tenía a una persona y se casaría con ella y por que no hacerlo él? Era lo justo y sabía que no tendría ningún problema con su hijo si en un futuro conociera a la persona que él quisiera y el otro lo amara por que lo que estaba seguro es que él no iba amar a otro varón pero si quererlo para pasar toda la vida que le quedaba con esa persona

Naruto salió de su cuarto y fue directo a la salida, vio a su hijo que le miró sorprendido por su nueva forma de vestir pero luego le sonrió

-papi, vas algún lado?-dijo Takeshi

-voy a desayunar fuera, quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

-se que si me llevas me pelearé con todos mis compañeros por que se te querrán lanzar en cima, por eso prefiero que no

-Takeshi me ves con buenos ojos

-te veo como eres-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

-nos vemos a la tarde-dijo Naruto y se puso a pensar-o mejor por la noche-Takeshi alzó una ceja-hemos quedado todos a tomar algo después del trabajo

-no vas a ir a la empresa?

-de a partir de hoy se encargará otra vez Gaara, algún día iré para estar al tanto

-entonces pásalo bien-dijo Takeshi cogiendo su casco de la moto

-preferiría que conducirás un coche

-aún no tengo la edad, a parte que me gusta mas las motos-dijo Takeshi-nos vemos, papi -Naruto le sonrió para salir de la casa y se dirigió a su coche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa de bollos rellenos de chocolate, se estaba comiendo el penúltimo que le quedaba pero miraba concentrado cada aparador que veía sobre todo si tenía chocolate, iba tan concentrado saboreando ya el último bollo que al girar la esquina no se dio cuenta que alguien venía de frente concentrado en su teléfono y sin poder impedirlo los dos chocaron, Naruto cayó al suelo y su bollo medio terminar también, el rubio solo miraba con enfado el bollo en el suelo maldiciendo a la persona que no se había fijado

-lo siento, iba distraído-el rubio escuchó una voz varonil y no pudo evitar mirar a la persona con enfado, era un pelirrojo con ojos que parecía un rojo intenso, pero su expresión era seria que al rubio no le intimidó y se levantó sin la ayuda del pelirrojo

-como te atreves-gritó Naruto y las personas que pasaba miraban a la pareja extrañados, el pelirrojo alzó una ceja-hiciste que mi bollo cayera al suelo- la otra persona no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado

-si quieres te compro otro-la expresión del rubio cambió a una de felicidad

-lo harías?

-claro-dijo el pelirrojo-por cierto soy Kurama Uzumaki-el rubio abrió la boca para luego cerrarla de la impresión de escuchar ese apellido-pasa algo?

-Uzumaki?

-si

-yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego ponerlos en su expresión normal que era de seriedad

-eres el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki-afirmó Kurama

-conoces a mi madre?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-ella es mi prima-dijo Kurama

-que!

-eso quiere decir que somos nosotros somos primos retirados-Naruto parpadeó varias veces-sabes que el hospital es de la familia Uzumaki, cierto?-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-tu madre lo ha estado llevando en este tiempo-el rubio volvió afirmar con la cabeza-lo que quería decirte es que yo cuando tu tenías un año mas o menos tuve que irme fuera del país y no he vuelto asta ahora

-pero mi madre nunca me habló de ti

-es que ella tenía mala relación con mis padres pero ellos murieron

-lo siento-dijo Naruto

-gracias y por eso decidí venir, para tener una buena relación con mi familia y también para ejercer de médico en el hospital

-eso me hace feliz, Kurama-dijo feliz Naruto-y me encantaría tener una buena relación contigo y conocerte mejor

-a mi también me gustaría Naruto, ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias

-por el choque lo dices?-Kurama afirmó con la cabeza-te perdono si me compras un bollo relleno de chocolate -sonrió Naruto y el pelirrojo también

-oye los dos íbamos distraídos

-pero la culpa fue tuya-dijo serio Naruto pero Kurama no dijo nada ya que la expresión que puso el rubio parecía que si le contradecías atacaría

-será mejor que vayamos a por ese bollo

-si-dijo feliz Naruto y Kurama alzó una ceja por lo entusiasmado que estaba el rubio-tiene que ser relleno de chocolate-el pelirrojo sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la cafetería con Gaara, como este último volvió a la empresa volvieron a quedar para comer juntos, ya estaban tomando café y Sasuke con cara de horror sacó una bolsa y cuando sacó el contenido solo pudo poner cara de desagrado ya que el contenido era un pastel

-parece que Sora no me conoce-dijo Sasuke mirando con odio el pastel lleno de chocolate

-lo ha hecho tu hijo?-dijo Gaara cogiendo un trozo y metiéndoselo en la boca

-si-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza-le ha dado por hacer cosas llenas de chocolate y me las da a mi y me obliga a que me las coma

-debes de hacer un gran esfuerzo-dijo Gaara-está bueno

-odio el dulce y sobre todo el chocolate

-no digas eso que a ti te gusta el chocolate amargo-dijo Gaara cogiendo otro trozo-pero aunque te quejes acabas comiendo algo de lo que prepara tu hijo solo para complacerlo

-es mi único hijo-dijo Sasuke cogiendo un trozo de pastel y se lo metió en la boca con cara de asco, Gaara sonrió y miró al lado para abrir los ojos-antes de que digas nada, debo probarlo, por que si no lo pruebo y digo que me gustó Sora sabe que le he mentido

-ya veo-dijo Gaara y Sasuke se percató que su amigo miraba a otro lado y decidió mirar, se esperaba que Gaara mirara alguna chica o Doncel pero se sorprendió que miraba a alguien que nunca esperó y menos acompañado por un varón, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como Naruto le daba tanta confianza a un pelirrojo-viste que cambió de vestir? Tuvo que ser cosa de Ino y de los demás-Sasuke no miró al pelirrojo que este volvió a mirar al azabache para seguir tomando su café, el azabache solo miraba al rubio y a ese pelirrojo que no conocía con odio, Gaara notó como Sasuke apretaba fuertemente el tenedor que tenía en la mano y rodó los ojos-no te atrevas Sasuke-dijo serio Gaara y el azabache le miró-se que te vas a levantar para dirigirte a ellos y se perfectamente que no es para hablar si no para golpear a ese tipo

-no iba hacer eso-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-lo ibas hacer, siempre lo has hecho, bueno no, nunca has dejado que ningún varón se le acerque-dijo Gaara

-eso no es verdad-dijo esta vez indignado Sasuke

-lo es y lo sabes-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara-deja que siga con su vida, tiene derecho a conocer a nuevas personas y si se equivoca deja que se levante solo para que aprenda solo de sus errores

-me da igual con quien se relacione, Namikaze-dijo con enfado Sasuke acabándose de un trago su café y volvió a mirar al rubio y a su acompañante que habían comprado alguna cosa que al rubio le gustaba pero lo que mas le molestaba es que sonriera a ese varón, y como si su cuerpo tuviese vida propia se levantó y con decisión salió del lugar por que el rubio salió también, Gaara solo negó con la cabeza, dejó dinero en la mesa y se levantó

-siempre igual-dijo Gaara como si estuviese cansado de las escenas del azabache y salió del lugar para impedir alguna estupidez que hiciera su amigo de toda la vida

Sasuke mas salir de la cafetería se puso con los brazos cruzados y con cara de asesino delante de Naruto y Kurama, estos dos solo se sorprendieron pero el pelirrojo inmediatamente frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba nada la expresión del azabache

-quien es él-dijo Sasuke fríamente con exigencia

-no te importa-dijo Naruto serio-Kurama haz como si no estuviera-a Sasuke ese comentario le hizo que le diera un tic en la ceja y en ese momento salió Gaara de la cafetería y se puso al lado de Sasuke

-claro que me importa-dijo de la misma manera Sasuke, Naruto solo cogió la mano de Kurama para alejarse

-no te atrevas Namikaze a irte con este-dijo con desprecio Sasuke

-es mi amigo y no te atrevas a despreciarlo con tus comentarios-dijo Naruto sin dejarse intimidar, aunque sabía que acababa de conocer a Kurama le había agradado y asta podía pensar que podían ser buenos amigos

-tu amigo?-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos-parece que no aprendes o te recuerdo lo de Sakura que se acercó a ti por mi, que crees que este no busca algo en ti-Kurama frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada el tono de voz del azabache y tenía ganas de golpearlo pero no lo hizo por que en el ambiente notaba algo que no supo descifrar entre esos dos, pero si pudo notar que ese enfado de Sasuke eran celos

-déjame en paz y vete con tu novia-alzó la voz Naruto y Gaara abrió los ojos por lo dicho por el rubio y miró al azabache que este aparentaba como si lo que había dicho Naruto es verdad

-luego iré con ella-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal pero haciendo una media sonrisa

-los dos sois unos …

-Naruto-cortó Kurama al rubio por que le veía dolido-vamos, que quiero enseñarte un lugar-el rubio le miró y forzó una sonrisa, en cambio a Sasuke ese comentario no le gustó

-no te lo llevaras a ningún lugar-dijo con ira Sasuke apretando sus puños

-me lo vas impedir-retó Kurama serio y no vio venir el puñetazo en la cara de parte de Sasuke

-por que hiciste eso-dijo Naruto acercándose a Kurama ya que este dio dos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe, Sasuke miró al rubio sin percatarse que Kurama se preparaba para golpear al azabache, Gaara solo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados pero cuando vio que Kurama iba a golpear a su amigo iba a ir a impedirlo aunque Sasuke no se lo mereciera en esos momentos

-nadie me contradice-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que estos le miraban pero dejó de mirarlo para ponerse entre medio de Sasuke y Kurama

-no lo hagas, Kurama-dijo Naruto mirando serio a Kurama que este solo bajó el puño

-por que lo defiendes-dijo Kurama y Naruto solo se mordió el labio inferior, Sasuke solo miró a Kurama-no ves la forma que te trata y te habla, no tienes dignidad, Naruto?-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido nadie en la vida le había dicho eso-él no te quiere, Naruto, él nunca haría nada por ti, y lo he visto por primera vez ahora-ahora fue turno de Sasuke de abrir los ojos sorprendido pero eso duró un segundo para fruncir el ceño ya que no estaba de acuerdo con eso-solo te hace daño con sus palabras hirientes

-lo se-dijo Naruto serio-pero no sucederá mas, por que entre él y yo todo se acabó-suspiró fuertemente el rubio-nunca pensé que el fuese capaz de aliarse con mi supuesta amiga para hacerme daño-Sasuke iba a decir algo pero no lo dijo por que las palabras no le salían y Gaara frunció el ceño mirando al azabache-desde ahora somos dos desconocidos-sonrió forzadamente a Kurama y se le acercó-no me gustan las peleas innecesarias, y lo mejor es que nos vayamos a ese lugar que me dijiste que me querías enseñar-cogió la mano de Kurama-nos vemos otro día Gaara-se despidió de su ex pareja para irse con Kurama a paso tranquilo, Gaara se acercó a Sasuke serio

-dime que no has escuchado lo mismo que yo-dijo Sasuke siguiendo mirando por donde se había ido Naruto

-lo he escuchado-dijo Gaara-y lo que ha dicho Kurama es cierto-Sasuke miró a Gaara-pero me gustaría saber si lo que ha dicho Naruto es cierto-Sasuke suspiró-tu sabías? Estabas en complot con Sakura para hacer daño a Naruto?

-no-dijo Sasuke-no sabía que se conocían

-y por que cree eso Naruto?

-no se lo desmentí cuando lo dijo Sakura

-tú quieres que te odie en serio?-Sasuke no contestó ante eso ya estaba bastante frustrado, confundido y enfadado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado dos meses, en ese tiempo los amigos de Naruto pudieron afianzar mas esa amistad y le podían ver al rubio feliz y ya no hacía esa sonrisa falsa, también Naruto pudo tener mucha confianza con Kurama y se trataban como hermanos, en cambio la relación de Sasuke y Naruto en ese tiempo no había por que no se vieron pero Sasuke tenía muy mal humor y nadie podía tratarlo ya que no le agradaba nada esa amistad que tenía Naruto con Kurama y asta creía que tenían una relación sentimental, después de pensar y tratar mal a todo el mundo aceptó que estaba celoso, no sentimentalmente si no un celoso que le hubiese gustado ser amigo de Naruto y que le tuviera confianza para contarle cosas y que fuese su apoyo

Ese día Naruto estaba en el parque sentado en un banco con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos en su cabello rubio, miraba al suelo como si estuviera desesperado, a su lado del banco había un papel doblado, el rubio no podía evitar de suspirar y maldecirse mentalmente por a ver sido tan estúpido y que hubiese esa posibilidad, quitó esa postura y se echó para atrás mirando el cielo, pasó su mano por su cabello y esa mano paró para acariciar su vientre

-estúpido-susurró al viento Naruto-por que ahora-se mordió el labio-Kurama me ha dicho que me va apoyar en todo-sonrió y una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos azules-el destino es cruel-apretó un poco su ropa donde tenía su mano en el vientre-pero solo es mío, de nadie mas-sonrió y decidió marcharse pero se sorprendió al ver a una persona que no había viste en un tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño

-hola Naruto-el rubio solo se puso de pie para alejarse de esa persona-no vas a saludarme?-el rubio sopló-por lo menos hazlo por la amistad que hemos tenido

-vete con tu novio, Sakura y déjame-la chica sonrió

-me alegra mucho de que te hayas alejado de mi futuro esposo-Naruto se mordió la lengua no quería seguir con ese juego, ya no quería saber nada de Sasuke ni de ella

-es todo tuyo-dijo enfadado Naruto para marcharse del lugar, la peli rosa vio como se alejaba el rubio para luego mirar al banco donde estaba sentado el rubio, vio una hoja doblada e inmediatamente la cogió, la desdobló para luego leerla, la chica iba sonriendo mientras reía

-la prueba que necesitaba, solo tendré que cambiar el nombre de Naruto Namikaze por Sakura Haruno-la chica se guardó la hoja en el bolso y miró con ira por donde se había ido Naruto-no solo me tendré de deshacer del hijo de Sasuke si no de su segundo hijo-comenzó a caminar la chica-esta tarde visitaré al padre de mi hijo-sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-entonces has decidido ir tú?

-si Karin-dijo con enfado Sasuke a su secretaria

-pero Sasuke son cuatro meses fuera de Konoha-el azabache rodó los ojos-y tu hijo que opina?

-no le agradó pero lo ha aceptado-dijo Sasuke-se irá a vivir a la casa de mis padres ese tiempo

-no hay otra persona que pueda ir?

-no-dijo Sasuke-quiero ir yo y despejarme y pensar mejor las cosas, quiero pensar el rumbo que estoy tomando en mi vida

-de acuerdo-dijo Karin no muy convencida-y cuando te vas?

-mañana a primera hora-dijo serio Sasuke-te llamaré para que estés al tanto de la empresa y tú me digas lo que ocurra aquí, sabes que confío en ti

-lo se pero-la chica no supo que decir mas hasta que suspiró-por lo menos me lo podías de haber dicho antes, no a última hora de la tarde-reprochó la chica

-deja de fastidiarme-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-como quieras-dijo enfadada Karin-y que tengas buen viaje-la pelirroja fue hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina del azabache, cuando abrió frunció el ceño por que allí estaba Sakura para abrir la puerta-que haces tú aquí?

-a si no se trata a la persona que puede decidir tu futuro, Uzumaki-Karin apretó los puños con fuerza quería golpear a esa chica

-Karin, que ocurre-dijo Sasuke acercándose a las chicas y frunció el ceño al ver a la peli rosa que esta le sonrió-que haces tú aquí

-la echaré a patadas-dijo Karin

-ni te atrevas Uzumaki-amenazó con la mirada a la pelirroja-quiero hablar algo importante con Sasuke-dijo mirando al azabache y tengo pruebas-sacó un papel de su bolso y lo enseñó moviéndolo entre sus dedos, Karin solo quería sacar a esa chica de ese lugar y la iba agarrar

-Karin-dijo serio Sasuke-hablaré con ella-la pelirroja lo miró y vio una media sonrisa en el rostro del azabache que era de confianza

-de acuerdo-dijo Karin y salió de la oficina dejando a Sasuke y Sakura en ella, el azabache solo se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados mirándola con diversión ya que intuía a lo que venía

-se rápida Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-podríamos recordar viejos tiempos-dijo sonriendo la peli rosa y Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos mirándola como si estuviera leyendo la mente de la chica

-si lo que tengas que decir-ordenó Sasuke y la chica se le acercó

-lee esto, sobre todo lo que pone de bajo en letras mas grandes-la chica extendió el papel y Sasuke lo cogió y abrió la hoja y la leyó, desde el nombre de la chica asta la firma del médico, frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de Kurama, miró a la chica enfadado

-y?-dijo sin darle importancia al contenido de la hoja Sasuke y la chica frunció el ceño

-como que y-dijo Sakura-pone que estoy embarazada de dos meses y medio-el azabache miró hacia el techo como pensando-y tú eres el padre de mi bebé-se puso sus manos en su vientre plano y aparentó estar triste a punto de llorar

-primero Sakura Haruno que a mi es lo menos importante-puso un dedo al frente de la chica Sasuke-en ese periodo si no me equivoco no estuve contigo, por que estuve un tiempo sin verte-la chica sopló

-estuviste conmigo antes de ir a esa boda-dijo enfadada Sakura y Sasuke solo alzó la ceja pero enseguida puso un dos en sus dedos para que la chica no siguiera

-segundo, no se de quien es esta prueba de embarazo-la chica cerró sus puños con fuerza-pero todo indica que el embarazado es un Doncel, antes de que digas algo estudié algo de medicina y se diferenciar en estos símbolos de una mujer de un Doncel, soy bastante listo, no se si lo sabías-la chica apretó los dientes pero quiso aparentar-y tercer punto que es el mas importante-puso otro dedo alzado para que viera solo tres dedos-a parte que me demuestra que no eres inteligente, borraste el otro nombre que no logro descifrar ni me importa para poner encima tu nombre, te esmeraste lo admito para que sea el mismo color, casi la misma forma de la letra, pero se puede ver que lo escribiste encima creyendo que no lo vería-dejó de apoyarse en la mesa y deshaciendo su cruce de brazos-crees que soy idiota? Yo nunca sería tan tonto de dejarte embarazada por que no me agradas, solo te veo como una cualquiera-Sakura alzó su mano para golpear la cara del azabache y cuando su mano iba alcanzar el rostro Sasuke la agarró por la muñeca-otra jugarreta como esta y te juro que no me contendré contigo-la chica hizo fuerza y se soltó del agarre

-me pedirás que me case contigo-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por que la notaba muy seguro-te vas arrepentir de esto y de amenazarme

-sigue soñando-dijo con burla Sasuke

-se que lo harás-dijo segura de lo que decía Sakura-por que se cual es tu punto débil

-le haces algo a mi hijo y …

-quien dice que hablo de tu hijo?-cortó Sakura al azabache-hablo de alguien mucho mas cercano a ti a lo que tú crees-Sasuke cerró sus puños, no sabía de quien hablaba pero esa chica le ponía de muy mal humor

-lárgate, y no quiero volver a verte

-me voy pero ya tendrás noticias mías-la chica le dio la espalda al azabache y caminó con arrogancia asta que abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina

-maldita arpía-dijo Sasuke y miró el papel que le había dado la peli rosa con odio-seguro que ese Doncel se lo dio

-Sasuke que pasó?-dijo preocupada Karin entrando a la oficina , Sasuke cogió el papel ya que lo puso antes en la mesa de su despacho y se lo entregó a la pelirroja que esta lo cogió-léelo-ordenó y la chica lo hizo

-quien sea está embarazado o embarazada-dijo Karin de lo mas normal y miró a Sasuke seria-te lo ha dado esa?

-si

-te lo has creído?

-está claro que alguien está embarazado-dijo Sasuke serio sin dejar de mirar a su secretaria

-es un Doncel el embarazado?

-si

-he llegado a pensar que te has creído que esa está embarazada de ti-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por lo dicho por Karin-alguien que sea confiado se podría creer lo que ella diga, pero si te fijas se nota que cambió el nombre para poner el suyo

-te daré un trabajo que se que me lo darás-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su seriedad

-cual?

-quiero saber el nombre del Doncel que pone ahí

-por que?

-está compinchado con Sakura Haruno y si lo encuentro sabré lo que planea-dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo, tardaré unos días

-me llamas en seguida sea la hora que sea-dijo Sasuke

-tan importante es saberlo?

-si-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta-confío en ti Karin

-te diré el nombre antes de lo que crees-dijo Karin con una sonrisa-y buen viaje y espero que te ayude estar a una gran distancia de aquí lo que deseas saber-Sasuke no dijo nada solo salió de la oficina

Continuará …..

Que os pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Era de noche y Naruto estaba en su casa sentado en uno de lo sofás, estaba serio y asta preocupado, tenía en frente a su hijo Takeshi, que este le miraba extrañado por la actitud nerviosa de su papi ya que no dejaba de mover sus dedos ya que tenía sus manos entrelazadas

-papi, pasa algo? Por que esa actitud?-dijo Takeshi y frunció el ceño-te ha hecho algo ese Uchiha?-el rubio lo miró

-antes de decirte la noticia que tengo que decirte debería que no hablaras de esa persona tan despectivamente

-por que lo defiendes-alzó la voz Takeshi indignado

-te gustaría que hablaran de esa forma de Sora?-dijo serio Naruto

-quieres hablarme de Sora?-dijo Takeshi levantándose de su asiento-no hablo de él

-Takeshi te vas arrepentir de la forma que estás actuando y del modo de que lo has hecho

-no me arrepiento-dijo serio Takeshi y Naruto suspiró

-por que lo hiciste?-exigió Naruto

-por ser hijo de quien es-dijo de lo mas normal Takeshi

-si quieres darle una lección a Sasuke por algo que no se que te ha hecho no debes de hacer daño a Sora, él te quiere mucho-Taleshi suspiró fuertemente-tú no le quieres?

-no-dijo Takeshi mirando aún lado-y no quiero hablar del tema

-te vas arrepentir

-no me voy arrepentir nunca de haberlo dejado-dijo con seguridad Takeshi pero inmediatamente bajó la cabeza-pero si lo que le dije

-por que?

-no le quiero de la misma forma de la que el me quiere a mi-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la seguridad de las palabras de su hijo-se que tarde o temprano lo hubiera dejado, no sentiré nunca lo que él siente por mi-se sentó Takeshi-solo lo veo como un amigo, alguien a quien confiar y contarle mis problemas, pero no lo veo en ámbito sentimental

-lo dices en serio?

-si-dijo Takeshi mirando los ojos de su padre-ahora lo veo como un amigo, y puede que en el futuro cuando sea mas mayor pueda cambiar pero lo veo difícil, me confundí de quererlo como pareja a quererlo como un hermano-Takeshi puso sus manos en su cabello rubio y sus codos en la rodilla para mirar el suelo con tristeza y asta se podía notar desesperación-se que le he hecho daño, y le estoy haciendo daño, mis palabras fueron duras y me arrepiento, y después de pensarlo bien me di cuenta que actué como Sasuke Uchiha contigo-Naruto abrió la boca y luego la cerró, no sabía que pensar, ya que le resultaba difícil de creer que su hijo supiera lo que había pasado con Sasuke-me gustaría acercarme a Sora y decirle que podríamos ser amigos pero veo que no es el momento por que me mira con dolor y tristeza, tiene tu mirada y siento que lo convertí en lo que tú eres-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-y yo no quiero eso, quiero que sea alguien feliz, que conozca a la persona indicada y le haga feliz y que se de cuenta que yo no soy esa persona

-Takeshi puede que estés confundido-dijo Naruto y Takeshi le miró con una media sonrisa forzada-si lo vieras con otra persona …

-si lo viera con otra persona solo quería saber si va con buenas intenciones con él-dijo con seguridad Takeshi cortando a Naruto-y si lo es dejaría que fuese feliz con esa persona, pero estaría con Sora como amigos

-veo que sabes lo que sientes

-si-dijo Takeshi

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto serio-por que no te agrada Sasuke-Takeshi frunció el ceño no le agradaba que le dijera por el nombre a ese varón-se que antes te agradaba

-por que él te ha hecho daño, se aprovechado de ti, y también por que no te ha dejado ser feliz por que no te ha dejado que lo olvides

-Takeshi …

-no papi, se lo que digo-cortó Takeshi a su papi-tú te enamoraste de él y lo sigues estando, pero él no te ha dejado que lo olvidaras inconscientemente-Naruto le miraba sin entender y Takeshi suspiró-no había ni un día que se te acercara, desde que erais niños asta ahora, aunque solo fuese para discutir, burlarse de ti, pero ahí estaba para que siguieras enamorado de él, pero tampoco tú has hecho nada para alejarte definitivamente de él sabiendo el daño que te hacía pero a la vez te enamoraba mas, es algo que no entiendo por que yo no seguiría con ese sentimiento si la otra persona me demuestra día a día lo que me odia, o por lo menos lo guardaría en el fondo de mi corazón

-como lo sabes?-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-se que hice mal pero leí tu diario

-sabía que lo buscabas-dijo Naruto-pero no pasa nada, pero no lo vuelvas hacer-Naruto suspiró

-no lo volveré hacer

-solo quiero decirte respecto a Sora que no te aproveches de lo que él siente por ti

-yo no soy Sasuke Uchiha ya que él lo hizo contigo-Naruto supo con ese comentario que Sasuke y él estuvieron juntos

-no se aprovechó-dijo no muy seguro Naruto de sus palabras

-no te preocupes papi, hablaré con Sora para que acepte lo que de verdad siento por él-Naruto sonrió a su hijo con orgullo por que estaba orgulloso de él, no era un chico que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de los demás, veía a su hijo muy maduro para su edad, Takeshi se levantó pensando que la conversación terminó a parte que quería estar solo

-Takeshi yo quería decirte otra cosa en realidad-dijo Naruto

-el que? Takeshi miró a su padre con curiosidad ya que este puso su mano en su vientre

-estoy embarazado-dijo directo Naruto sin mirar a su hijo, en cambio Takeshi abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se hubiera esperado eso a estas alturas, vale que en el diario pudo leer que le dijo a su padre lo de tener un hijo pero como su padre varón se fue se olvidó de eso-de dos meses y medio-Takeshi frunció el ceño en señal que estaba pensando, Naruto en cambio miró a su hijo y el silencio le incomodaba ya que lo que pensara su hijo le preocupaba -Takeshi-susurró

-es de Sasuke Uchiha, cierto?-dijo Takeshi mirando serio a su papi

-como …

-tu diario-cortó Takeshi a su papi- hubiera preferido que fuese hijo de mi papa o de Kurama pero …

-Kurama es de la familia y un gran amigo-cortó Naruto a su hijo que este sonrió

-es mi hermano, lo acepto pero …

-Sasuke no debe enterarse, prefiero que piense si es que se entera por que no lo voy a volver a ver de lo que me queda de vida -dijo con seguridad y serio Naruto

-eso no es justo-dijo Takeshi serio-el debe de responsabilizarse de sus actos

-no debe saberlo nunca-dijo Naruto levantándose serio-este niño es solo mío-Takeshi solo lo miró sin comprender

-si esa es tu decisión yo no diré nada de quien es el padre-dijo Takeshi-pero que les dirás a los demás? Sabes que comenzará a crecer y preguntarán

-que piensen todos lo que quieran, pero no sabrán quien es el padre varón

-a los abuelos no le agradará eso

-me da igual-dijo con seguridad Naruto-siempre he hecho lo que han querido los demás, pero esta vez será como yo quiero-Naruto suspiró-mientras yo sepa quien es el padre a nadie mas le importa, a parte Sasuke tiene novia

-a si?-dijo Takeshi alzando una ceja

-es Sakura Haruno-dijo con rabia-que tenga hijos con ella

-pero ella es tu amiga-dijo sin comprender Takeshi

-me engañaron los dos, estaban compinchados los dos para … -Naruto no siguió y se mordió el labio inferior

-malditos-dijo Takeshi con enfado y fue hacia la puerta para salir de la casa

-donde vas Takeshi?-dijo preocupado Naruto por que lo veía bastante enfadado cogiendo el casco de la moto

-voy a que me de el aire un rato-dijo Takeshi saliendo de la casa, Naruto se quedó un rato quieto asta que decidió salir de la casa deprisa

-Takeshi no vallas hacer una tontería-Takeshi estaba subido a su moto y miró a su papi

-no te preocupes por tu secreto-dijo Takeshi arrancando la moto para luego marcharse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Takeshi llegó a la casa de Sasuke con rapidez, la noche era cálida pero él estaba enfadado, no soportaba a Sasuke, solo sabía hacer daño a su papi pero era el colmo que se liara con la amiga de su papi para hacerle daño aunque ella tampoco tuvo ningún escrúpulo en hacerlo, ella no le agradaba mucho las pocas veces que la había visto, pero nunca pensó que fuese tan rastrara para hacer daño a su papi, llegó a la puerta quitándose el casco y tocó el timbre, espero un minuto o mas asta que Sasuke abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de la presencia del adolescente que le miraba con ira, pero la sorpresa de su cara se fue y frunció el ceño

-a que has venido?-dijo Sasuke serio-si es por mi hijo él no está

-su hijo no me importa en lo mas mínimo Uchiha-dijo fríamente Takeshi pero Sasuke se enfadó por ese comentario sobre su hijo-solo quería decirle una cosa

-mira niño, podía haberte ido a buscar para golpearte pero no lo hice por que se lo prometí a mi hijo

-que buen padre es, Uchiha-sonrió Takeshi de medio lado y a Sasuke le recordó en ese momento a Gaara-solo venía a decirle que como vuelva acercarse a mi papi tendrás muchos problemas con mis abuelos y no solo con ellos

-me amenazas?

-no querrás ser el causante de la ruptura de dos familias prestigiosas y que son grandes amigos, cierto?-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza por que romper las relaciones con los Namikaze no era bueno para los negocios, a parte que eran las dos familias buenos amigos-haga su vida con su noviecita la del pelo rosa y deje a mi padre en paz

-novia?

-me da igual con quien esté usted, pero a mi padre no quiero que se le acerque-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-niño, a mi nadie me amenaza ni me ordena algo y menos un niñato como tú-Sasuke estaba enfadado aunque no lo aparentaba-si quiero acercarme a Naruto lo haré-Takeshi entre cerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su papi en los labios del azabache ya que lo dijo con burla

-entonces allá usted Uchiha si no tiene el apoyo de los Namikaze en sus negocios, aunque si fuese por mi hubiese roto todo tipo de lazos con los Uchiha, sobre todo con escoria como usted-Takeshi sonrió y Sasuke quería golpear a ese niño que tenía en frente-que tenga buena noche y espero no volver a verlo mas-se giró Takeshi-otra cosa me voy a encargar que su hijo sea igual de miserable como usted hizo con mi papi-y sin mas comenzó a caminar Takeshi sabiendo que no iba hacer nada en contra de Sora solo lo dijo para que esa persona se diera cuenta del daño causado a su papi, Sasuke solo se quedó en la puerta mirando con odio a Takeshi, una vez que se fue el adolescente Sasuke cerró la puerta con un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa y menos mal que Sora no estaba ya que estaba en la casa de sus padres o si no lo hubiese despertado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un mes había pasado desde que Takeshi había ido a la casa de Sasuke

Era de noche y Karin estaba en su casa y a su lado su esposo Suigetsu, entre los dos miraban desde que le dio Sasuke el certificado del embarazo, la chica sabía perfectamente quien era el médico que le atendió al Doncel y sabía que él no le diría nada, pero lo intentó sacar la información a su primo Kurama que no logró sacarle palabra, pero por la forma que habló Kurama, lo poco que le dijo había confianza entre ese Doncel embarazado y Kurama, su última opción por que tenía esas dos la estaba haciendo y es donde necesitaba a su esposo ya que era un genio en la electrónica, y estaban enfrente los dos del ordenados mientras el esposo de Karin tecleaba rápidamente y mirando la hoja, al cabo de una media hora Suigetsu miró sonriendo a su esposa

-ha sido fácil meterme en los archivos de los pacientes del hospital-dijo Suigetsu

-también ayudado que sea una Uzumaki-dijo con una sonrisa Karin

-sobre todo el número de expediente-dijo Suigetsu-mira la pantalla y te sorprenderá de quien es ese informe de embarazo-la pelirroja mas mirar la pantalla abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que al principio estaba el nombre del paciente

-por eso hablaba con esa confianza Kurama-se dijo a si misma Karin

-nunca me hubiera imaginado que este Doncel estuviese embarazado-dijo de lo mas normal Suigetsu y Karin frunció el ceño-crees que este chico se aliado con Sakura para hacer daño a Sasuke?-Karin entre cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando-Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta por el tiempo que esa chica no estaba embarazada-Suigetsu bostezó estaba algo cansado y era tarde-crees que le daría ese niño a ella para que aparentara que ella es la madre?

-no-dijo Karin-Naruto no se hubiera involucrado con ella, él sabe que ella la traicionado y sería de idiotas de pensar que esos dos están compinchados

-crees que Sasuke puede pensarlo

-sabes que Sasuke no es tonto

-pero es idiota para otras cosas-dijo con burla Suigetsu-como por ejemplo acostarse con alguien y decir el nombre de Naruto

-no quiere aceptar que hay algo mas en lo que siente con Naruto, siempre a sido a si, y por eso es un amargado

-un gran amargado-sonrió Suigetsu y Karin también-le vas a decir

-no-dijo segura Karin-esto se lo debe de decir Naruto a Sasuke

-el bebé que espera puede ser de Sasuke?

-estoy segura que si, por eso te digo quien se lo tiene que decir es Naruto

-y si no se lo dice?

-me imagino que deberé de decirle yo-dijo no muy segura Karin-ahora tendré de pensar algo para decirle a Sasuke

-invéntate algo creíble, sabes que Sasuke si no es terreno sentimental es muy listo

-pensaré detenidamente en eso pero ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir-dijo Karin con una sonrisa y dando un beso en la mejilla a Suigetsu

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos meses mas habían pasado, Takeshi había decidido ese día comer solo en la azotea, no solía comer solo ya que tenía muy buenos amigos, pero ese día estaba cansado, no tenía ánimo de nada, ya que tener a su papi embarazado era para él estresante, ya que le cambiaba el humor drásticamente pero lo peor era los antojos, vale que tenía a sus amigos y abuelos que sabían del estado de su papi sin decirles quien era el otro padre, lo aceptaron algunos a regañadientes como sus abuelos pero lo aceptaron, tenía su almuerzo al lado, no tenía hambre, solo estaba cansado y con ganas de dormir

-nunca seré padre-susurró Takeshi sin ánimos y haciendo un suspiro-por que falte alguna clase no creo que pase nada-hizo un bostezo y se apoyó mejor en la pared donde estaba sentado, sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente asta que se cerraron, un movimiento en su hombro hizo que frunciera el ceño-chicos, os he dicho que quería estar solo

-Takeshi-el rubio abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que estaba de pie quitando la mano de su hombro-Matsuri me dio el libro que le prestaste-el rubio cogió el libro y vio como la otra persona se giró para irse

-Sora-dijo Takeshi levantándose y el nombrado paró-quería hablar contigo

-no hace falta-dijo Sora mirando al rubio y haciendo una sonrisa forzada, Takeshi suspiró

-solo quería pedirte perdón-los ojos negros de Sora se abrieron por la sorpresa-por las palabras que te dije, estaba enfadado y cuando lo estoy no suelo pensar lo que digo-Sora se mordió el labio inferior y quiso acercarse a Takeshi pero no lo hizo

-solo me pides perdón por lo que me dijiste?

-si-dijo Takeshi-tenía de haber sido mas suave contigo para dejarte, quiero que te quede claro que yo no quería aprovecharme de ti, ni has sido un juego, solo quería que él sintiera dolor por el daño que siempre le ha causado a mi papi, siempre me has agradado y te consideraba mi amigo y aún lo hago-el rubio miró al cielo azul despejado mordiéndose el labio inferior

-entonces no me quieres?

-yo creía que si te quería como mi pareja pero no era verdad, me estaba engañando a mi mismo y a ti también-Sora no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros-por favor no llores, no quiero que sufras, pero a estas alturas ya lo he hecho-Sora agachó la cabeza

-solo me ves como un amigo-susurró Sora con tristeza

-si-dijo Takeshi-estoy seguro que hay alguien que te quiera como te mereces y te haga feliz, pero ese no soy yo

-yo … yo sabía que no me amabas-dijo como pudo Sora-pero si sabía que me querías-miró a Takeshi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa triste-pero no como yo quería

-me gustaría que fuésemos amigos como antes

-me conformo con que seamos amigos-dijo como pudo Sora quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro pero no podía evitar que salieran mas de sus ojos-pero dame algo de tiempo

-lo entiendo-dijo Takeshi haciendo un suspiro quitándose un peso de encima

-que has querido decir … con que querías hacer daño a alguien para que sepa que es el dolor-dijo Sora volviendo a quitarse esas últimas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, Takeshi frunció el ceño-es por la relación que tienen nuestros padres? No soy tonto y se que a ocurrido algo entre ellos para demostrarse ese odio

-es por parte de tu padre-dijo Takeshi serio

-mi padre no es tan malo-dijo Sora frunciendo el ceño-algo le haría Naruto a mi padre

-será mejor que te vallas por que no quiero decirte una grosería-dijo serio Takeshi

-si no me dices no se lo que pasa entre ellos-exigió Sora y Takeshi suspiró hondamente para luego sentarse donde estaba

-leí el diario de mi papi-dijo Takeshi serio mirando al horizonte-habla desde que era pequeño asta ahora, tu padre y mi papi, como mi padre y tu madre se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños-Sora miraba detenidamente a Takeshi sin sorprenderse de eso ya que lo sabía, su padre se lo había contado-mi papi y tu madre eran muy buenos amigos, se contaban todo, sobre todo mi papi a ella-Takeshi miró a Sora serio-sabes que tu padre y mi papi estuvieron prometidos?-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido-pero ese compromiso se rompió por que tu padre y mi papi siempre discutían y decidieron mis abuelos y tus abuelos romperlo por que vieron como mi padre golpeó a mi papi a la edad de diez años-Takeshi volvió a mirar al frente-se hicieron mas mayores y tu padre solo sabía humillar y burlarse en todo los sentidos de mi papi asta dejarlo en mal lugar delante de todas personas, mi papi desgraciadamente se enamoró de tu padre por eso le seguía el juego, como por ejemplo aceptar una cita con él para que luego tu padre se burlara de él metiéndose con su físico, mi papi lloró mucho por tu padre pero lo peor de todo es que tu padre le buscaba para seguir burlándose, asta el día que se casaron tus padres, quiero que sepas que en esto no tiene solo la culpa tu padre si no también la tiene mi papi, por que él nunca quiso olvidarse de él ni estando casado con mi padre-Takeshi suspiró-me siento culpable y en parte te culpo a ti, si nosotros no hubiéramos sido pareja ellos nunca se hubieran vuelto a ver, tú padre no seguiría tratándolo como un ser insignificante o jugando con lo que siente por él para volver a burlarse junto con su novia que se hizo pasar por amiga de mi papi

-novia? Que me estás diciendo?

-no te ha dicho tu padre que tiene novia y que parece que van muy en serio?

-no me lo ha dicho-dijo Sora-aunque me cuesta creer que mi padre se haya burlado de tu papi

-si no me crees es tu problema-dijo Takeshi levantándose

-te creo-dijo Sora sacando su teléfono con seriedad-ahora entiendo su mirada-se refería a la mirada de Naruto y Takeshi pasó por su lado

-nos vemos-dijo sin mas Takeshi dejando solo a Sora que este buscó el número que quería y puso el teléfono en la oreja y espero

-papa, que es eso que tienes novia y que vas en serio con ella?-recriminó Sora con enfado mas escuchar la voz de su padre

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un mes mas pasó y Naruto caminaba por las calles solo, vestía con un peto de color azul y camiseta de manga corta naranja ya que estaban en el mes de verano, recordaba que estaba en su casa tranquilamente y unas ganas inmensas le hizo salir de ella para caminar además que Kurama le aconsejaba que caminara por que eso era bueno para su futuro hijo, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar en una de las revisiones Kurama le dijo lo sano que estaba su bebé y también que sería niño, pero asta que no naciera no sabría si sería Doncel o varón, eso a Naruto le daba igual ya que para él lo importante es que su bebé nazca sano y fuerte, puso su mano en su vientre abultado ya que estaba de seis meses y medio y lo acarició con cariño, miró al callejón confundido ya que escuchó un ruido pero inmediatamente al volver a mirar al frente se sorprendió por ver a una persona que hacía tiempo que no veía

-cuanto tiempo Namikaze

-mucho Uchiha-dijo Naruto e iba a comenzar a caminar pero paró al escuchar las palabras del azabache

-engordaste, Namikaze-dijo Sasuke como si en ningún momento se sorprendiera al ver al rubio en ese estado

-si estoy gordo o no es mi problema no tuyo-dijo enfadado Naruto

-solo bromeaba-dijo Sasuke y Naruto decidió mirar al azabache-deseabas quedarte embarazado de Gaara, lo conseguiste

-quien te ha dicho que es hijo de Gaara?-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos mirando los ojos azules

-no creo que sea de ese novio tuyo a no ser que lo tuvieras escondido en todo momento

-hablas de Kurama?-dijo Naruto-él no es mi novio ni nada mío-el rubio vio en los ojos negros sorpresa y a la vez esperanza

-entonces tengo que pensar que estás embarazado de mi?-Naruto fue ahora que lo miró sorprendido ya que pensaba que Sasuke le diría otra cosa antes de decir lo que ha dicho

-no-dijo Naruto-es mío y de nadie mas-dijo con enfado poniendo sus manos en su vientre

-como quieras-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-que te vaya bien, Naruto-y el azabache comenzó a caminar alejándose del rubio, Naruto solo lo miró como se alejaba sorprendido por que pronunció su nombre y en la manera tan cariñosa, estuvo mirando hacia ese lugar varios minutos asta que decidió girarse para continuar con su trayecto, pero no se movió del lugar ya que pensaba que había notado extraño a Sasuke

-debe de ser mi imaginación-susurró Naruto

-hola Naruto-el rubio frunció el ceño inmediatamente ya que reconocía esa voz de mujer y la encaró

-que quieres Sakura, déjame en paz, déjame de enviarme mensajes y acepta que Sasuke no quiere nada contigo-la chica fingió no enfadarse haciendo una sonrisa cosa que Naruto estaba arto de esa chica no para de amenazarle a él con cualquier cosa y en uno de esos mensajes le dijo que ella y Sasuke no eran pareja por su culpa-estás loca-acabó diciendo

-Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriendo y agarró la mano del rubio que este intentó soltarla pero no pudo y la chica lo adentró un poco en el callejón-te dije que vigilara tus espaldas y no me haces caso-la chica con su otra mano señaló detrás del rubio sin quitar su sonrisa, y el rubio sin pensarlo se giró pero no vio nada ya que lo vio todo oscuro, por que alguien le golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Continuará …..

Que os pareció? Que arpía y mala es Sakura fea tabla de planchar …. Comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Takeshi caminaba por el salón de su casa con nerviosismo, a veces se sentaba y en menos de un minuto volvía levantarse para andar de arriba abajo por el salón, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y frunció el ceño ya que era las doce de la noche, pero inmediatamente pasó su mano por su cabello rubio y después cogió su teléfono marcando un número que tenía registrado y se lo puso en la oreja y esperó tres tonos asta que escuchó una voz adormilada

-papa-dijo Takeshi con preocupación-dime que mi papi está contigo

- _sabes que hora es, Takeshi?-_ dijo Gaara por la otra línea con voz adormilada

-por eso te llamo, para que me digas que mi papi está contigo

- _Naruto no está en la casa?-_ dijo mas despierto Gaara y con un toque de preocupación- _puede que esté con Kiba o con los demás_

-no me dijo nada está mañana cuando lo vi-Takeshi suspiró con fuerza-por favor dime que está con Sai, es que tengo un mal presentimiento

- _Takeshi tranquilízate que te noto nervioso, vale?-_ dijo Gaara y el mas joven notó movimientos a través del teléfono- _voy para allá con Sai y él llamará a los demás por que seguro que está con uno de ellos y se le olvidó decirte_

-y si llamo a los abuelos?

- _no, por que les preocuparas por nada, de acuerdo?_

 _-_ si, te espero, papa _-_ dijo Takeshi quitándose el teléfono de la oreja y miró al frente con preocupación-espero que este mal presentimiento sea un error-se sentó en el sofá dejando el teléfono en la mesita y se puso a mirarlo seriamente como si eso hiciera que sonara para darle noticias de su papi-y si llamo-negó con la cabeza rápidamente-no, está de viaje-se echó para atrás mirando el techo con los ojos entre cerrados pero seguía nervioso se notaba en sus facciones y en sus manos ya que sus dedos hacia movimientos en el sofá, había pasado menos de media hora y Takeshi escuchó el timbre de la puerta, inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a la puerta-puede que sea él-susurró antes de abrir la puerta, sabía que su papi llevaba llaves pero por equis motivos podría no utilizarlas, abrió la puerta preparado para decirle a su papi el por que no le había dicho que llegaría tan tarde pero al ver a su padre y a Sai en la entrada se desilusionó y sin poder evitar sus ojos azules se aguaron, no podía evitar pensar que a su papi le había pasado algo

-Takeshi-dijo Sai acercándose al rubio y lo abrazó como una madre lo hace con su hijo-ya verás que solo es un susto, Naruto se habrá entretenido con algo-Takeshi se separó de Sai lentamente haciendo una pequeña sonrisa forzada

-asta con alguno de sus amigos?-los dos adultos se miraron ante la pregunta del adolescente

-no-dijo Gaara-pero puede que haya conocido a alguien y esté …

-él no es a si y lo sabes-cortó Takeshi a Gaara ya que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su padre

-lo se-dijo Gaara-vayamos dentro

-te acompañaremos para que no estés nervioso-dijo Sai y Takeshi afirmó con la cabeza y los tres se adentraron a la casa asta que fueron a la sala para sentarse, Gaara y Sai juntos y Takeshi en otro sillón no muy lejos de ellos-seguro que es un susto-dijo Sai él también estaba preocupado por que Naruto no era una persona que llegara tan tarde, miró el reloj de la pared que era casi la una de la noche y esperaron en silencio en la sala, pasando los minutos y las horas lentamente, Sai se levantó y se acercó a Takeshi que no hacía ningún movimiento-ve a descansar, lo necesitas-Takeshi lo miró y se levantó

-si viene me avisáis-dijo Takeshi ya que no le salía la voz

-claro-sonrió Sai viendo como caminaba Takeshi con la cabeza agachada y a paso lento, una vez que Takeshi no estaba a la vista de ellos Sai volvió a sentarse al lado de Gaara-es algo extraño, el poco que conozco a Naruto nunca a hecho esto-Gaara entre cerró los ojos pensativo-que piensas Gaara?

-tenemos que tener en cuenta que Naruto es un Namikaze, uno de los clanes mas prestigiosos del país y también del mundo

-crees que lo han secuestrado? Crees que llamarán para pedir un rescate?-dijo sorprendido Sai y Gaara lo miró serio y el azabache puso su mano en la boca asustado-pueden hacerle cualquier cosa y mas en el estado que está

-creo que han esperado a que esté de casi siete meses por que se sabe que cualquier cosa le puede ocurrir tanto al bebé como a Naruto

-tendríamos que llamar a la policía

-no hay que apresurarnos por que no ha pasado veinticuatro horas y tampoco han llamado para un rescate ni nada

-entonces tenemos que esperar

-esperaremos asta mañana a primera hora, si no hay noticias pondremos una denuncia de desaparición-Sai afirmó con la cabeza no muy convencido ya que si fuese por él iría en ese mismo momento a la policía a denunciar la desaparición de Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la mañana y Sasuke se estiró en la cama, miró el reloj y era las once de la mañana, nunca se había despertado tan tarde aunque se haya acostado a altas horas de la noche, pero la mala noche que pasó no le dio importancia la hora que era, no entendía muy bien el mal presentimiento que tuvo y que seguía teniendo pero lo dejó correr, se duchó tranquilamente y bajó a prepararse un café, no le apetecía nada mas, se sentó con la taza en sus manos y miró el contenido de esta serio

-lo voy a tener complicado-susurró Sasuke haciendo un suspiro pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño-no entiendo por que Karin en ningún momento me ha dicho el nombre del Doncel embarazado-sopló con fastidio-y que significa eso que lo tengo que descubrir yo? Esa mujer está jugando por la amistad que tenemos-entrecerró los ojos bebiendo un poco de café-se que planea algo esa loca de Sakura, lo presiento pero no me engañará y menos accedería ahora cuando por fin se lo que siento-se acabó el café y se levantó para ir a la sala y miró el reloj-las doce y media-frunció el ceño no entendía el por que se estaba obsesionando con la hora ya que parecía que si pasaba tiempo era como si algo malo pasara- miró una de las fotos que tenía de su hijo con una media sonrisa-a él no le ha pasado nada, estoy seguro de eso, entonces por que es está incomodidad que tengo en el pecho-se puso la mano en el lado del corazón-es como si quisiera decirme algo desde que vi a Naruto-frunció el ceño-estoy seguro que es mi hijo pero estoy reacio a creerlo del todo-suspiró y se sentó en el sillón mirando al techo-que estúpido he sido en estos años-cerró los ojos para relajarse se estaba poniendo nervioso sin saber el por que y cuando pasó unos minutos su teléfono sonó, lo cogió y miró la pantalla no reconocía el número pero igualmente contestó sin muchas ganas

- _Sasuke Uchiha-_ el azabache frunció el ceño reconocía esa voz ya que era Takeshi, solo podía pensar que le iba amenazar nuevamente pero esta vez un niño como él no le haría callarse

-que quieres Takeshi-dijo cortante Sasuke y escuchó un suspiro y le pareció que era de preocupación y asta pensó por la forma que le nombro no parecía de enfadado ni nada si no de preocupación y asta de tristeza

- _se que no está contigo pero eras a la última persona que nos falta por llamar, aunque no estés en Konoha, mi padre me ha dicho que no te llame pero igualmente lo he hecho_

 _-_ estoy en Konoha, llegué ayer por la mañana-dijo Sasuke notaba a Takeshi extraño

- _dime que mi papi está contigo, se que él no iría a verte pero igualmente quiero pensar que está contigo_

 _-_ explícate-exigió Sasuke-y Naruto no está conmigo

- _me lo temía-_ dijo Takeshi- _mis abuelos han ido a poner una denuncia de su desaparición y no se a donde llamar-_ Sasuke se quedó en shock ese era el mal presentimiento que tenía, no sabía que pensar

-puede estar con su novio-dijo sin pensar Sasuke

- _mi papi no tiene novio y si te refieres a Kurama él está aquí junto con los demás-_ Sasuke escuchó un suspiró de tristeza- _será mejor que te deje_

 _-_ espera, donde estás?

- _en la casa de mi padre-_ dijo Takeshi y sin mas colgó

-Naruto a desaparecido-susurró Sasuke-iré para saber que es lo que ha pasado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la casa de Gaara con rapidez y tocando la puerta, inmediatamente fue abierta por Sai que le sonrió forzadamente ya que no sabía que Sasuke iría, este se adentró a la casa seguido por Sai y vio a todos sus amigos junto con los padres de Naruto, miró a cada uno de ellos y puso atención en Kushina que estaba sentado junto a su esposo Minato llorando con desesperación y su esposo la consolaba como podía, luego miró a cada uno de sus amigos que parecían preocupados menos Gaara que tenía el semblante serio como si tuviera ganas de matar a alguien, miró a Takeshi que estaba sentado solo en uno de los sillones alejados con las manos en sus cabellos rubio agarrándolos, parecía desesperado, enfadado, preocupado y triste

-alguien me puede decir por que no me avistasteis antes?-reclamó Sasuke y nadie le miró cada uno estaba en su mundo pensando y Sai pasó por su lado para ponerse al lado de Takeshi acariciando su espalda para darle ánimos-por que he sido el último en enterarme?-no hubo contestación otra vez y Sasuke suspiró para tranquilizarse-Takeshi me ha dicho que habéis puesto una denuncia

-Takeshi no tenía de haberte dicho nada-dijo Gaara mirando a su hijo que este seguía igual

-se puede saber por que Gaara?-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-por que es lo mejor-dijo Gaara

-lo mejor-alzó la voz Sasuke-y eso lo dices tú-Sasuke se iba acercar a Gaara con intenciones de golpearlo por que el pelirrojo no era quien para decidir si tenía que saber o no

-tú eres el mayor causante de sus problemas-reclamó Gaara serio y levantándose de su asiento para enfrentar a su amigo, Shino como Lee que estaban allí se pusieron en medio

-no creo que sea momento de que os peleéis-dijo Shino serio-no os comportéis como dos adolescentes sin celebro

-peleaos cuando Naruto aparezca-dijo serio Lee y Sasuke y Gaara suspiraron para tranquilizarse

-entonces explicarme-exigió Sasuke mirando a cada uno que estaba en el lugar

-por lo que ha contado Takeshi, ayer en la mañana Naruto salió, en ningún momento le dijo que iba estar fuera todo el día ya que le suele decir-dijo Ino y cogió aire-ayer no quedamos con él y no volvió a casa

-ayer le vi-dijo serio Sasuke y todos le miraron asta Takeshi y Kushina

-ayer le viste?-dijo Karin sorprendida

-como sabéis llegué por la maña, fui hacer unas compras y después a buscar a Sora a la casa de mis padres-dijo Sasuke y se puso pensativo-no le noté extraño, seguía igual, a parte -miró a cada uno de los presentes y su mirada negra se puso en Karin-que estaba embarazado, me sorprendí por eso pero actúe normal-Sasuke seguía mirando a Karin que esta le rehusó la mirada

-y quisiste sacarle información-dijo Ino seria-ninguno lo hemos logrado-Sasuke no la prestó atención

-quiero hablar contigo Karin-dijo serio Sasuke-a solas-la de gafas solo suspiró

-que estáis tramando-dijo Tenten mirando a los dos

-quiero confirmar algo y es respecto a Sakura Haruno-dijo Sasuke

-por que no pensé en ella-dijo Takeshi levantándose de su asiento-estoy seguro que tengo su teléfono en algún lado

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke mirando a Takeshi que este no le dijo nada ni le miró solo miraba la agenda de teléfono que estaba encima de la mesa

-estoy seguro que esa mujer tiene algo que ver-dijo serio Takeshi

-supongamos que ella tiene que ver con la desaparición de Naruto-dijo Mia al lado de Kankuro que estaba serio-para que lo querría?

-no creo que sea tan ruin en hacerle algo a Naruto y mas en su estado-dijo Kankuro metiéndose en la conversación y todos le miraron menos Sasuke que agarró de la muñeca a Karin y la alejó de todos

-se puede esperar cualquier cosa de una mujer desesperada, desquiciada y sobre todo despechada-dijo Neji serio

En la cocina donde estaba Sasuke y Karin los dos se miraban, el azabache serio y la chica nervioso

-se que descubriste el nombre del Doncel-dijo Sasuke y Karin solo miraba al lado-por la fecha que ponía ese Doncel debe de estar en unos seis o siete meses, cuanto tiempo tiene Naruto de embarazo? Y no me digas que no lo sabes por que no me lo creo

-seis meses y medio-dijo Karin y miró a Sasuke-que es lo que quieres saber?

-lo sabes perfectamente, dime el nombre de ese Doncel-exigió Sasuke pero la pelirroja no contestó-el nombre de ese Doncel es el de Naruto, cierto?-la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida-lo suponía, ahora lo que quiero saber el por que Sakura tenía ese documento

-no lo se

-Naruto no se lo daría-dijo Sasuke soplando

-eso está claro, puede que ella se lo quitaría o Naruto lo tiró y Sakura lo cogió

-eso me cuadra mas-dijo Sasuke y miró con intensidad a la pelirroja-ese hijo que espera Naruto es mío?-dijo directo al grano

-no lo se, Naruto no ha soltado prenda, puede que el único que lo sepa es Takeshi pero él hace que no lo sabe

-entonces ya se como confirmarlo-dijo Sasuke e iba a salir de la cocina

-Sasuke tu crees o mejor dicho estás seguro que es tuyo?-Sasuke paró en la puerta

-si, pero necesito confirmarlo y se donde-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina y Karin hizo una media sonrisa en señal de estar feliz por que su amigo azabache no pensara que ese bebé que iba a tener Naruto era de otro

Sasuke llegó a la sala y se acercó a Gaara y lo agarró del brazo este le miró con enfado

-que te pasa-dijo Gaara serio

-me vas ayudar en algo-dijo Sasuke-se donde podemos descubrir alguna pista respecto a Naruto-todos le miraron y en ese momento Karin entró a la sala

-y por que no lo dices en este momento-dijo Gaara soltándose del agarre de Sasuke

-por que antes tengo que descubrirlo yo-dijo serio Sasuke-y si esa arpía de Sakura está implicada la mataré con mis propias manos

-entonces iré contigo-dijo serio Takeshi mirando a Sasuke que este le miró

-no, tu te quedas-dijo Sasuke

-por que soy su hijo-dijo alterado Takeshi

-por eso mismo, no te voy a implicar en nada o si no Naruto me odiará mas de lo que me odia-dijo serio Sasuke pero todos notaron un toque de tristeza en su voz

-cualquier cosa nos dices, Uchiha-dijo Takeshi

-claro-dijo Sasuke y miró a Gaara-coge las llaves-el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y Sasuke se le acercó al oído para que solo escuchara el pelirrojo-la llaves de la casa donde vive Naruto, Naruto tiene un diario y escribe todo-se separó de Gaara con una media sonrisa y el pelirrojo lo miraba sorprendido

-pero eso …

-es lo mejor para saber algo de donde puede estar Naruto o quien lo tiene-dijo Sasuke sin mas y se alejó de Gaara que este inmediatamente le siguió cogiendo la llaves y los dos salieron de la casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Gaara llegaron a la casa de Naruto, el pelirrojo miró el lugar y Sasuke fue directo al cuarto del rubio por que sabía que lo que buscaba estaba en ese lugar, cuando entró el cuarto lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta, suspiró fuertemente y entró, no quería rebuscar en cada lugar solo tenía que pensar en que lugar guardaría el diario que vio escribiendo meses atrás a Naruto, su vista se puso en una de las mesitas y vio dos fotografías una era Naruto con su hijo siendo un niño de tres años y en la otra era Naruto con Hinata, los dos sonreían, Sasuke miró la otra mesita que había una fotografía y se acercó para cogerla, esa foto tenía la imagen de Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y el mismo de niños, no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar la fotografía en su lugar y volvió a mirar el lugar

-si yo tuviera un diaria, donde lo guardaría?-se preguntó a si mismo y miró la cama, levantó el colchón y no había nada, luego miró debajo la almohada y tampoco, se giró y miró el armario, iba a mirar pero su vista se puso en un baúl que había en la esquina, fue hacía el baúl y lo abrió, dentro del baúl había ropa de niño, imaginó que era de Takeshi y se quedó mirando la ropa unos segundos asta que decidió meter la mano en el interior del baúl, rebuscó con la mano sin revolver la ropa asta que pudo tocar algo duro que parecía un libro, sonrió y lo sacó, su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande al leer la portada que ponía diario, lo cogió con las dos manos caminó hacia la cama para sentarse con la espalda en la pared sin quitar la mirada de la cubierta del diario, suspiró fuertemente para abrirlo

-no te atrevas a leerlo todo-dijo Gaara que entraba al cuarto-invadirás su intimidad-Sasuke lo miró menos de dos segundos preabrir el diario

-dame unos minutos-dijo Sasuke

-me estoy arrepintiendo de haber accedido a que leas el diario de Naruto-dijo Gaara-te esperó en la sala-el pelirrojo salió dejando la puerta abierta y Sasuke comenzó a leer el diario desde la primera hoja escrita, esa primera hoja no le interesó ya que comenzaba cuando él y el rubio se conocieron, siguió a la siguiente hoja que era de una semana después de que se conocieran, pasó mas hojas, que decía todas las discusiones tontas que tenían de niño asta que llegó a una de las hojas que hablaba de la pelea entre él y Naruto con la edad de diez años, también se percató que no escribía el nombre de las personas si no las iniciales del nombre

 _Como sabrás querido diaria que no escribo todos los días, pero es que hoy ha sido un día malo para mi, ya que mi padre a tomado una mala decisión sin preguntar si yo quería, pero comenzaré desde el principio del día, mi padre algo raro tengo que decir me llevó a la casa de S, ese niño arrogante y que crees que lo sabe todo y no es cierto, es un idiota que cada momento que paso con él desearía patearle el trasero por que solo me insulta y yo no voy a demostrarle que sus palabras me afectan, pero creo que no es el caso de lo que ha pasado, te he comentado que S lee mucho? Pues yo no lo hago y me ha dicho una palabra que no entendía pero sabía que me estaba insultando, otra vez no comencé a contar lo que había pasado, comenzaré desde el principio_

 _Mi papa me llevó a la casa del señor Fugaku que también es raro que estuviera él por que siempre estaba la señora Mikoto una mujer muy cariñosa y agradable todo lo contrario a su hijo menor, a o que iba, estaban ellos, y yo me quedé con S, él me miraba con enfado y me pregunto que le he hecho yo? La verdad es que yo le miraba de la misma forma, cuando pasó un buen rato que para mi estar con S fue bastante aburrido vino G y H, con ella me lo paso bien y es mi mejor amiga la quiero mucho, pero ella quiere jugar con muñecas y yo no, cosa qu siempre juegan a cosas mas divertidas, y hoy jugaron a fútbol y yo quise jugar, G accedió y S como siempre se negó a que yo jugara diciéndome que era débil y que no quería jugar conmigo pero G le convenció, los tres juguemos y H solo nos miraba y nos animaba sobre todo a mi por que iba perdiendo y eso me enfadaba a parte que S me sonreía como si fuese el mejor del mundo y eso no es cierto, es un niño malo que solo sabe decirme cosas feas, en el momento que tenía la pelota recuerdo que me tropecé y caí al suelo de rodillas, la verdad es que me dolió pero no lo iba a demostrar por que no quería que S se burlara de mi quiero demostrarle que estoy a su altura, que no soy un Doncel débil que llora con cualquier cosa, vi mi herida y tenía algo de sangre y G se acercó y me dijo que me iba a curar, como me levanté mis pantalones pudo ver mi herida y comenzó a tocarla para saber si era grave, pero no se que pasó, S empuj su mirada estaba enfadada y asta demostraba odio hacia mi, yo me asusté pero no lo demostré y dejando de lado mi dolor en la rodilla me levanté y le enfrenté, S me dijo que era una puta y esa palabra que no se lo que significa y lo voy a investigar no me gustó y le golpeé en la cara con mi puño, que la verdad me dolió de lo fuerte que le di, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar por que S me golpeó, nunca pensé que lo fuese hacer, me puse mi mano en el labio y tenía sangre, volví a mirar a S que tenía intenciones de volverme a golpear pero no lo hizo por que G lo agarró y H que estaba muy asustada y lloraba me agarró para que me alejara de S y G, H me curó y no nos volvimos a ver con G y S, pero yo estaba triste y aún lo estoy, no entiendo el por que hizo eso, tanto me odia? Y si es a si que le hecho?_

 _Cuando he llegado a casa mi padre y mi madre me miraban serios mas serios que otros días, siempre me decían que me tenía que comportar bien y que sobre todo debería de actuar como Doncel para que mi futuro esposo me respete y me quiera, siempre me dicen lo mismo, que debo de ser responsable y cosas a si para ser un buen esposo, no entienden que quiero ser yo mismo?, mis padres como he dicho estaba serios y es cuando me dijeron la noticia, que rompían el compromiso con S para comprometerme G, yo no quería que hicieran eso pero no les dije nada solo me subí a mi cuarto pensando que con G no era lo mismo que con S por que con él mi corazón late muy fuerte, también me pongo nervioso aunque no lo demuestre y sobre todo quiero demostrarle que soy bueno para él, pero lo peor es que a S le va a dar igual, se que no le importo, estoy llorando escribiendo esto por que me duele el pecho y estoy triste, solo espero que se me pase pronto por que si siempre me va a doler el pecho estaré triste y yo no quiero estar triste, mi querido diario te dejo por que me cuesta escribir, no se cuando vuelva a escribir_

Sasuke solo se sorprendió de lo que había leído, nunca se fuese planteado que Naruto con diez años tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él, y si ese sentimiento siguió en los años actuó con él como un maldito bastardo, sabía que actúo mal con el rubio y no ha sido hasta ahora que siempre que hacía alguna cosa en contra de Naruto era por celos, como ese día cuando tenían diez años, él no quería que jugara con ellos por si se hacía daño, y se lo hizo, pero él no se acercó aunque tuviese ganas de hacerlo, se acercó Gaara y solo puso ver como el pelirrojo tocaba la herida pero lo mal interpretó, solo pudo pensar que Naruto se dejaba tocar por Gaara por que le gustaba que le tocara, sin pensarlo empujó al pelirrojo y le dijo lo que le dijo al rubio, sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, había leído muchos libros y por eso sabía el significado, de la rabia que tenía por que el rubio se dejó tocar por otro le dijo eso y después le golpeó, quería seguir golpeándolo pero Gaara se interpuso, cuando quedaron solos y se tranquilizó se arrepintió de lo que hizo y quería pedirle disculpas, ero su padre no le dejó y le comenzó a dar un sermón de cómo se tiene que respetar a los Donceles y las mujeres, para terminar que el compromiso con el rubio estaba roto, se sorprendió por eso por que no lo sabía y solo pudo decir a su padre que era lo mejor por que Naruto no le agradaba, ahora en este tiempo se arrepentía de esa contestación y suspiró fuertemente para seguir leyendo el diario, pudo leer cuando se burló cuando le pidió una cita con sus amigos

 _Hola diario, se que hace tiempo no te escribo ni nada, pero llevo unos días sin ir a la escuela, te preguntarás por que pues estuve enfermo, no enfermo que tienes un constipado, me enfermé de amor, que estupidez cierto? Pues es la verdad, el varón que amo se a burlado de nuevo de mi pero esta vez de la peor forma, me pidió una cita, el varón mas atractivo y querido por todos los Donceles y chicas me la pidió a mi al gordito rubio, me ilusioné, que estúpido fui, asta llegué a pensar en hablar con mis padres, tener el valor de decirles que estoy enamorado de alguien y que este siente lo mismo por mi por que me pidió una cita, pero esa cita no resultó, solo quiso burlarse de mi junto con sus amigos, me dolió mucho, yo se que no soy el mas atractivo pero mi mama me dice que la belleza no está en el exterior si no en el interior, pero él no lo ve, como me gustaría que me mirara como yo le miro a él, pero si piensa algo en mi es para humillarme y decirme lo feo y gordo que soy, a si es Sasuke Uchiha querido diario pero el idiota soy yo que tengo este sentimiento hacia él desde hace muchos años y no se va, quiero que se valla, pero se que una parte de mi no quiere dejar de sentir esto, se que él nunca me va corresponder_

Sasuke puso su mano en su cabeza y sus ojos mostraban pesar, cerró los ojos fuertemente y pasó la hoja para seguir leyendo, después de leer otras hojas mas llegó a la hoja que él le vio escribir a Naruto en la mañana que se iba a casar Temari y Shikamaru

 _Hola diario, sabes que no te iba a traer, pues al final lo hice, hoy se casa Temari y Shikamaru, a que no sabes quien es Shikamaru? Pues un antiguo compañero de clase, también está Ino que de ella te hablé algo, pongo el nombre completo por que creo que no hablé de ellos en ningún momento, a lo que iba vi a Kiba su esposo Shino, está Lee que dice cosas extrañas, Chouji, asta Mia, Tak se pone como varón idiota y solo tiene catorce años y lo peor es que su novio está con él y parece que le da igual, varón tenía que ser, por que no tuve una niña? No creo que la tenga nunca como sabrás G está con Sa, parece agradable, si G es feliz yo también es mi amigo ante todo, solo voy a decir una cosa de Kankuro el hermano mayor de G es un idiota_

 _A lo que me animado para escribirte, S y yo hemos estado juntos! Fue genial y me siento como un tonto adolescente, I me dijo que aunque sea una vez es bueno arriesgarse y no me arrepiento y S me dijo que no se iba arrepentir y mi pregunta es, sentirá lo mismo que yo? Que somos ahora? Me encantaría que cuando saliera del baño me dijera algo agradable y que dejara de decirme por mi apellido, odio que me diga por mi apellido ya que parecemos desconocidos, pero a lo de anoche, fue tan diferente a como me lo imaginaba? Vale que estuve con G para quedarme embarazado pero fue distinto, yo solo cerré en aquella vez los ojos y que G hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, estoy tan feliz, que me pondría a saltar como un niño pequeño, he llamado a SH para contarla pero ella parece que está con su enamorado ya que él le dijo que la amaba, aunque a mi no me agrada aunque no lo conozco creo que ya te conté que quería deshacerse ese tipo de su hijo, que mala persona, menos mal que SH le convencerá para que no lo haga, lo que te decía, he llamado a SH y ella me ha dicho que no me ilusione ya que S por lo que le he contado yo puede que me haya utilizado, la verdad es que SH solo me dice la verdad, S tiene bastante experiencia y yo no la tengo, puede que le haya desilusionado o se haya aburrido, la verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso_

 _Lo ha vuelto hacer, a salido del baño y me habó como siempre y me dijo por mi apellido, solo he sido uno más en su lista, será mejor que valla a prepararme para la boda de Shik y T_

Sasuke frunció el ceño por lo que leyó de Sakura, él nunca le dijo nada de eso a esa chica obsesionada con él y menos que dejaría a su hijo, eso no lo haría con nadie ni siquiera por Naruto, siguió leyendo asta que llegó a donde quería

 _Querido diario no se si estar feliz o no, estoy embarazado y tengo unas ganas enormes de llorar por que mi vida no puede ir de mal en peor, no se por que me pasa esto, pero es culpa mía si no hubiera dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas no me hubiera quedado embarazado, pero si lo hice es por que G accedió a tener otro hijo, y después como nos divorciamos no pensé en eso y ahora embarazado de la persona que estoy decidido a olvidar, pero va a ser tan difícil, solo espero que este hijo o hija que espero que sea niña se parezca a mi al igual que se pareció mi hijo, si se parece a ese Uchiha no se que voy hacer_

Sasuke no quiso leer mas de esa hoja ya estaba confirmado una de las cosas que estaba seguro que era, pero no le agradó nada que pusiera su apellido ya que nunca lo había puesto, pasó otras hojas mas y leyó

 _Vengo de la clínica y Ku mi médico me ha dicho que espero un niño, que desilusión, yo quería una niña, Ku creo que se a enfadado por que me ha dicho que dejara de hacer berrinche que lo importante es que mi bebé esté sano y fuerte y en eso tiene razón, ya tengo ganas de tenerlo en brazos_

 _SH es estúpida no me deja en paz, solo sabe mandarme mensaje con amenazas, como pude creer que era mi amiga, no quiere tanto a S que se quede con él, se casen y tengan muchos hijos pero que a mi me deje en paz_

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido al leer lo de Sakura no sabía lo que sacaba esta en amenazar a Naruto, no lo comprendía, llegó a la última hoja escrita

 _Otro mensaje de SH amenazándome a parte que me dice que S y ella no están juntos por mi culpa, también me dice que cuide mis espaldas por que es el momento que empiece su plan, no lo entiendo, que pretende, querrá hacer daño a Sasuke? Debería decirle? O querrá hacer daño a mi bebé? La verdad es que esta mujer me está dando escalofríos creo que no está muy bien, solo espero que se olvide de mi como yo no quiero saber nada de ella_

 _-_ sabía que Sakura tenía algo que ver-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y dejando el diario en la mesita en uno de los cajones, inconscientemente sonrió-voy a volver a ser padre de un niño-salió del cuarto para ir a la sala que estaba Gaara sentado tomando café

-has descubierto algo, Sasuke?-dijo Gaara

-una de las cosas me lo ha confirmado

-ese hijo es tuyo cierto?-dijo seguro Gaara-todos sospechábamos-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-Sakura es la que se ha llevado a Naruto

-para que?

-no lo se pero algo me dice que teniéndolo a él conseguirá su propósito

-un momento, si ella te llama y te dice que tiene a Naruto y lo libera con la condición de que te cases con ella accederías?

-no solo hablamos de Naruto Gaara también hablamos de mi hijo con Naruto-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-te alegras de eso

-no sabes cuanto-dijo Sasuke-tener un hijo con la personas que amas te hace muy feliz-Gaara sonrió d medio lado

-por fin te diste cuenta, todos lo veíamos menos tú-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-me estás diciendo que soy tonto?

-no, te digo que eres idiota-dijo sin mas Gaara-si te hubieras dado cuenta antes, cuando eras un adolescente estúpido que amenazabas a todo varón que se le quería acercar a Naruto hubiera sido todo diferente

-lo se y no hace falta que me lo digas, se que hice mal con Naruto

-mal no, lo hiciste muy mal-sonrió con burla Gaara

-vayamos hacia tu casa-dijo Sasuke y Gaara no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasaron unos días asta una semana y media, todos estaban ahora en la casa de Naruto y no había señales de él ni Sakura, todos estaban preocupados y buscaron en cada lugar de Konoha asta la misma policía buscaba pero ellos no tenían ninguna pista pero no dejaban de buscar, todos en la sala estaban en silencio intentando pensar alguna cosa para que los lleve al paradero de Sakura y a si encontrar a Naruto, Mikoto puso café en la mesa para que los que quisiera tomaran café, la mujer estaba preocupada pero se la notaba enfadada

-como esa chica puede ser tan ruin-dijo Mikoto pero nadie contestó aunque la estuviera escuchando-Naruto está embarazado, a saber lo que le puede pasar y si le pasa algo le pasará a mi nieto-Kushina la miró con tristeza y se le notaba en el rostro que había envejecido unos diez años

-la policía no deja de buscar y asta nosotros por nuestra cuenta, pero llega un momento que no sabemos donde mirar-Kushina suspiró fuertemente y frunció el ceño-cuando vea a esa Sakura la mataré-cerró sus puños con fuerza como si se imaginara a la pelirrosa a su lado para comenzar a golpearla

-Kushina ya verás que cuando menos lo esperemos tendremos noticias de esa mujer-dijo preocupado pero también enfadado Minato

-e irá directa a la cárcel, de eso me encargo yo-dijo Fugaku con enfado y nadie dijo nada mas, no sabían que decir, Sora que estaba también en ese lugar miraba a Takeshi con tristeza ya que este estaba triste y preocupado pero no sabía que hacer, si acercarse para consolarlo o no hacerlo ya que no sabía que decirle, pasó casi una hora que ninguno se movió del sitio que estaba y ni siquiera tomaron café que había traído Mikoto y es cuando escucharon el teléfono de Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Unos minutos antes**

En una habitación sucia y que parecía que nadie había vivido en ese lugar estaba en el suelo sentado Naruto, su mirada miraba al suelo y su respiración estaba algo agitada, a parte de eso su rostro tenía moratones y sangre seca y alguna reciente, Sakura estaba de pie mirando al rubio con una media sonrisa, ella era la única que estaba involucrada en eso, solo la ayudaron para atraer al rubio a ese lugar un hombre que había pagado Sakura, la pelirrosa se puso de cuclillas sin quitar su media sonrisa para estar a la altura del rubio, lo cogió del cabello rubio para que la mirara, el rubio solo hizo un gesto de dolor

-entonces lo vas hacer?-dijo Sakura y Naruto solo miró un momento a la cintura de la chica ya que tenía una pistola en ese lugar-tener que llegar a tal extremo-negó con la cabeza Sakura-si desde el primer momento hubieses llamado a Sasuke y le dijeras que se casara conmigo no te habría golpeado y tampoco amenazado con este juguetito-tocó el arma con la mano libre haciendo unos toquecitos-y menos amenazado con disparar a ese hijo que esperas, entonces lo vas hacer o tendré que dispararte en el vientre, Naruto?-dijo con inocencia la pelirrosa

-de acuerdo, pero el no me hará caso

-si que te hará-dijo feliz Sakura sacando el teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos-dile que quiero un anillo de compromiso-Naruto solo la miró asustado por que Sakura ahora se comportaba como una adolescente pero a veces como una psicópata, estaba empezando a dudar que Sakura no estaba bien mentalmente-toma-la chica se puso de pie con las manos juntas en su pecho con ilusión, Naruto cogió el teléfono-ya está marcando, recuerda que solo lo quiero a él, y también quiero que veas tú como me pida matrimonio para que te enteres que él no quiere nada contigo, el rubio se puso el teléfono en la oreja escuchando los tonos, estaba seguro que de ese lugar no saldría y que Sasuke no accedería por que para el azabache no era importante aunque tampoco quería que esa chica desquiciada se casara de esa forma con Sasuke

Continuará …

Hola ! Actualicé y creía que actualizaría mas tarde, espero encontrar un poco de tiempo para volver actualizar en lo que queda de semana pero no os puedo asegurar nada …. comentar para saber que opináis


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sasuke estaba en la sala sentado, su expresión era seria, escuchaba algunos murmullos de los presentes para alguna idea de saber donde estaba Naruto, pero él sabía que no encontrarían a Naruto y lo peor de todos es que se sentía culpable, que Sakura lo había secuestrado por su culpa, por no decirle a Naruto que no tenía nada que ver en el plan de ella, pero sobre todo se arrepentía de haberse acercado esa noche a la chica de pelo rosa, pasó sus manos por su cabello azabache con desesperación ya que estaba preocupado por Naruto y también por su futuro hijo, si esa mujer les hiciera algo a Naruto y a su hijo no sabía como reaccionaría, miró a cada uno de los presentes y vio a Takeshi que miraba por la ventana se le notaba su preocupación y las ganas de llorar ya que no sabía como estaba su padre Doncel y luego miró a su hijo Sora, sentado en el sofá con los codos en las rodillas y mirando al suelo con tristeza, al ver a su hijo con esa tristeza algo dentro de él se rompía y no quería ni imaginar lo mal que estaría si no volviera a ver a Naruto, al pensar eso último frunció el ceño y se levantó rápido, todos le miraron ya que al levantarse hizo algo de ruido y Mikoto se le acercó pero no dijo nada ya que el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, Sasuke sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y miró la pantalla, no pudo evitar arquear las cejas en confusión ya que ponía en la pantalla número oculto, él teléfono siguió sonando y Sasuke miró a todos para luego poner su mirada en su madre, inmediatamente puso su mirada en el teléfono y sin saber por que algo le decía que no le gustaba lo que iba a escuchar, suspiró profundamente y se puso el teléfono en la oreja dando a la tecla para responder

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla-dijo con seriedad el azabache, pero no escuchó nada solo una respiración lenta y asta le pareció lastimera-hola?-siguió pero siguió sin escuchar nada, iba a colgar asta que escuchó un murmullo que no entendió, pero identificó la voz de una mujer, de alguien que conocía, inmediatamente cerró el puño de su mano libre y sus ojos negros mostraron odio-Sakura se que eres tú-escuchó un gritó de felicidad de mujer y después un suspiro-Sakura donde tienes a ….

- _Sa … suke_ -escuchó un susurro que reconoció de Naruto

-Naruto?-dijo preocupado Sasuke-dime donde estás-Takeshi al escuchar el nombre de su papi como los demás se acercaron con preocupación a Sasuke, Fugaku que miraba con su hijo con seriedad le tocó el hombro y Sasuke le miró, Fugaku solo le hizo una señal para que pusiera altavoz para que todos escucharan la conversación, Sasuke al entenderlo le hizo caso-Naruto, estás bien? No te ha hecho nada Sakura cierto?

- _Sasuke debes de venir-_ dijo Naruto con dificultad- _debes de estar con Sakura-_ suspiró con fuerza el rubio- _ella te quiere y quiere casarse contigo, debes de hacerlo, por favor_

 _-_ no voy hacer es ….

- _te lo pido por nuestro hijo-_ cortó Naruto a Sasuke- _ella te ama y tú la amas a ella aunque no quieres darte cuenta_

 _-_ no sabes lo que dices Naruto, yo no siento nada por Sakura

- _no digas eso, se que la amas, ven y pídela matrimonio-_ escucharon algo que no entendieron que decía Sakura- _con anillo incluido, se que seréis felices por que los dos os amáis-_ Sasuke dejó de mirar el teléfono para mirar a los demás ya que no entendía nada de lo que decía Naruto, pero solo llegó a la conclusión que Sakura lo estaba amenazando, Mikoto puso la mano en el hombro de Sasuke y este la miró ella le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza

-Naruto tú estás bien?-hubo un silencio de varios segundos-estáis bien?

- _si, creo que si-_ Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza como intentando que la ira se fuese de su cuerpo y las ganas de agarrar a golpes a Sakura por que sabía con esa contestación que Sakura había hecho algo a Naruto y si se lo hacía a él se lo hacía a su hijo

-dime donde estás y haré lo que me pides-Sasuke escuchó un sollozo de parte de Naruto

- _Sasuke yo te …-_ Sasuke no escuchó mas por que escuchó un ruido fuerte y después un grito de dolor para luego escuchar el sonido de que la llamada se había cortado

-Naruto-alzó la voz Sasuke-maldita arpía -dijo con odio y miró a cada uno de los presentes y vio a Kushina que lloraba en el pecho de Minato y este la abrazaba protectora mente, se escuchó otra vez un sonido de su teléfono y lo miró indicando que era un mensaje, lo miró y era la dirección donde estaba Naruto y Sakura seguido de que tenía que ir solo y sin la policía por que si no mataría a Naruto

-Uchiha-dijo serio Takeshi sin parpadear y mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke que este le miraba serio-espero que sepa lo que tiene que hacer-no hubo contestación de parte de Sasuke y Sora se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación, él sabía que su padre no quería a esa mujer y si se unía a ella sería infeliz, pero también sabía que si su padre no hacía lo que le pedían Naruto sufriría las consecuencias mas que nada por haber escuchado el grito de dolor a través del teléfono

-papa, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré-dijo Sora y Sasuke le sonrió con cariño y fue devuelto con otra sonrisa de parte de Sora, Takeshi bufó de mala gana

-si le pasa algo a mi papi será tu culpa-dijo Takeshi serio y Sasuke volvió a mirarlo sabiendo que eso era cierto-y caerá en tu maldita conciencia, eso si la tienes Uchiha-le dio la espalda para alejarse y volver a mirar por la ventana

-Sasuke-dijo Gaara-no le hagas caso, está enfadado y sobretodo preocupado, no sabe medir sus palabras

-tu hijo me odia, y lo entiendo-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro y miró al techo-él lo leyó al igual que yo-hizo una pausa-yo también odiaría a la persona que a humillado y burlado de mi madre-le dio a todos la espalda

-que vas hacer Sasuke?-dijo Mikoto preocupada

-ir a ese lugar y acceder a lo que quiere Sakura Haruno-dijo con frialdad Sasuke

-danos esa dirección-exigió Fugaku y Sasuke le miró

-solo voy yo-dijo Sasuke

-irás solo, pero necesitamos encontrar luego a Naruto-dijo Fugaku sin quitar su seriedad en su rostro y voz

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y cogió un papel y algo para escribir y apuntó la dirección de memoria-ahora me voy, cuando antes llegue antes saldrá de ese lugar Naruto-Sasuke caminó lentamente y con decisión hacia la puerta

-Sasuke-alzó la voz Mikoto y su hijo menor la miró-esa mujerzuela dijo que quería un anillo de compromiso-Sasuke chasqueó la lengua de mala gana-pero yo tengo el anillo adecuado-sonrió Mikoto-espera un segundo-Mikoto se fue y Sora fue a donde su padre

-papa-dijo Sora preocupado-no quiero que te pase nada con esa mujer-Sasuke sonrió a su hijo-ni tampoco que le pase nada a Naruto

-no pasará nada

-pero esa mujer no está bien, como una persona se puede obsesionar de esa forma tan enfermiza por otra?

-no lo se-susurró Sasuke-pero saldrá bien todo, además tienes que alegrarte, vas a tener un hermano pequeño-Sora sonrió

-la verdad es que es muy irónico todo-dijo Sora-voy a compartir hermano con mi ex novio, eso me convierte que Takeshi y yo somos hermanos?

-no-dijo Sasuke-siento mucho que tu relación con Takeshi haya salido mal por culpa mía

-no lo ha sido-dijo Sora comprensivamente-Takeshi no ha sabido separar lo que teníamos con lo que tenías tú con Naruto, además él no me ve como yo quiero que me vea, me ve como un amigo que le puede confiar sus penas y sus alegrías, si no se hubiera dado cuenta ahora se hubiese dado cuenta mas tarde y yo hubiera sufrido mas, pero ya está superado, se que encontraré a alguien que se enamore de mi como yo volveré a enamorar

-eres tan maduro para la edad que tienes-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de su hijo

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto apareciendo y el Doncel y el varón la miraron-toma-extendió un anillo de plata bastante sencillo, Sasuke lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo con mala gana-no dijo que tipo de anillo quería y ese anillo lo compré cuando pasé por un bazar, solo quedaba ese y me dio pena y lo compré, nunca me lo puse

-gracias, mama-dijo Sasuke-cuando antes me valla mejor-no dijeron nada mas y Sasuke se fue, Sora y Mikoto entraron a la sala

-que vamos hacer?-dijo Minato serio mirando a su amigo Fugaku que este sonrió de medio lado

-eso está claro-dijo Fugaku-llamaremos a la policía, les explicaremos y que vayan al lugar sin que noten su presencia

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado apoyado en la pared y las piernas estiradas, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su vientre y su respiración era bastante irregular, su rostro mostraba dolor aunque intentaba disimularlo ya que su vientre le dolía y temía por su bebé no nacido, de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura con odio que esta miraba un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, la chica con una sonrisa de felicidad se arreglaba su cabello, a veces simulaba un recogido y otras suelto viendo de diferentes lados como le quedaba pero al final decidió dejarlo suelto, dio unos pasos atrás la peli rosa para verse un poco el cuerpo, pero el espejo era pequeño y no podía verlo y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño y coger el espejo y tirarlo al suelo con odio hacia la dirección de Naruto que este la miró asustado

-todo es tu culpa, siempre lo ha sido-dijo con ira Sakura-te odié desde el día que supe el por que se pelearon Gaara y Sasuke-la chica sonrió feliz-pero mi Sasuke me eligió a mi, yo soy mas linda y le hago en la cama todo lo que quiere, estoy tan feliz-Naruto solo la miraba asustado por su comportamiento-me casaré con Sasuke, ahora se peleará por mi, me mirará a mi, discutiremos como lo hacía contigo-volvió a mirar al rubio con odio-todo es tu culpa que no me mirara desde el principio-gritó con ira y se acercó al rubio para golpearle en la cara con fuerza-él solo tenía ojos para ti-Naruto puso su mano en el lugar golpeado y se mordió el labio inferior y con ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer-debería de matarte para que no existieras en la vida de mi adorado Sasuke, por que él solo tiene que casarse conmigo, solo puede mirarme a mi como te mira a ti, solo puede discutir conmigo, lo entiendes-gritó mas fuerte agarrando los cabellos rubios y echando la cabeza para atrás-lo has entendido o no-volvió a repetir gritando

-si-susurró Naruto y la chica sonrió con inocencia

-ahora que lo pienso si te dejo inconsciente para toda la vida pero sin morir no es ilegal-dijo inocentemente pero pensativa Sakura-donde vivía antes me decían que hacer algo malo no es bueno y se paga, pero lo que estoy haciendo ahora no es malo, por que yo solo quiero que Sasuke se case conmigo-la chica dejó de hablar pero con pose pensativa, Naruto la miraba con los ojos abiertos asustado y preguntándose como no se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba bien, si no que estaba loca-mis padres antes de morir me dijeron que tenía que ser una niña buena, y lo he sido-miró a Naruto a los ojos azules que brillaban y expresaban que estaba asustado-me gustan tus ojos, podría quitártelos-la chica negó con la cabeza frenéticamente-no no y no eso no está bien Sakura, por que si no, no podrá ver como mi querido Sasuke me pide matrimonio y quieres que vea este idiota lo vea para que deje de mirar de esa forma a Sasuke, por eso-sonrió con malicia-te dejaré inconsciente-Naruto comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, Sakura con su mano libre agarró los cabellos rubios con fuerza, sus dos manos estaban agarrando los cabellos rubios y Naruto se quedó estático no sabía que decir ni hacer-inconscientemente podrás escuchar cuando Sasuke me pida matrimonio-sonrió la chica de felicidad pero su mirada solo mostraba vacío y asta locura

-Sakura-dijo en un hilo de voz Naruto a punto de salirle las lágrimas de sus ojos azules, la chica frunció el ceño

-Sasuke es mío-dijo con ira y comenzó a dar con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto contra la pared-solo mío, no es tuyo, odiaba cuando decía tu nombre cuando se acostaba conmigo, tú me lo quieres quitar por eso te quedaste embarazado-dejó de golpear la cabeza y soltó los cabellos rubios, la chica vio como poco a poco caía al suelo Naruto viendo una mancha roja en su cabello como en la pared-estás muerto?-dijo asustada e iba a tocar al rubio y vio en el rostro de este lágrimas pero también notó que seguía respirando-menos mal, matar es delito-se enderezó y miró el lugar y vio el espejo echo añicos-iré a buscar otro, tengo que estar presentable para cuando venga Sasuke-sonrió con felicidad y salió como si nada del cuarto dejando solo a Naruto, que este entre abrió los ojos, estaba mareado, no enfocaba bien su vista, pero el dolor de su cabeza no era el mismo que el de su vientre

-tengo … que salir de aquí-intentó moverse Naruto pero le dolía todo-tengo … que hacerlo por mi bebé-las lágrimas salieron con rapidez de sus ojos-por favor resiste, quiero conocerte o por lo menos asta que llegue tu padre-comenzó a moverse lentamente y ayudándose con la pared para levantarse, una vez levantado un dolor en el vientre le vino mas fuerte, no gritó ni nada, solo se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior haciéndose sangre en el labio, se puso sus manos en el vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrió los ojos y con decisión empezó a dar pasos que le costaban dar, respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza le daba vueltas, creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero no lo iba hacer, él no lo iba a permitir asta que no saliera de ese lugar, no supo cuantos segundos pasó asta que llegó a la puerta que estaba cerrada, iba a poner su mano en el pomo para abrirlas y sus ojos que estaba entrecerrados parecía que se iban a cerrar completamente, sentía la sangre de su cabeza recorrer por el cuello, su mano temblaba pero se había dicho que iba a salir de ese lugar para salvar a su bebé, volvió a intentar poner la mano en el pomo con una fuerza de voluntad que no supo de dando salió pero no le dio tiempo la puerta se abrió de golpe, su vista era borrosa y solo puso ver una cabellera azabache que reconoció, inconscientemente sonrió y las fuerzas le abandonaron, estuvo gastando energías en caminar y en intentar abrir una puerta, sentía que todo le daba vuelta asta que no pudo aguantar estar de pie, sentía que caía hacia el lado y que un nuevo golpe vendría y no podría evitarlo, pero ese golpe no llegó unos brazos le sostuvo con fuerza y escuchaba una voz que no sabía lo que decía, Naruto puso notar como le sentaban en el suelo con suavidad, sus ojos no estaban cerrados completamente y él solo quería cerrarlos y descansar-Sa … su … ke -susurró sin fuerza

-Naruto-dijo desesperado el azabache que sabía que el rubio no le escuchaba ya que vio la herida y la sangre que amelaba de ella-Naruto no te duermas-puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio-no me hagas esto, hazme caso una vez en la vida-le exigió con desesperación

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto sin fuerza-no … dejes que se muera … nuestro hijo

-eso no va a pasar-dijo desesperado Sasuke y asta se podía notar en su tono de voz que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar-lo primero eres tú, y si tú estás bien él lo estará

-yo … quería … que hubiera sido una … niña

-eso será la próxima vez-dijo Sasuke lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, sabía que tenía que mantener despierto a Naruto y lo mejor sería que hablara de cualquier cosa, Sasuke sacó su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia-dime algo mas-acarició la mejilla

-dile a Takeshi … que le quiero

-eso se lo puedes decir tú

-Hinata cuando me vea me reñirá … por no cumplir la promesa … que la hice-Sasuke lo miró sin entender ya que no sabía de eso-la prometí … que alguna vez te diría la verdad-suspiró fuertemente Naruto-nunca pude … siempre diciendo … que no le tengo miedo a nada … y a eso era terror

-Naruto no tienes que decirme nada-dijo Sasuke intuyendo a lo que se refería y pensando lo bastardo que fue con Naruto para que tuviera miedo de decirle lo de verdad siente por él

-no quiero defraudar a Hinata … tengo ganas de verla-Sasuke se mordió el labio

-no digas eso, vas a estar bien

-Sasuke yo te ….

-Sasuke-Sakura gritó de felicidad al ver a Sasuke y cortando a Naruto, pero la chica al ver a Sasuke tan cerca del rubio frunció el ceño-que haces tan cerca de él

-necesita un médico-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y suspirando profundamente para encarar a la peli rosa-Naruto está mal-la chica miró al rubio y después al azabache como si nada y sonrió

-estoy esperando Sasuke y estoy emocionada, asta creo que lloraré de felicidad

-no me has escuchado-alzó la voz

-has venido a eso por que no puedes vivir sin mi-dijo de lo mas normal Sakura-además Naruto debe de escuchar para que sepa que él no tiene nada que hacer ya que tú y yo nos amamos-Sasuke la miró unos segundos para descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de esa chica-te arrodillaras cierto?-sonrió la chica, Sasuke miró a Naruto y luego a Sakura y se acercó a ella

-yo no soy de arrodillarme-dijo Sasuke y la chica hizo un puchero inocente pero en seguida sonrió

-da lo mismo-dijo Sakura ilusionada

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando el anillo, tragó duro ya que le costaba decir las palabras que diría-quieres casarte conmigo?-Sasuke no la miró solo miraba ese anillo

-si quiero-dijo con felicidad Sakura y Sasuke la miró ya que ella parecía una niña pequeña dando saltos de felicidad y eso al azabache hizo que retroceda un paso, no le gustaba la actitud de la peli rosa ya que no era norma-ponme el anillo-la chica puso su mano al frente del rostro de Sasuke y este miró las manos de ella y después su rostro que seguía igual, lleno de felicidad como si la situación en la que estaban no existiera en su mundo, Sasuke sin pensarlo le puso el anillo en el dedo y la chica puso la mano en su rostro mirando el anillo, movía la mano junto con la cabeza todo lentamente, Sasuke miró a Naruto para ir a donde estaba y levantarlo ya que necesita que alguien lo atendiera-Naruto escuchaste-dijo con la voz seria antes de que Sasuke se agachara para coger al rubio, la chica se acercó al rubio-contéstame-alzó la voz

-necesita que lo atiendan-dijo Sasuke serio

-antes tiene que responderme-exigió con enfado Sakura

-no podrá si un médico no le cura-Sakura frunció el ceño y con rápidez puso sus manos en el rostro del rubio y comenzó a mover el rostro de él con violencia

-dime que escuchaste-gritó Sakura-dímelo-siguió de la misma forma y Sasuke solo puso las manos en las muñecas de la chica para que se apartara del rubio pero la chica tenía una gran fuerza-debes de entender que Sasuke es mío no tuyo, y se va a casar conmigo

-basta-gritó Sasuke y con fuerza a partó a Sakura de Naruto que esta lo miró extrañada durante unos segundos y viendo como Sasuke acariciaba con delicadeza y cariño el rostro de Naruto para que reaccionase y es cuando vio los ojos azules medio abiertos sonrisa sincera de Sasuke, Sakura se levantó del suelo lentamente ya que el empujón del azabache hizo que cayera al suelo, la chica comenzó a cambiar su expresión de sorprendida a fruncir el ceño, miraba a los dos con odio y se puso la mano en la cabeza como si le doliese

-entonces es culpa de él y no de Naruto-se dijo como si hablase a si misma Sakura y Sasuke la miró sorprendido por esa forma de hablar como si se debatiese a si misma un conflicto y sabía que eso no era bueno-pero es imposible, Sasuke no lo ama le odia-se puso su otra mano en la cabeza-entonces fingía y los dos se acostaban para burlarse de mi?-se preguntó-si es eso-se contestó

-Sasuke -el azabache escuchó al rubio y lo miró, Sakura aún hablaba consigo misma y cada vez estaba mas enfadada-ella está loca, hace cosas extrañas … y habla consigo misma … como si tuviera otra personalidad … pero no la tiene-Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura que esta le miraba a él con odio

-me engañaste con esa puta-dijo con ira Sakura-es culpa tuya, todo es tu culpa-gritó esto último-a él lo engañaste como mi-Naruto intentó levantarse lentamente no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo esta vez en la mirada de Sakura-matar es malo, siempre me lo han dicho y está en contra de la ley-sacó su pistola y apuntó a Sasuke -pero tu debes de morir, te has burlado de mi y de esa puta

-Sakura-dijo serio Sasuke-no es lo que piensas

-es cierto, por que él es Naruto, cierto?-Sasuke no contestó-contesta-gritó con ira

-si-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el arma que le apuntaba

-por eso decías su nombre, me lo están diciendo-dijo Sakura señalando su cabeza, Sasuke no dijo nada y tampoco sabía que hacer, pero prefería que esa chica estuviera apuntándolo a él con el arma antes que a Naruto-nadie a Sakura Haruno la engañan y tú eres el culpable-Sakura cambió su expresión a confusión-Naruto está embarazado?-se preguntó a si misma-y es de Sasuke?-se puso sus dos manos en la cabeza-lo es, lo es

-no está embarazado de mi-dijo Sasuke serio y Sakura lo miró confundida-el padre de ese niño es Kurama-Naruto miró a Sasuke confundido-yo nunca tendría un hijo con él-dijo Sasuke ya que necesitaba de cualquier forma que creyera sus palabras y sobre todo que no estaba interesado en Naruto para que lo dejara y a si el rubio salir ileso de esa situación-solo quería divertirme con él y me aproveché de él cuando estaba mas vulnerable-Naruto solo miraba a Sasuke y por una vez no creyó en lo que decía quería salvarle de esa situación además que notaba en la voz del azabache que le costaba decir lo que dijo-lo he hecho con él y con muchas personas mas-Sakura apuntó otra vez a Sasuke-no me interesa Naruto, lo único que hecho es hacerle daño y seguiré haciéndolo por que no me agrada-cerró los ojos con fuerza Sasuke nunca pensó que le costaría tanto decir esas palabras que era una gran mentira, si eso servía para que Naruto siguiera con su vida moriría tranquilo, pero si sobrevivía aunque lo dudaba sabía que Naruto con él no quería nada ni siquiera una simple amistad

-eres un bastardo sin corazón, las personas como tú deben de estar muertas, y como eres malo y matar aún malo no es delito-dijo Sakura segura de lo que decía y sonrió-debes de morir-y como si fuese a cámara lenta Sakura disparó, Sasuke no se movió y cerró los ojos esperando que la bala entrara en su pecho, pero no llegó, solo sintió un peso que se le abalanzaba a él, abrió sus ojos negros y vio la cabellera rubia

-Na … Naruto-dijo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa Sasuke-por que?

-perdóname, pero no pude evitarlo-susurró Naruto para comenzar a deslizarse por el cuerpo del azabache que este inmediatamente le ayudó y le tumbó en el suelo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla del rubio y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-aunque no lo creas-se acercó a la oreja del rubio-te quiero-el rubio como pudo sonrió y cerró los ojos, Sakura solo estaba en shock no tenía que estar el rubio tumbado si no el azabache, él era el malo, y los malos deben de morir, como en las películas y en los cuentos que la leían sus padres antes de ser asesinados en su casa delante de ella, se acercó lentamente

-él está -la chica no pudo continuar por la mirada negra que era de odio y con lágrimas en su rostro

-está muerto, tú lo mataste

-no-dijo negando con la cabeza Sakura dando pasos hacia atrás-él no puede morir, él es el bueno, tú eres el malo, como en los cuentos que me contaba mi mama, él no podía morir, yo no podía matarlo por que él es el bueno, yo tengo que matar al malo-llegó a la puerta y la abrió-él es bueno, yo la amiga y tú el malo-Sasuke no la prestó atención y cogió su teléfono y marcó para llamar a la ambulancia, ya que necesitaba un médico por que Naruto respiraba, muy lentamente pero seguía respirando-entonces los cuentos de mama no son ciertos?-seguía diciéndose a si misa Sakura-los malos ganan?-negó con la cabeza rápidamente-no es a si, mis papas murieron por que eran los malos y yo la buena, tenía que matarlos-Sasuke la miró sorprendido-debo irme a buscar a mi mama para que me cuente un cuento-la chica salió corriendo del lugar abandonado donde estaban, salió del edificio y vio patrullas de policía

-alto y suba las manos donde pueda verlas-dijo uno de los policías apuntándola con el arma al igual que los demás agentes, la chica puso cara de no saber que hacer asta que decidió correr, los policías la siguieron, Sakura miró a los que la seguían

-ellos son malos-se dijo Sakura y apuntó con la pistola a los agentes comenzando a disparar, los policías seguían siguiéndola

-cuidado-gritó unos de los policías viendo como la chica cruzaba la carretera sin mirar ya que miraba a sus atacantes, por eso no vio Sakura como un camión pasó en ese momento y la atropelló, los policías solo cerraron los ojos en el momento del impacto

-jefe-dijo uno de los agentes y el jefe que era un hombre grande y serio lo miró-he recibido toda la información de Sakura Haruno

-ella está muerta-dijo el jefe y escucharon la ambulancia como llegaba al lugar-y que fue lo que te han enviado?

-Sakura Haruno se la diagnosticado esquizofrenia a la edad de diez años-dijo el agente serio-fue después de la muerte de sus padre que ella misma mató, alegando que era su padre malo y su madre también, y que en los cuentos los malos mueren y los buenos viven, después de estudios a los pocos meses la diagnosticaron esta enfermedad, estuvo asta los dieciocho años en un hospital vigilada y con medicamentos, al ver los médicos que la chica estaba bien decidieron que podía seguir con una vida normal pero sin dejar de tomar todo el medicamento

-dejó de tomar el medicamento

-exacto-dijo el agente-un agente que ha ido a su apartamento ha visto que un calendario ponía en los días un no-el jefe entrecerró los ojos mirando al agente-suponemos que eran los días que no tomaba el medicamento, otros días ponía un si, y de eso hace unos dos años

-a tardado mucho para que la esquizofrenia la dominase

-tenía de haber visto su apartamento o por lo menos una parte de él, por lo menos es lo que me ha dicho el agente que ha ido a ese lugar-el jefe cruzó sus brazos negando con la cabeza-me imagino que quiso controlarlo por si misma

-si, pero tenía una obsesión por Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze

-ya veo

-tenía fotos de ellos, en las fotos que tenía de Sasuke ponía malo con lo cambiaré a bueno y en la foto de Naruto bueno-el jefe suspiró viendo como los paramédicos se llevaban en una camilla a Naruto y a su lado a Sasuke, miró a la carretera donde unos agentes ponían barreras para que las personas no se acercaran

-en el fondo esa chica era muy joven para morir y creo que quería hacer a Sasuke Uchiha bueno para no matarlo, pero al final -no sabía que decir

-lo iba a disparar pero Naruto se interpuso y recibió la bala por eso la chica salió corriendo, por que en su mente el bueno no debe de morir

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que trabajen-dijo el jefe para comenzar a caminar y marcharse a su coche

Continuará ….

Que os pareció la muerte de Sakura? Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Todos estaban en la sala de espera del hospital para que les dijera sobre la salud de Naruto y el bebé, Kushina no podía dejar de llorar pero está vez era consolada por su gran amiga Mikoto que ella también lloraba pero no con tanta desesperación como Kushina, Minato estaba nervioso, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro seguido por la mirada de su amigo Fugaku que expresaba sin ocultarlo preocupación, Takeshi estaba sentado en una de las sillas con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos abiertas en la cara, el chico no podía evitar llorar por la salud de su papi, pero era consolado por Sora que estaba sentado a su lado tocando su espalda, Gaara solo tenía su frente en la pared con preocupación y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Sai estaba a su lado dándole apoyo en ese momento y expresaba tristeza, los demás amigos estaban en el lugar sin saber que decir o hacer pero todos estaban preocupados, en una parte de la sala de espera estaba Sasuke solo sentado en el suelo y las rodillas en su cara cualquiera que lo viera diría que en ese momento era un niño pequeño, no lloraba pero su semblante era de preocupación y tristeza, no miraba a nadie ni quería verlos, no quería que le miraran con lástima, solo quería que el médico, Kurama saliera del lugar donde estaba con Naruto y le dijera que estaba bien, pero las horas pasaban y no había noticias

Pasó unas cuantas horas mas, algunos como Mia y Kankuro tomaban café haciendo pequeños suspiros, Temari y Shikamaru solo tenían expresiones de tristeza, Ino junto a su esposo Chouji miraba a cada uno de los presentes, nadie decía nada para animar el ambiente diciendo que saldría todo bien, ni siquiera Lee que era tan positivo

-Naruto es fuerte-dijo Ino seria y haciendo una sonrisa y Karin la miró-ya veréis que saldrá de esta y el bebé también

-espero que tengas razón-dijo Karin

-Naruto está en su flor de la juventud ya veréis que aparecerá por aquí diciendo que por que esas caras-dijo Lee apoyando a Ino que esta le sonrió

-familiares de Naruto Namikaze-apareció Kurama serio y haciendo como se debía hacer como con cualquier paciente, todos le miraron esperanzados, Sasuke se levantó desesperado y se acercó a Kurama al igual que los demás, iba a preguntar pero una cabellera rubia se puso delante de Kurama

-dime que mi papi está bien-exigió Takeshi y Kurama lo miró serio-dímelo Kurama-este suspiró

-hemos tenido que operar a Naruto para extraerle la bala del costado, tenía contusiones en el cuerpo pero nos preocupó los golpes de la cabeza

-pero está bien o no-alzó la voz Takeshi exigiendo y desesperado, Kurama dejó de lado ese tono de voz del adolescente entendía su preocupación

-pero antes tuvimos que preocuparnos por el bebé que esperaba-dijo mas serio Kurama, Sora no pudo evitar poner la mano en su boca por que no pudo evitar pensar lo peor de su futuro hermano-estaba teniendo un aborto

-me importa muy poco ese niño-dijo desesperado Takeshi y sin pensar, pero los presentes fruncieron el ceño por ese comentario-dime como está mi papi

-es prioridad la vida de un bebé que de su madre o Doncel-dijo Kurama-por eso le hicimos una cesaría para salvar la vida del bebé

-que-dijo confundido Takeshi-preferiste salvar la vida de un niño no deseado antes de nacer de la que mi papi?-dijo indignado, Sora y Sasuke como los demás fruncieron el ceño-que clase de familiar eres-gritó Takeshi-tu prioridad era mi papi no ese bebé-Kurama apretó los puños con ganas de golpear a Takeshi

-primero Naruto antes de quedar completamente inconsciente me pidió que primero salvara la vida del bebé y como he dicho antes primero va la vida de un bebé que de un adulto, eso es la ética de los médicos-dijo Kurama

-ya basta Takeshi-dijo Gaara apartando a su hijo del médico- Kurama sabe lo que hace

-que sabe lo que hace-gritó Takeshi mirando con odio a Kurama-a matado a mi papi

-primero escucha lo que tengo que decir-dijo serio Kurama intentando tranquilizar a ese niño y a él mismo ya que Takeshi le ponía nervioso y le entraba ganas de molerlo a golpes pero no lo haría por que estaba seguro que si lo hacía Naruto lo mataría a él-como decía antes le hice una cesaría, el bebé está bien, es muy pequeño por que no terminó los meses de gestación, está en la incubadora y le hemos hecho las pruebas necesarias para poder decir que está perfectamente de salud y que es varón-Kurama miró a los presentes, que tenían el semblante preocupado y su mirada se puso en Sasuke que le miraba sin expresar nada de alegría por la noticia que había dado, solo mostraba pánico se lo podía ver en sus ojos negros ya que podía estar pensando lo mismo que Takeshi, Kurama suspiró-después de la cesaría es cuando le extrajimos la bala a Naruto y hemos curado sus heridas internas, eso quiere decir que Naruto está bien dentro de la gravedad-Kurama vio las expresiones de todos ya que comenzaban a expresar alivio y asta alegría-le hemos puesto en una habitación para que esté en observación y a si saber como evoluciona las siguientes veinticuatro horas, una vez que pasen podríamos decir que ya a pasado el peligro para él, por eso os aconsejo que vayáis a casa a descansar ya que no podréis verlo hoy-Kurama les dio la espalda a todos

-Kurama-dijo Kushina-podemos ver al bebé?

-es tarde y necesitáis todos descansar, mañana será un nuevo día-dijo Kurama haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, Takeshi solo fue al asiento donde estaba sentado antes con enfado y cogió su casco de la moto y se acercó a Kurama

-idiota-le susurró a Kurama

-eres un niño mal criado con un carácter bastante molesto Takeshi-dijo Kurama mirando con el ceño fruncido a Takeshi

-habré heredado de ti mi mal carácter -dijo Takeshi marchándose del lugar, Kurama rodó los ojos y miró a Gaara-teníais de haber sido mas estrictos Naruto y tú con Takeshi

-me lo digo todos los días-dijo Gaara negando con la cabeza ya que no estaba nada de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su hijo pero sabía que en parte era su culpa, Kurama solo se fue del lugar y los demás después de unos minutos decidieron irse a sus casas con mas tranquilidad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Sasuke fue al hospital acompañado de su hijo Sora que este mostraba tranquilidad, era casi medio día y cuando llegó les informaron que Naruto despertó a primera hora de la mañana, cuando los padres del rubio y los suyos estaban en la habitación donde estaba, Sora fue el primero entrar a la habitación, que en ese momento el rubio no tenía visitas ya que era la hora de comer, Sora se fijó en Naruto que tenía una venda en la cabeza y algunas tiritas en la cara, el rubio miraba por la ventana y estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared, Sora sonrió y se acercó al rubio sin percatarse de que su padre no entró solo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta

-hola Naruto-dijo sonriendo Sora y el rubio le miró con una pequeña sonrisa-como te encuentras?

-bien-dijo Naruto y miró un segundo a Sasuke que no se digno a entrar a la habitación-la cabeza duele pero es normal-Sora le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior dubitativo en preguntar algo y eso lo notó Naruto-si me quieres preguntar algo puedes hacerlo, hay confianza, Sora-Sora se sonrojó por que lo que quería preguntar era algo privado y le daba vergüenza-es sobre Takeshi?-Sora abrió los ojos por lo que le preguntó-Takeshi tiene un carácter bastante mezclado con el de Gaara y mío, solo dale tiempo

-no es eso-susurró Sora con timidez y con el sonrojo en su rostro y comenzó a juntar sus dedos, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por que le recordó en ese momento la timidez que siempre tenía la madre de Sora

-con esa expresión pareces a Hinata-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro-te pareces a ella mucho aunque no lo parezca

-de verdad?-dijo sonriendo Sora-yo no me acuerdo de ella-miró hacia atrás mirando a su padre y luego miró a Naruto-papa no suele hablarme de ella

-yo puedo hablarte de ella en todo lo que me preguntes-dijo Naruto-es sobre eso que me querías preguntar?-Sora negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonrojarse, el rubio no entendió el comportamiento del adolescente-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te responderé eso si se la respuesta-sonrió Naruto

-es que-miró otra vez a su padre Sora y miró a Naruto-te quería preguntar algo desde que me enteré que estabas embarazado-dijo mas rojo Sora

-no me digas que no sabes como se hacen los bebes?-Sora abrió la boca-no puedo creer que tu padre o tu abuela Mikoto no te hayan dicho-intentó no reír Naruto ya que vio la expresión de enfado de Sasuke

-no es eso-dijo indignado Sora-se como se hacen los bebes, o tengo que recordarte que fui novio de Takeshi

-entonces no eres virgen?-dijo divertido Naruto mas que nada por la expresión de Sasuke

-no me interesa esta conversación, me iré a tomar un café-dijo Sasuke marchándose

-ya se fue, Sora, que es lo que me querías preguntar?-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio

-lo hiciste para que se fuera?-dijo Sora

-si, te veía que no querías decirme lo que tenías que decir delante de él-dijo Naruto

-es que quería preguntarte esto desde que me dijo Takeshi que estabas embarazado-dijo Sora

-el que

-se que parecerá una tontería pero me gustaría saber si duele-Sora miró a Naruto serio pero con timidez

-el que?

-el momento de dar la luz a un hijo-dijo Sora-en un futuro espero encontrar a la persona que me ame y los dos tener un hijo-Naruto sonrió-y siempre quise saber si duele

-sinceramente con este último no lo se, estaba dormido, pero con Takeshi dolió pero ese dolor se va cuando tienes en brazos a ese bebé que has tenido en tu vientre-Sora sonrió y cogió una silla para sentarse cerca de la cama donde estaba el rubio

-Naruto puedo decirte algo que se que no me concierne?-dijo Sora y Naruto alzó una ceja

-claro

-es sobre mi padre-dijo Sora serio pero se notaba en la mirada cariño hacia su padre-se que él no es de demostrar sus sentimientos y asta me atrevo a decir que a veces con las personas es un bastardo-Naruto sonrió divertido ante eso -a él le cuesta mucho demostrar amor a las personas y me atrevo a decir que a ti te lo demostraba de la forma equivocada, pero mi padre no es una mala persona, a mi me lo ha demostrado y a mis abuelos, a mis tíos y amigos cercanos, él no me lo ha dicho pero se que te quiere mas de lo que tú crees-Naruto solo miró al frente con tristeza-se que me dirás que no se lo que digo o que soy joven para saber de sentimientos, pero he visto lo preocupado que estaba contigo y asta decidió hacer algo que no quería para sacarte a ti de ese problema

-Sora, si él lo hubiera hecho era por el hijo que he tenido con él, solo por eso-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-no lo creo, Naruto-dijo serio Sora-tú deberías de conocerlo mejor que yo, si tú no le importaras le hubiera dado igual lo que te pasase-Naruto cerró los ojos y los abrió unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos vistas por Sora

-aunque él me dijera que me quiere nunca podría olvidar el dolor que he pasado en tantos años-Sora se mordió el labio inferior

-mi padre te ama y no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión-dijo con seguridad Sora

-eso no lo puedo creer y si lo creyera no podría estar con él-dijo Naruto quitándose con una de sus manos las lágrimas de su rostro-se que al final acabaría jugando conmigo como siempre lo ha hecho

-se que no volvería hacerte daño por que sabe el dolor que has pasado

-no puedo-dijo Naruto

-deja que te demuestre que lo que siente por ti es sincero y verdadero

-él te ha dicho que me digas esto?-dijo Naruto mirando a Sora serio

-no-dijo serio Sora-se que estáis hecho el uno para el otro, eres su prioridad, solo dale esa oportunidad para ser una familia-Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos

-lo haces por ti, Sora?

-que?

-dices esto por que soy lo mas cercano a tu madre?

-no-dijo Sora-lo hago por que tu eres la felicidad de mi padre y él es la tuya-se levantó Sora del asiento como si estuviera indignado-me he dado cuenta que al primero que mira es a ti, cuando estás tú no hay nadie mas a su alrededor, aunque antes pensara que no le agradaras pero se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti

-estás confundido-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-no lo estoy-alzó un poco la voz Sora

-no te das cuenta pero piensas que si tu padre y yo estamos juntos podrías tener la posibilidad de estar otra vez con Takeshi-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo Naruto-no te aferres a si a una persona, no es nada bueno, soy un gran ejemplo para eso, no he sido feliz por solo pensar en una persona que no me valoraba y no me tenía en cuenta-a Sora le empezaron a aguarse los ojos

-yo no lo hago por eso -dijo Sora-yo sigo amando a Takeshi pero he aceptado que el no me ama solo me quiere como un amigo, los dos seguiremos con nuestras vidas, encontraremos a la persona indicada y seremos felices con esas personas, pero nunca me aferraría a una persona que se que no me ama por que lo único que lograría es ser infeliz

-como yo-susurró Naruto-pero decidí cambiar, y ahora seré feliz

-Naruto sinceramente te aprecio y asta puedo decirte que podría verte como la madre que siempre quise tener conmigo, por eso te digo que no huyas de tus sentimientos y de los sentimientos que te tienen, sobre todo mi padre, por lo menos escúchale, no creo que sea malo dar otra oportunidad y poder decir lo intenté pero no salió bien

-eres muy maduro para tu edad-dijo Naruto

-suelen decírmelo

-te prometo que si tu padre quiere hablar conmigo le escucharé pero no te prometo nada mas-Sora sonrió

-por lo menos he conseguido que le escuches-dijo Sora

-no tenía pensado en escuchar nada de lo que me dijera, solo tenemos un hijo en común, él hará de padre si quiere, no le iba a obligar a algo que no quiere hacer-Sora agachó unos segundos la cabeza con tristeza y volvió a mirar al rubio

-como se llamará mi hermano?-dijo Sora haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-me lo trajeron esta mañana y rápido se lo llevaron, es muy pequeño, pero me alegra que esté bien-escucharon un carraspeo y los dos miraron a la puerta

-hola papa-dijo Sora viendo como su padre tomaba un sorbo de café del vaso de plástico-el café del hospital debe de estar bastante malo

-dímelo a mi que me lo estoy tomando

-mi hermano no tiene nombre aún, podríais hablarlo-dijo Sora sonriendo a su padre con picardía que este alzó una ceja-iré a tomar algo

-estaba Takeshi en la cafetería

-por eso cogiste café de la máquina?-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con enfado

-algo a si-susurró Sasuke

-iré hacerle una visita a Takeshi para bajarle esos humos de niño mal criado-dijo Sora

-si lo puedes hacer te lo agradeceré toda la vida, Sora-dijo Naruto y Sora rodó los ojos

-Naruto ha visto a mi hermano, lo has ido a ver, papa?-dijo Sora

-tardé mas por que vi a Kurama y me lo mostró-dijo Sasuke con enfado-maldito pelirrojo

-iré a tomar algo e iré a buscar a Kurama en compañía de Takeshi y a si conocer a nuestro hermano-Sora se quedó unos segundos extrañado-parece que seamos Takeshi y yo hermanos

-no lo sois-dijo Sasuke

-lo se, papa-dijo Sora y miró a Naruto-pensar en un buen nombre para mi hermano-y Sora salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, Sasuke miró a Naruto

-entonces no has pensado un nombre

-si no quieres pensar un nombre no tienes por que hacerlo-dijo Naruto serio-como que tampoco te voy a obligar que hagas de padre

-yo hago las cosas por que quiero, nadie me obliga a nada-dijo Sasuke serio ya que el tono de voz de Naruto no le gustó-y si no hubiéramos estado juntos el niño no exis …

-de eso me arrepentiré toda la vida-cortó Naruto al azabache con frialdad, Sasuke sopló

-no quiero discutir contigo-dijo Sasuke

-eso es algo nuevo en ti, siempre te ha gustado decirme palabras hirientes

-era un adolescentes

-y también un adulto-contraatacó Naruto y Sasuke solo le miró serio y volvió a suspirar

-Naruto tenemos un hijo en común y deberíamos de llevarnos bien por el bien del niño-Naruto juntó sus manos en su regazo

-cuando te interesa me dices por mi nombre

-por que lo mejor es llamarnos por nuestros nombres, el niño lo vería extraño que nos dijéramos por nuestros apellidos-Naruto apretó mas su agarre en sus manos y sus ojos se entrecerraron con enfado

-para mi siempre será Uchiha y no me harás cambiar de opinión-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-pues yo te diré por tu nombre y no me harás cambiar de opinión-los dos se miraron a los ojos como retándose

-pues muy bien

-pues genial

-parecéis dos niños pequeños-dijo una tercera voz varonil y los dos miraron, Sasuke se sorprendió y Naruto sonrió por la persona que le sonreía con una media sonrisa y por la otra que le sonreía mas abiertamente

-Itachi, Deidara-dijo feliz Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Deidara caminando rápido y golpeó sin intención a Sasuke para abrazar a Naruto, Sasuke se sobó el lugar golpeado mirando mal al rubio de pelo largo

-controla a tu esposo, Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-desgraciadamente el que me controla es mi esposo a mi, mi querido hermano menor idiota-dijo Itachi sonriendo a Sasuke con diversión

-Mikoto nos contó lo sucedido por teléfono y venimos lo mas rápido que pudimos-dijo Deidara sonriendo a Naruto y separándose del abrazo e Itachi se acercó a Naruto para abrazarlo y separarse

-lo importante es que estés bien, Naruto-dijo Itachi con cariño

-lo estoy-dijo Naruto-sobre todo ahora que estáis aquí-Naruto miró tras ellos y frunció el ceño-y Mei?

-esa niña-dijo de mala gana Deidara-nos sacará canas verdes-Naruto sonrió-tiene dieciséis años y no para, bueno lo importante es que estás genial-dijo Deidara afirmando con la cabeza-no parece que hayas estado embarazado

-Naruto siempre se ha sabido conservar bien-dijo Itachi-pero recuerdo esa temporada cuando estabas mas gordito, eras tan lindo, solo quería abrazarte, parecías un peluche

-cállate Itachi-dijo de mal modo Sasuke

-celoso hermanito?-dijo Itachi sonriendo con burla a su hermano menor que este no contestó solo miró al lado, a todos les sorprendió a no recibir respuesta como un yo celoso de este, ni en sus sueños

-y donde está el bebé, primo-dijo Deidara para cambiar de tema-quiero conocer a mi sobrino

-al nacer antes debe de estar en la incubadora-dijo Naruto con tristeza-ni me dejó Kurama cargarlo

-Kurama?-dijo Itachi

-es un primo lejano mío de parte de mi madre-dijo Naruto

-con mis dotes de seducción seguro que me dejará ver a mi sobrino-dijo Deidara con orgullo

-pero yo estaré delante-dijo serio Itachi

-ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti

-como yo solo te miro a ti-dijo Itachi dando un corto beso en los labios de su esposo

-por que no dejáis de hacer eso fuera de mi vista-dijo Sasuke serio

-la envidia es muy mala, cuñado-dijo Deidara y volvió a mirar a Naruto-y como es mi sobrino?

-lo vi durmiendo, como seguramente os dijo Mikoto es varón-dijo Naruto pero lo de varón lo dijo con decepción-la piel es blanca y parece que tendrá el cabello oscuro

-como todos los Uchiha-dijo Itachi sonriendo mirando a su hermano-ya me dijo mama que el niño es tuyo, del odio al amor solo hay un paso muy pequeño hermanito-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-seguro que tendrá los ojos negros-dijo Deidara-Mei tiene los ojos negros y el cabello igual, y pasa lo mismo con Sora, los genes Uchiha son muy dominantes

-lo importante es que esté bien-dijo Naruto

-a ti te hubiera gustado una niña-dijo Deidara

-si-pero cuando me dijeron que era niño creí que sería Doncel-dijo Naruto

-lo que deseas no se cumple-dijo Deidara-pero los Uchiha estarán contentos por haber nacido un varón-miró a Sasuke-sobre todo el padre varón-Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos-y que nombre le habéis puesto?-Naruto no dijo nada

-no lo tiene-dijo Sasuke y los dos mas mayores le miraron-íbamos hablar de eso, pero vosotros dos llegasteis para fastidiar

-y también para quitarte tu momento de estar a solas con mi primo-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa picara, Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido

-no digas estupideces-susurró Sasuke

-os dejamos solos-dijo Itachi y agarró la mano de Deidara-no hagáis nada malo chicos-y sin mas los dos se fueron dejando a solas a Naruto y a Sasuke sumiéndose los dos en un silencio incómodo que duró varios minutos

-que nombres pensaste?-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa y Naruto lo miró enfadado por el tono utilizado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaron asta que pasó dos semanas y Naruto ya estaba recuperado totalmente, el bebé ya no estaba en la incubadora y en cualquier momento les daría el alta medica a Naruto y al bebé, el rubio esperaba con su bebé en brazos que apareciera Kurama para que le trajera los papeles para que oficialmente pudiera salir del hospital, un lugar que no le agradaba nada, estaba sentado en la silla que había en su cuarto con su bebé en brazos y dándole palmaditas en la espalda ya que acabó de comer, en ese momento Kurama entró con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya podemos marcharnos, Kurama?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo el pelirrojo y se acercó para acariciar los pocos cabellos azabaches del bebé-no viene nadie para llevaros a casa?-dijo extrañado y Naruto frunció el ceño

-el idiota de Sasuke convenció a todos para que él nos llevara-Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente-de que te ríes?

-yo diría que no les convenció si no que les amenazó-dijo Kurama y Naruto sopló de mala gana levantándose y cogiendo el bolso de la ropa y colgarlo en su hombro, cogió el papel del alta y lo guardó en el bolso, Kurama solo pudo pensar la maestría que tenía Naruto para hacer eso con el bebé en brazos sin que se moviera un centímetro

-me iré en taxi-dijo Naruto serio- no tengo por que esperar al señor puntual cuando él no es puntual

-aún está enfadado por el nombre del bebé?

-me da igual que lo esté, e sido yo quien ha estado embarazado no él-Kurama suspiró negando con la cabeza y pensando que esos dos o se mataban entre ellos o no dejarían de follar como conejos, ese último pensamiento le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar hacer una carcajada que Naruto lo miró extrañado-por que te ríes?

-por vuestro comportamiento tan infantil que tenéis, creo que tenéis mucha tensión sexual o tensión de querer mataros

´-seguro que es la segunda opción-dijo Naruto serio

-la verdad es que tenías de haber aceptado su opinión con respecto al nombre del bebé-Naruto alzó una ceja-él es el padre y si no le gusta el nombre deberías de buscar otro nombre

-que le jodan-dijo Naruto-que no me hubiera dicho con ese tono de voz tan burlón que nombre había pensado-Kurama suspiró otra vez-espera un momento, Sasuke debe de estar al llegar, me envió un mensaje diciendo que tardaría por que la reunión se alargó

-no tengo porque esperarle-dijo Naruto-se irme solo-Kurama negó con la cabeza

-espera solo un minuto Naruto-dijo Kurama-yo me voy que tengo que visitar a otros pacientes-se acercó al bebé y volvió acariciar los cabellos azabaches-te iré a visitar Menma

-que poco me gusta ese nombre-dijo otra voz seria y Kurama miró hacia la puerta y le hizo una media sonrisa al visitante que era Sasuke que estaba serio

-nos vemos Sasuke-dijo Kurama saliendo de la habitación

-creía que el señor puntual era puntual-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con los ojos entre cerrados que este no dijo nada al respecto y se acercó al rubio para coger con delicadeza de los brazos del rubio al bebé

-podríamos cambiarle el nombre, aún estamos a tiempo

-a mi me gusta y es bonito-Sasuke solo podía ver la sonrisa de burla del rubio y bufó de mala gana

-lo haces por que a mi no me gusta

-pues a mi si y no voy a cambiar de opinión-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo frunció el ceño-la próxima vez te quedas tú embarazado y eliges un nombre de eso que son cursis y yo no me quejaré-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa

-estás pensando en tener otro hijo conmigo?

-ni loco-dijo Naruto-pero veo que no escuchas, cuando tú te quedes embarazo, pero como no pasará no tendré que pasar el martirio de volver a tener algo contigo-Sasuke suspiró profundamente y Naruto pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró al escuchar el tono de voz del azabache que era muy diferente a como solía hablar con él como con otras personas, asta podía decir que era lastimero-quiero decirte algo-el rubio lo miró-es serio lo que tengo que decirte-el rubio solo pudo mirarle neutral como diciéndole que le iba a escuchar a parte que se lo prometió a Sora

-te escucho-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sasuke pudo ver como el semblante del rubio cambio a uno que no conocía, parecía mas maduro y eso le hacía retroceder en lo que iba a decir, por que quería ser directo como siempre fue y también por que en ese tiempo que ha estado el rubio en el hospital ha estado ensayando y supuso que no sería tan difícil, cogió aire y lo soltó y miró los ojos azules con seriedad para que el rubio viera que lo que le iba a decir era en serio y que le creyese

-te amo-soltó Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pero en seguida puso su expresión normal-siempre lo he hecho pero no quería darme cuenta, se que he sido lo peor contigo durante todo el tiempo en que te conocí asta ahora, pero me di cuenta hace unos meses y me siento liberado-silencio hubo y Sasuke se puso nervioso pero sin dejar de mirar al rubio, estaban los dos mirándose frente a frente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos contrarios, uno de ellos tenía el semblante tranquilo y maduro como esas personas que han vivido toda su vida plena y está llena de sabiduría, un sol con ganas de brillar ya que en un pasado no pudo ni quiso hacerlo, el otro por el contrario reflejaba una luna que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la noche que ha a pesar de sentirse desesperado, triste y frustrado trata de aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad, trata de recuperar algo que tuvo un momento de su vida y no lo supo valorar-se que ya …-negó con la cabeza con rapidez- se que ya no-no dijo nada por que agachó su cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que no se sentía con derecho en pedirle nada al rubio que solo le miraba normal y como no expresaba el rostro de rubio ni alegría ni nada pues lo único que podía pensar Sasuke que ya no podía sentir nada por él, pero quería intentarlo-en verdad ya no hay ninguna oportunidad para mi?, lo veo en tu mirada-sonrió el azabache pero la mirada del rubio transmitía cariño y eso no le llenaba del todo, no era como aquella vez que lo tuvo una vez o cuando eran unos adolescentes después de una pelea en la biblioteca lo besó-ya … no … ya no me am …

-sabes una cosa, cuando era un niño creí, no, estaba seguro que estaba enamorado, y cedí tal forma a eso que no vi nada de lo que tenía delante de mi, no opté por ser feliz, por que siempre veía a ese amor que tenía y que alguna vez me miraría como yo le miraba, me aferré tanto a eso que dolía mucho, dolía de tal forma que no pensé en mi, intenté hacer tantas veces en hacerme notar por esa persona, hacer cosas que un Doncel no suele hacer y que sinceramente no me apetecía, pero lo hacía para que-cogió aire y lo soltó por que sería la primera vez que diría lo que iba a decir-tú, la persona que estaba enamorado me mirara como yo te miraba, y que te sintieras orgulloso, pero nunca hubo una palabra agradable, siempre me decías que para que hacía eso o lo otro, si lo único que hacía es humillarme yo solo por que era un débil-bajó la voz en esto último mientras veía los ojos negros una disculpa por todas las palabras que le dijo pero el rubio solo pudo ver una palabra " lastima " en los ojos negros-pero últimamente me echo esta pregunta, alguna vez me enamoré de verdad?-centro su mirada en esos ojos negros que le seguían hipnotizando y que en un pasado le pisoteo espiritualmente, sonrió con tristeza dejando eso atrás tal y como había decidido para salir adelante-como pude estar enamorado de alguien si no me daba a respetar, aunque ni siquiera me daba a respetar yo mismo-suspiró de nuevo el rubio-eso no es amor, el amor es respetar y que te respeten, que la persona que te ama o la que te dice repentinamente que te ama te respete y que te haga feliz con solo una mirada-volvió a suspirar no le costaba hablar aunque hiciera pausas si no ver los ojos contrarios esperando una respuesta que no le iba a gustar por que sabía que a Sasuke no les gustaba las negativas-llegue a la conclusión que no actué correctamente y como persona no debo reprocharme por ello, después de todo aprendí de mi error, y no pienso a volver a caer en el mismo error

-Naruto yo …

-siempre he hecho lo que han querido los demás, pero ya no mas-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-ya estoy listo a olvidarme de ese primer amor y aceptar que solo fue eso, un primer amor un recuerdo no muy agradable … quiero ser yo mismo, ser feliz y sobre todo libre en mis decisiones y en mis planes no entra volver a caer … no lo haré si confío de nuevo en algo que nunca será-sonrió-la verdad es que nunca hubo un algo

-Naruto de que hablas?

-no puedo aferrarme a algo que es falso, que no es nada, que en cualquier momento se irá-dijo con firmeza el rubio y asta con dulzura, Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y retroceder unos pasos, los ojos de Naruto brillaban con decisión una decisión que a Sasuke le aterró sabiendo que lo alejaría y eso no quería, no quería alejarse del mundo de Naruto por que siempre supo que siempre que se miraban a los ojos había algo y sabía que ese algo no se iba a ir

-te amo-dijo el azabache en un tono firme pero lastimero y sin saber el por que decirlo-se que contigo me equivoque mucho, pero te amo déjame remediarlo

-no me amas-dijo con seguridad Naruto sin ver el dolor en los ojos negros-jamás lo has hecho, no te engañes y a mi tampoco, por fin acepto que no me amas, siempre tuve una esperanza que me amabas, pero ahora se que no y por fin lo acepté

-Naruto

-Sasuke lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos o por lo menos quiero irme a casa

-Naruto

-no quiero seguir escuchando mentiras-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y coger en brazos al bebé y besó la mejilla ajena-por lo menos espero que seamos amigos

-no puedo ser tu amigo-dijo brusco Sasuke y enfadado incluso antes que terminara el rubio, Sasuke sabía que quería mas, mucho mas que una amistad con Naruto, pero sentía que perdía lo que siempre tuvo sin saberlo, miró el rostro del rubio y no vio enfado ni nada solo una sonrisa dulce, cerró sus ojos el azabache pasando su mano por su cabello y abrió los ojos

-como quieras, pero espero que al ser desconocidos nos tratemos con respeto, yo lo haré, pero sobre todo por Menma, él no merece ver a sus padres en malos términos o al menos a uno-Naruto salió de la habitación sintiendo que un peso de encima se iba pero también creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto

Sasuke al estar solo pudo sentir el dolor en su pecho, el mismo dolor que sentía Naruto en ese momento y que seguramente sintió en el pasado, golpeó con furia su frente contra la pared y luego un puñetazo, la sangre le resbaló de su frente y los nudillos le dolían, pero no se podía comparar al dolor que sentía en su pecho, era tan desgarrador que parecía que iba a morir en ese momento, se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas mirando la pared y apoyando la frente en la pared y no pudo evitar llorar, lo había perdido y sabía Sasuke que era un idiota por haberse dado cuenta tan tarde que estaba locamente enamorado de Naruto Namikaze, frunció el ceño y se levantó acarició su mano dañada con su mano buena

-te voy a volver a conquistar como se debe, Naruto Namikaze

Continuará ….

Agradezco a los que comentan como leen este fic, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y si comentáis me hacéis muy feliz


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Naruto salió del hospital, ya estaba completamente recuperado y de lo que pasó con Sakura solo fue un mal recuerdo, Menma crecía con muy buena salud y eso Naruto lo veía cada día ya que el niño ya pasaba mas tiempo despierto que durmiendo y observaba todo a su alrededor, en ese tiempo Sasuke visitaba a su hijo todos los días al igual que Sora que parecía que vivía mas con Naruto que con su padre Sasuke

Ese día por la mañana Naruto recibió una llamada de Gaara para invitarle a comer y decirle algo importante, el rubio accedió sin pensarlo y en ese momento entraba en el restaurante con su hijo Menma en el carrito, cuando vio la cabellera pelirroja se acercó y se sentó en frente de Gaara

-siento llegar un poco tarde, Gaara-dijo Naruto sacando del carrito a Menma y cogerlo en brazos

-no pasa nada-dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Naruto se manejaba con el niño en brazos y preparando el biberón-no estaremos solos-el rubio lo miró un momento para luego seguir con lo que hacía-Sasuke nos invitará a comer-Gaara vio como Naruto sopló y alzó un momento su mano para llamar a una camarera que enseguida llegó

-podría calentarme el biberón, señorita?-la camarera sonrió

-el niño es muy lindo-dijo la camarera cogiendo el biberón y viendo como el niño la miraba sin parpadear

-lo ha heredado de mi-sonrió Naruto

-sobre todos el color de ojos-dijo la camarera para después irse y hacer lo que le ha pedido el rubio

-es el primer Uchiha con los ojos azules-dijo Gaara

-por lo menos ha heredado algo de mi-dijo Naruto y besó la cabecita del niño que se apoyó en el pecho de su papi-si nos va invitar Sasuke donde está?

-ha tenido que ir un momento al servicio por que ha recibido una llamada de trabajo-dijo Gaara

-y por que lo de invitarnos?-dijo extrañado Naruto

-no te lo dije por teléfono pero esto es una comida de negocios-dijo serio Gaara

-negocios?

-estás involucrado, eres un Namikaze

-y que tiene que ver Sasuke?

-es algo de las dos empresas-dijo Gaara

-y Sora?-Gaara levantó una ceja-Gaara no soy idiota, se perfectamente que Sora heredó la parte de Hinata al ser su único hijo

-Sasuke es su padre y esto lo ha hablado con él y Sora está de acuerdo-dijo Gaara

-quien está de acuerdo con algo?-dijo Sasuke que llegó en ese momento y se sentó al lado de Gaara sin dejar de mirar su teléfono-los inversionistas a veces son tan fastidiosos

-dímelo a mi que tengo que tratar con algunos-dijo Gaara

-si se que es algo de negocios y se va hablar de las empresas no vengo-dijo Naruto serio y es en ese momento que Sasuke le miró para hacer una sonrisa, en ese momento la camarera vino con el biberón

-aquí tiene, señor-dijo la camarera

-gracias-dijo Naruto cogiendo el biberón y echando unas gotas en su mano para saber si estaba muy caliente la leche, el rubio miró a la camarera que sacó la libreta para apuntar el pedido y notó que miraba a Sasuke como a Gaara pero sobre todo a Sasuke, Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y Sasuke como le estaba mirando solo alzó una ceja por el cambio del rubio, Gaara en cambio miraba la carta sin percatarse de nada

-me apetece costillas asadas-dijo Gaara dejando la carta al lado, la camarera a puntó en la libreta y miró a Sasuke

-pediré lo mismo-dijo Sasuke y la camarera volvió a puntar en la libreta

-las costillas asadas están de lujos, sobre todo si Sasuke paga

-no recuerdo haberte invitado a ti

-si invitas a Naruto a mi también, me voy a sentir desplazado-dijo Gaara, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza-eres el mejor

-sabes que son pareja-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa y la camarera lo miró extrañado pero en seguida se puso pálida, los dos varones ante ese comentario miraron al rubio extrañados por lo que dijo pero inmediatamente fruncieron el ceño-como está tan mal visto que dos varones sean pareja aparentan que no lo son, pero yo soy el confidente de estas dos personas-Naruto negó con la cabeza para comenzar a darle el biberón a Menma-que pena, ellos no se fijarían en ti, ellos están muy enamorados, no tienes nada que hacer-sonrió con diversión el rubio y miró a los dos varones, que el azabache le miraba enfadado y Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír ya que en el pasado cuando comían juntos junto con Hinata decía lo mismo, pero también se percató de las miradas que le lanzaba a él como a Sasuke la camarera

-y usted que va a desear comer, señor?-dijo la camarera algo triste

-Ramen

-aquí no sirven esa bazofia-dijo Sasuke serio sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-el Ramen es lo mejor-dijo Naruto serio y Gaara suspiró ya que esos dos no podían dejar de discutir aunque hayan firmado una tregua

-la verdad es que no tenemos Ramen-dijo la camarera el rubio la miró con odio y la chica se asustó-lo siento

-que pena-dijo Sasuke sin poder evitar sonreír y Naruto lo miró

-también quiero costillas asadas-dijo sin mas Naruto

-y de beber vino, el mejor que tengas-dijo Gaara y la camarera acabó de apuntar el libreta y miró a los dos varones

-yo os apoyo en vuestro amor-dijo la camarera dándoles ánimo y se fue con una sonrisa, Naruto no aguantó mas y comenzó a reír

-deja de reírte-exigió indignado Sasuke-es que a veces no te soporto

-a mi me encanta fastidiarte-dijo Naruto intentando dejar de reírse para dejar el biberón en la mesa y poner a Menma en la posición para que suelte el aire y dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda

-como puede pensar alguien que Gaara y yo podemos tener algo-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y estremeciéndose-a mi me gustan las mujeres y los Donceles

-se que en el fondo me adoras, Sasuke-dijo Gaara divertido

-ni en tus sueño-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-pero no te preocupes todos sabemos que eres un galán rompe corazones, Sasuke -dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento para ponerse de pie al lado del rubio

-me lo prestas-dijo Sasuke y Naruto al saber que quería coger en brazos a Menma se lo dio y Sasuke se sentó al lado del rubio

-eres un padrazo, Sasuke-dijo Gaara

-tendrá cara de amargado pero nadie puede contradecir que sea buen padre-dijo Naruto

-no se si agradecerte lo que has dicho o no hacerlo-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso a la cabecita de Menma

-ahora debería de dormir-dijo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-como que también se que le gusta dormir en mis brazos-Naruto rodó los ojos

-por que le consientes-dijo Naruto-se tiene que acostumbrar a no dormir en los brazos de nadie, por que luego soy yo el que tiene que dormirlo por la noche en brazos

-si quieres que le duerma yo por las noches deberías de acceder a que me quedara a vivir contigo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mirando al rubio

-ni en tus sueños

-como quieras-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke viendo como los ojos azules de Menma estaba cerrados-tengo un don para dormir a mi hijo-s levantó para poner al niño en el carrito con cuidado

-lo dices como si Naruto le costara un eternidad dormirlo-Sasuke miró a Gaara con una sonrisa orgullosa y Naruto miró al lado haciendo un puchero-ver para creer

-yo soy el que le duerme y Naruto el que le da de comer-dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado del rubio este solo hizo un puchero-no te preocupes Naruto tienes otros dones para tranquilizar a Menma-sonrió Sasuke haciendo una breve caricia al rubio en la mejilla que este le miró desconcertado por la acción, como otras veces le hizo el azabache y el rubio se quedaba transpuesto por esas acciones cariñosas de parte del azabache, la camarera llegó con el vino y se fue, Gaara la abrió y la echó en los vasos de cada uno, Naruto inmediatamente cogió su vaso y se la bebió de golpe ya que Sasuke le ponía nervioso con esas acciones y quiso disimularlo bebiendo

-bueno y sobre lo de las empresas-dijo Naruto cambiando de tema

-es mas indicado para decirte es Gaara-dijo Sasuke dando un pequeño sorbo de su vaso

-esto lo queríamos hacer desde hace bastante tiempo atrás-dijo Gaara-pero por problemas entre dos personas, sobre todo una ya que sabía yo la negativa-dijo divertido esto mirando a los que tenía en frente, ya que Naruto volvió a ponerse un poco mas de vino y Sasuke juntó sus copas como haciendo un brindis-pero ahora creo, no, estoy seguro que aceptará por que sabe que es lo mas conveniente

-ve al grano Gaara-dijo Sasuke y la camarera volvió pero está vez con el pedido que se lo puso a cada uno de los presente, la chica miró al bebé que dormía y sonrió

-durmiendo es una monada-dijo la camarera

-lo ha heredado de mi-dijo Sasuke divertido y la camarera lo miró extrañada y luego al pelirrojo

-pero vosotros-dijo la camarera sin saber que decir por que supo que el niño era del azabache por el parecido

-estos dos me utilizaron, de vientre de alquiler-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su copa un sorbo, la camarera sonrió

-eso está muy bien-dijo la camarera

-si supieras las malas mañas que utilizaron estos dos ni siquiera los felicitarías-dijo Naruto serio reprimiendo reírse, Gaara negó con la cabeza y Sasuke suspiró ya que no quería enfadarse

-valla-dijo la camarera sin saber que decir

-ya te contaré en otra ocasión en como estos insensibles me emborracharon-la chica abrió la boca para luego fruncir el ceño en señal de enfado y de indignación

-será mejor que me vaya no quiero decir ninguna grosería a estos dos-dijo la camarera marchándose enfadada. Naruto sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír

-la próxima vez no me dejes como un desalmado-dijo Gaara

-pero es divertido-dijo Naruto intentando parar de reír-pero nunca lo habéis pensado? Hacéis muy buena pareja, soy muy compatible

-lo que tengo que escuchar-dijo en un susurro Sasuke

-el otro día hice un text de compatibilidad y me puse como si fuese Gaara y salió un cien por cien compatible-los dos varones le miraron con una ceja alzada

-te aburres mucho cierto?-dijo Gaara

-bastante-dijo desanimado Naruto

-por eso debes de aceptar la propuesta que te hacemos-dijo Gaara-las empresas seguirían igual-comenzaron a comer tranquilamente los tres-cada uno seguiría en la empresa y si estás aburrido puedes ir a pasearte tanto a una empresa como a otra-Naruto lo miró serio

-se bastante de empresas-dijo indignado Naruto-no suelo pasearme

-lo se-dijo Gaara-pero si te aburres puedes ir hacer una visita a Sasuke para fastidiarle un rato, no crees que eso es muy interesante?

-yo no le fastidio, es él quien me fastidia-dijo Naruto

-sabes que no es verdad-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró para contestarle

-es muy conveniente como nuestra empresa como la de Sasuke se unan, que dices Naruto?-el rubio miró al pelirrojo, parpadeó varias veces

-tramas algo? Quiero decir tramáis algo?

-no-dijeron a la vez el pelirrojo y el azabache

-se perfectamente que no sabes mucho de la empresa de Sasuke por eso hemos pensado que podrías estar allí con Sasuke para estar al día-Sasuke disimuladamente sonrió poniendo su copa de vino en sus labios-juntando las dos empresas las ganancias serán mayores

-tú sabes lo que haces Gaara y admito aunque me cuesto aceptarlo que Sasuke también

-gracias por tu voto de confianza-dijo Sasuke

-entonces es por eso que me habéis invitado a comer? Solo por negocios-dijo Naruto y los dos varones no dijeron nada-mala gente-susurró esto pero fue escuchado-yo que creía que me invitabais por la amistad de años que teníamos y sobre todo por que sois unos caballeros que deben de invitar a un Doncel desamparado-dijo fingiendo tristeza

-desamparado?-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa divertida-donde está ese Doncel?

-idiota-dijo enfadado Naruto

-también te invitamos por eso-dijo Gaara-y que dices por la propuesta?

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y los dos varones sonrieron, el rubio miró al azabache-me pasaré mañana por tu empresa

-de acuerdo, ese lugar es mi segunda casa-dijo Sasuke y Naruto iba a volver a mirar su comida pero la mano de Sasuke en su rostro se lo impidió-espera momento-el azabache cogió su servilleta y limpió la comisura de los labios del rubio ya que tenía un poco de carne-ya está-Naruto solo giró su cara para mirar el plato con un pequeño sonrojo, Gaara solo miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente al ver a esos dos, uno comportándose tan normal como si lo que hacía fuese lo mas normal del mundo y el otro disimular el nerviosismo por las pequeñas acciones de cariño del azabache, Gaara solo pudo pensar como pensaba en el pasado aunque solo pelearan, que estaban complementados y que hacían muy buena pareja pero no era solo el que pensara eso, si no los demás amigos que tenían en común

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó tres meses mas y las muestras de Sasuke a Naruto seguían igual, el rubio se ponía nervioso y no podía evitar sonrojarse, muchas veces que Sasuke venía a visitar a Menma que ya estaba mas grande y bastante despierto para sus seis meses de edad le traía algún regalo al niño y también no todas a Naruto, Takeshi notaba esas muestras de cariño y de conquista de parte de Sasuke a su papi, solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados sin agradable pero no decía nada, solo saludaba de forma cortante a Sasuke y no había mas relación, Naruto notaba eso pero solo podía pensar que era el carácter de su hijo mayor y no le daba importancia

Una de las noches, que Takeshi se quedó a dormir a la casa de un amigo por causa de un trabajo escolar, Naruto nervioso y preocupado tenía a Menma en brazos por que no dejaba de llorar y no había forma de bajarle la fiebre, Naruto desesperado decidió llevar a Menma al hospital pero antes envió un mensaje a Sasuke diciendo que Menma tenía mucha fiebre y que lo llevaría al hospital, cuando llegó al hospital fue atendido Menma rápidamente por uno de los médicos de urgencia y Naruto se quedó en la sala de espera por que el médico le aconsejó que se tranquilizara

-Naruto, que es lo que te han dicho-llegó en ese momento Sasuke y Naruto lo miró un momento haciendo un suspiró desanimado

-hace unos diez minutos comenzaron atenderlo-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-estúpido médicos, me dijeron que me quedara fuera-dijo nervioso y alzando la voz, las personas que habían le miraron y Sasuke suspiró

-normal que lo hicieran-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-solo le pondrías nervioso al médico

-de que parte estás tú-dijo alterado Naruto

-será mejor que te tranquilices

-por que tengo que hacerlo si esos ineptos no me dicen nada-siguió alzando la voz Naruto y Sasuke pasó su mano por su cabello en señal de desesperación-no se ni por que te llamé-cruzó sus brazos el rubio en su pecho-a ti te da igual si está enfermo Menma o no-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-sabes que eso no es verdad

-entonces por que estás tan tranquilo?

-por que uno de los dos tiene que estarlo-Naruto comenzó a reír con burla

-si claro-dijo sarcásticamente Naruto-lo que a ti te interesaría es que Menma no existiera para no tener ningún tipo de lazo conmigo

-no sabes lo que dices

-se perfectamente que es la verdad-dijo Naruto y se alejó de Sasuke para ponerse al otro extremo del azabache y estar mas cerca de la puerta donde habían introducido a Menma, Sasuke solo lo miraba negando con la cabeza a parte que tampoco quería una disputa con el rubio, el azabache fue a uno de los asientos cercanos a donde estaba el rubio y se sentó, esperaron sin dirigirse la palabra unos quince minutos asta que un médico salió de la puerta, Sasuke se acercó al médico y Naruto solo le miró

-debo de suponer que sois los padres de Menma Uchiha-dijo el médico

-si-dijo Sasuke serio

-como está Menma?-dijo Naruto

-ahora está bien-dijo el médico con una pequeña sonrisa- le hemos bajado la fiebre y ya se lo pueden llevar a casa-el médico le entregó un papel al rubio-los bebés suelen tener fiebre y han hecho bien en traerlo, por eso es mejor que le deis este medicamento durante una semana, si le subiera la fiebre otra vez me lo traéis

-gracias-dijo Sasuke

-ahora está dormido-dijo el médico y Naruto entró a la consulta para coger a Menma en brazos con delicadeza y cariño, lo acurrucó en su pecho-asta mañana no le deis el medicamento

-mi niño-dijo Naruto y Sasuke cogió de las manos del rubio el papel

-a si haremos-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron del hospital-has venido en tu coche?

-no-dijo Naruto

-te llevaré a casa-dijo Sasuke

-gracias-susurró Naruto y los dos caminaron hacia el coche del azabache que este caminaba serio, el rubio lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando asta que llegaron al coche del azabache y este lo abrió para que pudieran entrar-Sasuke

-no quiero discutir contigo-dijo el azabache sentándose en el lugar del conductor y el rubio se sentó atrás con el niño en brazos, el trayecto comenzó y todo estaba en silencio

-lo siento-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos-a veces digo cosas sin pensar, sobre todo si estoy nervioso o preocupado-no hubo contestación y el rubio suspiró-yo se que quieres mucho a Menma y no debí de decir eso-Sasuke no dijo nada a eso y pasó unos minutos llegando a la casa del rubio, que Naruto salió del coche y notó como Menma se removía en sus brazos, lo miró y vio los ojos azules del niño le miraba, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y miró a Sasuke que este estaba en el coche ya que tenía intenciones de marcharse-quier … quieres quedarte?-Sasuke le miró desconcertado un segundo para volver a fruncir el ceño

-no-dijo con frialdad Sasuke y Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño enfadado

-joder te he pedido disculpas por lo que te he dicho-dijo alzando la voz con enfado Naruto-no te creas que te voy a suplicar para que me perdones, no es mi estilo contigo-el rubio vio como apretaba con fuerza el volante el azabache-que te jodan Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache quitó las llaves del coche y salió dando un portazo acercándose al rubio con enfado este ni se inmutó

-que te jodan a ti-alzó la voz Sasuke

-sabes, no te soporto

-no se por que intento ser amable contigo sin ni siquiera te das cuenta que me cuesta serlo

-crees que me interesa, no me interesa nada de ti

-a mi tampoco-los dos seguían alzando la voz-a mi lo que me interesa es mi hijo y tú te atreves a decirme que no me interesa la existencia de Menma-los seguían tan concentrados en su discusión que no notaron como Menma comenzó a llorar-no me interesas nada, por que lo único que logro son dolores de cabeza por tu culpa desde el día que entraste en mi vida

-como si tu me causaras felicidad-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

-tú solo me causas daño y muchas veces deseo que desaparecieras-dijo sin pensar Sasuke

-pues hazlo, desaparece de mi vida de una maldita vez, por que es lo que mas deseo

-si es lo que quieres a si haré

-pero no creas que verás a Menma, por que no lo permitiré-dijo Naruto respirando con rapidez por la tensión del momento

-nos veremos en los juzgados, Namikaze-dijo Sasuke enfadado y asta con dolor en la voz

-pues nos veremos allí, Uchiha-dijo Naruto intentando regularizar la respiración pero notó unos suaves golpes en su pecho y escuchó un llanto desesperado, Naruto miró a Menma que es cuando vio que su hijo estuvo en ese estado bastante tiempo, Sasuke que no se había dado cuenta tampoco del estado de su hijo se percató en ese momento y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en todo lo que se habían dicho en un momento-ya cariño, tranquilízate-dijo el rubio intentando calmar a Menma pero no lo conseguía-tesoro, papi está aquí-besó los cabellos negros

-déjame ver-dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano en la frente del niño para saber si tiene fiebre-no tiene fiebre-susurró el azabache

-que te pasa-le dijo Naruto a Menma pero este seguía llorando desesperado

-me lo dejas Naruto?-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró afirmando con la cabeza entregándole al niño-Menma te despertamos?-el niño lloró mas fuerte

-Sasuke que le pasa?-dijo preocupado Naruto-y si tiene alguna enfermedad que el médico no le ha detectado?

-no lo creo-dijo Sasuke-Menma, tu papa está contigo-para besar su cabellera con cariño y Naruto al ver esa imagen se mordió el labio por haberle dicho esas palabras a Sasuke y arrepintiéndose de toda esa discusión sin sentido que por desgracia había comenzado él por no a ver pensado las palabras dichas

-Sasuke perdóname, yo … yo no pienso que seas mal padre, asta creo que eres mejor que yo, nunca haría nada en contra para que dejaras de ver a Menma

-olvidémonos lo que nos hemos dicho-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-también perdóname tú a mi-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y acarició los cabellos azabache de su hijo con cariño que este comenzó a tranquilizarse-parece que se está calmando

-entremos a la casa-dijo Naruto y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, los dos entraron al interior de la casa y Menma ya estaba calmado, solo se podía ver en el rostro del niño los surcos rojos de las lágrimas y comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Sasuke como queriendo que le soltara-Menma?

-parece que quiere estar en el suelo-dijo Sasuke ya que los dos padres del niño sabían que ya caminaba lentamente estando fuertemente agarrado y que balbuceaba alguna palabra, Sasuke lo puso en el suelo al lado del sofá y el niño se agarró a este con fuerza con su ceño muy fruncido y camino torpemente sin soltarse alejándose de sus padres, cuando no pudo caminar mas los miró con enfado

-malos-dijo claramente Menma y los dos padres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, por la palabra tan clara dicha pero sobre todo por la palabra usado sabiendo ellos que el niño se había enfadado con ellos por haberse peleado, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron aún sorprendidos

-es cosa mía o se ha enfadado con nosotros-dijo Naruto sin quitar su sorpresa en el rostro

-eso parece-dijo Sasuke-no le gusta que discutamos-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

-vochotos no-volvió a decir con dificultad Menma y sus padres le volvieron a mirar mas sorprendido-quiello etar con Chora-Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a mirarse sorprendido por que era la primera vez que Menma decía una frase tan larga, ya que solo solía decir, palabras cortas como los nombres de las personas que conocía, papi, papa, allí y mío

-tesoro, Sora no está-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa y Menma hizo como si fuese a llorar

-vochotos no aquí-alzó la voz Menma-Chora o Chaquechi-exigió el niño-Sasuke y Naruto se miraron y suspiraron, sacaron sus teléfonos y llamaros a sus respectivos hijos viendo como Menma intentaba subirse al sofá, Naruto fue a su lado para ayudarlo y el niño con su manita hizo un gesto para que no lo ayudara y al final se sentó en el suelo

-Takeshi-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke que estaba hablando con Sora-se que es tarde, pero debes de venir a casa-no habló un segundo para escuchar a su hijo mayor-ve a buscar a Sora ya que Menma se ha enfadado conmigo y con Sasuke, no digas nada mas luego te explico-el rubio colgó y escuchó como Sasuke le decía a Sora que Takeshi iba a ir a buscarlo y colgó también el teléfono, los dos adultos decidieron sentarse en el otro sofá

-parece que está muy enfadado-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo

-si-dijo Naruto que también miraba a Menma que se le cerraba los ojos pero el niño no permitía dormirse en ese momento-joder tiene asta tu maldito orgullo

-no se si sentirme orgulloso de eso-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke no volveremos a pelear ni discutir delante de Menma-dijo Naruto-no me gusta que me rechace de esa forma

-a mi tampoco me gusta eso-dijo Sasuke y los dos suspiraron a la vez, pasó una media hora que los tres estaba en el mismo lugar y Menma no se durmió, escucharon como habrían la puerta de entrada y dos personas entraron a la sala

-que ha pasado?-dijo Sora preocupado acercándose a Menma que este mas verlo extendió sus bracitos y con lágrimas en los ojos, Sora lo cogió en brazos-Menma que pasó?-miró a su padre y Naruto al igual que Takeshi

-ellos aquí no-dijo Menma llorando-malos ellos-Takeshi alzó una ceja pidiendo una explicación y Sora frunció el ceño, los dos adultos sobre todo Naruto sonrió forzadamente

-creo que no le gustó que discutiéramos delante de él-dijo Naruto

-es la única conclusión que hemos sacado-dijo Sasuke

-sabía yo que en algún momento el Uchiha sacaría su verdadera cara-dijo Takeshi serio

-intentar no discutir delante de Menma-dijo Sora de forma de regaño-es un niño y no le gusta que sus padres peleen

-y se puede saber que hacíais los dos juntos a esta hora de la noche-dijo Takeshi entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Sasuke

-no pienses algo que no es, Takeshi-dijo Naruto serio

-entonces-dijo Takeshi-habéis quedado para hablar del buen clima que hace-dijo con sarcasmo y Sora no pudo evitar reír

-a Menma le dio fiebre y Naruto me llamó, estuvimos en el hospital y como podéis ver Menma se encuentra bien en estos momentos-dijo Sasuke mirando a Takeshi serio y este miró a Sora y los dos se encogieron de hombros

-Menma quería que vinierais, bueno uno de los dos-dijo Naruto

-vochotos aquí no-volvió a decir Menma y señalando a sus padres

-Menma, Takeshi y yo nos quedaremos contigo-dijo Sora sonriendo al mas pequeño

-yo que dormía tan a gusto-dijo Takeshi haciendo un suspiro lastimero

-ellos aquí no-volvió a repetir Menma

-eso quiere decir que tenéis que iros-dijo Sora haciendo una media sonrisa divertida

-pero-dijo Naruto sin saber que decir

-quédate en casa, te dejo que duermas en mi cuarto, Naruto-dijo Sora-pero si prefieres dormir con mi padre, no tengo ningún problema

-Sora-dijo serio Sasuke como un regaño, Takeshi solo bufó de mala gana y Naruto solo miró al lado mordiéndose la lengua por no decir una grosería en contra de Sasuke-y por mi no hay problema que Naruto venga a mi casa a dormir

-no se le debe consentir en todo a Menma-dijo Naruto

-pero es tarde para hablar de ese tema, Naruto-dijo Sora-lo mejor es que os valláis

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke

-cuando antes nos vallamos antes comenzaremos a dormir-dijo Sasuke dejando la hoja que les había dado el médico en la mesa-esto se lo debe de tomar Menma

-Takeshi irá mañana a por el medicamento-dijo Sora y Takeshi le miró serio

-por que yo?

-por que lo digo yo-dijo Sora de lo mas normal

-que mandón-susurró Takeshi-solo espero que sueñe lo que soñaba y en la parte que estaba-Naruto miró a su hijo

-que soñabas?-dijo Naruto

-si te lo digo te pondrás rojo como un tomate-dijo Takeshi haciendo una media sonrisa

-va monos-dijo Naruto agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke para salir de la casa, al quedar solos los dos adolescentes se miraron y sonrieron

-no crees que son idiotas?-dijo Sora

-de tu padre ya lo sabía-dijo Takeshi y Sora frunció el ceño-aunque no me agrade son idiotas por no intentar algo que puede haber

-mi padre hizo mal a Naruto

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo

-pero se merecen intentarlo por lo menos para poder decir lo hemos intentado y a salido mal

-no me gustaría nada que mi papi me dijera que tiene una relación sentimental con tu padre pero pienso que si no lo intentan no sabrán si de verdad son compatibles-Sora sonrió por lo dicho por Takeshi

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Naruto despertó ya que durmió en una de os cuartos de invitados de la casa de Sasuke, al levantarse vio el oscuro pijama que le prestó Sasuke, el rubio negó con la cabeza por lo que le gustaba a Sasuke el color oscuro, salió del cuarto con su ropa en la mano y fue al baño que estaba en el pasillo para darse una ducha rápida

Sasuke se despertó perezosamente algo extraño en él, se levantó y salió de su cuarto, solo llevaba unos pantalones de dormir oscuro sin nada en la parte de arriba , mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina para desayunar se rascó la cabeza con pereza y haciendo un bostezo, cuando entró a la cocina pudo ver a Naruto acabando de hacer el desayuno, se extrañó un momento en el umbral de la puerta al ver al rubio ya que no recordaba que había dormido en su casa,, lo miró de arriba abajo viendo que tenía la misma ropa del día anterior pero con el cabello húmedo, pasó su mano por su cabello azabache para tranquilizarse un poco ya que esa imagen del rubio haciendo el desayuno y cabello mojado le puso algo nervioso, Naruto se dio la vuelta con un plato de tostadas recién echas y es cuando se percató de la presencia de Sasuke que le miraba, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar el torso desnudo de Sasuke y tragó duro a parte que ver a Sasuke desaliñado y recién levantado era algo digno de ver ya que siempre el azabache se veía presentable

-buenos días-dijo Naruto quitando la mirada del azabache y poniendo el plato en cima de la mesa que había algo de mermelada y café recién hecho

-buenos días-dijo Sasuke algo extrañado y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y tomar asiento al lado del rubio, Naruto lo miró de reojo percatándose de un tatuaje en el hombro de Sasuke con unos símbolos ya que no sabía que lo tenía, el azabache cogió el café y se echó en el vaso, no se puso azúcar para endulzarlo, luego eso lo hizo Naruto que este si le puso azúcar y comenzó a moverlo lentamente-Naruto-susurró Sasuke que el rubio bebió un poco de café-espero que no se vuelva a repetir-el rubio no lo entendió y lo miró-lo de Menma, intentemos no discutir delante de él

-por mi parte no pasará-dijo Naruto cogiendo una tostada para comenzar juntar la mermelada-yo de verdad nunca haría algo que te dañara-Sasuke sabía que se refería a las palabras de la noche anterior

-lo se-dijo Sasuke bebiendo café-yo tampoco quiero hacerte nada que te haga daño aunque en un pasado te lo hiciera

-como te dije eso ya pertenece al pasado y no quiero involucrarme en nada que tenga que ver con ese pasado-Sasuke miró el líquido del café con los ojos entrecerrados-insisto en ser amigos

-y yo te dije que no puedo ser tu amigo-dijo en un susurro Sasuke-no quiero engañarme a mi mismo y menos a ti-miró al techo soltando aire, Naruto dio un mordisco a su tostada-ya lo he hecho durante toda mi vida y no quiero seguir haciendo o diciendo cosas que no siento

-pues te daré el consejo que me dan Ino y los demás-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja-ten mucho sexo-Sasuke abrió los ojos por lo dicho por el rubio que este volvió a beber café para disimular el sonrojo que le apareció en sus mejillas, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, cogió una tostada y juntó mermelada

-no es mala idea, llevo tiempo de no tener sexo-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal acabando de juntar la mermelada y poner su codo en la mesa y la mano en su mejilla para poder ver mejor al rubio que fruncía el ceño-si tú te ofreces yo encantado-mordió la tostada y Naruto que seguía dando pequeños sorbos al café al escuchar eso último comenzó a toser-estás bien?-dijo con diversión Sasuke

-perfectamente, idiota-dijo Naruto-y no digas esas cosas

-por que?

-por que es raro

-para mi no-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-para mi es raro y bastante-Naruto giró la cara sonrojado

-vergonzoso?-acabó Sasuke

-si-susurró Naruto y el azabache no pudo evitar reír y el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con el sonrojo en su rostro, pero inmediatamente su rostro se neutralizó al ver reír al azabache ya que no solía ver eso de Sasuke o no lo había visto nunca, no pudo evitar sonreír-podrías tener a quien quisieras, siempre has tenido a quien has querido, a mi no me necesitas para nada-Sasuke dejó de reír para hacer un suspiro y quitarse de la posición de la que estaba

-puedo decir lo mismo que tú

-no se por que, en la escuela nadie se me acercaba, ningún varón, ni siquiera para darme los buenos días-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos recordando esos días de adolescente

-yo no permitía que se te acercasen-dijo Sasuke como si estuviera enfadado, Naruto lo miró sin comprender-les amenazaba que si se te acercaban los molería a golpes

-por que hacías eso?-Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-te lo dije en el hospital-dijo Sasuke-pero en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacía, pero ahora se que no quería que se te acercaran por que quería que solo me mirases a mi, ser el único para ti, era un maldito egoísta-Naruto miró el café

-tienes razón, eras un bastardo egoísta

-y ahora que se y acepto que eres lo que mas amo tampoco permitiría que se te acercara nadie con doble intención-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-no puedo evitar ser egoísta-Naruto se acabó el café y se levantó con la cabeza gacha y su cabello rubio le tapaba sus ojos, Sasuke miraba su café

-será mejor que me vaya a casa

-quieres que te lleve?

-no-dijo seco Naruto-iré caminando solo ya que necesito pensar-Sasuke le miró

-pero tú piensas?-dijo Sasuke divertido para romper esa tensión que se formó en ese momento

-bastardo-dijo Naruto serio mirándolo y comenzando a caminar para marcharse

-Naruto-el rubio paró antes de salir de la cocina para escuchar lo que quisiera decirle el azabache-nunca en mi vida he sido tan sincero en mis sentimientos, siempre te amado y lo haré asta el día que me muera-el rubio no pudo evitar poner su mano en la boca para evitar hacer un sollozo ya que sus ojos azules se humedecieron-se que piensas que puede ser repentinamente por que tenemos un hijo, pero eso no es a si, siempre estuvo este sentimiento pero yo no quería darme cuenta o no quería pensar en el por que de algunas acciones que hacía o mi comportamiento hacia ti

-yo …

-no te pido que me des una oportunidad solo quiero que creas que mis palabras son sinceras-Naruto no dijo nada solo le daba la espalda al azabache que este se dirigió hacia el rubio-se lo que sentías por mi y entiendo que ya no sientas nada por mi, pero déjame que me acerque a ti-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-me duele tenerte cerca y no poder tocarte como quiero hacerlo y de pensar que otra persona te puede tener me ciego de la ira y no controlo mis palabras, como cuando tenía diez años-Naruto abrió los ojos recordando ese momento cuando pelearon de esa forma a esa edad y su compromiso se rompió-estaba celoso de que Gaara te tocara y te dejases tocar por él-Naruto se giró para mirarle directamente a la cara ya que nunca entendió el por que de esa reacción de Sasuke cuando tenían diez años-y cuando me pelee con Gaara en la Universidad es por que Gaara me prometió algo y no lo cumplió-Naruto parpadeó

-que cosa te prometió?-dijo extrañado Naruto y Sasuke suspiró

-le hice que me prometiera el día de tu boda mas concretamente la noche de boda que no te tocaría en ningún momento en vuestra vida de casados o si no le rompería los huesos de su cuerpo-el rubio abrió los ojos-lo cumplió asta que Gaara respaldado de Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shino, Lee, Kiba y Chouji me dijo que estabas embarazado, que ibais a tener un hijo, rompió lo que me prometió y yo me cegué de ira, sobre todo celos y comencé a golpearle, él también se defendió, parecía que nos íbamos a matar o yo quería matarlo, nos separaron y yo no le dirigí la palabra durante un buen tiempo, en ese tiempo no me daba cuenta el por que reaccionaba a si ni tampoco quería pensarlo, solo me decía que te odiaba y por eso no quería que estuvieras con nadie, pero siempre supe que tenía hacía ti una gran atracción sexual y lo escudaba con eso a veces, asta que arto de escuchar a todos incluso a Gaara de que pensara en mis sentimientos y en mis acciones pasadas decidí pensar el por que, y es cuando me di cuenta que por muchas personas que pasaran por mi cama siempre estaba vacío menos cuando estuve contigo, y me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo por ti, son tan inmensos que me duele verte y sobre todo me maldigo cada segundo de mi vida por haber sido un idiota bastardo por no darme cuenta antes que podíamos a ver estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza-ahora recuerdo las palabras de Hinata que me decía casi cada día, " te arrepentirás Sasuke, no dejes ir a Naruto por que tú le amas mas que él a ti " ella lo sabía y yo no la hice caso, ahora se que lo tengo muy difícil que me aceptes-Sasuke suspiró y vio como el rubio tenía la cabeza gacha-yo no quiero hacerte sufrir mas-el rubio miró a Sasuke que este tenía unas lágrimas por su rostro

-yo … yo no quiero que el día menos pensado te canses … y me dejes como si hubiera sido uno mas de tu lista-unas lágrimas de los ojos azules salieron lentamente

-eso nunca pasaría-dijo serio Sasuke

-yo no soy … -negó con la cabeza Naruto-tú has estado -se mordió el labio inferior el rubio y Sasuke solo le miraba sin entender-tú tienes mucha-suspiró Naruto-experiencia-susurró esto casi no se podía escuchar y al azabache le costó entender

-que-dijo Sasuke ya que no se esperaba eso del rubio ya que Sasuke creía que Naruto tuvo sus amantes cuando estuvo casado con Gaara-eso es lo de menos

-yo … yo no quiero-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al azabache-yo -suspiró fuertemente Naruto-solo he estado con Gaara y contigo-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido

-de verdad?-dijo Sasuke sin creer eso-tenía entendido que Gaara y tú teníais vuestros amantes cuando estabais casados

-yo no soy como Gaara y tú-dijo enfadado Naruto y Sasuke no pudo evitar de hacer una media sonrisa-yo solo quiero pensar

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke-mírame-el rubio suspiró y se giró para mirar al azabache-te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-no

-por lo menos piensatelo

-no quiero que te burle …

-no voy hacerlo, idiota-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke cortando al rubio que este frunció el ceño por el insulto

-a quien le dices idiota, imbécil-dijo Naruto y el azabache se pasó su mano por su cabello azabache

-solo quiero que aceptes una cita conmigo, déjame que tenga solo eso de ti-dijo con sinceridad Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que este miraba los ojos negros por varios segundos y los dos notaron esa conexión que siempre tenían cuando se miraban a los ojos asta que inconscientemente se sonrieron

-lo pensaré mientras voy a casa-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo, cuando llegues me llamas y me dices-el rubio sopló por la exigencia del azabache

-será mejor que me vaya-el rubio se iba a girar

-espera-dijo Sasuke y se acercó al rubio agarrando de la camiseta con sus manos y acercando su rostro con los ojos cerrados a la mejilla del rubio y aspirando el aroma, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa acción y quedar paralizado-te amo, no lo olvides nunca-susurró cerca de la mejilla del rubio para luego besarla y separarse y ver el sonrojo del rubio y sonrió-si te quieres quedar para poner en práctica el consejo que me has dado estoy dispuesto-dijo con diversión Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojó mas sabiendo que se refería al consejo de tener sexo

-eres un pervertido-alzó la voz Naruto para finalmente marcharse de la casa dando un portazo indicando que el rubio estaba indignado, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en una pequeña esperanza de que Naruto aceptara tener una cita con él

Continuará …..

Holaaaaa, no se si me tardé mucho pero lo importante que logré actualizar, prometo que volveré actualizar en esta semana si no me sale algo de causa mayor que no me deje ponerme a escribir

Gracias a todos por comentar y Leer, me alegra y me hace feliz que sigáis esta historia, espero vuestros comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Sasuke entró en la oficina de Gaara que este estaba apoyado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja ya que no se esperaba que su amigo Sasuke entrara de esa forma y menos que le haría una visita, con el pelirrojo estaba Sai algo alejado de Gaara y hablando con Ino que cuando vieron como cerraba de un portazo la puerta Sasuke dejaron de hablar para mirarlo, Sasuke estaba enfadado y se le notaba pero también se le podía notar que del todo no estaba enfadado si no algo feliz

-a que se debe tu visita, Sasuke-dijo Gaara

-mi visita?-dijo Sasuke alterado-necesito desahogarme por que nada me sale bien

-si no te explicas-siguió Gaara

-le pedí una cita a Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio

-que-dijo feliz Ino y Sasuke la miró de reojo y Gaara negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que iba a pasar en ese momento-que desconsiderado es Naruto en no llamarme y decirme y elegir lo que va a poner-dijo seria ahora la rubia

-extraño que no nos dijera nada-dijo Sai-hemos quedado con él para comer-sonrió

-seguro que nos diría mientras comíamos-dijo Ino sonriendo

-lo mas seguro-dijo Sai

-debemos pensar en que ropa se debe de poner-dijo Ino

-eso será muy divertido-dijo sonriendo Sai

-no vale divertirte a su costa, ya que debe de estar nervioso-dijo Ino seria pero inmediatamente sonrió-hacéis una linda pareja, ya me la estoy imaginando

-que pareja hablas-dijo Sasuke serio-Naruto rechazó mi oferta-Ino y Sai se miraron

-una cita no es un contrato de negocios-dijo Gaara

-es la primera vez que pido una cita a alguien-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos-y me rechazan-el azabache escuchó como comenzaban a reír Ino y Sai y los miró, Gaara también lo hizo haciendo una media sonrisa-no es gracioso

-suponía que te iba a decir que no-dijo Sai

-a mi extrañaba que te dijera que si-dijo Ino

-y lo de antes?-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-no queríamos desanimarte-dijo Ino

-y parecías feliz-dijo Sai

-vaya amigos-susurró Sasuke

-y por que estabas feliz?-dijo Sai

-en ningún momento he mostrado felicidad-dijo Sasuke

-lo has hecho, estás como satisfecho-dijo Ino

-creo que ya se-dijo Sai haciendo una sonrisa divertida-antes de venir aquí te has divertido, eh?

-que-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-cuando quieres eres muy corto de mente-dijo Sai decepcionado

-eres raro-dijo Sasuke

-admítelo te has dado placer con tu mano, cierto?-dijo Sai e Ino no pudo evitar de reír-todos los varones son iguales, un tiempo sin sexo y se satisfacen con la mano

-no he hecho eso-dijo indignado Sasuke

-ahora en serio Sasuke, explícate-dijo Gaara

-ayer le pedí tener una cita a Naruto y me dijo que lo pensaría-dijo Sasuke

-extraño-dijo Sai serio y Sasuke sopló

-vale, sin pensarlo dijo que no, pero lo convencí para que lo pensara-dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello-le di de tiempo el tiempo de caminar de mi casa a la suya, la cuestión que cuando llegó a su casa me llamó y me dijo que no y me colgó

-le exigiste que te llamara-dijo Ino-poco tiempo de pensar

-no le exigí nada-dijo Sasuke

-te conocemos Sasuke-dijo Gaara

-pero me quedo con que se lo pensó y dudaba en aceptar y no-dijo Sasuke-pero estoy enfadado por que nunca he sido rechazado por nadie

-alguna vez tenía que ser la primera vez-dijo Sai con burla y Sasuke le miró odio

-y has decidido venir para desahogarte-dijo Gaara y Sasuke le miró

-es que no se me ocurre nada para que me de una oportunidad, solo quiero que acepte una cita conmigo-dijo desanimado Sasuke

-lo tienes muy difícil-dijo Sai

-no te burles de mi, copia barata-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke nosotros hemos hablado con Naruto y lo que menos quiere es estar contigo, no le das confianza-dijo Ino

-por que?-dijo sin entender Sasuke

-lo que pasa Sasuke es que Naruto cree y está convencido que solo lo quieres como un trofeo y que cuando te canses le dejaras de lado-dijo Sai serio

-pero eso no es cierto-dijo Sasuke

-eso lo sabes tú y nosotros-dijo Gaara-Naruto eso no lo sabe-Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza y suspiró, fue al sillón y se sentó con desgano

-esto que siento es lo que debía de sentir Naruto-susurró Sasuke pero fue escuchado perfectamente por los demás-no lo voy a tener nunca y no se que hacer o comportarme

-Naruto sigue teniendo ese sentimiento por ti-dijo Ino acercándose a Sasuke-pero está en un momento que no quiere que salga por que siempre ha sabido que es dolor y que nunca iba a ser correspondido y de repente llegas y le dices que sientes lo mismo que él, ahora Naruto está confundido y ve que es imposible que tu le correspondas-Ino puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke compresivamente

-debemos de pensar en algo para que Naruto y tú estéis solos y el resto lo debes de acabar de rematar tú, Sasuke-dijo Sai y Sasuke le miró

-y si le invitas aún viaje-dijo Ino

-no creo que Naruto quier …

-un viaje de negocios-cortó Sai a Sasuke y miró a Gaara-Gaara no me comentaste que un inversor no podía venir para firmar unos documentos?

-si-dijo Gaara-iba a hacer que viajara a uno de los empleados-Sai sonrió

-que vayan Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Sai

-que-dijo Gaara-Naruto sospechará, él sabe que se puede enviar aún empleado

-engórdalo un poco, como por ejemplo que ese inversor quiere que vaya uno de los dueños-dijo Sai de lo mas normal y Gaara sonrió de medio lado y miró a Sasuke

-que dices ante eso?-dijo Gaara

-no quiero tener problemas con Naruto si se entera que le hemos engañado o mejor dicho que le engañado

-no tiene por que enterarse-dijo Gaara

-y si se entera y estáis juntos?-dijo Ino-le dará igual, aprovecha eso

-yo me encargaré de todo y los dos viajaréis juntos-dijo Sai

-si es lo único que os ocurre-dijo Sasuke no muy convencido-solo espero que salga bien y no lleguemos aquí peleados

-tú harás todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra, solo tienes que complacerlo-dijo Ino sonriente

-y tú sabes como complacer aún Doncel y una mujer-dijo Sai y Sasuke rodó los ojos-solo tienes que follártelo-sonrió Sai divertido por la cara de Sasuke que lo miraba serio

-yo no quiero follármelo-dijo Sasuke serio

-un revolcón

-Sai-dijo Sasuke en modo de advertencia

-prefieres un polvo?-siguió Sai

-no-dijo Sasuke levantándose y dando la espalda a la puerta Ino se puso delante de Sasuke como estaban los otros dos-para mi no es nada de eso

-entonces, no quieres tener sexo?-dijo Sai

-si hago algo con él lo que haría es hacer el amor-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad y los otros tres abrieron los ojos ya que nunca habían escuchado esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke-lo has entendido, con esa persona haría el amor

-entonces soy tu segunda opción otra vez-dijo una voz conocida de atrás de Sasuke que este miró a los tres que estaban delante que miraron a los lados como si la casa no fuese con ellos, Sasuke decidió encarar a la persona recién llegada

-Naruto no es lo que piensas-dijo Sasuke

-y que crees que pienso?-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal

-no quiero discutir contigo-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro y Naruto miró a Sai y a Ino

-nos vamos a comer?-dijo Naruto pero notaron la chica y el otro Doncel algo extraño en la voz de Naruto

-Naruto antes de que te vayas quiero comentarte algo-dijo Gaara y Naruto lo miró-tenemos que hacer un viaje y yo no puedo hacer

-un viaje?-dijo Naruto

-si, es de negocios, un inversionista no puede venir y a pedido de favor que vayamos los dueños de esta empresa-dijo Gaara-y como sabrás somos tú, Sasuke y yo-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-yo no puedo hacer ese viaje de cuatro días y los que debéis ir sois Sasuke y tú-Naruto abrió los ojos unos segundos para luego ponerse serio, Sasuke solo le miraba de reojo

-yo soy tú Naruto y voy-dijo Sai-unas minis vacaciones-Naruto lo miró y sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-no pasa nada si va Menma?

-Naruto son negocios-dijo Gaara serio

-si pero Menma es muy pequeñ …

-no te preocupes por Menma, estará bien cuidado por sus abuelos y hermanos, sobre todo Sora-dijo Ino sonriendo

-lo se, pero …

-unas mini vacaciones para ti, Naruto, cualquiera quisiera tenerlas-dijo Sai-y sobre la firma Sasuke lo hará tan bien que ni te darás cuenta-Sai sonrió con diversión-al acabar y no habrá dolor

-que-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja y los otros negaron con la cabeza-que dolor?

-no te acuerdas la última vez del dolor y la coge-Sai no acabó por que Ino le tapó la boca

-no le hagas caso y diviértete en ese viaje con Sasuke-dijo Ino

-no te preocupes de nada, nos ocuparemos del alojamiento y todo lo conlleva eso-dijo Gaara

-vale-dijo Naruto extrañado por que seguía pensando en las palabras de Sai ya que no las entendió

-ya te diremos el día que partiremos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-lo pasaremos bien-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto también la hizo pero forzada-Naruto quiero que te quede claro que con quien prefiero ir es contigo mas que con otra persona-dijo con sinceridad Sasuke y Naruto miró a Ino y Sai

-nos vamos a comer, tengo hambre-dijo Naruto apresurado ya que tenía ganas de salir de ese lugar por que siempre las palabras de Sasuke le ponían nervioso

-vamos-dijo Ino agarrando la muñeca de Sai y salieron los tres de la oficina quedando los dos varones

-espero que después de ese viaje esté arreglado todo entre Naruto y tú-dijo Gaara serio

-yo también lo espero y lo deseo-dijo Sauke sin dejar de mirar la puerta de donde había salido Naruto y sus dos amigos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado una semana y Sasuke y Naruto bajaban del avión, cuando salieron del aeropuerto se quedó maravillado ya que estaban en una ciudad turística y con costa, y se notaba que ya habían comenzado las vacaciones, ya que los niños como adolescente ya no tenían escuela y paseaban por la zona divertidos

-pareces como si nunca hubieses salido de Konoha-dijo Sasuke divertido y Naruto solo hizo un puchero

-claro que he viajado-dijo indignado Naruto-lo que pasa es que a este lugar nunca he venido y es hermoso-el rubio vio algunas parejas que sonreía y a otra mas específicamente estaba agarrada de la cintura y de vez en cuando se daban cortos besos en los labios-y romántico-susurró esto pero fue escuchado por Sasuke

-romántico?-susurró Sasuke y miró a la pareja que Naruto miraba y suspiró-vayamos al hotel, a saber a que cuchitril nos metió Gaara

-con que sea cómodo me conformo-dijo Naruto

-allí hay un taxi-dijo Sasuke-subamos-el rubio no dijo nada y al acercarse al taxi guardó su única maleta ya que solo se quedarían cuatro días y se metió dentro en la parta de atrás, Sasuke inmediatamente hizo lo mismo y le dijo al hotel que iban y el taxista comenzó a conducir, los dos no se dijeron nada solo tenían la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados en señal de cansancio, el taxista solo lo miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando hacía una media sonrisa, el taxista paró indicando que habían llegado y los dos salieron del taxi cogiendo sus maletas, Sasuke paró y Naruto solo miraba el gran hotel de lujo que tenía delante

-bueno parejita, que tengáis una buena luna de miel-dijo sonriendo el taxista y el rubio y el azabache le miraron, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse-pero no paséis todo el día en la habitación este lugar es hermoso para visitarlo-y sin mas se metió en su taxi y se fue, Naruto solo estaba bastante sonrojado y Sasuke miraba el lugar donde estaba el taxi incrédulo

-como puede pensar eso-dijo Naruto con nerviosismo y Sasuke no contestó, solo cogió la maleta y se adentró al hotel, Naruto le siguió unos pasos atrás-Gaara no escatimó en gastos-dijo el rubio sorprendido-este lugar es grandioso-el azabache le miró con una sonrisa y fue a recepción, Naruto no se acercó solo miraba el lugar que estaba lleno de parejas y familias-a Takeshi y Sora les hubiera gustado estar aquí-se dijo a si mismo y miró a Sasuke y a la recepcionista que está tenía cara de apenada y Sasuke estaba bastante serio, se notaba que Sasuke intentaba conseguir algo pero no lo conseguía, el rubio decidió acercarse-ocurre algo?-el azabache solo entrecerró los ojos mirando a la chica de atrás del lujoso mostrador que miró al rubio poniendo una mueca de no entender

-solo reservaron una habitación-dijo Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto y miró a la recepcionista-y no tiene otra?

-es que solo reservaron una-dijo la pobre recepcionista apenada-las parejas recién casadas suelen estar en una solo habitación

-recién casadas?-dijo Naruto medio ido

-si-dijo la recepcionista

-no estamos recién casados-dijo Naruto indignado

-entonces es una celebración de los años que estáis casados-sonrió la chica y a Naruto le dio un tic en la ceja

-no estamos casados ni somos pareja, además hacemos una pareja horrible-dijo enfadado Naruto y Sasuke suspiró poniendo su mano en la cara y su codo en el mostrador, la chica miró unos segundos a los dos sucesivamente

-a mi me parece que hacéis una bonita pareja-se atrevió a decir la recepcionista

-dame otra habitación-exigió Naruto-y que te quede claro-miró el nombre que tenía la chica en la camisa blanca-Saray, no somos pareja, estamos en un viaje de negocios

-claro señor Uchiha-dijo con temor la chica y a Naruto le dio otro tic en la ceja y Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa divertida sabiendo que esto era cosa de Sai, solo esperaba que la habitación tuviese dos camas

-señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto revolviendo sus cabellos rubios con desesperación con sus manos-soy Namikaze y te repito que no estamos casados-el rubio se puso la mano en el lado del corazón haciendo un gesto que le costaba respirar-me dará un paro cardiaco

-es que quien hizo la reserva dijo que serían los señores Uchiha-dijo la chica sin saber si decir lo que dijo, Naruto miró a la chica enfadado un segundo y luego a Sasuke del mismo modo

-has sido tú-dijo Naruto

-a mi no me mires, le reclamas a Gaara-dijo Sasuke y Naruto suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse

-entonces no hay mas habitaciones-dijo Naruto y la chica negó la cabeza rápidamente y asta parecía que en cualquier momento se pusiese a llorar por el tono de voz de enfado de Naruto-de acuerdo dame las llaves-la chica les dio dos juegos de llaves y Sasuke cogió uno y Naruto el otro-solo espero que haya dos camas muy separadas

-señores-los dos la miraron, uno con un odio intenso que era Naruto y Sasuke como supiera lo que iba a decir-nada, solo que tengan una buena estancia

-eso espero-dijo de mal humor Naruto

-gracias-dijo Sasuke sonriéndola como si le pidiera disculpas por el comportamiento tan exagerado del rubio, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fue visto por el rubio que la miró con un gran odio que la chica palideció

-vamos-dijo de mal humor Naruto marchándose hacia el ascensor Sasuke solo le miraba sin entender muy bien el comportamiento del rubio, entraron al ascensor y tocaron el botón para que subiera hacia el piso que estaba su habitación, no se dijeron nada, Sasuke solo suspiró y Naruto solo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, no pasó ni tres minutos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos salieron hacia la habitación asignada para ellos, cuando llegaron Sasuke solo podía rezar a quien sea que hubiera dos camas por que si había una el recibiría la furia de Naruto y no tenía ganas de pelear con él por que estaba dispuesto en esos días en hacer cualquier cosa para que el rubio le diera una oportunidad, Naruto abrió la puerta y lo primero que vieron fue una gran sala, con un sofá bastante grande, televisión y mini bar, entraron cerrando la puerta dejando las maletas en el suelo y vieron otra puerta, Naruto fue hacia esa puerta y Sasuke solo maldecía a Sai

-esto es la suite nupcial-susurró Sasuke para él sin ser escuchado el rubio que este abrió la puerta y se quedó parado en la puerta, Sasuke se acercó y vio la gran cama que había, la única cama que había y en enfrente otra puerta que supuso que sería el baño, volvió a mirar la cama el azabache sorprendido diciéndose mentalmente que mataría a Sai, Naruto miró a Sasuke serio pensando que él tenía algo que ver pero al ver la sorpresa del azabache y asta algo pálido supo que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando-dormiré en el sofá-dijo Sasuke, Naruto volvió a mirar esa gran cama que podía caber tres personas perfectamente y suspiró ya que no era justo que el azabache durmiera mal por algo que no tenía que ver con él

-la cama es grande-dijo Naruto-es tan grande que no creo que nos rocemos-Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto-no me importa dormir contigo-el rubio le sonrió-ya lo hemos hecho otras veces en otras camas mas pequeñas

-el sofá es grande-dijo Sasuke

-no tengo problema para que durmamos juntos-dijo Naruto y frunció el ceño-pero si te atreves a tocarme te corto tu amiguito-amenazó

-como si yo quisiera tocarte-dijo Sasuke con un tic en la ceja

-como no quieres tocarme no te atrevas acercarte a mi-dijo Naruto enfadado y dirigiéndose a la gran cama y se sentó para luego tumbarse-estoy cansado pero igualmente saldré, quiero recorrer este lugar, es hermoso-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-lo es-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la cama y sentarse al lado de Naruto que este le miró

-me acompañas?-dijo Naruto sonriendo y sentándose quedando los dos hombro con hombro

-yo contigo asta el fin del mundo-dijo sinceramente Sasuke mirando al rubio con una sonrisa sincera, Naruto lo miró unos segundos para luego sonreír sinceramente por que notó mucha sinceridad en esas palabras, Sasuke pudo ver ese brillo de alegría y de felicidad en los ojos azules de Naruto y eso hizo que un cosquilleo en su estomago se formara y le llenara de felicidad

-entonces vamos-dijo feliz Naruto agarrando la mano de Sasuke y levantándose los dos de la cama para salir y dirigirse a su maleta-traje la cámara para hacer muchas fotos, Takeshi y Sora se morirán de envidia-comenzó a reír el rubio

-a Sora le hubiera gustado este lugar-dijo Sasuke-lo traeré para que lo conozca

-seguramente que el preferiría que le trajera su futura pareja-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-eres un padre bastante protector con tu hijo Doncel, sabes que él encontrará a alguien y se casará y formará su familia, como lo hiciste tú

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero cuesta mucho aceptar que en un futuro mi hijo se casará con un varón y me lo quitará-Naruto no pudo evitar reír otra vez

-Sora no te dejará aunque se case y tenga a su familia-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le sonrió

-vamos a conocer este lugar-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y Naruto se colgó la cámara de fotos en el cuello para luego agarrar por la muñeca a Sasuke y salir de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar, Naruto hacía fotos a cada monumento que veía, o cualquier cosa que le resultaba divertida, asta hacía que alguna persona que pasaba por el lugar le hiciera una foto con Sasuke, comieron en un restaurante cerca de la playa hablando de cosas triviales, Naruto solo podía pensar que se lo estaba pasando bien y que nunca había estado en tan buenos términos con Sasuke sin ninguna discusión seria ni tonta aunque en el fondo echaba de menos lo de discutir aunque sea por algo tontamente, al salir del restaurante decidieron ir a pasear por la orilla de la playa, eso mismo también lo hacían otras parejas o si no estaban tomando el sol o en las cálidas aguas dándose cariño, Sasuke y Naruto ni los miraban estaban concentrados en ellos mismos y en la conversaciones que tenían, mientras hablaban y Naruto que estaba concentrado en la conversación Sasuke decidió coger valor por que llevaba pensando eso desde que comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa en cogerle la mano, y lo hizo, se extrañó que Naruto no le soltara ni bruscamente ni lentamente solo se dejó agarrar la mano como si fueses un par de novios, no se soltaron en ningún momento por que los dos se sentían a gusto como nunca habían estado, llegaron a un parquecito donde habían mas parejas que niños jugando y se sentaron en un banco, siguieron hablando y riendo, Naruto mas escandalosamente que Sasuke ya que era a si su forma de ser asta que hubo un momento que se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke agarró con mas fuerza la mano del rubio y este con uno de sus dedos acariciaba la mano, y como si una fuerza magnética les hiciera acercarse comenzaron hacerlo lentamente, justo cuando iban a juntar sus labios Naruto agachó la cabeza un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke no se enfadó ni nada solo sonrió y con su mano libre acarició con cariño la mejilla del rubio

-eres tan hermoso-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró y notó tanta sinceridad en esas palabras que no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa y besar la mejilla de Sasuke que este abrió los ojos sorprendido mostrando un pequeño sonrojo, Naruto se levantó sin soltar la mano agarrada con el azabache sin dejar de sonreír

-vamos al hotel-dijo el rubio-tenemos que descansar, mañana te reúnes con el inversionista a primera hora de la mañana

-no vendrás tú?-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-tú tienes en eso mas experiencia-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le sonrió

-vayamos a descansar-dijo Sasuke y los dos se fueron caminando tranquilamente hablando asta que llegaron al hotel, se subieron al ascensor y se apoyaron en la pared metálica y aunque no hablaran en ese tiempo solo se miraban sonriendo agarrándose mas fuerte las manos entrelazadas, salieron del ascensor y entraron a su habitación, cerraron la puerta y fueron a la cama, ya la noche había caído mostrando la luna medio llena, pero ninguno de ellos dos notaron ese pequeño detalle solo se miraban a los ojos asta que Naruto decidió ponerse la ropa para dormir, no le importó hacerlo delante de Sasuke y este hizo lo mismo, cuando se cambiaron se tumbaron a la cama mirándose a los ojos

-buenas noches-dijo Naruto

-que duermas bien-dijo Sasuke y se acercó para besarle en la mejilla

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sintió como el colchón se hundía como si alguien se hubiese sentado en él, medio abrió sus ojos azules sin estar del todo despierto, inconscientemente pasó su mano por el lado del colchón y algo le impidió su recorrido, frunció brevemente el ceño y miró la espalda de la persona asta que llegó al cabello que reconoció, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que era Sasuke recién salido de la ducha y vestido con traje, entonces cayó en cuenta el rubio que estaba recién despertado y su apariencia no sería muy bonita de ver a ojos de Sasuke, quería esconderse bajo las sábanas pero se dijo que no lo haría por que no era un adolescente

-buenos días Naruto-el rubio solo pudo pensar que se veía el azabache perfecto, negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-buenos días, Sasuke-el azabache sonrió sin poder evitarlo-donde vas?

-voy con el inversionista-dijo Sasuke de mala gana-espero no tardar

-me encantaría ir pero prefiero quedarme tumbado en esta gran cama-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que me vaya

-espera, puedo hacerte una pregunta que desde que te lo vi quise preguntarte?-Sasuke miró al rubio alzando una ceja-el tatuaje de tu hombro-Sasuke parpadeó

-me lo hice cuando tú te hiciste el tuyo-dijo Sasuke

-él otro y que significa?-dijo Naruto con curiosidad y Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-lo único que se es que son unos símbolos en otro idioma, no quise saber lo que significaba-Naruto abrió los ojos-me lo hice estando muy borracho-el rubio frunció el ceño-cuando te casaste con Gaara estaba realmente enfadado, lo peor de todo es que estaba a obligado a estar en la ceremonia desde el principio al final-Sasuke suspiró-esa noche de solo pensar que tú y Gaara estabais juntos aunque le hice prometer a Gaara que no te tocaría yo igualmente estaba enfadado, bebí tanto que no recuerdo casi nada de esa noche, lo que recuerdo con claridad es que desperté a la mañana siguiente en una cama de un hotel de mala muerte y con una mujer rubia y de ojos azules y ese tatuaje-Sasuke miró a Naruto ya que miraba al frente-era la primera vez que me acostaba con una prostituta, me fui sin decirla nada y lo siguiente que hice mas que nada por que me iba a casar con Hinata es ir hacerme una revisión por si esa mujer me había pegado alguna enfermedad, no me pegó nada extraño-sonrió de medio lado Sasuke

-y no te da curiosidad saber lo que significa ese tatuaje?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-pues a mi si-dijo Naruto como si fuese un niño pequeño y Sasuke acarició con suavidad y cariño la mejilla de Naruto

-eres como un bebé, mi bebé-dijo Sasuke con cariño y el rubio en vez de enfadarse por lo dicho solo se sonrojó, el azabache se levantó-me esperaras aquí?

-claro-dijo Naruto sin dudar y sentándose en la cama, sin dejar de mirar al azabache y sus pies descalzos jugaban en el suelo entre ellos-me darás algo a cambio por la espera?-dijo divertido el rubio y Sasuke le miró unos segundos y se acercó al rostro de Naruto solo dejando un pequeño espacio

-a ti te daría asta la luna-Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, el azabache pudo ver como esos ojos azules que ya de por si estaban brillantes brillaban mucho mas, Sasuke acortó la distancia y besó la mejilla del rubio quedando un momento en ese lugar-te amo-susurró flojito pero fue escuchado perfectamente por el rubio, se separó y le sonrió-espérame y se bueno bebé-Sasuke inmediatamente se fue dejando solo a Naruto, mas cerrar la puerta Sasuke hizo un gesto con el brazo con felicidad para salir rápidamente de la habitación y reunirse con el inversionista, en cambio Naruto seguía estando en la cama sentado mirando la puerta, no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro, puso su mano en su pecho mas concretamente en el lado donde estaba el corazón y sentía los latidos desenfrenados que hacía, el rubio se echó para atrás sonriendo ampliamente

-me ama-alzó la voz con felicidad Naruto y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-me ama igual que yo le amo a él-pasó su mano por su mejilla y se quitó las lágrimas-le creo, no puedo evitar hacerlo-se levantó rápido de la cama cogió ropa y se fue a la ducha por que necesitaba una buena ducha para despertarse y estar presentable

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación lo que vio fue a Naruto comiendo un pastelito y viendo entretenido la televisión, sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla y es cuando el rubio le miró

-como ha ido con el inversionista?-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar la televisión

-bien-dijo Sasuke echándose hacia atrás y poniéndose de una forma despreocupada

-no tienes que volver a quedar con él

-por eso he tardado mas para cerrar todo con él y tener estos tres días para nosotros-al decir esto Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, pasó unos segundos que el rubio se acabó el pastelito y miró al azabache

-entonces me darás lo que me ibas a dar?-dijo Naruto poniéndose sentado de lado para mirar mejor al azabache que este hizo lo mismo-como dijiste eso de quédate aquí asta que vuelva-cambió la voz el rubio a una mas profunda y seria como imitando la voz del azabache que este sonrió

-ey no lo dije de esa forma-dijo Sasuke-déjame que me quite esta ropa y te invito a un restaurante a comer, se como muy bien y es de los mejores de esta lugar

-y como lo sabes?

-creo que no te dije que vine a este lugar en mi luna de miel con Hinata-Naruto miró hacia abajo-ya sabes, regalo de Hannabi-el rubio lo volvió a mirar-iré a cambiarme de ropa

-es un lugar elegante?

-no-dijo Sasuke-con lo que llevas puesto estás lindo-le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para ir a cambiarse de ropa, Naruto se sonrojó

-como siga sonrojándome al final pareceré un tomate-se dijo a si mismo Naruto se sentó bien y sonrió-me ha dicho que estoy lindo-cerró los ojos fuertemente-parezco un adolescente estúpido que por nada me sonrojo y me pongo nervioso-no pasó ni quince minutos cuando Sasuke salió cambiado con unos pantalones vaqueros que estaban desgastados y algo rotos y una camisa blanca abrochada dos botones

-estoy listo, nos vamos?-el rubio lo miró y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo mientras el azabache miraba concentrado su teléfono, el rubio pudo pensar que se veía sexy, se levantó y se miró como iba vestido, iban casi iguales, ya que el rubio llevaba una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un zorro de color naranja ajustada y unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos a su cuerpo

-algo importante?-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache, este miró al rubio y guardó su teléfono

-es Sai, que es un pesado-dijo Sasuke

-a mi me agrada-dijo Naruto-es algo raro pero es agradable-Sasuke sonrió-una combinación bastante extraña con Gaara

-la verdad es que si-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-va monos que tengo ganas de conocer ese restaurante que dices-dijo Naruto y los dos salieron de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los dos comieron pescado con una salsa verde que les agradó bastante y de beber vino blanco, los dos hablaban de trivialidades y percatándose Naruto de las miradas coquetas de las mujeres y Donceles hacia Sasuke como este también se percató de las miradas de los varones hacia Naruto, Sasuke que estaba sentado en frente de Naruto cuando les pusieron el postre se sentó al lado del rubio que este le agradeció lo que hizo mentalmente por que no soportaba las miradas ajenas, de postre el rubio pidió fresas con nata y Sasuke macedonia de todo tipo de frutas, Sasuke cogió una de las frutas troceadas

-quieres probar? Está realmente bueno-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke con su propio cubierto se lo introdujo en la boca lentamente

-exquisito-susurró Naruto

-no sabes cuanto-susurró Sasuke haciendo un suspiro y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Naruto cogió una de sus fresas con nata con sus dedos y la puso en los labios del azabache que este inmediatamente te la metió en la boca cogiendo los dedos ajenos chupándolos, cuando sacó sus dedos de la boca del azabache Naruto sin dejar de mirar como masticaba la fresa el azabache se metió esos mismos dedos en su boca por que quedó algo de nata-no deberías de hacer eso-dijo con dificultad Sasuke

-el que?-dijo con inocencia Naruto y Sasuke con su mano quito los dedos de la boca del rubio, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos y sin previo aviso Sasuke besó los labios del rubio que este correspondió inmediatamente, se besaron lentamente, chupando los labios ajenos, y succionándolos, Sasuke introdujo su lengua lentamente dentro de la boca del rubio para seguir con ese beso lento, se separaron por falta de aire pero se quedaron muy cerca de los labios contrarios, Sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio que este seguía con los ojos cerrados, el azabache le dio un beso rápido en los labios y Naruto abrió los ojos y Sasuke se separó para seguir comiendo su macedonia de frutas, el rubio volvió a mirar sus fresas con natas con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando salieron del restaurante decidieron por petición del rubio volver a la playa, se compraron un helado junto con unas toallas y decidieron sentarse en la arena, miraban al frente como la pequeña brisa hacia que sus cabellos se movieran lentamente, Naruto decidió esta vez lanzarse como lo hizo el día anterior Sasuke y le agarró la mano lentamente, Naruto sonrojado miraba al frente y Sasuke solo sonrió mirando al frente y apretando la mano con seguridad ya que se sentía seguro de cualquier cosa que hiciera al rubio, lo miró que este miraba al frente con tranquilidad, suspiró fuertemente Sasuke y se acercó al rostro del rubio acariciando con su nariz la mejilla, el rubio al sentir eso quiso encarar al azabache pero no lo hizo por que se sentía bien y esos rozos eran agradables, su corazón latía con fuerza, sintió unos besos en la mejilla y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir mejor esa agradable sensación que sentía

-te amo tanto-susurró Sasuke cerca de los labios del rubio y con su mano libre hizo que girase el rostro para quedar los dos frente a frente y besar los labios de Naruto que este correspondió inmediatamente, soltó la mano agarrada con Sasuke y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del azabache, Sasuke lentamente fue tumbando en la toalla al rubio y él quedar en cima, el beso se volvió mas demandante asta que se separaron un momento para coger aire y volver a besarse pero esta vez mas lentamente, el azabache se separó de los labios ajenos para besar el cuello bronceado de Naruto lentamente saboreando ese lugar, el rubio no pudo evitar gemir y es cuando se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban

-Sasuke-dijo como pudo Naruto-para, estamos en un sitio público-el azabache dejó de besar el cuello para besar los labios del azabache y separarse del rubio para sentarse en su toalla, Naruto se sentó intentando recuperar la respiración

-nos damos un baño-nigerio Sasuke y Naruto lo miró

-no tenemos bañador aquí-Sasuke sonrió y señaló el lugar donde habían comprado las toallas-vale

-vamos-dijo Sasuke y los dos se levantaron a la vez y fueron a comprarse un bañador, cuando lo hicieron fueron a cambiarse, salieron del lugar por separado cada uno con su bañador puesto, se miraron y sonrieron como dos adolescentes, Sasuke agarró la mano de Naruto y se dirigieron al agua, una vez dentro y que el agua les cubría por los hombros Naruto sonrió divertido comenzando a echar agua a la cara a Sasuke, este sonrió con malicia y comenzó hacer lo mismo, parecían dos niños que jugaban asta que Sasuke decidió hundir la cabeza del rubio en el agua y este hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, estuvieron a si durante media hora asta que se cansaron de ese juego, los dos se acercaron como si estuvieran sincronizados y comenzaron a besarse en los labios lentamente, se separaron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse a los labios como si la vida dependiera de eso, se acariciaron la espalda juntando sus cuerpos, Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio y mordiéndolo bajando una de sus manos adentrándola por dentro del bañador para tocar el trasero del rubio, Naruto no pudo evitar gemir y a la vez morder el cuello blanco de Sasuke ya que este sin pedir permiso ni nada comenzó a introducir un dedo en la entrada del rubio

-no creo-dijo Naruto como pudo ya que sintió el segundo dedo en su interior-que sea adecuado … en este lugar-Sasuke besó los labios ajenos con desesperación y era correspondido de la misma forma, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron

-nadie se dará cuenta-dijo Sasuke intentando controlar su respiración agitada

-confío en ti-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache que este introdujo el tercer dedo en la entrada del rubio, Naruto como pudo se quitó el bañador y lo iba a tirar

-ni se te ocurra-advirtió Sasuke, el rubio no tiró el bañador-no voy a permitir que te vean, por que eres mío-volvió a besar los labios del rubio y se separó después de unos segundos

-te … pondrías celoso?

-soy muy celoso y nadie tiene derecho a mirarte mas que yo-Naruto sonrió y mordió el cuello de Sasuke

-entonces que nadie te mire mas que yo-dijo Naruto ya que Sasuke sacó los dedos de su interior y se quitó con rapidez su bañador, luego en un movimiento rápido hizo que Naruto enrollase sus piernas en su cintura

-esto te gustará-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio

-si no me gusta te ahogaré-dijo Naruto y el azabache sonrió para comenzar a introducirse en el interior del rubio, al no tener algo con que apoyarse lo hizo bruscamente entrando en la primera estocada, los dos suspiraron con fuerza y Naruto puso su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke intentando recuperarse un poco, pero el rubio sabía que esa posición era cansada-muévete-susurró Naruto en el oído de Sasuke-y no te contengas-Sasuke obedeció y comenzó a penetrar al rubio, primero lentamente escuchando pequeños gemidos de parte del rubio, luego comenzó a dar con mas fuerza y los gemidos del rubio fueron mas fuerte, asta que comenzó a dar con brusquedad y en ese punto donde Naruto sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gritar con fuerzas, Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior intentando no gemir pero era algo imposible-no … aguanto mas-dijo como pudo el rubio

-yo igual-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se corrió entre sus estómagos y como estaban en el agua no se notó, después de una estocada mas Sasuke se corrió, los dos respiraban intentando tranquilizarse y Naruto lentamente puso sus pies en el suelo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se puso su bañador, Sasuke también se lo puso y los dos se miraron a los ojos-ven aquí-el rubio alzó una ceja y Sasuke se acercó para poner su mano en la nuca del rubio y acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo con brusquedad, se separó y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos-ahora que somos Naruto?-el rubio abrió los ojos por la pregunta

-tú eres el varón, deberías de saber lo que preguntarme-dijo Naruto con intenciones de salir del agua

-quieres ser mi novio, Naruto?-el rubio miró al azabache y se le acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios

-me encantaría-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke sonrió para luego agarrar su mano y salir los dos del agua, se secaron con sus toallas para luego ir a cambiarse con la ropa que tenían antes y decidieron ir a dar un paseo para luego ir al hotel

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La cama rechinaba por los movimientos que hacían ambos en ese momento, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, una estocada mas y los dos se corrieron, Sasuke no pudo evitar tumbarse encima del rubio para intentar recuperar su respiración pero en ningún momento dejó de besar cada parte del rostro del rubio, que este intentaba recuperar la respiración, con los ojos cerrados y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Naruto aunque no tuviera muchas fuerza volvió a enrollar con fuerza sus piernas en la cintura del azabache al sentir la dureza en su interior, eso fue para Sasuke una señal para volver a penetrar al rubio con brusquedad, Naruto gemía con fuerza pero los besos ardientes del azabache hacían que sus gemidos se acallasen, los dos entrelazaron sus manos con fuerza a la altura de la cabeza del rubio mientras las estocadas seguían pero disminuyendo la rapidez, deshicieron el agarre de sus manos y Sasuke puso sus manos en el rostros del rubio para besarlo lentamente en los labios, cuando se separaron el rubio puso sus manos en la espalda del azabache para comenzar acariciarla

-como te amo-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio y este con gran destreza y fuerza se puso encima del azabache para auto penetrarse él mismo, Sasuke se sentó para atrapar los labios ajenos y besarlos rodeando la cintura y acariciar la espalda del rubio, se besaban en los labios y cuello, Naruto incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda blanca con fuerza pero a Sasuke no le importaba que le dejara marcas, volvió a tumbarse en la cama el azabache llevándose consigo al rubio besando sus labios, volvió a ponerse encima del rubio sabiendo que pronto los dos acabarían, unas estocadas fuertes mas dio en ese punto que le hacía enloquecer al rubio y los dos volvieron a llegar al climax, se besaron en el labios lentamente y se separaron

-yo también te amo-susurró Naruto y Sasuke sonrió acariciando la mejilla del rubio con cariño

-estás cansado, bebé-susurró Sasuke besando la mejilla y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, estaba agotado y no tenía fuerzas, solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero no quería hacerlo por que no quería decepcionar al azabache ya que este tenía mucho aguante que seguramente la adquirió o lo que pensaba el rubio con todas las personas que estuvo con él-podríamos estar a si toda la noche-Sasuke comenzó a bajar por el cuello del rubio y se percató como las manos del rubio que estaba en su espalda bajaban lentamente, miró el rostro del rubio que intentaba que sus ojos no se cerrasen, besó los labios en un rápido beso-tenemos todo la vida por delante-besó la mejilla del rubio y se puso al lado de la cama atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio al suyo

-yo -el rubio no acabó por que Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios

-lo quiero todo de ti, Naruto, no quiero que solo sea sexo, quiero mas que eso-Naruto sonrió

-yo también quiero todo de ti-susurró Naruto cerrando sus ojos

-que sueñes conmigo, bebé

-tú también-susurró Naruto ya dormido por el cansancio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había dormido tan placidamente, era pronto como estaba acostumbrado a levantarse se aferró mas al cuerpo que tenía al lado y que le daba la espalda, metió su nariz en el cabello rubio para inspirar el aroma de Naruto, nunca imaginó que ese mismo acto que estaba haciendo en ese momento le encendiera tanto el cuerpo pero se resignó a no hacer nada solo lo que hacía, primero por que el rubio dormía y esa imagen le gustaba verla, y la segunda la mas importante debería aprender y a controlarse sus instintos mas primitivo como que era consciente que Naruto no era como cualquier amante, él era especial y tampoco debía agotarlo tanto por que no estaba acostumbrado a ese ritmo, besó la nuca del rubio y decidió levantarse para darse una ducha, lo hizo lentamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos para despertar al rubio y se adentró al baño

Naruto cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue estirarse y luego se sentó, un dolor en su parte trasera le vino y se puso boca abajo, cerró los ojos como si quisiera volver a dormir pero sabía que era imposible, entre abrió los ojos y vio la hora que era, mas de las diez de la mañana, para él era una buena hora para despertarse pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, quería levantarse para darse una ducha y con gran esfuerzo lo hizo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor pero le dio igual, se adentró al baño para darse una ducha relajante, se preguntó donde estaba Sasuke y quería ir a ver pero necesitaba una ducha y por eso mismo lo haría, luego averiguaría donde se había metido Sasuke

Cuando Naruto salió de la ducha sopló al no ver a Sasuke y de mala gana fue a vestirse, cuando se vistió salió de la habitación con una pequeña coger y haciendo algún gesto de dolor, en la pequeña sala vio sentado en el sofá a Sasuke comiendo una tostada y viendo las noticias concentrado, Naruto se sentó a su lado y el azabache le miró

-dormiste bien?-dijo Sasuke

-bastante bien-dijo Naruto echando su cabeza hacia atrás

-pareces cansado-dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar el televisor y haciendo una sonrisa divertida

-no lo estoy-dijo Naruto y el azabache rodó los ojos

-quieres café?

-tengo hambre-dijo Naruto enderezándose, echándose café y cogiendo una tostada, no pudo evitar bostezar

-has soñado conmigo, bebé-dijo Sasuke cerca de la mejilla del rubio para luego besarla, Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-soñé con montañas de Ramen preparadas para ser comidas por mi-dijo Naruto bebiendo un poco de café después de haberle echado azúcar y mover el contenido

-que pena yo soñé contigo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con su tostada a punto de ser mordida por él

-algo me dice que mientes y que soñaste con una montaña de tomates-Sasuke no pudo evitar reír

-tú tienes tu enamoramiento con el Ramen y yo con el tomate-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y cogió de una bolsa que tenía al lado unas pastillas y se las entregó al rubio-tómatelas o al final acabaras pateándome por que te duele-Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse-eres un despistado, tú eres el Doncel y para algunas cosas debes de estar preparado

-no se que haría sin ti-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto-pero te lo agradezco-metiéndose una pastilla en la boca y después tomó el resto de café que le quedaba-y que haremos hoy? Ya sabes que mañana nos vamos

-hemos estado visitando este lugar-dijo pensativo Sasuke

-estoy seguro que dirás, ahora te toca a ti seguir mis caprichos Naruto-dijo el rubio cambiando la voz muy parecida a como solía hablar el azabache y este sonrió

-si te dijera cual es mi capricho que se cumpla en estos momentos te negarías rotundamente-dijo Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño-pero como soy un caballero te dejo que elijas tú

-no se de donde sacas que eres un caballero-dijo divertido Naruto acabándose de comer su segunda tostada

-será mejor que vayamos algún lado-dijo Sasuke levantándose y el rubio hizo lo mismo y fue a por su cámara de fotos y los dos salieron de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasearon por la ciudad costera tranquilamente y agarrados de la mano, Naruto de vez en cuando hacía fotos a cualquier cosa que creía interesante como que también le hacía fotos a Sasuke, comieron en un restaurante y cuando salieron volvieron a caminar por el lugar asta que los dos en una de las zonas donde habían tiendas de todo tipo se detuvieron y miraron los dos como si estuvieran sincronizados o pensaran lo mismo al mismo lugar

-una capilla-susurró Naruto desconcertado por que no se esperaba algo a si en un lugar como ese-crees que es legal?-Sasuke le miró y el rubio también le miró

-dame tu mano-ordenó Sasuke y Naruto algo desconfiado se la dio viendo como el azabache acariciaba sus dedos, al cabo de unos minutos soltó la mano-espérame aquí, voy a averiguar si es legal

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto pero Sasuke no le escuchó por que este ya se fue hacia la capilla adentrándose en ella, Naruto solo se quedó mirando ese lugar unos minutos asta que suspiró y prefirió mirar otro lugar, sabía que pasaba el tiempo, no supo cuanto, pero estaba seguro que pasó mas de media hora y Sasuke no volvía, eso le extrañó y asta estaba llegando a pensar que le había abandonado en ese lugar, miró al suelo viendo como su pie se movía con nerviosismo, y sonrió con tristeza-al ver la capilla se me pasó algo estúpido por la mente-suspiró-que tonto soy

-ya estoy aquí, Naruto-el rubio miró al azabache y no pudo evitar sonreír

-donde has estado?

-en la capilla, y es legal-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-tanto tardaste?

-es que luego fui a ese lugar-dijo Sasuke señalando lo que había al lado de la capilla

-una joyería?

-si-dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo le miraba extrañado-vamos a otro lugar-Sasuke se llevó al rubio a otro lugar mas concretamente cerca de la playa y se puso en frente del rubio mirándolo con seriedad-se que es pronto, pero deseo hacerlo, por que quiero estar toda la vida contigo-el rubio abrió los ojos imaginándose algo que creía imposible entre ellos dos-quiero que te quede claro que te amo, que nunca se te olvide pase lo que pase-el rubio pudo notar como le costaba hablar al azabache-pude ver en tus ojos lo mismo que yo deseo al mirar la capilla

-que … que me vas a decir?-dijo Naruto comenzando a ponerse nervioso y el azabache suspiró fuertemente

-yo quiero-el azabache negó con la cabeza sacando una caja de su bolsillo y se arrodilló en el suelo, el rubio puso su mano en la boca sin seguir sin creer lo que veía-quieres casarte conmigo?-al rubio se le humedeció los ojos-como te he dicho es pronto pero creo que es el momento y que nosotros teníamos de habernos casado hace muchos años atrás-el azabache volvió a suspirar-te amo-el rubio lentamente puso una de sus manos en la cajita donde estaba el anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante pero sin dejar de ver los ojos negros

-si quiero casarme contigo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke se levantó para ponerle el anillo en el dedo-yo también te amo-se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

-no llores mas por mi, no lo merezco-dijo Sasuke y luego besó los labios del rubio-como te he dicho es algo rápido esto por eso entré a la capilla, berifiqué si es legal y

-nos vamos a casar ahora-dijo emocionado y feliz Naruto

-dentro de unas horas-dijo Sasuke-en la joyería están inscribiendo en uno de los anillos de casados, el que va en tu dedo-el rubio frunció el ceño

-vayamos a la joyería-Sasuke alzó una ceja-yo también quiero que tenga algo inscrito tu anillo

-tendrán la fecha de hoy-dijo Sasuke

-quiero que tenga algo mas-dijo el rubio y agarró la mano del azabache y se lo llevó hacia la joyería los dos entraron y el rubio habló con uno de los empleados sin que Sasuke supiera lo que le está diciendo, cuando acabó de hablar el rubio con el empleado se dirigió donde el azabache y los dos salieron de la joyería, sabían que faltaba poco para convertirse en marido y esposo y estar unido para toda la vida, y eso a los dos les hacía felices

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto despertó al siguiente día, estaba cansado de la movida de anoche, ya que Sasuke y él fueron a una discoteca asta altas horas de la noche y después al hotel para seguir divirtiéndose, el rubio miró el reloj y era las nueve de la mañana, no hacía ni tres horas que comenzó a dormir por que Sasuke le dijo que tenían que descansar para levantarse pronto y marcharse para ir a Konoha, comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama para despertarse completamente ya que estaba solo y sin poder impedirlo cayó de la cama haciendo un ruido bastante desastroso

-que golpe-se dijo Naruto intentando levantándose, pasó su mano por el suelo para cubrirse con alguna prenda y la encontró, lentamente se la puso y se puso de pie lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor y poniendo su mano en su trasero-maldito Uchiha, no puede ser un poco delicado con mi pobre trasero

-recuerdo perfectamente que no parabas de pedir por mas-el rubio al escuchar la voz del azabache se sonrojó y sin poder mirarlo a la cara ya que este iba solo con una toalla en la cintura se fue al baño rápido para darse una ducha, Sasuke no pudo evitar de sonreír y decidió vestirse, bostezó con elegancia y cogió ropa informal y se las puso, unos pantalones negros algo anchos y una camiseta negra, cuando acabó de vestirse se sentó en la cama cogiendo su teléfono y mirar los mensajes que le envió Sai, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, su vista se puso en el anillo de oro blanco de su dedo y lo acarició, estaba feliz no podía evitarlo, se echó para atrás quedando medio tumbado en la cama y miró al techo sin quitar su sonrisa que para ojos de otras personas sería una sonrisa boba de enamorado, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando Naruto salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra se secaba su cabello rubio, Sasuke se quedó en la misma posición cerrando los ojos mientras Naruto se sentaba en la cama para comenzar a vestirse con un peto de color tierra con una camiseta celeste, cuando acabó de vestirse el rubio no pudo evitar mirar el anillo de oro blanco que tenía en su dedo sonriendo tontamente, miró al azabache y se arrodilló en la cama que Sasuke respiraba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, Naruto se acercó al rostro para besar lentamente los labios del azabache que este le correspondió de la misma forma, se separó del azabache sin distanciarse de los labios

-creía que te habías dormido

-tenemos el viaje de vuelta para dormir-dijo Sauke abriendo los ojos y besar los labios del rubio en un beso corto y se levantó para ponerse de pie y el rubio hizo lo mismo, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo al rubio que este frunció el ceño

-dices algo estúpido y te pateo el trasero asta romperme el pie-dijo Naruto serio

-no iba a decir nada, bueno si, pero me callare al decirte que estás lindo a si vestido-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y el rubio se sonrojó mirando hacia el lado

-idiota-susurró Naruto

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sasuke

-espera un momento, creo que tendríamos que hablar de algo-dijo serio Naruto mirando al azabache que este alzó una ceja-sobre esto-alzó su mano para que el azabache viera el anillo en su dedo

-no entiendo

-y después vas de listo-dijo con un puchero Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-como vamos a decir que en estos cuatro días nos hemos casado?

-pues fácil, diciéndolo-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke sin dar importancia a ese echo

-como te lo puedes tomar a si, mi madre como tu madre pondrán el grito en el cielo

-si lo hacen es por que no asistieron a la boda

-exacto-dijo Naruto-pero no solo a ellas, si no a tu hijo y a mi hijo

-yo me ocupo de eso de Sora y tu de tu hijo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo divertido

-Sora no dirá nada malo pero Takeshi, ya estoy viendo su mirada de odio-dijo Naruto-solo sacó eso de Gaara-dijo eso mas para él que para la otra persona

-tuvo que sacar algo de él, no?

-si pero Takeshi no va estar de acuerdo-dijo Naruto pasando su mano por su cabello rubio y Sasuke se acercó a él

-hagamos unos días como si no estuviéramos casados para intentar o por lo menos tú en poner en situación a Takeshi

-estoy pensando que nos hemos precipitado en casarnos-dijo Naruto tocando el anillo de su dedo

-te arrepientes-dijo Sasuke serio-yo no lo hago y nunca lo haré

-no me arrepiento-dijo Naruto y Sasuke besó los labios del rubio

-si no nos arrepentimos ninguno de los dos está bien, los demás lo tienen que aceptar

-Takeshi es mi hijo-dijo serio Naruto

-está claro que yo no le agrado pero puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión demostrándole que soy digno de ti

-nunca creí que fueses un cursi-dijo divertido el rubio y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-si quieres que sea brusco, lo seré

-no gracias-dijo Naruto-hablaré con Takeshi y tendrá que aceptarlo, él es un buen niño y muy maduro para su edad

-entonces hablaremos los dos con Takeshi-dijo Sasuke-y una vez echo nos iremos a vivir juntos-besó la mejilla del rubio

-a mi casa-dijo Naruto

-por que a la tuya?

-por que me gusta mas-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-de acuerdo pero que esa charla con Takeshi no se tarde-besó los labios del rubio en un beso rápido-quiero estar contigo cada segundo de tu tiempo y del mío

-últimamente a Takeshi le he notado extraño, como si me ocultara algo-dijo pensativo Naruto-puede que sea imaginación mía pero puede que haya vuelto con Sora-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-sea lo que sea lo sabremos-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que nos vayamos-fue hacia su maleta y Naruto cogió la suya

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el azabache le miró-me ha encantado estar aquí contigo-el azabache sonrió

-a mi también-dijo Sasuke-lo mejor que me ha pasado-Naruto sonrió y los dos salieron de la habitación para volver a Konoha

Continuará …..

Este capítulo es algo largo por la espera que habéis tenido, se que nadie se esperaba los nuevos acontecimientos de Naruto y Sasuke pero ahora se les presenta el problema de Takeshi si acepta o no lo que han hecho Sasuke y Naruto … comentar para saber lo que opináis


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto del viaje que habían echo, los dos intentaban actuar de lo mas normal cuando estaban con sus amigos, familia e hijos, pero ellos se percataron que el azabache como el rubio actuaban extraños, como de vez en cuando se quedaban mirando a los ojos con cariño, las pequeñas sonrisas que se dedicaban y algún roce de mano que ellos creían que era visto pero los mas observadores se percataron

Era un día que no había escuela y no laborable por eso los amigos de Sasuke como de Naruto decidieron todos ir a la casa de Naruto para saber que pasaba en realidad, por eso cuando entraron los amigos a la casa de Naruto si aparentar sorpresa vieron a Sasuke en ese lugar que les miraba extrañados ya que en ningún momento habían quedado, pero le sorprendió mas ver a su hermano, cuñado y sobrina que esta con un seco hola se dirigió al sofá para jugar con su teléfono sin mirar a nadie mas

-a que se debe esta gran visita?-dijo serio y a la vez con extrañeza Sasuke

-y Naruto-dijo Deidara y el rubio de pelo corto bajó en ese momento entrando a la sala abriendo los ojos sorprendido por todas las personas que habían en la sala

-ha ocurrido algo?-dijo preocupado Naruto y miró a Gaara-se trata de Takeshi, está bien?

-esta perfecto-dijo Gaara serio con los ojos entrecerrados

-entonces que hacéis aquí?-dijo Naruto

-queremos hablar de algo con vosotros dos-dijo Neji serio, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron uno segundos sin comprender

-queréis tomar algo?-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Itachi serio mirando a su hermano, la hija de Itachi y Deidara por un momento alzó la mirada para mirar a su tío y a Naruto que este se sentaba al lado de Sasuke percatándose el roce de los dedos de estos, Mai negó con la cabeza lentamente

-adultos-susurró Mai

-decir lo que tengáis que decir-dijo serio Sasuke, todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien que decir, Mai entrecerró los ojos e hizo un suspiro por el silencio que había en el lugar

-ellos quieren saber sobre ese anillo que tenéis en vuestros dedos-dijo sin mas Mai jugando a su teléfono de lo mas normal y todos los adultos la miraron y ella volvió a mirarlos poniendo su mirada negro sobre la mirada azul de su papi Doncel-que, era eso lo que queríais preguntar cierto?

-Mai como puedes tan directa, podías haberlo dicho de otra manera-dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño ya que su hija podía ser bastante igual como su padre varón Itachi de directo

-lo siento mucho pero por vuestro silencio nos podíamos haber quedado aquí todo el día y Takeshi y Sora aparecerían y se enterarían de lo que habláis -Mai rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar su teléfono para seguir jugando, Itachi que le miraba serio se acercó a su hija y le arrebato el teléfono-pero que haces, papa-dijo indignada

-se acabó el jugar con ese chisme por hoy-dijo Itachi serio guardándose el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillo, Mai se echo para atrás en el lugar donde estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Itachi miró a su hermano y a Naruto-explicar lo que tenéis entre manos vosotros dos-dijo serio

-nada, Itachi-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada

-no te metas en mis cosas Itachi-dijo serio Sasuke-yo no me meto en lo tuyo

-si te metes-dijo Itachi-o de quien crees que mi hija sea de esta forma, no puedes negar que es igual a ti, a sacado tu malas mañas al responder de esa forma-Mai rodó los ojos como Sasuke

-una excusa tuya para no aceptar que tu hija es igual a ti-dijo Sasuke

-no me cambies de tema-dijo Itachi

-queremos saber ya que vuestro comportamiento es extraño-dijo Deidara

-hemos notado todos, vuestros gestos y acciones-dijo Tenten

-a parte los anillos-dijo Mia y Kankuro que estaba al lado de ella afirmó con la cabeza

-lo que pasa es que-Naruto hablaba nerviosamente y miró a Sasuke que este estaba serio mirando a todos los presentes

-Naruto y yo nos casemos en el viaje que hicimos-dijo Sasuke serio y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-estamos juntos-Sasuke agarró la mano del rubio y la puso encima de su pierna para que todos lo vieran-al hacerlo estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos, sabíamos lo que hacíamos

-por eso no me dabas la respuesta que te pedía en los mensajes-dijo Sai acusador y Sasuke rodó los ojos-que mal amigo eres-negó con la cabeza

-os habéis casado-susurró Gaara-no se si felicitaros-dijo como si estuviera confundido

-felicidades-dijo Ino sonriendo abrazando a Naruto con cariño y luego a Sasuke-me hubiera gustado asistir a la boda

-a mi también-dijo Chouji abrazando al rubio y dando un apretón de manos a Sasuke

-esa es la fuerza de la juventud, chicos-dijo Lee emocionado-deberíamos de celebrarlo-abrazó con fuerza a Naruto y luego a Sasuke que este intentaba quitárselo de encima por lo efusivo que era Lee, luego se unieron los demás a felicitarles, alguno aún con extrañeza y otros con sinceridad, Mai solo miraba a la nueva pareja seria asta que hizo una media sonrisa

-no quiero ser yo la que rompa el encanto del momento-dijo Mai sin quitar la media sonrisa marca Uchiha-pero os recuerdo que ha Takeshi no le gustará nada-todos la miraron serios menos Naruto que agachó la mirada-por lo poco me ha contado él no le agrada nada el tío Sasuke y eso conllevaba a discutir con Sora

-Mai por una vez deberías de aprender a no decir lo que piensas-regañó Deidara a su hija y esta frunció el ceño

-estoy seguro que Takeshi aceptará-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-que es lo que tiene que aceptar Takeshi?-todos miraron a la puerta y vieron a Sora que era quien había hablado acompañado de Takeshi

-de donde venís?-dijo Naruto

-de hacer un trabajo con Ran-dijo Sora

-pero ya no tenéis clase-dijo Sai y sonrió divertido-no me digáis que vosotros dos …

-no-cortó Takeshi-no hemos vuelto y no lo haremos, teníamos que ayudar a Ran

-el amigo tuyo, no?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Takeshi

-antes me agradaba pero ahora me gusta mas-dijo Sora y Takeshi le miró alzando una ceja

-no te conviene-dijo Takeshi

-con lo que he dicho no significa que va a ser mi novio-dijo Sora serio-además me he dado cuenta que es guapo

-será lo guapo que tu digas pero no te conviene-dijo Takeshi

-y se puede saber por que?-dijo serio Sora

-por que es mi amigo y se lo que hace y como es-dijo Takeshi de lo mas normal-pero si quieres acercarte con esas intenciones a Ran hazlo, luego no llores por que te rompe el corazón

-los Uchiha no lloramos-dijo Mai seria uniéndose a la conversación-eso lo he aprendido del tío Sasuke-sonrió la chica-pero lo que lloráis son lo Subaku No y los Namikaze-Takeshi entrecerró los ojos con enfado y se acercó a la chica

-quieres que te haga llorar-dijo Takeshi en modo de amenaza

-Takeshi ya-dijo autoritario Gaara y Takeshi sopló para mirar a su padre Doncel que para él estaba demasiado cerca de Sasuke-que es lo que tengo que aceptar?-y hubo un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevía a romper, Mai entrecerró los ojos y miraba sucesivamente a su tío Sasuke a Naruto y a Takeshi-que es lo que pasa?-Mai rodó los ojos ya que los adultos podían ser cobardes en ocasiones en algunas circunstancias

-es algo grave?-dijo Sora preocupado

-para mi y para Naruto no-dijo Sasuke serio

-entonces?-dijo Sora y se acercó a Takeshi para ponerse a su lado para mirar de frente a su padre y a Naruto, pero no dijeron nada el silencio continuo

-se casaron en el viaje que hicieron-dijo de lo mas normal Mai y Deidara frunció el ceño por que eso no tenía que decirlo su hija si no los protagonistas, Itachi se dio un golpe en la frente

-Mai no bromees-dijo serio Sora

-no bromeo es verdad, mirar los anillos a parte que ellos lo confirmaron antes de que llegarais-dijo Mai y Deidara se acercó a su hija

-no hables mas de este asunto, a ti no te concierne-dijo Deidara enfadado

-si no lo hubiera dicho a saber cuanto tiempo hubieran tardado en decir que se casaron y que son pareja-dijo Mai y Deidara suspiró por no darle un buen golpe a su hija adolescente

-estáis casados?-dijo Sora incrédulo mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke

-si-dijo Sasuke y agarró la mano de Naruto pero este la soltó rápidamente por que veía la mirada de enfadado de su hijo Takeshi

-felicidades-dijo feliz Sora acercándose a su padre para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla y luego hizo lo mismo con Naruto-eso significa que somos una familia-Sora miró a Takeshi y su sonrisa se fue ya que este cerraba sus puños con fuerza-Takeshi dijiste que lo aceptarías

-cambié de opinión por que tu padre es lo peor y cada día me lo demuestra-dijo Takeshi enfadado

-mi padre no es tan malo como tú crees-dijo enfadado Sora

-tú solo has visto la parte que le interesa a tu padre mostrar delante de ti-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke se levantó con enfado

-no te consiento …

-Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto cortando a Sasuke que este suspiró, el rubio se acercó a su hijo para reprenderlo por ser tan brusco

-por que-exigió Takeshi-por que estás con él?

-los dos nos queremos-dijo serio Naruto los demás estaban callados no tenían el derecho a decir nada por que era algo entre Naruto y su hijo, Takeshi comenzó a reír durante unos segundos

-no dudo que tu estés enamorado de él, pero ese-dijo con desprecio Takeshi- solo te ve como un capricho

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke serio y sincero

-me has decepcionado, papi, volver a caer por unas cuantas palabras agradables que te haya dicho

-Takeshi no creo que Sasuke …

-no lo entiendes por que estás cegado y nunca se te caerá la venda de tus ojos-dijo Takeshi-para él eres uno mas, se cansará de ti y te dejará como un trapo con palabras hirientes y tú te hundirás

-no pasará eso-dijo serio Sasuke-no le dejaré nunca

-no te lo crees ni tú, Sasuke Uchiha, ahora mi papi te da lo que quieres y cuando te canses de él y de su vida casera le abandonarás por otra persona que te de lo que siempre has querido-Takeshi miró a los demás que estaba en la sala-todos pensáis lo mismo, sabéis que Sasuke no es de estar con la misma persona y dejará de mal modo a mi papi, pero no os atrevéis a decirlo-miró a Naruto serio que este tenía la mirada gacha-no lo entiendo como puedes estar con él sabiendo todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir y ni siquiera le a importado si hería tus sentimientos, eso le hacía hinchar su ego, ver como te humillaba y se burlaba de ti-Takeshi negó con la cabeza decepcionado-no pienso estar en el momento que él te deje como un juguete, por que para él eres eso-Takeshi suspiró sabiendo que lo que iba a decir ahora le iba a doler a su papi como a él mismo-no te voy a dar elegir ni nada, tú eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces, pero si sigues con él, no será lo mismo-pasó por el lado de su papi que este levantó la mirada-quería decirte tanto a ti como a papa que me voy a ir

-te vas?-dijo Gaara sin entender muy bien lo que significaba eso

-a estudiar fuera de este país, lo tenía planeado desde hace unos meses y solo me falta aceptar, y por lo ocurrido ahora aceptaré-dijo Takeshi neutral

-pero no puedes irte sin la autorización mía o de Naruto-dijo serio Gaara

-espero que no me lo impidáis ninguno de los dos por que si no buscaré otra manera para obtener vuestras firmas-dijo Takeshi

-si ya tenías intenciones de irte a estudiar fuera por que …

-por que no quiero que esté contigo-dijo enfadado Takeshi cortando a Sasuke sabiendo que iba a decir el por que le hacía o decía lo que le había dicho si se quería ir fuera-tú eres una mala persona para mi papi, le has hecho daño y no te ha importado, disfrutas humillándolo y ahora se te a encaprichado estar con él para volver a humillarlo de la forma mas cruel, jugando con sus sentimientos

-no pienso hacer nada de eso-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-yo amo a Naruto

-y siempre le amarás-dijo Takeshi con burla que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño-no confío en ti ni en tus intenciones

-te demostraré que estás equivocado-dijo serio Sasuke

-haz lo que quieras no voy a estar aquí para verlo, y si mi papi quiere estar contigo, será su problema sobre todo en el momento que le dejes y esté solo, por que yo no estaré como hijo-Takeshi comenzó a caminar por que solo tenía ganas de irse de ese lugar esa situación le estaba asfixiando

-Takeshi, yo no quiero perderte como hijo-dijo con tristeza Naruto y saliéndole unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules, Sasuke al ver la expresión de Naruto supo que todo había acabado entre ellos

-yo tampoco quiero perderte como padre, pero se que lo mejor para ti es estar con otra persona que no sea él-dijo Takeshi con tristeza -si sigues con él aceptaré irme a estudiar fuera-mas decir eso decidió marcharse, un gran silencio hubo en el lugar y todos los que estaban allí supieron que era momento de irse

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-se acabó-susurró Naruto con tristeza

-crees en las palabras de Takeshi?-dijo Sasuke y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros, Naruto sonrió con tristeza

-tú siempre serás una de las personas mas importantes para mi-dijo Naruto

-y tú para mi-dijo Sasuke con tristeza y Sora solo podía mirarlos con una gran tristeza preguntándose si en un futuro Takeshi cambiaría de opinión

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un niño de cuatro años se despertó, con gran energía como niño de esa edad fue corriendo al cuarto principal, abrió la puerta dando un salto para agarrar el pomo y corrió a la cama matrimonial, se subió a la cama y dio pequeños saltos para despertar a su padre Doncel que era el único que dormía en esa cama

El rubio al sentir tanto movimiento en la cama se despertó abruptamente mirando a todos los lados, no se acostumbraba a despertar casi todos los días de esa forma cuando su hijo menor estaba en su casa

-vamos papi, tenemos que ir al parque y luego con mi papa-dijo feliz el niño

-Menma cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me despiertes de esta forma-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y con la mano en el lado del corazón, no tenía forma de acostumbrarse de esos despertases

-pero me dijiste que iríamos al parque-dijo Menma haciendo un puchero y Naruto suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello rubio

-tienes que recordar Menma que eres un niño grande y no debes de despertarme de esta forma-el niño le miró unos segundos sin comprender

-pero mi papa dice que aún soy pequeño y que puedo hacerlo-Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño

-en todo me tiene que contradecir Sasuke-susurró de mala gana el rubio

-vendrás a comer con nosotros?-dijo Menma y Naruto le miró

-sabes que te toca con tu padre-dijo Naruto-y no podré comer con vosotros, iré a comer con tus abuelos

-a mi me gusta cuando estamos los tres juntos-dijo con tristeza Menma y Naruto al ver la carita de tristeza del niño no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza para luego empezar hacerle cosquillas-papi, para

-tienes muchas cosquillas, tesoro-dijo sonriendo Naruto-y comeremos los tres juntos otro día, hoy he quedado y sabes como se pone tu abuela -el rubio dejó de hacer cosquillas a su hijo y este le miró sin entender-tú abuela Kushina enfadada da miedo-el niño seguía mirándolo asta que comenzó a reír dándole la razón a su papi-solo espero que tus abuelos se comporten y no comiencen a decirme cosas-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y remover los cabellos azabaches de su hijo que este frunció el ceño con seriedad y mirar a los ojos de su papi del mismo color que él

-quiero un hermanito-dijo serio Menma y Naruto soltó aire de mala gana estaba acostumbrado a que su hijo le dijera eso-un hermanito de mi papa y tuyo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por que eso Menma nunca le había dicho y asta llegó a pensar que a Menma al ser tan pequeño ese pequeño detalle no entendería-mi hermano Takeshi se la pasa siempre en el ordenador y no juega conmigo y Sora siempre está con Ran, quiero ser hermano mayor-Naruto suspiró

-Menma sabes que tu papa y yo no estamos juntos-Menma no entendió y alzó una ceja-no vivimos juntos como todos los papas de tus amigos de la escuela

-yo quiero vivir con mi papa y contigo, los tres juntos con mi hermanito que tendré-dijo serio Menma

-sabes que eso no pude ser, tu padre algún día encontrará a alguien si es que no lo ha encontrado ya-dijo serio Naruto no agradándole ese comentario hecho por él y Menma frunció el ceño

-los tres juntos-dijo con terquedad Menma y Naruto suspiró-y mi futuro hermanito-el rubio pasó su mano por su cabello llegando a la conclusión en darle la razón a su hijo menor por que era un terco

-lo pensaré-dijo Naruto y Menma se puso feliz

-que bien-dijo Menma

-le has dicho esto a tu padre?

-si y me ha dicho que lo pensará después de pensarlo y siempre que dice que lo pensará en algo que le pido siempre lo hace-sonrió Menma y Naruto rodó los ojos

-ve a cambiarte ya que tenemos que ir al parque

-si-dijo feliz Menma saliendo del cuarto del rubio con su pijama puesto, Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo por lo inteligente que era por lo pequeño que es, ya que lo hacía todo solo menos bañarse, pero sabía perfectamente que con Sasuke era todo lo contrario ya que le tenía consentido y él siempre iba a ser el bueno y el papá genial y Naruto sería el padre estricto y como decía Menma a veces que era el malo, suspiró y decidió meterse en la ducha para ir cuanto antes al parque para que el mas pequeño se distrajera

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Menma acababan de salir del parque, el niño caminaba unos pasos mas delante de Naruto que no le quitaba la mirada, estaba algo serio por el comportamiento por su forma de ver de Menma, ya que el niño no quería agarrarle la mano ni cogerle en brazos aunque estuviese enfadado, el rubio sabía perfectamente que con Sasuke si que le agarraba la mano como que le llevaba en brazos muchas veces

-niño consentido-susurró Naruto serio poniéndose bien colocada el asa de la mochila de Menma ya que se le deslizó un poco y en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto de Sai y lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír al leer sobre una situación divertida de Gaara y la hija de ambos de dos años y medio, escuchó el claxon de un coche e inmediatamente miró a la carretera guardándose el teléfono, se asustó al ver a Menma que estaba cruzando-Menma-gritó preocupado y asustado el rubio y corrió lo mas deprisa que podía, llegó donde Menma justo a tiempo y lo cogió en brazos ya que el niño comenzó a llorar con desesperación por el susto que se llevó ya que el coche paró justo a tiempo, Naruto acariciaba la cabellera azabache de su hijo con cariño-ya está, tesoro, ya pasó-susurró el rubio y el niño se aferró mas al pecho de su papi sin dejar de llorar, el conductor del vehiculo bajo enfadado y asustado diciendo al rubio que debía de estar mas pendiente de su hijo pero el rubio no contestó prefería tranquilizar a su hijo, el conductor decidió irse al ver que todo estaba bien-la próxima vez debes de estar agarrándome la mano para que no vuelvas asustarte, Menma-el niño no dijo nada y puso su cara en el cuello del rubio un poco mas calmado pero no dejó de llorar, Naruto decidió seguir caminando para llegar al lugar acordado con Sasuke-deja de llorar, si? A tu papa no le gustará verte en este estado-el niño ya sollozaba y se mordía el labio inferior-ya hemos llegado-dijo Naruto parándose en la puerta del restaurante y vio por la puerta que era de cristal a Sasuke al lado de una camarera que hablaban tranquilamente y la chica reía, el rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y Sasuke miró hacía donde estaba él y salió del restaurante

-nunca creí que llegaras tan-Sasuke miró su reloj de muñeca y después a Naruto-puntual?

-el señor puntual se ve feliz-dijo sarcástico Naruto y Menma al escuchar la voz de su papa se giró

-papa-dijo con tristeza Menma queriendo que su padre le cogiera en brazos, Sasuke lo cogió en brazos y frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de su hijo con surcos de lágrimas y los ojos rojos de haber llorado

-que le pasó?-dijo Sasuke y Menma se aferró al cuello de Sasuke que este creía que le iba a ahorcar

-se asustó-dijo Naruto-si me hiciera un poco de caso no volvería asustarse-el niño volvió a sollozar

-es solo un niño-dijo Sasuke acariciando la espalda de su hijo-Menma papa está y no te pasará nada

-lo tienes tan consentido-dijo Naruto serio con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el lado, Sasuke rodó los ojos

-te quedas con nosotros?-dijo Sasuke y Menma miró al rubio como esperanzado

-no-dijo Naruto y Menma hizo un puchero-he quedado para comer con mis padres y Takeshi-se quitó la mochila de su hombro y se la entregó a Sasuke que este se la puso en su hombro

-una comida muy divertida-dijo con una sonrisa divertida Sasuke

-me estoy preparando mentalmente de todo lo que me tenga que decir mi madre-dijo desanimado Naruto y cogió la muñeca de Sasuke para mirar la hora aunque él tuviese un reloj-será mejor que me vaya no quiero escuchar a mi madre por mi falta de puntualidad

-en eso tiene razón, eres muy impuntual-Naruto frunció el ceño

-no soy tan impuntual como Kakashi y que se inventa excusas tontas

-me da que me meterás en medio de tu excusa

-no lo haré, he aprendido la lección de no hacerlo

-y eso?

-la última vez que le dije solo sabía alabarme y que debía ser mas responsable por Menma-Naruto suspiró de mala gana-a veces no puedo con ella y mi padre le da toda la razón

-deberías de hacerla un poco de caso en algunas cosas-dijo Sasuke sin poder evitar sonreír y el rubio lo miró de mala gana

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Naruto y revolvió los cabellos azabaches de su hijo-ya estás mas tranquilo, Menma?-este miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera enfadado-y ahora que te pasa? Eres un niño consentido-Menma hizo un puchero-pórtate bien estos días con tu papa-dijo Naruto dando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y después acarició con cariño la mejilla-será mejor que me vaya-el rubio miró a Sasuke-intenta no consentirlo-dijo serio y Sasuke rodó los ojos-que lo paséis bien-dio la espalda-se que nunca te lo he dicho-Sasuke alzó una ceja ya que no entendía al rubio mas que nada por el tono de voz que parecía enfadado y triste-pero confío en ti en que no llevaras a tu casa a ninguno de tus ligues estando Menma

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke para luego sonreír-estás celoso?

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Naruto para luego irse a paso rápido pero tranquilo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la casa de sus padres comiendo en la mesa con ellos y su hijo Takeshi, Kushina en ningún momento comentó nada que incomodara a Naruto solo hablaban de trivialidades asta que llegó el postre que Kushina miró a su nieto

-Takeshi-dijo Kushina este ni la miró seguí comiéndose el postre que era echo por su abuela y parecía que no le agradaba mucho-cuando llegará tu amiguita?-Takeshi sopló

-mañana y no es mi amiga es mi novia-dijo serio Takeshi por que sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su abuela

-tengo ganas de conocerla-dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-sobre todo a que familia pertenece-siguió Kushina

-sus padres son empresarios y ella estudiará en la Universidad de aquí lo mismo que yo para llevar una empresa-dijo Takeshi dejando el cubierto en el pequeño plato del postre y retirando a una pequeña distancia su postre-esto no se puede comer-susurró de mala gana pero fue escuchado por todos, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por que estaba de acuerdo con su hijo mayor

-que has dicho?-dijo seria Kushina

-nada-dijo Takeshi

-a lo que estábamos hablando-dijo Kushina y Takeshi suspiró-Takeshi vas a entrar en la Universidad y ya tienes una edad

-tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos-dijo Takeshi cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su abuela

-se que está en una edad que te gusta las chicas y Donceles de todo tipo, pero debes de asentar la cabeza y estar con la persona indicada para el apellido que llevas-dijo Kushina

-y según tú quien esa persona con la que tengo que estar?-dijo Takeshi sin dejar su mirada seria a su abuela

-Sora, el es un buen chico a parte que es un Uchiha y las familias estarían unidas completamente cosa que Naruto-miró a su único hijo seria-no hace nada para estar con Sasuke ya que tienen un hijo en común

-él no tiene que estar con esa persona-dijo enfadado Takeshi-y yo no tengo que estar con la persona que vosotros queráis por vuestra conveniencia, estaré con la persona que yo quiera y nadie me hacer cambiar de opinión-Naruto no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior-no sigo ordenes de nadie y os guste o no os guste estaré con Sara-se levantó de la mesa enfadado-os advierto, sobre todo a ti abuela, ella llega mañana y estará viviendo en Konoha, escucho que la dices alguna grosería

-no me amenaces Takeshi-dijo enfadada Kushina levantándose de la mesa-y esa chica lo que quiere es la fortuna que tienes detrás de ti

-si es eso lo que piensas me niego a un futuro llevar la empresa

-no puedes hacer eso, eres el primogénito de Gaara y de Naruto, tú debes de estar al frente de la empresa

-pues no me busques y no me exijas nada, que yo haré lo que quiera, y te lo volveré a repetir otra vez, yo no soy mis padres que siguen ordenes

-eres un niño mal criado-dijo alterada Kushina y Takeshi sopló de mala gana

-Takeshi basta-dijo Naruto serio-conoceremos a esa chica y …

-y después que-cortó Takeshi a Naruto-si no os gusta me vais a obligar que me case con Sora? No lo voy hacer, él tiene novio y yo tengo novia-Kushina volvió a sentarse

-no puedo entender como Sasuke acepta que su hijo Sora esté con una persona …

-los padres de Ran son abogados-cortó Takeshi a su abuela

-lo son pero ese chico no quiere seguir los pasos de sus padres-dijo Kushina

-bien que hace-dijo Takeshi de lo mas normal

-ese chico va estudiar periodismo cierto?-dijo Minato por primera vez metiendose en la conversación

-si-dijo Takeshi-y no tiene nada de malo

-ese chico quiere vivir a costa de Sora-dijo Kushina -y Mikoto está de acuerdo conmigo con eso

-dejad a Sora que haga su vida con quien quiera, no os metáis en nuestras vidas-dijo alterado Takeshi y sin mas se fue del lugar

-os suplico a los dos sobre todo a ti mama que no os metáis en la vida de Takeshi ni la de Sora-dijo serio Naruto

-y en la tuya se puede meter tu hijo?-dijo Kushina y Naruto agachó la mirada

-estoy acostumbrado que todo el mundo se meta en mi vida y que me cuestione en todo lo que hago-dijo Naruto-será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos otro día-y Naruto se fue de la casa de sus padres sin poder evitar suspirar con tristeza

Continuará

Hola que tal? Bueno os preguntaréis que ha pasado pues cambié el capítulo un poco

1\. Cuando lo escribí lo leí una vez y a mi me gustó

2\. Las criticas hicieron que volviera a leer el capitulo

3\. Me di cuenta que me sobresalté y que no estaba bien, por eso decidí borrarlo y volverlo a escribir, ahora me gustó mas

Decidme lo que os pareció el capítulo en un comentario, abrazos a todos

Sobre el Manga estoy feliz, Sarada no es hija de Sakura, eso es genial es hija de Karin de una Uzumaki como Naruto


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Takeshi salió de su casa y se dirigió a su coche, esa mañana despertó con buen humor ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, iba ir a buscar a su novia Sara al aeropuerto, no tenía duda que estaba enamorado de ella y solo la había visto tres veces que viajó a Londres para conocerla y que sus lazos se reformaran, la chica era de padres empresarios en Londres, la madre era de Konoha y su padre de Londres, por cosa del destino se conocieron y se enamoraron y no tuvieron ningún problema con eso, y eso a Takeshi le agradaba, que las familias no interfiriera en las vida ajenas, que solo deseará la felicidad con la persona que amaba, los padres de Sara querían abrir su negocio en Konoha por eso mandó a su hija que estudiara en Konoha para habituarse al lugar y a si saber llevar el negocio familiar que era un restaurante muy conocido en Londres

Takeshi iba a subir a su coche cuando su papi le llamó y este le miró

-pasa algo?-dijo Takeshi

-no-dijo Naruto e hizo una sonrisa-vas a buscar a tu amiga, cierto?

-no es mi amiga, es mi novia-dijo Takeshi frunciendo el ceño por que le cansaba y le ponía muy mal humor que trataran a su novia como a una amiga

-si-dijo Naruto-te importa que vaya contigo? Quiero conocerla-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír y Takeshi alzó una ceja ya que su papi en ningún momento le propuso de acompañarle y ahora le decía que quería acompañarle

-de acuerdo-dijo Takeshi algo desconfiado

-prefiero conocerla primero que nadie para poder defenderte cuando la presentes a la familia-dijo Naruto

-eso si la presento-dijo Takeshi-ya que se que no la van aceptar por que no es digna de mi

-déjame que la conozca-dijo Naruto

-vamos-dijo Takeshi abriendo su coche y se subió, Naruto lo hizo en el lugar de copiloto

-ves como es mejor ir en coche que en moto?-dijo Naruto poniéndose el cinturón

-sabes que prefiero las motos-dijo Takeshi-y si voy en coche es para que Sara pueda ver mejor Konoha

-te agrada mucho esa chica-dijo Naruto mirando al frente ya que habían comenzado a circular

-no me agrada, estoy enamorado de ella-dijo Takeshi

-el amor es complicado-susurró Naruto y Takeshi le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, decidió cambiar de tema en otros temas mas triviales

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora se estaba arreglando, en ese momento se miraba al espejo para arreglar su cabello azabache que se lo había dejado crecer y se había hecho una coleta, cuando creyó que estaba listo salió de su cuarto para bajar a la sala donde vio a su padre y su hermano Menma que este veía la televisión unos dibujos y estaba concentrado mirando como los muñecos como decía él y su padre hacían gestos para hacer reír a los mas pequeños

-bueno, me marcho-dijo Sora y Sasuke lo miró que estaba entretenido leyendo un libro

-has quedado con ese novio tuyo?-dijo Sasuke y Sora sonrió ya que conocía a su padre, no le gustaba su novio Ran, no era por nada en especial solo que era su novio y creía que le iba a separar de él, Sora se acercó a su padre

-si-dijo Sora-como me veo?-Sasuke arqueó sus cejas-venga papa, que no cuesta decir que soy el Doncel mas lindo y hermoso del mundo-Menma al escuchar eso miró a Sora y lo miró

-te ves bien-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-y no hagas nada estúpido, no quiero sorpresas

-siempre me dices lo mismo-dijo Sora rodando los ojos-pero antes de que llegue las sorpresas como dices tú espero que Ran me pida matrimonio-Sasuke no pudo evitar poner su mano en el corazón y Sora comenzó a reír-papa es leí de vida, tú también te casaste y sigues llevando el anillo y Naruto igual

-no me cambies de tema-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro y Menma se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Sora

-te ves lindo hermano-dijo Menma sonriendo y Sora hizo lo mismo y revolvió los cabellos de su hermano menor

-mi papi dice que hay que alabar a los Donceles y las chicas aunque no se vean bien-dijo Menma inocentemente y a Sora le dio un tic en la ceja interpretando que se veía mal

-es mejor ser sincero-dijo de mala gana Sora-Menma le miró sin entender para luego poner la vista en la televisión sin dar importancia a nada

-que te lo pases bien-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema

-nos vemos mas tarde, papa, adiós Menma-el niño solo movió su mano en despedida y Sora se fue

-nos hemos quedado solos, Menma, que es lo que te gustaría hacer?-dijo Sasuke y el niño lo miró sonriendo

-jugar-dijo divertido lanzándose hacia su padre para intentar hacerle cosquillas pero Sasuke al ser mas grande con un movimiento hizo que Menma quedara tumbado en el sofá boca arriba y le comenzara hacer cosquillas que el niño comenzó a reír escandalosamente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el aeropuerto que estaba en las afueras de Konoha estaba Takeshi, Naruto con una chica de pelo castaño con ojos verdes, piel un poco bronceada y cabello largo asta la cintura atado en una trenza, Takeshi mas verla le dio un beso rápido en los labios que ella le sonrió con cariño al igual que él, Naruto pudo notar complicidad, cariño y amor entre las dos personas, Takeshi miró a su papi con una sonrisa al igual que la chica

-papi quiero presentarte a mi novia, Sara-la chica sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a Naruto-Sara te presento a mi papi Naruto Namikaze

-encantada de conocerlo, señor-dijo con dulzura la chica y Naruto la sonrió forzadamente viéndola detenidamente ya que iba la chica vestida con unos pantalones anchos y camiseta estrecha para estar cómoda en el viaje, Naruto solo pensó que no era una niña mimada de papi y mami, no lucía joyas ni nada, se veía una chica humilde y eso sabía Naruto que no iba a ser aceptada por su madre, pero en el fondo del corazón Naruto eso le alegró para que su hijo supiera lo que es que no aceptara a la persona que él quería

-puedes decirme Naruto y estoy encantado de conocerte-dijo Naruto aún con la sonrisa forzada y Takeshi vio la expresión de su papi y no le gustó, entrecerró los ojos-tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Sara

-digo lo mismo, Naruto-el nombrado no pudo evitar suspirar de mala gana, vale que la había dicho que le podía decir por su nombre pero la chica cogió confianza demasiado rápido y eso sería algo que iría en contra de ella-Takeshi me hablado mucho de ti

-yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero lo poco que me ha hablado de ti ha sido cosas buenas-la chica miró a su novio que miraba a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados

-Takeshi-dijo Sara y el nombrado la miró cambiando su expresión radicalmente a una de cariño-el apartamento donde vamos a vivir ya está listo?-Naruto al escuchar esto se sorprendió ya que no sabía nada pero luego frunció el ceño

-ya esta todo listo, cerca de la Universidad, y sobre todo, los dos solos, sin que nadie nos moleste-dijo Takeshi sin percatarse de la expresión de su papi que era de indignación

-te vas a vivir con ella?-dijo Naruto serio y los dos chicos le miraron, la chica afirmó con la cabeza de lo mas normal ya que creía que su novio le había dicho a su papi y Takeshi sorprendido por que no le había dicho nada y se sintió mal por eso-cuando pensabas decirme que te ibas a vivir con tu amiga?-Takeshi suspiró

-es mi novia-arto de repetir eso Takeshi-y se me pasó de decirte

-se te pasó-dijo indignado Naruto-creo que tengo derecho a saber que te ibas a ir a vivir con tu amiga-Takeshi frunció el ceño-soy tu padre

-eres mi padre y se me olvidó decirte-dijo Takeshi intentando calmarse por volver a escuchar amiga en boca de su papi-tengo derecho hacer mi vida

-y yo no tengo derecho-dijo Naruto alzando un poco la voz enfadado

-yo nunca te impedido que hagas tu vida, siempre te he dicho que encuentres la persona adecuada no ese que es el padre de tu hijo menor-dijo con despreció lo último Takeshi y en el ambiente se notaba tensión y Sara puso su mano en el hombro de su novio para tranquilizarlo

-Takeshi debiste de decirle a tu padre-dijo Sara un poco seria-pero podemos vivir juntos mas adelante-sonrió la chica para luego ponerse seria-debes de aceptar con quien esté tu padre igual que él haría contigo-Takeshi frunció el ceño

-tú no entiendes-dijo Takeshi serio

-él tiene derecho …

-no-cortó Takeshi a su novia y miró a su papi que este negaba con la cabeza-Sasuke Uchiha solo quiere hacerle daño, pero hace muy bien el papel de padre para engatusarlo

-Sora no está de acuerdo con eso-dijo Sara seria

-es su hijo nunca echará por tierra a su padre aunque vea que está haciendo mal-dijo Takeshi

-basta-dijo Naruto-será mejor que me marche

-Takeshi te puede llevar-dijo Sara y Naruto la miró serio aunque no deseaba mirarla a si ya que estaba confundido y asqueado

-no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen-dijo Naruto serio-y puedo irme solo disfrutar de lo que tengáis los dos-y Naruto comenzó a caminar para salir del aeropuerto, Takeshi solo miraba a su papi enfadado

-no le hagas caso, se le pasará-dijo Takeshi

-puede que tenga razón en que no tengo que meterme en vuestros temas-dijo con un suspiro Sara

-ya te dije que el tema de mi papi y de ese Sasuke Uchiha me pone de muy mal humor-dijo Takeshi-he discutido mucho con Sora por culpa de su padre y no me gustaría discutir contigo por esa persona

-tu padre está sufriendo-dijo Sara con tristeza, nunca te has puesto a mirar sus ojos detenidamente?

-siempre ha tenido esa mirada-dijo Takeshi mordiéndose el labio inferior

-yo se que quieres mucho a tu padre Doncel, pero deja que haga su vida aunque sea con la persona equivocada-Takeshi frunció el ceño cerrando los puños con enfado-tienen un hijo en común por lo menos hazlo por él para que sepa lo que es tener a sus padres juntos-Takeshi entrecerró los ojos

-mis padres estuvieron juntos desde que nací, pero eso no significa que fuéramos una familia, nunca tuve padres, Menma puede vivir si sus padres que estén juntos-Sara suspiró por lo terco que era su novio-que Menma sienta lo que es no tener a sus padres como él quiere-dijo mas para él que para su novia y esta abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que eso no le gustó-dejemos este tema-agarró la mano de su novia y en la otra una de las maletas de ella-vamos al apartamento a si lo ves, ya verás que te gustará

-Takeshi, sobre lo de vivir juntos, lo mejor que sea mas adelante, creo que de esa tema lo tienes que hablar con tus padres-dijo Sara y Takeshi suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Takeshi sin muchos ánimos aunque no lo demostraba no le gustaba discutir con su padre Doncel pero siempre si lo hacían era por culpa de una persona, de Sasuke Uchiha y eso le hacía que el odio que le tenía se incrementara

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando bajó del taxi comenzó a caminar, quería estar solo, la verdad que en los pensamientos de Naruto ya estaba solo y eso era algo que le aterraba, su cabeza estaba gacha, no le gustaba discutir con su hijo mayor pero estaba tan disgustado que no pudo contenerse, ya que no era justo que su hijo pudiera estar con la persona que quería y que él no pudiera, por lo menos debería dejarle que se equivocara pero ni eso pudo, vale que fue culpa suya por cobarde pero prefirió por que era lo mas normal dejar a Sasuke por su hijo, por que no quería tenerlo lejos, pero sabía que en estos años sin que se dieran cuenta ni uno ni el otro se alejaron, miró el anillo que aún tenía en el dedo, el de casado, el anillo que no podía quitarse y si lo hacía sentía un gran vacío en su interior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, frunció el ceño y los puños, no quería hacer sufrir a Takeshi ni a esa chica que parecía por lo poco que había visto y escuchado que le daba buenos consejos y que era buena persona, pero la culpa de que Takeshi fuera de esa forma era suya como de Gaara, no fueron buenos padres, uno dándole de lado y él dándole todo lo que quería para que no sintiera que su padre varón no quería nada con él, pero aunque hiciera sufrir a su hijo haría algo para que se de cuenta que cada uno tiene que estar con la persona que quiere, y si se tiene que equivocar que se equivoque por él mismo, Naruto miró al cielo haciendo un suspiro y se quitó con su mano las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos

-Naruto?-el rubio miró hacia la persona que le llamó ya que era Sora que le miraba preocupado y a su lado estaba su novio Ran, sonrió forzadamente-te pasó algo?

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto y la pareja se miraron unos segundos y Sora se le acercó y le abrazó, Naruto solo se quedó quito haciendo un suspiro lastimero

-todo estará bien-dijo Sora comprensivamente y con cariño

-todo está bien-dijo Naruto y Sora se separó del rubio

-íbamos a tomar algo, te vienes con nosotros?-Naruto miró a la pareja y sonrió sinceramente

-no-dijo Naruto

-no creas que por que somos pareja estarás de mas, a mi me encantaría que un Doncel como tú se uniera a nosotros, además nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-dijo Ran sonriendo y Sora le miró sonriendo

-no quiero molestar-dijo Naruto

-nunca nos molestaría-dijo Ran-además se que algo ha tenido que ver Takeshi-Naruto parpadeó varias veces y Sora arqueó sus cejas-me ha enviado un mensaje-se encogió de hombros-para ir a su apartamento ya que Sara a llegado, también dice que su padre la a conocido, y a puesto un muñequito de enfadado-rodó los ojos el varón

-iremos-dijo Sora-Sara es una buena chica, fuimos Ran, Takeshi y yo a visitarla

-lo que no entiendo es que vio esa chica en Takeshi-dijo Ran de lo mas normal y Sora le dio un codazo

-Takeshi me dice que vi en ti-dijo Sora sonriendo

-se ve a simple vista-dijo Ran sonriendo ya que era un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, muy bien parecido, serio pero con toques de bromista

-no necesitas abuela-dijo Sora rodando los ojos y Naruto no pudo evitar reír con diversión y la pareja lo miró-nos acompañas, Naruto?

-claro-dijo Naruto-me apetece algo fresco para refrescarme-los tres comenzaron a caminar

-dentro de poco entrará el frío-dijo Sora-prefiero el verano mil veces

-lo malo es que la Universidad empezará dentro de un mes-dijo con pena Ran

-lo que tienes que hacer es aplicarte y sacarte el titulo de periodismo-dijo serio Sora-para poder decir a mi abuela que eres el mejor novio

-tu abuela me asquea mucho-dijo Ran-pero está tu padre para tranquilizarla o dejar el tema de lo que quiero estudiar

-cada uno estudia lo que quiere, nadie tiene que obligar a nadie para hacer las cosas-dijo Sora

-tu padre me agrada pero a veces creo que me quiere matar con la mirada-dijo con una forzada sonrisa Ran

-mi padre no es lo que aparenta-dijo Sora y miró a Naruto-verdad que tengo razón Naruto?-el rubio sonrió

-puede ser sarcástico y mal humorado pero no es tan malo como aparenta-dijo Naruto en un susurro y con cariño, Sora y Ran se miraron y sonrieron cómplices como si tramaran alguna cosa

-Naruto olvídate de lo que piensa Takeshi de Sasuke-dijo Ran serio mirando hacia delante-él hará su vida y ya ha elegido con quien, tú también tienes derecho a estar con quien quieres

-Takeshi se va a ir a vivir con su amiga-dijo Naruto

-es su novia-dijo Sora y vio una sonrisa en Naruto que no supo descifrar-no le gusta nada que le digan que es su amiga

-es su amiga-repitió Naruto serio y Sora se mordió el labio inferior intuyendo que Naruto haría algo y eso a su forma de pensar no estaba bien

-lleguemos-dijo Ran parando en la puerta de una cafetería-aquí hacen el mejor café

-papa te lo dijo, cierto?-dijo Sora

-si-dijo Ran

-en el fondo tenéis cosas en común-dijo sonriendo Sora y Ran también le sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la tarde y Ran y Sora llegaron al apartamento donde viviría Sara, estos dos la saludaron y luego a Takeshi

-una cerveza, chicos-dijo Takeshi

-una cerveza viene muy bien en este momento-dijo Ran

-por mi está bien-dijo Sora

-yo igual-dijo Sara y Takeshi fue a por cuatro cervezas mientras los otros tres se sentaron, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Takeshi vino con las cervezas y le dio una a cada uno, pasó quince minutos hablando de cualquier cosa asta que Ran comentó algo

-hemos estado con Naruto-dijo Ran y Takeshi le miró alzando una ceja

-eso está bien-dijo Takeshi de lo mas normal

-no le dijiste que ibas a vivir con Sara-le reclamó Sora-debiste haberle dicho-Takeshi sopló de mala gana ya que Sora solo sabía regañarle por todo

-se me pasó-dijo Takeshi

-ya le regañé yo-dijo Sara bebiendo un poco de la botella de cerveza-y no solo por eso

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo serio Takeshi

-pero no te das cuenta que el que está matando a tu padre eres tú-dijo enfadado Sora

-el perjudicado es mi padre no el tuyo-dijo también enfadado Takeshi

-no te quejes si a ti te hacen lo mismo-dijo esta vez Ran y los demás le miraron sin entender menos Sora

-que quieres decir-dijo Takeshi

-se que no le agrado a Naruto-susurró Sara con tristeza y Takeshi como los demás la miraron

-no digas eso-dijo Takeshi

-yo tampoco lo creo-dijo seguro Sora-pero todo lo que haces en la vida se devuelve-unos segundos de silencio hubo en el ambiente

-Takeshi-dijo Ran serio mirando al frente-si a ti te dieran a elegir entre Sasa y Naruto que elegirías?

-a Sara-dijo sin pensar Takeshi y la chica le miró con una sonrisa triste pero a la vez alegre-por que lo dices?

-tú le diste elegir a Naruto-dijo Ran

-yo no hice eso-dijo Takeshi serio-solo le dije que si seguía con él todo cambiaría entre nosotros-Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que eso no sabía

-y que le valió dejar a Sasuke?-dijo de lo mas normal Ran-os habéis distanciado sin darse cuenta ni tú ni Naruto-suspiró Ran-entiendo que no quieres verlo sufrir por si esa persona lo vuelve hacer, pero no es justo para tu padre, debes de dejarlo ser feliz aunque sea un corto periodo de su vida ya que crees tú que le dejará cuando se canse-Sora solo miraba el suelo con tristeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, Takeshi entrecerró los ojos mirando a Ran

-no le conviene-dijo Takeshi con seguridad

-debes dejar que estén juntos-dijo con autoridad Ran mirando a Takeshi que este se levantó rápido de donde estaba sentado enfadado

-no te metas en asuntos que no te convienen-dijo Takeshi

-si me conviene-dijo Ran levantándose enfadado, los dos varones eran de la misma estatura y muy similares a musculatura ya que iban al mismo gimnasio y hacían casi los mismos deportes desde que se conocieron-si le afecta a mi novio a mi me afecta

-que le va afectar a él-dijo Takeshi

-si ve a su padre mal a él le afecta, y tú eres mi mejor amigo de la infancia y se que aunque no quieres reconocerlo que te afecta y eso también me afecta a mi-dijo Ran mas calmado y Takeshi solo le miraba serio detenidamente unos segundos asta que sonrió de medio lado, Ran se sentó donde estaba sentado

-pasas tiempo con él-dijo Taleshi y Ran alzó una ceja-te miro y veo que te vas pareciendo cada vez mas a Sasuke Uchiha-Sora miró al rubio enfadado al igual que Sara y Ran-espero que no hagas las mismas cosas que él, ya que eres novio de su hijo, aunque a mi lo que mas me llenaría es ver sufrir a Sasuke Uchiha ya que él como dices no sufre

-no digas tonterías-dijo Ran

-vosotros creéis que sufre pero se bastante bien que no lo hace-dijo Takeshi sin dejar su sonrisa de medio lado-si tan enamorado está de mi papi por que se revuelca con cualquier tipa y Doncel que se le ofrece?-Sora abrió la boca sorprendido y Ran no supo que decir ya que no sabía que decir

-eso no es cierto-dijo indignado Sora

-a ti te va a decir con quien pasa sus ratos para desfogarse-dijo Takeshi negando con la cabeza-que inocente eres con tu adorado padre-dijo esto con rabia y Sara pudo notar una pizca de celos y envidia

-mi padre no ha estado con nadie-dijo seguro Sora-eso lo puedes hacer tú pero mi padre no, si aún lleva puesto el anillo de casado

-eso es para ablandar el corazón de personas ingenuas como tú y también sabe que eso puede hacer que mi papi se le acerque como él quiere-dijo Takeshi levantándose haciendo un suspiro y viendo su reloj de muñeca

-podría decir yo lo mismo de Naruto-dijo Sora serio y Takeshi le miró serio para luego comenzar a reír

-sabes que eso es imposible-dijo Takeshi

-por que no dejamos esta conversación-dijo Sara por que notaba que la conversación podía ir a peor-Takeshi por que no vas a por alguna cosa para cenar?

-por que yo?-dijo Takeshi

-por favor-dijo Sara inocentemente y Takeshi rodó los ojos

-te acompaño-dijo Ran levantándose como si no hubieran discutido a parte que ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, discutir sobre ese tema y cambiar radicalmente de conversación y actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada, por eso eran amigos

-vamos-dijo Takeshi y los dos varones se fueron, dejando a solas a Sora y a Sara, el azabache se sentó a su lado

-Sara se que Takeshi te ha comentado algo sobre mi padre y el tuyo-dijo Sora serio

-y quieres saber que opino, cierto?-dijo Sara y Sora afirmó con la cabeza-creo que Takeshi está equivocado, no es justo que su padre como el tuyo no lo intenten, si sale mal pues salió mal, pero y si sale bien? Creo que no piensa en eso, está encerrado en que harán sufrir a Naruto y por eso no quiere que esté con tu padre, pero lo que no se da cuenta que Naruto está sufriendo sin demostrarlo a nadie-Sora no pudo evitar sonreír

-me alegro que pienses a si

-a parte que creo que hay algo mas del por que no quiere a tu padre-Sora alzó una ceja-no se si estoy acertada o no pero creo que hay algo mas

-y de que se trata?

-cuando esté segura y crea que sea cierto te contaré-dijo Sara

-quería decirte algo-dijo Sora-se que quieres a Takeshi

-estoy enamorada de él-dijo con seguridad Sara y Sora volvió a sonreír

-y él de ti-dijo Sora-a lo que iba y no se como explicarte, pero Ran y yo cuando hemos estado con Naruto lo hemos notado extraño en torno a ti

-que quieres decir?-dijo sin comprender Sara

-puede que salgas perjudicada-dijo Sora-no se si Takeshi te ha dicho que a su abuela Kushina no le agradas y su abuelo Minato hará lo que su esposa le diga, además que está de acuerdo aunque no lo exprese

-a donde quieres llegar?

-lo que quiere Kushina y mi abuela Mikoto es que Takeshi y yo estemos juntos, que nos casemos-la chica se sorprendió-pero Takeshi y yo no queremos, yo tengo a mi lado a alguien a quien amo y Takeshi te tiene a ti-Sora suspiró.-en breves palabras, Kushina no te va a querer que estés con Takeshi y Naruto la apoyará-dijo con seguridad Sora-y asta me atrevo a decirte que el padre de Takeshi Gaara también estará de acuerdo

-por que?-dijo Sara con tristeza y Sora suspiró-Takeshi no aceptó a mi padre como pareja de Naruto, Gaara es el mejor amigo de mi padre y le aprecia al igual que a Naruto, ellos no te aceptarán y le dirá de elegir para que pase lo mismo que él le hizo a Naruto

-por eso Ran le pregunto eso a Takeshi? Lo de a quien elegiría?

-exacto, Ran lo notó como yo-dijo Sora suspirando-no quiero que lo pases mal solo te lo digo para que estés preparada-la chica miró al frente como pensativo varios segundos

-entiendo, los padres le querrán dar una lección a su hijo

-exacto-dijo Sora y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y no lo entendió

-ayudaré-dijo seria y Sora la miró sorprendido y sin entender-ayudaré para que Takeshi entienda, no puede seguir con esa actitud, soy una persona que si me estoy equivocando con algo quiero equivocarme yo y Naruto me ha dado esa impresión, lo he conocido poco pero creo que el tiene derecho a estar con quien el desea y por eso en eso también ayudaré por que he notado que Ran y tú queréis hacer algo para que tu padre y Naruto estén juntos-Sora no pudo evitar sonreír

-de acuerdo, entonces entre los tres ayudaremos para que mi padre y Naruto estén juntos-dijo Sora-y sobre lo otro

-no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento ya se que hacer para que Takeshi se de cuenta de su error y para que cambié de opinión-dijo Sara

-si nos llevábamos bien ahora será mejor-dijo Sora con una media sonrisa y Sara también sonrió de la misma forma

-aunque antes le demostraremos a Takeshi que tu padre no se va con cualquiera-dijo Sara y Sora alzó una ceja

-no entiendo-dijo Sora

-lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento y esperemos que él esté equivocado-dijo Sara y Sora la miró serio entendiendo a que se refería

-ya verás como mi padre no caerá-dijo seguro Sora

Continuará …

Otro capi mas que espero que os haya gustado, que os pareció la novia de Takeshi y también el novio de Sora? Comentar para saber que opináis de estos personajes como del capítulo


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Sara y Sora entraron a la cafetería donde solía ir Sasuke a comer, los dos sabían que arriesgarían una discusión ya que invitaron a sus respectiva pareja solo para demostrar que Takeshi no tenía razón en lo que creía de Sasuke, por eso mismo estaban en esa cafetería, para hablar con una de las camareras para que le coqueteara a Sasuke y de paso la chica sacaría un dinero extra, la camarera aceptó después de intentar convencerla y rogarla un poco

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas el Doncel y la chica, los dos juntos y en frente sus parejas, estos no sabían nada pero les parecía algo extraño que insistieran sus parejas al ir a comer a ese lugar ya que no solían ir a ese lugar, Sara y Sora vieron entrar a Sasuke solo ya que Sora le sacó información a su padre que iría solo a comer sin la compañía de Gaara, Sora y Sara se miraron cómplices cuando vieron a la camarera acercarse a Sasuke y para pedirle su pedido y esta le sonreía con coquetería y asta puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke que este la miró extrañado cuando la camarera se fue, Sora y Sara miraban detenidamente a Sasuke y olvidándose de sus parejas como de la comida, y es cuando Sora se percató como Sasuke mientras esperaba la comida se tocaba el anillo de casado y asta suspiraba, el Doncel miró a Sara que esta alzó una ceja sin entender la cara de preocupado de Sora

-que pasa?-dijo Sara y los dos varones que les acompañaba miraron a ellos dos sin entender

-la hemos jodido-dijo Sora nervioso, Sara seguía sin entender

-se ha jodido el que-dijo Ran sin entender y vio que la mirada de su novio aunque intentó disimularlo se dirigía a una de las mesas detrás de él, Ran iba a mirar pero vio como Sora negaba con la cabeza rápidamente como diciendo que no mirara pero tenía curiosidad e hizo un gesto para que cayera al suelo un cubierto y se agachó para cogerlo y es cuando miró a donde miraba su novio y abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó correctamente y miró de reojo a Takeshi que miraba a Sora como si quisiera adivinar lo que le pasaba

-estás nervioso, que te pasa, Sora?-dijo Takeshi extrañado

-no me pasa nada-dijo Sora intentando tranquilizarse y miró la mesa, aún les faltaba acabar de comer pero tenía que hacer algo para irse del lugar por que Sora sabía que ese gesto que había hecho su padre con el anillo significaba nerviosismo por que había quedado con alguien y ese alguien era Naruto-pero deberíamos irnos-se levantó apresurado Sora y vio pasar a la camarera con el pedido de Sasuke-mierda-susurró

-ahora en serio Sora, te pasa algo? No es normal que te pongas nervioso tan de repente, te conozco-dijo serio Takeshi percatándose a donde miraba Sora, iba a mirar

-no me encuentro bien-dijo rápidamente Sora y Takeshi no miró donde miraba Sora para mirarlo a él

-debes de estar realmente enfermo-dijo Takeshi algo preocupado

-lo estoy-dijo Sora mirando a la camarera que hablaba con su padre y se sentó a su lado con el codo en la mesa y la mano en la mejilla mirándolo con coquetería, se alegró Sora que solo la miraba sin entender el comportamiento de la camarera, Takeshi se levantó y Ran también, en cambio Sara no entendía muy bien y se levantó también algo confundida

-Sora no te entiendo-susurró Sara en el oído de Sora para que solo la escuchara él

-luego te cuento-susurró Sora y miró el lugar para salir de ese lugar sin ser vistos por su padre que este intentaba alejarse de la camarera que esta se la acercó para decirle algo en el oído, miró a Takeshi que este se había girado y miraba a Sasuke serio y asta con odio

-bastardo-susurró Takeshi viendo que la camarera puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke y este ni se inmutaba optó por no alejarse mas ya que no podía hacerlo

-va monos-ordenó Sora y es cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió por que entró otro cliente, Sora como los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ya que era Naruto que buscó a la persona con la que había quedado

-que hace aquí?-dijo Takeshi enfadándose pero inmediatamente el enfado se fue al mirar a Sasuke y a la camarera que el varón cogió la mano de la camarera y los dos se miraban, ella sorprendida y Sasuke serio, Naruto se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke y Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y fue percatado por sus tres acompañantes

-mierda-dijo Sora de mala gana

-ya lo entiendo-susurró Sara-pero estabas tú en lo cierto, Sora

-ahora lo mejor es que no pase a mayores-dijo Sora e iba hacia donde estaba su padre y los demás lo siguieron, Takeshi no podía quitarse su sonrisa de victoria

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto después de unos segundos de mirar al azabache y la camarera, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y se quitó de encima a la camarera que esta se levantó arreglándose el uniforme-me citaste para que vea …

-no-cortó Sasuke al rubio preocupado-no es lo que parece, Naruto-Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió haciendo una sonrisa falsa

-siento mucho haberos interrumpido-dijo Naruto sin quitar la sonrisa falsa, la camarera miró al rubio y agachó la cabeza y luego decidió irse para ver a las dos personas que le habían dicho que hiciera eso y les frunció el ceño para alejarse

-espero que te hayas dado cuenta que clase de persona es este-dijo Takeshi sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado y Sasuke y Naruto le miraron, uno sorprendido y otros frunciendo el ceño

-ella se me tiró encima-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y excusándose

-eso me da lo mismo, lo importante es que se de cuenta mi papi que te tiras a todo lo que se mueve-dijo con odio Takeshi pero no vio venir el golpe con la mano abierta de parte de su novia Sara, Takeshi la miró sorprendido ya que nadie se había atrevido hacer eso, nunca ni siquiera sus padre le había golpeado en la cara, Sara tenía el ceño fruncido sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en lo que había hecho, Naruto miraba sorprendido a Sara y Sasuke aunque no lo demostrase también lo estaba, Sora como Ran no pudieron evitar sonreír de medio lado por que alguien había golpeado a Takeshi para que se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo mal

-respétalos-dijo seria Sara-si quieres que ellos te respeten debes de respetar-Takeshi se puso su mano en la cara y agachó la cara confundido, frunció el ceño poco a poco y miró a Sasuke que le miraba serio con odio

-respetar a este-dijo con odio Takeshi-estoy deseando que llegue el día que salgas completamente de la vida de mis padres-Naruto abrió los ojos por que lo dijo en plural-y de mi hermano Menma, por que vas de buen padre y no lo eres, me encargaré personalmente que no vuelvas a estar con Menma

-y que vas hacer, niño-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos con enfado y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, Takeshi sonrió con malicia

-voy a demostrar lo mala persona que eres y no merecerás el titulo de padre por que lo único que vas hacer es que Menma sea como tú, dale tiempo al tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el nombre con desprecio y odio

-basta-alzó la voz Naruto y Sasuke sacó aire para tranquilizarse, cosa que Takeshi miró a Naruto con enfado

-y tú, como has podido quedar con este sabiendo que le gusta todo lo que se mueve-Sasuke volvió a soltar aire por la boca-o es que no lo has visto en este momento?

-no volverá a pasar-dijo Naruto dando la espalda a todos ya que las miradas de todos le asqueaba y decidió irse del lugar-Takeshi al ver que su papi salió de la cafetería miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa de triunfo

-recuerda Sasuke Uchiha que yo gano y tu pierdes-dijo Takeshi con burla y Sasuke no pudo aguantarse y cogió de la pechera a Takeshi para acercarlo a su rostro y las ganas de golpear a ese niño no le faltaba pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría problemas con Naruto por eso no lo hacía

-eres un niño caprichoso que merece una buena tunda-dijo con enfado Sasuke, Takeshi ni se inmutó solo sonrió como si eso fuese divertido

-estoy deseando el día que me golpees, ese día dejarías de ver a mi querido hermano pequeño por que tendría mis artimañas para meterte en la cárcel-dijo Takeshi-golpéame Sasuke Uchiha lo estás deseando ya que te quito tu juguete preferido-Sasuke solo lo soltó con brusquedad y decidió irse-cobarde-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke paró de golpe cerrando sus puños con fuerza

-déjalo Takeshi-dijo Ran poniéndose en medio con seriedad-no ves lo que estás causando?-Sasuke decidió irse y Takeshi miró a su novia y a Sara que estos dos estaban llorando

-no le soporto-dijo sin mas Takeshi saliendo del lugar

-por que hace esto-dijo Sora llorando y Ran suspiró

-vayamos a la mesa-dijo Ran y los tres fueron a la mesa que estaba antes y se sentaron en los mismos lugares

-no lo entiendo-dijo Sora quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro

-nunca creí que Takeshi tuviera tanto odio hacia una persona-dijo Sara y Ran solo los miraba serios

-por que mete en esto a Menma-dijo Sora ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Takeshi-debería de estar feliz de que Menma tenga relación con sus padres

-Takeshi siempre a tenido envidia de eso-dijo serio Ran y Sara y Sora lo miraron sin comprender-Takeshi y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, yo se cosas de él que vosotros no sabéis

-que nos estás queriendo decir?-dijo Sora

-Takeshi desde que supo la relación que tenía Naruto con Sasuke y también desde que averiguó los sentimientos de Naruto hacia de Sasuke sintió envidia y celos-dijo Ran con un suspiro

-no entiendo-dijo Sora

-creo que se lo que me quieres decir-dijo Sara-lo intuí el otro día cuando vinisteis al apartamento-Sora la miró-lo que le pasa a Takeshi es que siempre tuvo envidia de ti Sora por que has tenido el padre que siempre quiso-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido

-él tiene a Gaara-dijo Sora confundido

-él es su padre pero nunca le dio cariño ni nada-dijo Ran mirando al techo, Sora le miró-pero tu tuviste el cariño de tu padre al estar en las mismas circunstancias que tú, a parte que ve como trata a Menma, Takeshi sabe que es un buen padre, una vez me dijo cuando no sabía de la persona que estaba enamorado Naruto que ojala fuera hijo de la persona de la que estaba enamorado su papi, y al ver que es buen padre con Menma, los sentimiento, de envidia, celos y odio le crece por que él no tuvo lo que tiene Menma y lo que tienes tú

-pero eso no es culpa nuestra-dijo Sora

-por eso no quiere a Sasuke, le odia por eso-dijo Ran-a parte por el daño que le hizo en el pasado a Naruto

-asta puede creer que Menma debe de pasar por lo mismo que él-dijo Sara preocupada-no quiere que tenga su padre a su lado

-de eso no se, pero aparenta que quiere hacer eso ya que eso haría daño a Sasuke-dijo Ran suspirando

-se que el que mas va a sufrir si hace algo de eso es él mismo-dijo Sora preocupado-yo no creo que Takeshi sea tan retorcido, él solo quiere el cariño de su padre-los otros dos miraron a Sora-en estos años ha estado mas cerca de Gaara, no tienen esa confianza que tengo yo con mi padre pero se que hablan de cosas

-eso que Gaara tenga una hija con su pareja y vea que la da cariño puede que no le agrade-dijo Ran mas para él que para los otros dos

-tenemos que hacer algo para que ese odio no le consuma-dijo preocupada Sara y los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de salir de la cafetería caminó lentamente metido en sus pensamientos, suspiraba y miraba el cielo claro, se dio cuenta que algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla, lloraba por lo que había pasado, por como era su hijo y por ver a Sasuke con otra, volvió a suspirar las lágrimas no se detenían y es cuando decidió adentrarse en un callejón para que ningún curioso le viera, apoyó su frente en la pared y lloró libremente

-es culpa mía de que sea a si-susurró con tristeza Naruto y sintió una mano en el hombro pensó que era un desconocido que le vio y le dio pena-déjeme solo-dijo con un nudo en la garganta ya que se quería desahogar

-Naruto-el rubio abrió los ojos reconociendo la voz que era Sasuke-no tienes la culpa de nada-la voz era seria y el rubio se giró, intentó quitarse las lágrimas

-no entiendo por que es a si Takeshi-dijo Naruto poniendo su cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos y su mano en la frente-tuve que hacer algo muy malo para sentir este vacío y dolor en mi interior

-a veces a los hijos hay que darles una lección para que aprendan que su comportamiento no está bien-dijo con comprensión Sasuke

-este dolor algún día me matará-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos-es mucho pedir que quiera ser feliz en algún momento de mi vida?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior por que ver tan abatido al rubio le dolía, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con fuerza para darle ánimos

-se que también es culpa mía-susurró en el oído del rubio Sasuke-pero no debes sentirte de esta manera, debes de ser el Naruto que conocí cuando éramos niños-el azabache no pudo evitar besar la mejilla del rubio que este al sentir esto posó sus brazos en la espalda del azabache poniendo su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke y mordiéndose el labio inferior-el niño y el adolescente enérgico que no se rendía ante nada, el que me demostraba en cada momento que mis acciones y mis burlas no le afectaban

-pero me afectaban-susurró Naruto con un suspiro-pero se que soy diferente a ese entonces

-debes de demostrar a todos que nadie puede contigo-dijo serio Sasuke poniendo sus manos en el rostro del rubio y juntar sus frentes-debes de recordar en cada momento esa fuerza que tienes en tu interior, no debes de dejarte llevar por las palabras de Takeshi y hacer tu vida por que él la hará, no dejes que te domine debes de hacer lo que tú quieres no lo que tu hijo quiere como los demás personas, debes de ser tú-dijo serio esto el azabache

-no quiero perder a mi hijo-susurró con tristeza Naruto

-no te has dado cuenta que los dos os habéis alejado?-frunció el ceño Sasuke

-si pero-Naruto no supo que decir y se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke se le acercó para besar sus labios pero el rubio giró su rostro-no puede ser-susurró el rubio y Sasuke quitó sus manos del rostro del rubio

-aún estamos casados, Naruto, yo no he firmado ningún papel de divorcio ni tú tampoco-dijo Sasuke con algo de enfado

-vete con esa camarera-dijo Naruto serio mirando los ojos negros del azabache

-se me tiró encima, la estaba rechazando

-yo no vi eso-dijo Naruto mirando al lado y Sasuke sopló

-en este tiempo no estado con nadie ni lo estaré, te espero a ti-el rubio lo miró sorprendido por las palabras tan serias y sinceras del azabache

-deberías de buscar a alguien-dijo Naruto agachando la mirada

-se que tarde o temprano estaremos juntos, como pareja, matrimonio y sobre todo como familia-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-y sabes por que, porque te amo, eres el único para mi, siempre lo has sido aunque no me daba cuenta en el pasado, eres lo mas valioso que tengo-volvió a poner sus manos en el rostro del rubio-te amo mas que a mi vida-las lágrimas descendieron por el rostro del rubio y sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros tan sinceros

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto y abrazó al azabache que este le correspondió protectora mente y Naruto lo abrazaba con temor como si en cualquier momento desapareciera, unos segundos después se separaron sin alejarse y mirarse a los ojos, el rubio sonrió y el azabache también acariciando su mejilla con cariño

-te llevaré aún lugar para que te relajes-dijo Sasuke y Naruto arqueó sus cejas-a las aguas termales-sonrió el azabache

-no creo que sea conveniente-dijo Naruto suspirando y Sasuke le puso un dedo al frente para que lo viera

-un día olvídate de todo y pásalo conmigo-Naruto solo lo miró unos segundos-si es por Menma llamaré a mi madre para que lo recoja de la escuela o si no a mi hermano, como quieras

-mejor a Itachi-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-eso está echo-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a los labios de Naruto para besarlos pero esta vez el rubio no impidió ese contacto sino que lo besó de la misma forma que le besaban, lenta y pausadamente

-te amo tanto-susurró Naruto después de separarse de los labios ajenos

-y yo a ti, bobo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y empujar delicadamente con sus dedos la frente del rubio-será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te arrepientas-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y lo que no sabían ellos dos es que Takeshi los escuchó y los vio, miraba al frente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero decidió irse por que algo en su interior se removió y sabía que no era de enfado si no otra cosa que no quiso aceptar pero por una vez los dejaría y por eso decidió marcharse para que no los descubriese que había escuchado la conversación

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro día llegó Naruto a su casa caminando, para él era lo mas normal, no quería que Sasuke le dejara en casa y que por casualidad estuviera su hijo Takeshi y discutiera o ver su mala cara, no quería que la sonrisa que tenía desapareciera, pasó el día anterior en las aguas termales con Sasuke y lo pasó bien, hablaron de cosas y estuvieron juntos, Naruto se prometió que sería la última vez de eso, entró a su casa y cuando entró a la sala pudo ver a su hijo Takeshi sentado leyendo un libro pero notó en la expresión de su hijo seriedad, Naruto suspiró fuertemente y se puso delante de su hijo serio y este se levantó mirándolo con seriedad y pidiéndole explicaciones por las horas de llegar a casa

-creía que ya estarías viviendo con tu amiga-dijo Naruto

-no es mi amiga, es mi novia-dijo enfadado Takeshi-donde has estado?

-eso me lo guardo para mi-dijo serio Naruto pero sintió en su interior que no podría seguir con ese tono de voz de seriedad

-has estado con él?-preguntó Takeshi que eso ya lo sabía pero quería que su padre se lo confirmara, en cambio Naruto notó que era mas una afirmación que una pregunta y suspiró

-me he tomado el privilegio de llamar a tu padre y a tus abuelos para reunirnos y a si conocer a tu amiga-Rakeshi abrió los ojos sorprendido y pasó su mano por su cabello rubio

-es mi novia-dijo como cansado Takeshi ya que siempre decir que era su novia le cansaba-y se puede saber por que lo has hecho?

-dices que es tu novia, yo solo quiero que demuestres que lo es y que todos nos quitemos de pensar que es una amiga tuya

-no va haber reunión-dijo frunciendo el ceño Takeshi

-creía que eras mas valiente de presentar a tu presunta persona amada-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-solo me demuestra que eres un cobarde y que no la consideras tu novia-suspiró con fingida decepción Naruto-que decepción-susurró dando la espalda a Takeshi y fue escuchado por él

-a que hora-exigió Takeshi y Naruto sonrió de medio lado pensando que el juego comenzaba

-a las siete y puntuales-dijo serio Naruto-otra cosa Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Deidara y Mai estarán y no les gusta la impuntualidad-el rubio comenzó a caminar tranquilamente asta que llegó a su cuarto, Takeshi solo se quedó en el lugar unos segundos pensando en el cambio de humor de su papi ya que él no solía exigir ni ordenar nada y menos a él, suspiró y decidió irse para decirle a Sara de los planes

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Takeshi llegó con Sara a la casa de su padre Doncel donde estaban reunida su familia y parte de la familia Uchiha, aún no entendía que hacía esa familia en esa reunión y se le pasó por su cabeza que podría estar Sasuke y Sora ya que ellos también eran Uchiha pero eso le dio igual ya que estaba mas pendiente de su novia para que estuviera a gusto, bajaron del coche y Takeshi no dejaba de mirar a Sara ya que ella iba vestida informal, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanca, Takeshi aunque no fuese con un traje iba con unos pantalones negros y camisa azul

-ocurre algo Takeshi?-dijo Sara sonriéndole

-no podías haberte puesto algo mas -Takeshi no supo como decirle para no ofender a su pareja que esta alzó una ceja

-me dijiste que tu abuela Kushina es muy estricta y todas esas cosas, pero quiero que me conozcan tal y como soy-dijo Sara mirando la casa-no quiero que me conozcan con algo elegante por que no es mi estilo y no quiero que tengan una impresión equivocada de mi-Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era una de las cosas del por que se había enamorado de esa chica, era sencilla y sin mostrar a nadie que venía de unos padres adinerados y conocidos en Londres

-entremos-dijo Takeshi mirando la casa con seriedad y Sara suspiró por que sabía lo que pasaría ya que Sora la envió un mensaje sobre la reunión y ella y Sora intuyeron para que era, cosa que Takeshi parecía que no intuía nada

La pareja entró a la casa y el rubio cerró la puerta, escuchaban murmullos en la sala y Takeshi pudo reconocer las voces de todos los asistentes sobre todo una la de Sasuke, el rubio suspiró fuertemente mentalizándose que no se iba a poner de mal humor por esa persona y que no discutiría con él, Takeshi caminaba hacia la sala lentamente mirando al frente serio y Sara que le agarraba la mano iba de lo mas normal y con una sonrisa, cuando entraron a la sala y fueron vistos por todos callaron repentinamente, Sara pudo ver como le había dicho en un mensaje Sora que iban a ir elegantes pero sin pasarse, cosa que ella iba bastante informal para el evento, sintió el apretón de mano de Takeshi y se la acercó al oído

-no te preocupes por sus apariencias, todos son unos estirados-susurró Takeshi a Sara que esta frunció el ceño y Takeshi se separó de ella-lo importante es que me gustes a mi-dijo mas fuerte para que todos le escucharan pero sobre todo su abuela, y su padre varón que miraban a Sara como si no valiera nada

-Takeshi querido-dijo Kushina haciendo una sonrisa falsa y acercándose a su nieto-te ves divino-Takeshi rodó los ojos y Kushina miró a Sara de arriba abajo fingiendo una sonrisa amable-podrías a ver comprado a tu amiguita algo de ropa mas adecuada para este momento-Takeshi entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver la media sonrisa de Sasuke que para él era de burla

-abuela-dijo Takeshi haciendo una sonrisa-no es mi amiga, es mi novia, si a ti no te gusta como va vestida, es tu problema, lo importante es que me guste a mi

-Takeshi-regañó Sara y miró a la pelirroja que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si no le gustase lo que veía-señora soy Sara y es un gusto conocerla

-ella es mi abuela Kushina-dijo de mala gana Takeshi

-te repito Kushina que es un gusto conocerla-dijo sonriendo Sara y vio como la pelirroja fruncía el ceño, Sara miró a los demás, que todos fruncieron el ceño menos, Sora que hizo una pequeña sonrisa divertido, Ran, Sasuke y Sai

-te presentaré al resto-dijo Takeshi sin darle importancia que su novia le hablara con tanta confianza a su abuela-ya conoces a mi papi

-si, y fue un gusto conocer a Naruto-Takeshi la miró sonriendo como si solo le importase que solo le agrádese Naruto

-el es mi abuelo Minato-dijo Takeshi señalándolo para comenzar a señalar a los que iba a nombrar-el que está a su lado es el señor Fugaku-señaló a la azabache-ella es Mikoto-señaló al rubio de pelo largo y su esposo-él es el tío de Sora y su esposo Deidara-señaló al Doncel de cabello azabache que sonreía por la forma de presentar a todos a su novia-él es el esposo de mi padre varón, se llama Sai y la niña es mi hermana Morgan-señaló al pelirrojo que miraba a su hijo serio y a la chica también-él es mi padre varón Gaara-señaló a una chica de pelo azabache que sonreía de medio lado-ella es Mai la hija de esos dos y a Sora y Ran los conoces

-encantados a todos-dijo Sara sonriendo forzadamente y miró a Sasuke que a su lado estaba un niño de pelo azabache que la miraba curioso-y ellos?-Takeshi sopló de mala gana

-él es mi medio hermano-Sara miró a Takeshi confundida-diría como Morgan pero es hijo de ese bastardo, se llama Menma-miró al lado

-Takeshi-dijo serio Gaara-que edad tienes?

-no puedo creer que no sepas ese pequeño detalle, papa-dijo Takeshi sonriendo divertido y Gaara entrecerró los ojos

-Sara él es mi padre Sasuke-dijo Sora para cambiar de tema-lo viste en la cafetería

-si, pero no sabía su nombre-dijo Sara y se acercó a Sasuke pero miró a Menma que este la seguía mirando curioso-hola Menma-el niño la seguía mirando unos segundos asta que la sonrió

-me gusta tu ropa-dijo Menma

-y a mi tus ojos-dijo Sara revolviendo el cabello del niño-son iguales a los de Takeshi y Naruto

-solo espero que estés a gusto-dijo Sasuke

-Takeshi-dijo Kushina acercándose a su nieto mayor que este sopló-que forma es esa de presentar a tu amiguita de turno?-Sara miró a Takeshi y a su abuela abriendo los ojos como la boca eso le había dolido a la chica

-no es mi amiga de turno-dijo Takeshi intentando tranquilizarse ya que se estaba enfadando-y que te quede claro, pero sobre todo a ti que ella es mi …

-Takeshi-cortó Sara a su novio con una sonrisa

-por que no cenamos?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-no eres nada puntual-dijo Kushina y Takeshi miró el reloj y marcaban la siete y cinco minutos, habían llegado antes, frunció el ceño y miró a su padre Doncel y pudo notar una sonrisa ya que este se dio la vuelta

-quien me ayuda?-dijo Naruto y los Donceles como Mikoto y Kushina fueron detrás, Sora agarró un momento a Sara para alejarla de Takeshi que este se acercó a Ran para apoyar su frente en el brazo de este

-por costumbre de familia los Donceles y mujeres ayudan-dijo Sora-antes de que digas algo es machista, pero ya estamos acostumbrados-Sara miró a Mai y Sora se percató-mi prima es la excepción-negó con la cabeza-solo lo hacemos cuando estamos reunidos todos, en cada casa cada uno hace lo que quiere

-entonces lo que tengo que hacer es -dijo Sara

-no ayudarnos-dijo Sora ya que lo dijeron todo en un susurro en el oído, los dos se miraron y sonrieron-no hagas caso a lo que diga Kushina, mi abuela Mikoto también se lo hizo pasar mal a Ran-Sora se fue hacia la cocina y Sara miró a cada uno de los presentes, todos le miraban menos Sasuke que estaba con Menma, pero las miradas de Fugaku e Itachi la ponían nerviosa, pero la mirada de Gaara le daba miedo, Minato solo la miraba como si quisiera conocerla, miró a Takeshi que hablaba con Ran y no quiso molestarle y por eso decidió sentarse en unos de los sofá, estaba algo cerca de Sasuke y Menma, Sara miró a Morgan que parecía estar dibujando algo y estaba concentrada, suspiró fuertemente como si haciendo eso podría quitarse esas miradas de no eres digna para no estar con ellos, deseaba irse a su casa y estar sentada en su sofá viendo una película de terror con sus palomitas

-tranquilízate, que no muerden-Sara miró a la persona que le habló que era Sasuke y sonrió forzadamente y miró a Menma que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa

-quieres jugar conmigo?-dijo Menma y Sara no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke que este con una sonrisa le dijo que no con la cabeza

-lo siento Menma pero será otro día-dijo Sara sonriendo dulcemente al niño que este hizo un puchero para luego mirarla serio

-te vas a casar con mi hermano Takeshi?-dijo inocentemente Menma-creo que lo he dicho bien-se dijo a él mismo, Sara sonrió

-eso depende cómo lo pida Takeshi-dijo Sara divertida y Menma puso cara de confusión para mirar a Sasuke que este se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Sara

-tendréis hijos?-Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta y se sonrojó-mis papas me han dicho que se pensarán para tener un hermanito y seré hermano mayor, como Takeshi y Sora-Sara no pudo evitar sonreír y miró a Sasuke que este miraba serio en dirección donde estaban los otros varones que la miraban como si quisieran hacerla desaparecer con su mirada

-disculpa-dijo Sasuke y cogió a Menma en brazos y se fue a donde estaba Gaara, su hermano, su padre y Minato, Sara se quedó fuera de lugar en ese momento y es cuando Ran se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por sus hombros

-tranquilízate-dijo Ran-lo mío fue peor-Sara lo miró-la señora Mikoto solo sabía decirme que Takeshi y Sora estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por eso si te lo dicen no te deprimas-la chica sonrió forzadamente

-y Takeshi?-dijo Sara

-fue ayudar-dijo Ran y al escuchar que alguien entraba a la sala los dos miraron, eran Naruto y Sai que los dos hablaban y poniendo las cosas en la gran mesa, luego entró, Mikoto, Kushina y Deidara con cosas y hacer lo mismo que los dos primeros, Mai al ver eso se levantó y pasó por donde estaban Ran y Sara y ni les miró

-siento que sobro-susurró Sara

-nada de eso-dijo Ran y vio como en ese momento entraban Takeshi y Sora, Ran decidió ir donde estaba Sasuke, Sara solo miraba a Takeshi que hablaba con Sora y los dos sonreían, ella sabía que eran muy buenos amigos

-a que hacen buena pareja los dos-Sara abrió los ojos y miró a Kushina que era la que había dicho eso y a su lado estaba Mikoto afirmando lo dicho con la pareja

-te debes de percatar que entre ellos hay algo especial-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-ellos fueron pareja, Sora fue el primer novio de Takeshi-dijo Kushina

-y Takeshi fue el primer novio de Sora-dijo Mikoto, las dos mujeres miraron a Sara que esta miraba a Sora y a su novio que habían dejado las cosas en la mesa y reían

-te habrás dado cuenta que son muy cómplices-dijo Kushina con malicia

-me encantaría que ellos dos se casaran-dijo Mikoto-pero no podrá ser por dos personas que se han metido en sus vidas-dijo esto con malicia

-dos impresentables-dijo Kushina del mismo tono que Mikoto y Sara se levantó de donde estaba sentada sin quitar su mirada en Takeshi que este la miró sonriendo pero la sonrisa se le fue al ver la expresión de su novia pero sobre todo al ver a su abuela como a Mikoto que se alejaban de ella, se acercó a su novia

-que te han dicho-dijo Takeshi enfadado y todos le miraron, pero Sara no dijo nada, Takeshi miró a las dos mujeres-que la habéis dicho-amenazó Takeshi a las dos mujeres pero estás no se inmutaron, Naruto se puso en medio

-Takeshi tranquilízate, seguro alguna tontería la habrán dicho-dijo Naruto

-vosotros dos fuisteis pareja?-dijo Sara mirando a Takeshi y luego a Sora que este solo miró con el ceño fruncido a su abuela y a Kushina, Takeshi suspiró y la iba a responder

-lo fueron-dijo Naruto serio-hacían muy buena pareja y a mi me agradaba y sinceramente me gustaría que volvieran a ser pareja-Sara no pudo evitar mirar a Ran que estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto, Takeshi como Sora miraron a Naruto también

-a mi también me gustaban como pareja-dijo Mai sentada en la silla y como si estuviera aburrida-pero Takeshi dejó a Sora de muy mal modo, seguro que lo hará contigo también

-que pretendéis vosotros dos-dijo Takeshi mirando a Mai y luego a su papi-sobre todo tú

-he decidido ser sincero con lo que pienso, tu mejor opción es Sora no esta amiguita tuya-dijo Naruto y Sora miraba a Naruto como si quisiera saber si era cierto eso que pensaba, miró a Sara y ella miraba seria a Naruto, las miradas de los dos se encontraron y no pudieron sonreir, los dos descubrieron rápidamente que tramaba Naruto y miraron a Ran que miraba serio a Naruto y parecía que él también lo descubrió, solo faltaba que Takeshi no lo descubra

-ella no es ninguna amiguita-dijo Takeshi con el ceño fruncido

-no te das cuenta, Takeshi?-dijo Naruto desesperado y pasando su mano por su cabello-ella no te conviene

-exacto esa chica no te conviene-dijo Gaara y Takeshi le miró-no tiene respeto por nadie, llamar a una persona por su nombre propio sin conocerla es una falta de respeto

-es una chica que busca algo de ti-dijo Kushina-solo tienes que ver como va vestida-Naruto como Gaara miraron serios a Kushina por decir eso y Sara se dio cuenta de eso, cosa que Takeshi no

-te conviene alguien a la altura de tu apellido-dijo Gaara mirando a Takeshi que este cerró sus puños con fuerza

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla-dijo como si nada Itachi

-opino igual-dijo Deidara

-debes de elegir a ella o …

-a Sara-dijo serio Takeshi sin dejar acabar a Gaara que este no cambió de expresión

-entonces ya sabes lo que conlleva eso-dijo Gaara como retando a su hijo

-lo que me habéis comprado?-dijo con rabia Takeshi-os lo enviaré todo y recordar para todos vosotros estoy muerto-Takeshi cogió la muñeca de Sara y comenzó alejarse, todos estaban sin saber que decir ya que lo dijo Takeshi tan seguro como si no se fuese arrepentir

-espera-dijo Sara y Takeshi paró para encararla

-no me digas que te agradan las personas que solo piensan en su maldito apellido-dijo Takeshi serio

-no es eso-dijo Sara-lo estado pensando y si tu familia no me acepta es por algo-miró a todos sobre todo a las dos mujeres adultas-la verdad me hacía ilusión conoceros, por lo que me había hablado de cada uno de vosotros por que a todos os considera su familia, me agradabais, pero no cambiaré de opinión sobre ninguno de vosotros-miró a Takeshi-tu sitio es estar con tu familia, yo no pinto nada con ellos, solo tienes que ver mi forma de vestir-la chica rió-lo que redecía debes de estar con ellos, para lo bueno y lo malo, si ellos no me aceptan no quiero que pees por mi culpa con ellos, por eso-la chica suspiró fuertemente mordiéndose el labio inferior y acariciando la mejilla de Takeshi sabiendo perfectamente lo que le iba a decir-te dejo, se acabó, encuentra la persona digna de tu apellido, hazle mas caso a ellos que son mas sabios-la chica sonrió-pero sobre todo respeta a los mayores Takeshi-la chica se puso mirando a los demás-señores Subaku No, señores Uchiha y señores Namikaze-hizo una reverencia-encantado de haberos conocido a todos y que paséis una buena noche-la chica camino lentamente asta la salida asta que salió de la casa no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero eso ella sabía que iba a pasar, solo quería ayudar a Takeshi para que se diera cuenta que impedir algo no estaba bien, Takeshi se quedó quieto en el lugar inmóvil asta que Sora se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro, Ran se le acercó y los dos se percataron que en ese momento le empezaban a salir lágrimas. Takeshi quitó la mano de Sora de su hombro y se fue a su cuarto sin mirar a nadie, Sora y Ran no pudieron resistir de ir tras él, en la sala había un gran silencio

-me siento como una mierda-dijo Naruto

-nunca pensé que me arrepentiría por esa chica-dijo Gaara

-beberé para no comenzar arrepentirme-dijo Itachi cogiendo una botella de vino y se echó en el vaso para comenzar a beber

-yo también quiero-dijo Deidara poniendo su copa para que su esposo le echara

-Takeshi se lo merece-dijo Mai-que aprenda de una vez

-esa chica tampoco era tan mala chica-dijo Kushina

-no lo era-dijo Mikoto

-lo importante es que sepa manejar a Takeshi-siguió Kushina

-esa chica es la única que podría hacerlo-dijo Mikoto

-que os parece si cenamos?-dijo Fugaku serio

-por mi está bien-dijo Minato

-pues cenemos-dijo Sai

-Naruto, ahora no puedo retractarme, cierto?-dijo Gaara-esa chica creo que le conviene a Takeshi

-no sería bueno que te retractaras-dijo Naruto-y la verdad me gusta esa chica, pero a sido ella la que a sufrido las consecuencias, todos se sentaron en la mesa cada uno al lado de su respectiva pareja y Sora y Ran bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa

-Takeshi no ha querido hablar-dijo Sora haciendo un suspiro

-por eso le hemos dejado solo, para que piense un poco las cosas-dijo esta vez Ran y nadie mas dijo nada respecto a ese tema

Continuará …

Estoy segura que me querréis matar por no poner cuando Sasuke y Naruto fueron a las aguas termales, es que no iba a pasar nada interesante, solo hablarían y se acostarían, la verdad es que me entró pereza escribir esa parte, ya soy como Shikamaru

Que pensáis del capi, ahora Takeshi sabrá las consecuencias de sus actos, a mi me dio un poquito de pena Sara la novia de Takeshi

Os diré un secreto ya queda menos para el final

Comentar para saber lo que opináis, ya se que me vais a tirar tomates, pero como me gustan los cogeré al vuelo y me los comeré


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Takeshi estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama y su cara en la almohada, se sentía mal, con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho insoportable, no entendía muy bien el que había sucedido pero en el instante de entrar a su cuarto le echó la culpa a toda su familia, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no lo era si no que fue su novia Sara quien le dejó para que estuviera bien con su familia, suspiró fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, se sentía miserable, la chica de la que estaba enamorado lo había dejado y no sabía si lo podría superar, recordó en ese momento a Sora el día que lo dejó de esa forma tan cruel y pareciéndose a Sasuke, se arrepintió estaba claro, pero en ese momento supo lo que sintió Sora

-debo de estar pagando eso-susurró Takeshi y su voz se martiguó por la almohada, se levantó un momento sin dejar de llorar con intenciones de salir de ese lugar para ir a buscar a Sara y hablar con ella y si hacía falta la pediría perdón e intentaría cambiar todo lo que hacía mal, al pensar eso dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama ya que le vino a su mente a su padre Naruto, se mordió el labio inferior-es a si como te sientes?-lo dijo como si se lo dijera a su papi-seguro que si-una vez escuchó a unas personas en la calle que el amor también era dolor, pero en ese momento Takeshi supo que ese dolor se incrementaba mas cuando un ser querido como un hijo impedía ese amor-joder-dijo de mala gana Takeshi dando un golpe con su puño en el colchón-él eligió sin pensar al igual que yo-susurró con tristeza e hizo una pequeña sonrisa triste-y perdido a los dos por egoísta-cerró los ojos con fuerza, no supo cuantos minutos pasó cuando sintió que algo tocaba su cabello, suspiró de mala gana, no le gustaba dar pena pero no podía evitar estar tan evadido por que sentía que una parte de su ser se había ido, maldijo por estar enamorado-lárgate quien seas-dijo con tristeza pero aunque no sintiera el contacto con esa persona sabía que estaba, que no se había ido, se imaginó que era Sora preguntándose por que seguía a su lado como un buen amigo y asta lo consideraba como un hermano por todas las cosas que decía de su padre, suspiró fuertemente y se giró para encarar a la persona y hacer que se vaya de su cuarto por que quería estar solo, pero todo eso se fue al ver a su padre varón que le miraba con cariño, no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido y se giró completamente con lentitud asta quedar sentado sin dejar de mirar a Gaara

-te sientes mejor?-dijo Gaara y Takeshi seguía mirándolo sin comprender que hacía ahí ya que sabía que su padre varón no era una persona cariñosa con nadie, solo había visto muy pocas veces ser cariñoso con su hija y se notaba que le costaba y con Sai era otra historia, otro cariño que se demostraba diferente-se que lo estarás pasando mal

-te ha obligado Sai que estés aquí?-Gaara suspiró

-no, ni tampoco Naruto, debes de saber que hago las cosas por que yo quiero, no me gusta que me obliguen hacer algo

-eso lo se perfectamente-dijo Takeshi mirando al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior-a mi me lo has demostrado

-y arrepentido estoy-dijo con sinceridad Gaara y Takeshi lo miró sin creerle-me hubiera gustado estar en todo momento contigo

-ni siquiera estuviste cuando nací-dijo con reproche Takeshi

-cuando nació Morgan me di cuenta que me perdí esa experiencia contigo, Naruto siempre me reprochaba eso-Gaara suspiró y se sentó en la cama-Takeshi se perfectamente que ese comportamiento que tienes es mi culpa y lo pagas con Sasuke-Takeshi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar ese nombre-quiero que comprendas al igual que Naruto que él no es tu enemigo-Takeshi miró al lado sin quitar su expresión- eres inteligente por que eres mi hijo-Gaara sonrió con orgullo-y sabes que atacando a Sasuke es como si me atacaras a mi y pones la excusa de lo que le hizo a Naruto y sabes perfectamente que lo haces por otro motivo-Takeshi le miró sorprendido

-yo no quiero que le haga daño por que se que se lo harás

-y crees que es justo que impidas o obligues a Naruto que no esté con él?-dijo Gaara serio y Takeshi bajó la cabeza, ahora en este momento por lo que sentía y por lo que había pasado sabía que no era justo y que había atacado a la persona que no tenía que ver en ese asunto-en estos momentos estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta que has hecho algo incorrecto

-me estás diciendo que baje y le pida disculpas a Sasuke?

-no-dijo Gaara-eso debe salir de ti no por que alguien te diga o te exija que las pidas, eres listo y sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad a su hijo mayor

-yo siempre quise tener un padre-susurró Takeshi y Gaara cerró los ojos con pesar para luego abrirlos-cuando conocí a Sasuke le observé como trataba a Sora y le envidié, tenían confianza y se notaba que se querían, yo desee eso que tú y yo tuviéramos esa relación-Takeshi miró hacia abajo mas precisamente a sus manos que estaban en su regazo- luego nació Menma y veía como Sasuke le trataba y la rabia me invadía y solo podía preguntarme, por que mi hermano tiene lo que yo nunca tuve?-miró serio a Gaara-yo solo quería a mis padres, a los dos, quería unos padres que me regañaran cuando hacía algo mal y que me felicitara cuando hacía algo que estaba bien, pero nunca tuve eso, a ti te daba igual hiciera lo que hiciera y mi papi solo me compraba cosas, aunque hiciera cosas malas como buenas-cerró los ojos con fuerza Takeshi y unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas

-lo hicimos mal Naruto y yo y somos consciente de eso

-siempre supe que si fuese hijo de la persona que amaba mi papi él me fuese tratado diferente, a como se debe de tratar aún hijo-pasó su mano por su cabello rubio-lo veo en Menma, le trata diferente que a mi, le riñe cuando le tiene que reñir y le felicita cuando debe

-Naruto eso lo sabe pero por tu forma que te estás comportando como un niño caprichoso no puede intentar ser padre contigo y a mi me pasa lo mismo, eso lo entiendes cierto?

-se que no he actuado como se debe-susurró Takeshi bajando su mirada y Gaara puso su dedo en la barbilla de su hijo mirándolo detenidamente aunque tuviera dieciocho años ahora parecía un niño de seis años

-no pusiste ninguna pega conmigo cuando supiste que estaba con Sai-dijo serio Gaara-deja a Naruto que esté con quiera, deja que se equivoque, todas las personas nos equivocamos no somos perfectos, y los dos, Sasuke y Naruto están pagando sus errores cometidos, Sasuke por lo que le hacía a Naruto y Naruto por no ser valiente y decidir él su vida, se que no odias a Sasuke y asta me atrevo a decir que le aprecias un poco por ser padre de Sora-Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreír

-y también por ser el padre de mi hermano menor-Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír

-te esperamos para cenar-dijo Gaara-y recuerda confío en ti, todos nos equivocamos y somos perdonados-abrió la puerta y antes de irse miró a su hijo por encima del hombro-tu novio nos agrada a todos, en especial a Naruto y a mi-Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreír-habla con ella y todo se solucionará-Gaara iba a irse

-papa-dijo Takeshi levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie-gracias-dijo sincero-necesitaba de verdad una charla contigo

-te espero abajo-dijo sin mas Gaara marchándose e ir a la sala, Takeshi solo fue al baño y se mojó la cara, se sentía mejor consigo mismo, respiró profundamente y sonrió como nunca antes había hecho, había tomado una decisión y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gaara llegó a la sala y se sentó al lado de Sai, a su otro lado estaba Sasuke y al lado de este Naruto, los dos mas pequeños estaban viendo la televisión para estar entretenidos ya que habían cenado

-donde has estado?-dijo Sai cogiendo un trozo de pan

-he ido a golpear a Takeshi por caprichoso-dijo Gaara con la voz seria pero con una sonrisa divertida que fue vista por Sasuke, Sai dejó el pan a su lado mirando a su esposo sorprendido al igual que le miraba los demás, Naruto se levantó enfadado

-como has podido golpearle?-gritó Naruto enfadado e indignado

-quien a golpeado a quien?-dijo Takeshi mirando a Naruto sin comprender y dejando su casco en el mueble

-te vas?-dijo Naruto y comprendió que era una broma lo que había dicho Gaara

-no-dijo Takeshi de lo mas normal-primero cenaré y luego me iré-se acercó en la mesa y Naruto al ver que su hijo vio que estaba sentado de Sasuke pensaba que se le iba a cercar, pero su sorpresa fue que Takeshi se sentó al lado de Sora y quedaba en frente suyo y de Sasuke, Naruto se sentó confundido sin entender muy bien la situación-menos mal que no habéis comenzado, sería algo muy poco respetuoso-cogió un trozo de pan y se lo metió en la boca, se percató que había un gran silencio, solo se escuchaba la televisión y miró a todos que le estaban mirando como sorprendidos menos Gaara que este comenzó a cenar-que, tengo algo en la cara?

-no-dijo Minato algo confundido

-creía que yo era una de las personas que se hacía esta cena y veo que ni siquiera la tengo-dijo Takeshi negando con la cabeza

-iré a traerte la cena-dijo Sora

-no hace falta-dijo Takeshi-iré yo-se levantó y se marchó a la cocina, todos miraron a Gaara que este cenaba tranquilamente y al sentir la mirada de todos les miró

-que, tengo algo en la cara-los presentes unos mas sonoramente que otros comenzaron a reír ya que había dicho lo mismo que Takeshi

-ahora en serio, Gaara, le has pegado a Takeshi para que tenga ese humor?-dijo serio Naruto

-Naruto creía que me conocías

-por eso me extraña que tú …

-ya estoy aquí-dijo Takeshi cortando a Naruto-él no me ha pegado, solo he estado pensando-Takeshi escuchó la risa de Sora y entre cerró los ojos-por que te ríes

-por que tú no piensas-dijo sin mas Sora y Takeshi de mala gana cortó un trozo de pan y le sonrió para pasar el trozo de pan en la salsa con carne que era la cena y luego después de morder un trozo de ese pan se lo restregó en la cara a Sora

-delicioso-dijo Takeshi

-idiota-dijo enfadado Sora-como puedes hacerme esto

-no recordaba que estas cosas no se le puede hacer al Doncel mas hermoso, sexy y atractivo de la ciudad-dijo Takeshi

-corrección, del mundo, que soy lo mejor, hombretón-dijo Sora haciendo una media sonrisa

-te compadezco Ran, de tener que aguantar este creído-dijo Takeshi negando con la cabeza, Ran no pudo evitar sonreír y fue visto por su novio

-oye no te rías, que soy muy amable y no tengo mal carácter-dijo Sora cruzando sus brazos en el pecho con indignación

-lo que tu digas-dijeron a la vez Takeshi y Ran

-el que tiene un problema soy yo, el de tener que aguantaros a ambos-los dos varones mas jóvenes se miraron con una sonrisa y Sora agarró con fuerza la oreja de su novio y pellizcó en el brazo a Takeshi-como me entere que me cambias por otra persona os arranco la cabeza

-si-dijeron a la vez Ran y Takeshi cada uno pasando su mano por el lugar pellizcado

-nunca creí que Sora tuviera ese carácter-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-y por que estáis todos aquí o si no-dijo Ran y recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su novio

-nos hubiera arrancado las bolas-dijo Takeshi-pero se ha contenido-Sora solo hizo un puchero

-será mejor que comencemos a cenar o si no Gaara será el primero en acabar y luego Mai-los dos nombrados por Mikoto la miraron con la boca llena de comida y masticando

-tengo hambre-dijo Mai con la boca llena

-no seas grosera, jovencita-regañó Mikoto y Mai sonrió siempre eso se lo hacía a su abuela por que le divertía

-comencemos a cenar-dijo Deidara-y ten mas respeto-regañó a su hija-esta negó con la cabeza y todos comenzaron a cenar, entre ellos hablaron y rieron asta que Menma fue hacia Sasuke y le pidió sentarse con él, este lo hizo con gusto

-acabé-dijo Mai con intenciones de levantarse pero Itachi la puso una mano en el hombro y no la dejó

-te quedas sentada-ordenó serio Itachi

-no debes de pagar conmigo que no te guste mi novio-dijo Mai

-tienes novio?-dijo Sai curioso y notó los ceños fruncidos de los padres de la chica como de los abuelos

-no sabía de eso-dijo Sasuke mirando a su sobrina

-mi tío Sasuke como es genial lo aceptaría-dijo Mai seria-sois los cuatro unos anticuados

-que es un viejo?-dijo Takeshi-ya me lo imagino un hombre viejo con canas que está a punto de morirse

-oye que eso era broma, y te la dije hace unos años-dijo indignada Mai

-igualmente te apoyaré-dijo Takeshi intentando no reír

-eres un -dijo de mala gana Mai

-por que esas caras entonces?-dijo Kushina mirando a Mikoto

-si lo conocieras solo dirías de donde a salido-dijo Mikoto con tristeza

-por que sea rapero no significa que esté loco como quisisteis hacerme ver-dijo Mai

-es rapero?-dijo Sora

-habla en rimas-dijo Fugaku

-canta en rimas-corrigió Deidara

-y no hay quien le entienda-dijo Itachi serio

-pues yo entiendo a Bee-dijo Mai-y está formando su propio grupo de rap y me ha dicho que yo siempre iré a todos sus viajes cuando sea conocido-la chica lo dijo soñadora

-hay gente extraña por el mundo-dijo Deidara

-ya me pediréis todos vosotros entradas para sus conciertos y yo me negaré en daros-dijo Mai y todos suspiraron

-bueno lo importante es que sea buena persona-dijo Naruto

-ya te lo presentaré Naruto, que se que tú y mi tío me apoyaréis y convenceréis a estos cuatro viejos que es lo mejor para mi-dijo Mai

-viejos?-dijo indignado Deidara e Itachi tenía un tic en la ceja

-a quien le dices vieja-gritó Mikoto-yo no soy vieja soy joven y los chicos de tu edad me piden citas para ir a pasear a la playa-todos la miraron sorprendido ya que Mikoto solía ser bastante calmada

-pasear a la playa?-dijo Takeshi confundido en un susurro que solo lo escuchó los que estaban cerca de ellos-antes se hacía eso de pasear a la playa?

-es algo anticuado-dijo Sora y Ran le dio la razón

-entonces vosotros que soléis hacer?-dijo Naruto ya que por la forma de pensar de su hijo y los otros dos también era un anticuado, Takeshi, Ran y Sora se miraron unos segundos para volver a mirar a Naruto

-mejor no te digo-dijo Sora pero Naruto quedó mas confundido y Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-lo que siempre he hecho es dar a mis citas-hizo comillas con sus dedos citas Takeshi-en mi moto

-eso no es malo-dijo Naruto

-y después a un hotel-dijo Takeshi

-o a la casa que no haya padres-acabó Ran

-te mato-saltó Sasuke para agarrar a Ran y matarlo con sus propias manos olvidándose que tenía en brazos a Menma y entre Naruto y Gaara hicieron que no se levantara, los demás que no se enteraron de la conversación solo miraban a Sasuke confundidos viendo como Menma se bajaba del regazo de Sasuke asustado y se metió bajo la mesa

-como si tu no lo hubieras hecho Sasuke-dijo Gaara

-no es lo mismo-dijo Sasuke intentando calmarse y mirando con odio a Ran

-lo de Sasuke solo era sexo-dijo Sai sonriendo y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-estaba en un mal momento de mi vida e insisto, no es lo mismo-dijo Sasuke y este vio como Takeshi le decía algo al oído a Sora que este negaba con la cabeza, Menma al estar debajo de la mesa se recuperó del susto que le dio Sasuke y miró todas las piernas que se veían debajo de la mesa, se acercó a gatas a unas piernas y comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, la silla se echó para atrás gracias a esa persona y Menma sonrió por que a si estaba mas cómodo, pero al ver los brazos de esa persona sonrió ampliamente ya que el niño sabía quien era y es cuando lo cogió para sentarlo a su regazo y el niño vio en frente suyo a sus dos padres que ni se percataron que estaba en brazos de Takeshi, Menma comenzó a palpar la mesa por que quería coger un trozo de pan pero Takeshi lo cogió para coger un trocito de ese pan y mojarlo con la salsa y dárselo al mas pequeño y se le acercó al oído

-ya sabes que hacer-susurró Takeshi a Menma en el oído y el niño sonrió de medio lado y con el trozo de pan se acercó lentamente a Sora y se los restregó en la cara, Sora que en ningún momento se percató se levantó apresurado de su asiento

-Takeshi-gritó Sora-por que le enseñas esas cosas a Menma

-es lo que tiene de ser hermano mayor-dijo Takeshi y Sora frunció el ceño y miró a Menma, Naruto como los demás miraban y Naruto como estaba acostumbrado a eso no le dio importancia al igual que Sasuke ya que los dos sabían que Takeshi nunca había despreciado a Menma y lo consideraba su hermano sin importarle de quien era el padre varón del niño

-Menma-dijo Sora-le enseñarías a Takeshi lo que te enseñado lo que le tienes que hacer?

-el tío Itachi me ha dicho que todo lo que haga tiene un precio-Sora miró a su tío con odio que este giró la cara-Takeshi me compra golosinas-Takeshi sonrió en son de victoria

-sabes que lo mal crías?-le reclamó Sora enfadado volviéndose a sentar y coger una servilleta para limpiarse

-Sasuke también lo mal cría y no le dices nada-Sora le miró sorprendido al igual que los demás, mas que nada por el tono neutro al decir el nombre de Sasuke y también por que no expresaba enfado ni nada, Sora al estar confundido no dijo nada, Gaara interiormente sonrió y vio como Takeshi se levantaba con Menma en brazos y dio la vuelta en la mesa-tengo que irme-se puso en medio de Naruto y Sasuke que el rubio se giró

-vas moto?-dijo Menma

-si-dijo Takeshi

-quiero-dijo Menma

-eres pequeño, cuando seas mas mayor-Menma frunció el ceño, Naruto se iba a levantar-Sasuke-Naruto no pudo levantarse se quedó en la silla petrificado por que otra vez ese tono al decir el nombre de Sasuke era diferente a como solía decirlo, era amable-ten a Menma, tengo que irme-Sasuke se levantó confundido y cogió al niño-que lo paséis bien-Takeshi se dirigió donde estaba su casco y lo cogió

-Takeshi-el nombrado miró a Naruto ya que fue quien lo llamó y le sonrió, se quedaron viendo a los ojos que tenían tan parecidos unos segundo y Takeshi se le acercó para abrazarle y acercar sus labios a su oído

-perdóname-susurró y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y su hijo se separó-decisión que hagas para mi está bien, lo aceptaré-le sonrió y Naruto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de felicidad-te quiero-susurró esto

-y yo a ti

-lo se-dijo Takeshi guiñándole un ojo-al a ver sido tan caprichoso y capullo contigo y con Sasuke merezco un poco de sufrimiento de parte de Sara

-ella es una buena chica y dila que me disculpe por haber sido grosero con ella-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa apenada

-eso lo tendría que decir también los demás-dijo Takeshi mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido ya que ellos escucharon todo y Sasuke le miraba sorprendido, Takeshi le miró-Sasuke Uchiha si le vuelves hacer sufrir no me contendré en darte un buen golpe-Sasuke solo se levantó dejando a Menma en el suelo

-eso no pasará-dijo Sasuke serio y sincero que Takeshi sonrió con una media sonrisa-además todos los que están aquí ya me han amenazado al igual que nuestros amigos

-confiaré en ti-dijo Takeshi y se dio la vuelta-será mejor que me vaya -iba a empezar a caminar pero decidió girarse y mirar a Sora con una sonrisa de burla-Sora te aconsejo que te cortes el cabello, estás realmente horrendo

-maldito capullo-dijo Sora enfadado cogiendo lo primero que vio que era un vaso y se lo lanzó a Takeshi que este se fue corriendo y se escuchó la puerta que se cerraba-que es idiota-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la silla Sora con el ceño fruncido y miró de esa forma a su novio-tú no crees eso, verdad?-dijo de una forma amenazante Sora

-eh?-dijo asustado Ran-como voy a pensar eso, hagas lo que te hagas para mi estás perfecto-sonrió Ran y Sora suavizó sus facciones haciendo una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en los lugares que estaban antes

-siempre os vais a estar peleando?-dijo Naruto y Sora le miró

-claro que no-dijo Sora con seguridad y la mirada de Naruto parecía que le decía que si le estaba diciendo la verdad-es que tu hijo es idiota-alzó la voz y Naruto sonrió

-solo espero que Sara vuelva con él, es una chica bastante centrada-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes por eso, Sara sabe lo que hace-Sora sonrió con malicia-se lo merece, que sufra un poquito Takeshi

-no puedes evitar que salga la parte de Sasuke malvada-dijo Sai

-no soy malvado-dijo Sasuke

-cuando te conocí lo eras-dijo Sai y sonrió pícaramente-y ahora que Takeshi está de acuerdo de que estés con Naruto vas a ser mucho mas malvado-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-por que eres tan pervertido-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendió que entendiera a Sai su forma de hablar

-no lo puedo evitar-dijo sin mas Sai

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos decidieron marcharse ya que era algo tarde, recogieron los trastes de la mesa y después dejando a solas a Naruto, Sasuke y Menma, los dos padres miraron a su hijo que este intentaba que sus ojos no se cerraran de sueño, Naruto se le acercó a Menma

-es hora que vayas a dormir-dijo Naruto

-no tengo sueño-dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a sus padres para que vieran que no tenía sueño, estos le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-cuando vosotros durmáis yo también-sonrió de medio lado Menma de una forma que ha Naruto le recordó a Sasuke y le miró

-ha tenido que heredar esa sonrisa de ti-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke le miró

-lo mas normal es que herese todo lo bueno de mi-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-vosotros cuando váis a dormir?-dijo Menma serio mirando a sus padres que estos le miraron

-ahora-dijo Naruto-por eso ya es momento de ir a dormir-el niño siguió mirando a sus padres unos segundos-dormirás aquí papa? Como todo los padres de mis compañeros de escuela?-Naruto abrió los ojos y Sasuke suspiró

-eso depende de ti, Menma-dijo Sasuke sonriendo a su hijo que este alzó una ceja-si te vas a la cama a dormir ahora me quedo, si no me marcho

-la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño-dijo Menma y agarró la mano de Sasuke-me ayudas?

-claro-dijo Sasuke y cogió al niño en brazos y cuando pasó por el lado del rubio le guiñó un ojo ya que este miraba a los dos sorprendido ya que le costaba muchísimo que Menma se fuese a la cama y para hacerlo le tenía que regañar, suspiró Naruto y se fue a la sala para ir a uno de los sofá y se medio tumbó, se puso la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que había pasado sobre todo en el cambio radical de Takeshi, le gustaría saber el por que pero una parte de él le decía que no hacía falta por como estaban las cosas ahora, no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad, tenía que aprovechar que Takeshi estaba de acuerdo y aceptaba a Sasuke, eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, bostezó y se tumbó mejor para estar mas cómodo, no se dio cuenta cuando el sueño le envolvió y sin poder evitarlo se durmió

Naruto no supo cuantos minutos echó la cabezada pero un movimiento le hizo despertarse, pero no abrió los ojos por que sintió una caricia en su cuello que le hizo sonreír por las cosquillas que tenía, la caricia no paró y en el otro lado de su cuello sintió otra caricia que no era producida por la mano si no por una boca que conocía, pero no sintió eso, también sintió como un peso se ponía en cima suyo y Naruto automáticamente como si eso fuese lo mas normal puso sus manos en la espalda de esa persona que conocía

-estás muy cansado?-susurró esa voz varonil que le encantaba en ese preciso tono de voz, tan seductor, cariñoso y sexy

-depende-dijo Naruto-depende lo que tengas planeado en hacerme-Naruto escuchó la risa de Sasuke junto a su piel que sintió como sus labios subían asta llegar a su boca y a si poder besarlo, se besaron lentamente asta que se quedaron sin aire, comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo ajeno asta que Naruto hizo un movimiento que hizo que se separaran ya que esté cayó del sofá con las piernas arriba y dándose un golpe en la espalda contra el suelo, en cambio Sasuke quedó con las piernas en el sofá y su cara en el pecho del rubio-que golpe-dijo Naruto acariciándose con la mano su espalda

-siempre serás un torpe-dijo divertido Sasuke intentando levantándose de esa posición tan incómoda, y cuando lo hizo se sentó en el sofá y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido levantándose

-todo un caballero-dijo de mala gana Naruto sentándose a su lado y como si estuvieran sincronizados se echaron para atrás como si estuvieran agotados

-soy muy caballeroso-dijo Sasuke

-seguro que en algún sueño retorcido de los tuyos-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró de reojo haciendo una media sonrisa para luego tumbarse y poner su cabeza en las piernas del rubio que este comenzó acariciar los cabellos azabaches-siempre me pregunté que tipo de champú utilizas para el cabello-Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que aunque no viera la cara del rubio sabía que estaba sonriendo con burla-seguro alguno de chicas, flores silvestres …

-no digas tonterías-cortó Sasuke al rubio-es uno con olor a menta

-entonces siempre has usado el mismo-afirmó el rubio y Sasuke le miró serio levantándose un poco

-como sabes eso? No me digas que eras un acosador que le gustaba oler mi cabello cuando estaba dormido

-claro que no-dijo Naruto girando su cara aún lado con un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y dar un beso rápido en los labios del rubio para luego ponerse otra vez como estaba

-por que esa obsesión tuviste de que querías tener una niña en vez un niño?-dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema y Naruto hizo un puchero-te lo pregunté en las termales y no me respondiste y asta me dijiste que si en un futuro te quedaras embarazado quisieras una niña-Naruto sopló

-leíste mi diario?-dijo serio Naruto-sabes que eso es personal y a veces me haces pensar que lo leíste-Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y miró a Naruto

-cuando lo de Sakura la única opción de saber donde y quien era el que te tenía secuestrado era leer el diario

-lo leíste?-dijo enfadado Naruto

-las últimas hojas escritas-dijo serio Sasuke sabiendo que si le decía la verdad Naruto se enfadaría y a veces no era tan malo mentir, en cambio Naruto le siguió mirando seriamente durante varios segundos asta que suspiró-por eso supe que era Sakura quien te tenía retenido

-entonces solo leíste eso-dijo calmado Naruto

-no pude evitar leer esa parte que te enfadaste con Kurama por decirte que era un niño lo que íbamos a tener

-tú-Naruto suspiró fuertemente-alguna vez pensaste que Menma no era tu hijo?-Sasuke observó detenidamente al rubio asta que sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla

-cuando te vi ese día me sorprendí verte embarazado y supe que era mi hijo pero quería que me lo dijeras tú, pero me lo negaste

-yo no te lo negué-dijo Naruto

-dijiste es mío o algo a si-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal

-tú y yo no estábamos -Sasuke puso un dedo en los labios del rubio para que no continuara

-eso es pasado y por mi parte no volverá a pasar lo mismo-Sasuke puso sus dos manos en la mejillas del rubio para que lo mirara directamente-pero me intriga el por que esa obsesión que tuviste por que fuese una niña-Naruto sonrió

-cuando era pequeño y me dijeron o me explicaron que estar prometido con alguien era casarse al igual como estaban mis padres-dijo Naruto quitando las manos de Sasuke de su mejilla y miró al frente-y si mis padres tenía un hijo ósea yo pues yo debería tenerlos, cuando supe que tú era mi prometido quise conocerte y a lo primero pues teníamos muy buena relación, no se si lo recuerdas?-Sasuke se puso en pose de pensativo-uno de esos días los dos estábamos en la casa de tus padres sentados en la fuente, recuerdo que quería meter la mano en el agua y tú no querías por que no querías mojarte y acabaría ahogándome

-no sabía nadar-dijo Sasuke-aunque era bastante exagerado, no nos llega el agua ni a las rodillas-Naruto sonrió

-no sabías nadar?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-teníamos unos seis años pero luego aprendí-dijo Sasuke

-bueno, luego te pregunté algo y tu me respondiste-dijo Naruto mirando a sus manos que estaban entrelazadas y Sasuke le miraba como queriendo recordar ese momento

 **Flash Back**

 _Dos niños de unos seis años estaban sentados en la fuente del gran jardín de la mansión Uchiha, hablaban de cualquier cosa, unos de ellos era rubio que sus pies no llegaba al suelo y los movía, el otro niño era azabache, tenía la misma edad pero sus pies solo llegaban al suelo las puntas de sus pies, parecía mas calmado y menos movido que el otro niño rubio_

 _-entonces si me caigo al agua me salvaras para que no me ahogue?-dijo el niño rubio y el otro niño frunció el ceño-como me has dicho que sabes nadar_

 _-no lo haré, por que no quiero mojarme-el azabache miró de reojo al rubio y su ceño fruncido se fue-es que mi papa se enfadará por mojarme-el rubio sonrió al azabache que este se le quedó mirando unos segundos ya que le hipnotizaba esos ojos azules tan brillantes y tan parecidos al cielo_

 _-mis papas me han dicho que estar prometido es casarse con alguien_

 _-eso yo lo sabía sin que mis papas me dijeran-dijo con orgullo el azabache_

 _-cuantos hijos quieres tener Sasuke?-el azabache miró sin entender al rubio_

 _-no se por que me preguntas eso, soy muy pequeño para eso_

 _-cuando seas grande-dijo el rubio-por que yo los tendré cuando sea grande cómo mis papas y tus papas_

 _-pues cuando sea grande tendré tres hijos-dijo el azabache enseñando tres dedos-dos niños y una niña, da igual el orden, pero la niña la quiero_

 _-una niña?_

 _-si-dijo Sasuke-por que a mi mama le hubiera gustado tener una niña y también para demostrar a las otras niñas que son fastidiosas que mi hija no será una fastidiosa-el rubio parpadeó varias veces_

 _-piensas que soy fastidioso?_

 _-claro que no, Naruto, para mi no eres fastidioso-dijo serio el azabache y el rubio sonrió_

 _-pues yo tendré a tu hija-dijo con decisión Naruto_

 _-y si es rubia y con ojos azules mejor, a mi papa eso le gustará mucho-el rubio se sonrojó-definitivamente prefiero tener una hija contigo que con otra persona, eso significa que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y los dos podremos jugar solos-Sasuke puso cara de confundido-aunque no se como se hace los niños pero aprenderemos juntos_

 _-yo tampoco se-dijo Naruto-pero aprenderemos-sonrió el rubio dando un pequeño saltito para ponerse de pie-me tengo que ir que mi mama está allí y nos iremos a casa-Naruto se acercó al azabache que este también se puso de pie y se puso de puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla al azabache y el rubio se fue corriendo dejando al pequeño Sasuke confundido con su mano en la mejilla_

 **Fin Flash Back**

-ya recordé-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto que estaba sonrojado y le puso tres dedos en la cara del rubio que este los miró confundido-tres y tengo dos-bajó uno de sus dedos-Naruto somos adultos y no podemos elegir con que sexo nace los hijos-el rubio frunció el ceño

-eso ya lo se-dijo Naruto

-era un niño y si te dije que quería una niña es por que mi madre me molestaba muchas veces para que me vistiera con ropa de niña

-y por que las niñas te fastidiaban y querías demostrar que tu hija no era una fastidiosa

-también-dijo Sasuke-pero olvida eso si yo tuviera que cumplir algunas cosas que les prometo a los empleados estaría arruinado-Naruto lo miraba para luego sonreír

-que mal jefe eres

-solo digo que lo intentaré pero comprenden que ya ganan bien y a veces pues les recompenso por el buen trabajo, no soy tan malo como aparento

-si serás una linda paloma-dijo con burla Naruto y Sasuke con dos de sus dedos le empujó la frente

-sabes que lo soy aunque no quieras admitírmelo

-cuando te lo propones eres bueno-dijo Naruto haciendo una media sonrisa que Sasuke la interpretó bastante sexy como incitarlo a demostrarle lo bueno que es, en uno de sus mejores campos, Sasuke se le acercó al oído

-si quieres podemos ir a por la niña y te demuestro lo bueno que soy-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojó y se acercó al oído del azabache

-demuéstrame lo bueno que eres-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le besó en los labios como si quisiera comerse todo del rubio, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron-vamos a mi cuarto-susurró el rubio y el azabache se levantó cogiendo de la muñeca del rubio y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para volver a besarlo en los labios

Continuará …

Ya se que lo he dejado en lo mejor, el próximo capi habrá Lemon y será el último capítulo que ya me está dando tristeza de que se acabe este fic

Comentar para saber que opináis


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Entraron dando un sonoro golpe en la puerta en el cuarto de Naruto, luego lo cerró del mismo modo Sasuke, a ninguno les importó despertar a Menma ya que el niño tenía el sueño profundo y era difícil de despertar, pero sabían perfectamente que despertaba temprano sobre todo para el gusto de Naruto. Se separaron del ardiente beso por falta de aire y se miraron serios de arriba abajo asta llegar a sus rostros, sonrieron de medio lado los dos como si estuvieran maquinando algo, y rápidamente comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, quien los viera solo podrían pensar que estaban desesperados, una vez desnudos sin ninguna prenda que les molestase volvieron a mirarse de arriba abajo y para acabar de mirarse a los ojos, alzaron la ceja a la vez y Naruto fue el que se acercó para volver a besar esos labios que le llamaban tanto, Sasuke correspondió en el mismo momento que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso era intenso, Sasuke caminó hacia delante llevando al rubio hacia atrás, las piernas de Naruto tocó la cama y se sentó llevándose consigo a Sasuke, se pusieron cómodos, tumbados Sasuke encima de Naruto, se separaron un momento de los labios ajenos para volverlos a besarlos, pero esta vez era el beso lento, para saborear ese momento, las manos de ambos tocaban el cuerpo de ambos con delicadeza como temiendo que ese momento se esfumase y fuese un sueño, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior estirándolo y se quedó mirando los ojos azules que le miraban con intensidad, Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un beso en la frente de Naruto, luego en la nariz, también en la mejilla y por último un beso rápido en los labios

-no sabes como he deseado este momento-susurró Sasuke poniéndose el cuello del rubio inhalando el aroma de que desprendía-los dos, sin que nadie esté en contra-cerró los ojos Sasuke-te amo tanto, bebé-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la otra persona

-no crees que ha valido la pena-susurró Naruto

-si, pero podría haberte tenido desde hace mucho y yo por ser un estúpido …-el azabache no acabó por que el rubio le hizo callar en un rápido movimiento que hizo ponerse en cima del azabache y besar sus labios feroz mente, mientras se besaban el rubio lentamente se iba moviendo en las caderas ajenas para que los miembros de ambos comenzaran a despertar, se separaron del beso para gemir por el placer que sentían, Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke lentamente, luego a succionar esa piel dejando una marca, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que esa marca al día siguiente sería mas notoria, volvió a poner sus labios en la piel blanca de Sasuke comenzando un recorrido de besos, unos era mas agresivos que acababan en una mordida y otros parecían mas inocentes, llegó al ombligo de Sasuke y con su lengua hizo un circulo dejando esa zona algo roja y con saliva, bajó un poco mas y vio el miembro duro de su pareja, no pudo evitar suspirar, ese airecillo que salió de la boca del rubio dio al miembro de Sasuke que este se estremeció, Naruto miraba algo indeciso el miembro de Sasuke ya que lo que tenía planeado hacer nunca lo había hecho, Sasuke al notar que el rubio no hacia nada se extrañó-no tienes que hacer …ahh-fue cortado ya que sintió en su miembro algo caliente sabiendo que era la boca del rubio, este hacía bien su trabajo al escuchar gemir al azabache, puso sus manos en los cabellos rubios y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, sin poder evitarlo Sasuke iba mas rápido, tenía los ojos cerrados asta que los abrió y separó la boca del rubio de su miembro y con rapidez lo acercó para besar los labios de este intercambiando posiciones, cuando se separó del los labios el rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-ahora me toca a mi-sonrió Sasuke con una media sonrisa y posó sus labios en el pecho del rubio comenzando a besar, succionar y morder esa zona asta que bajó asta el miembro del rubio que reclamaba atención, Sasuke escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de Naruto, el azabache se relamió los labios y comenzó a lamer el falo erecto del rubio como si fuese un helado, el rubio comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, Sasuke engulló el miembro comenzando a subir y bajar con rapidez y escuchando los gemidos que eran cada vez mas fuertes de parte del rubio, eso le hizo sonreír

-no … no aguanto … mucho mas-dijo Naruto como pudo y Sasuke puso su mano en el estómago del rubio subiéndola poco a poco asta que llegó a la boca del rubio que acarició los labios de estos asta que metió tres de los dedos en la boca, Sasuke bajó la velocidad de lo que estaba haciendo para ir mas lentamente, lamía y chupaba ese miembro que le faltaba poco para que saliera todo que estaba dentro, volvió a engullirlo mientras Naruto chupaba los tres dedos y a veces los sacaba de su boca para gemir-voy a …-no acabó la frase por que Sasuke fue mas rápido y es cuando Naruto se corrió en la boca de Sasuke, este miró al rubio relamiéndose los labios mas que nada por la imagen que tenía debajo suya, un Naruto con la boca abierta intentando recobrar la respiración, los ojos entrecerrados, y un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, miró sus tres dedos ensalivados y se los metió en la boca

-delicioso-susurró Sasuke y Naruto lo miró para volver a mirar al lado abochornado

-no digas esas cosas-dijo como pudo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió y besó la mejilla del rubio tumbándose en cima, pasó su mano por el pecho del rubio bajando lentamente por el cuerpo, la puso en su muslo para llegar a la entrada de este

-en las aguas termales lo pasemos bien-dijo Sasuke en el oído de Naruto en un susurro y mordiendo la oreja, mientras comenzaba a preparar al rubio con el primer dedo

-si-suspiró Naruto al sentir la intromisión y los movimientos del dedo

-debemos de ir mas a menudo-volvió a decir Sasuke metiendo el segundo dedo

-si-volvió a decir el rubio cerrando los ojos

-sabes que te amo

-y … yo a ti-dijo como pudo Naruto al sentir el tercer dedo-si-suspiró fuertemente el rubio-si me dejaras me muero, Sasuke-el azabache frunció el ceño

-eso no va a pasar, el que tendrá que dejarme eres tú y eso no lo permitiría-dijo serio Sasuke y se miraron los dos a los ojos varios segundos asta que Naruto sonrió, besó los labios del azabache rápidamente y Sasuke sacó los tres dedos del interior del rubio, lo que no esperó el azabache es que Naruto se volviera a poner en cima de él con intenciones de auto penetrarse-no creo que debas de hacerlo-Naruto lo miró frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír

-me dijeron que esta posición es muy placentera-dijo Naruto comenzando una vez bien colocado para penetrarse bajar lentamente, Sasuke no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y auto diciéndose que se debe de tranquiliza para no ser el que haga que Naruto bajara rápidamente, Naruto en cambio bajaba lentamente, se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, nunca creyó que hacerlo de esa manera doliera tanto, cogió aire y lo soltó sabiendo de una forma que le dolería menos, con decisión bajó de golpe sin evitar hacer un gemido de dolor y comenzar a respirar con dificultad, Sasuke al sentir el interior del rubio suspiró de alivio dándole un calor bastante placentero, abrió sus ojos negros y vio la imagen del rubio que seguía en cima de él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con lágrimas en el rostro, asta pudo ver un hilillo de sangre en los labios, como pudo se acercó al rubio y lo besó ya que debía de hacer que olvidara ese dolor y que sintiera placer, el beso fue correspondido, se separaron un poco de los labios apoyando sus frentes

-eres un terco-dijo Sasuke

-es bueno cambiar … de posiciones … no quiero que te aburras … de mi-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-escucha y quiero que te quede claro lo que te voy a decir-dijo con seriedad Sasuke-nunca me voy a cansar de ti, he estado con muchas personas para tener sexo, pero nunca he hecho el amor, solo lo hago contigo, no quiero que te compares con esas personas, por que tú eres al que amo, ellos solo eran para pasar un rato, contigo quiero estar toda la vida y a esas personas ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, para mi eres el único-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y besó los labios del azabache

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del azabache

-no quiero que desconfíes de mi, tú vales mas que todas esas personas juntas

-confío en ti-dijo con sinceridad Naruto y Sasuke le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó a su cuello para comenzar a besarle-debería … comenzar a moverme

-hazlo-dijo como si nada Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño ya que a si se sentía aprisionado y no podía moverse, no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke y este dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar al rubio y preguntó con su mirada pero este no contestó solo se sonrojó, pasó un segundo dándose cuenta lo que le pasaba al rubio y arqueó las cejas para luego sonreír, el rubio se sonrojó mas y miró al lado, Sasuke puso sus manos en los glúteos del rubio-no cuesta nada decirme que no podías por el poco espacio-Naruto frunció el ceño y empujó al azabache que este quedó tumbado

-creído-susurró Naruto de mala gana

-eres muy inoce … Ahh-no acabó la palabra Sasuke ya que Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente y poco a poco iba mas rápido pero no a la velocidad que querían los dos, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que esa posición era bastante cansado por eso volvió acercarse al rubio para besar a sus labios y ayudar al rubio o moverse con mas rapidez, Naruto puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y este tenía en la cintura sus manos

-esto es muy cansado-dijo como pudo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-déjame a mi-con rapidez cambiaron de posiciones y las embestidas fueron mas fuertes y precisas, Naruto comenzó a gemir con fuerza sin sentir en ningún momento ningún tipo de vergüenza, de vez en cuando se besaban en los labios, Sasuke puso su mano en el miembro de Naruto para comenzar a estimularlo y a si acabar los dos a la vez, unas estocadas y los dos con un gran gemido llegaron al climax corriéndose uno en el pecho de ambos y el otro en el interior

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto levantaron una ceja por lo que habían escuchado ya que les parecía algo no creíble, si eso que le habían dicho fuese de parte de Takeshi se lo creerían ya que siempre ha sido mas irresponsable pero de parte de Sora lo dudaban

-es cierto-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y suspiraron, miraron al niño de ocho años que tenía un expresión de enfadado e indignación

-te creemos-dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Naruto

-de verdad?

-si, Menma te creemos-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y se acercó a su hija de cuatro años y la agarró de la mano-Sayuri no decías que querías jugar?

-si

-pues vamos a jugar-Naruto sonrió a su hija y esta le sonrió ampliamente

-si-esta vez saltó de alegría Sayuri-juguemos a las muñecas

-se que no me creéis-dijo enfadado Menma

-que si-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al sofá y sentarse como si estuviese muy cansado, las piernas estiradas y el cuerpo hacia atrás

-escuché que se lo decía Sora a Sara en ese lugar que estás sentado-dijo Menma cruzando los brazos en su pecho-también escuché que Sora y Ran hicieron algo en ese sofá que estás sentado-Sasuke al escuchar eso de levantó deprisa y luego con el ceño fruncido miró a su hijo

-que dices que hicieron?

-no recuerdo la palabra, es algo rara, Sai creo que lo ha dicho alguna vez-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-voy a matar a ese tipo-dijo con odio Sasuke y Menma se asustó

-a mi me gusta Ran-dijo con temor Menma

-a mi también?-Sasuke solo pudo mirar a Naruto que había vuelto con la niña que era la que había hablado, ella tenía dos muñecas y Naruto una en la mano-estás enfadado?-dijo con inocencia la niña

-ya se que palabra es-dijo feliz Menma-es sexo-dijo con orgullo

-Menma tan pequeño ya sabe que es el sexo?-todos miraron a la puerta de la sala y ahí estaba Sora y junto a él Takeshi que era quien había hablado

-no se lo que es-dijo Menma-es divertido eso?

-mucho-dijo Takeshi y sintió un codazo de parte de Sora

-Takeshi tienes algo que decirme?-dijo Naruto y Takeshi le miró sin comprender

-no-dijo de lo mas normal Takeshi

-Takesi, ya eres grande y puedes decirme, también comprendo que a veces no es efectivo-Sora, Sasuke y Takeshi le miraban sin entender

-de que hablas-dijo Takeshi sin comprender

-esas cosas al final se notan-dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien como seguir para que Takeshi le dijera lo que le había dicho Menma ya que estaba seguro que se habría confundido de persona-que ya sabemos que Sara está embarazada-Takeshi y Sora abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-también ella?-dijo sin entender Menma-seré tío dos veces

-un momento-dijo Takeshi-yo no he dejado embarazada a Sara-Takeshi miró a Sora que este miró al suelo y Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta

-madre mía-susurró Naruto

-eso no puede ser-dijo Sasuke-dime Sora que lo que estoy pensando es mentira

-yo-Sora se mordió el labio inferior-estoy embarazado de tres meses-hubo silencio

-veis como no miento-dijo Menma con orgullos

-quería decirlo mas adelante y sobre todo cuando hubiera estado Ran-dijo Sora que miró a su padre que este le miraba pálido y eso le extrañó a todos que no dijera nada de nada

-Sasuke vas a ser abuelo-dijo divertido Naruto y Sasuke le miró para luego caerse desmayado al suelo-Sasuke-dijo preocupado

-papa-dijo Sora, Menma y Sayuri

-vaya hombretón está hecho-dijo Takeshi negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de Sasuke

 **FIN**

 **No se si os habrá gustado el final, pero a mi me gustó, que tal el Lemon? Os gustó**

 **Comentar para saber que os aparecido el capi como la historia**

 **Ya tengo otro fic en mente, solo falta plasmarlo en el ordenador, lo tengo en mi cabeza, ya tengo el comienzo en la cabeza y será algo lioso, bueno espero que no**


End file.
